


Falling

by tstaylor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Light BDSM, Love, Slow Burn, Smut, marriage law
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 104,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstaylor/pseuds/tstaylor
Summary: La mia versione della Marriage Law :)Non era possibile che fosse così agitato.  Non lui, che per quasi diciott'anni aveva mentito a uno dei Legilimenti più potenti del mondo. Non lui, che aveva giurato a sé stesso che avrebbe chiuso ogni emozione in un baule senza fondo e buttato via la chiave.E adesso si ritrovava a fare avanti e indietro sotto a un portone, come un adolescente la prima volta che usciva con una ragazza.Non che sapesse davvero come si sentisse, un adolescente alla prima uscita...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> tutti i diritti sui personaggi e sul mondo magico potteriano, le sue strutture e le creature che lo abitano, appartengono alla mitica J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Farina del mio sacco è solo ciò che scelgo di far fare loro ;)

**Londra, 28 Febbraio 2003**

  
  


Hermione lasciò cadere sul tavolo il Daily Prophet di quella mattina e prese un sorso dal proprio caffè, scuotendo la testa con un sospiro.

Non poteva credere che l’avessero fatto davvero.

“Il Wizengamot promulga la Legge Matrimoniale” titolava il giornale a caratteri cubitali, procedendo poi a spiegarne il contenuto.

La guerra era terminata ormai da un pezzo ma la popolazione magica, decimata dalle battaglie e dagli attentati, non riusciva a risollevarsi. Anzi, sembrava proprio che negli ultimi anni i maghi inglesi avessero perso ogni desiderio di mettere al mondo dei figli.

Le bastava guardare i suoi amici per rendersi conto di quanto fosse vero: nessuno si era ancora sposato, e gli unici che avevano fissato una data erano Ginny e Draco. A lei, nata babbana, ciò non pareva affatto strano: in media i babbani tendevano a sposarsi più tardi dei maghi, nonostante l’aspettativa di vita minore, ed erano pochi quelli che a vent’anni avevano già un figlio. Per il mondo magico, invece, ritardare l’età in cui i giovani “mettevano la testa a posto” significava un drastico calo della natalità.

Non che questo cambio di rotta la sorprendesse: con tutta la merda che Voldemort e i suoi compari avevano sparpagliato su tutto il Paese, con non poco aiuto da parte del Ministero pre-Kingsley, era chiaro che l'ottimismo scarseggiasse. E per mettere al mondo un figlio, almeno un pochino di ottimismo ci vuole.

Il Ministro aveva quindi deciso di prendere in mano la situazione e, con grande sprezzo del pericolo, trovare un modo per aumentare le nascite.

E come aveva deciso di farlo? Con aiuti economici alle nuove coppie? Certo che no.

Con asili gratuiti, forniture di pannolini, rimborsi per chi si rivolgeva alle babysitter, sconti sul materiale scolastico, nuove leggi sul lavoro femminile? Macché.

Con una rete capillare di consultori che oltre a supportare le famiglie organizzassero incontri e serate con esperti per convincere la popolazione che dare alla luce una nuova generazione di maghi non fosse poi un’idea così terribile? Figurarsi.

Agli acutissimi governanti dell’Inghilterra magica era venuta in mente una soluzione ben più geniale (ovvero: molto più economica). Costringere la gente a sposarsi e procreare. E non solo spingendo le coppie di fidanzati di vecchia data a darsi una mossa e pronunciare il fatidico sì... Magari fosse stato solo quello. No, gli scaltri funzionari del Ministero avevano pensato bene che la soluzione a tutti i mali del mondo magico fosse imporre a perfetti sconosciuti di sposarsi tra loro.

Hermione sbuffò. “Cosa mai potrà andare storto?” si chiese, non senza un certo sarcasmo.

La legge sanciva che, a partire dal giorno di entrata in vigore, ovvero il lunedì della settimana successiva, ogni mago o strega maggiorenne e ancora in età fertile avrebbe avuto tre anni per sposarsi con qualcuno di propria scelta e, dal matrimonio, un altro anno per iniziare una gravidanza, salvo acclarati problemi di infertilità. Dopodiché, avrebbero dovuto avere almeno un altro figlio nel giro di quattro anni dalla nascita del primo. L’obbligo di figliare, con le medesime tempistiche, valeva per tutte le coppie già sposate ma ancora senza prole. Pena per i trasgressori: un decennio di soggiorno premio ad Azkaban oppure l'esilio nel mondo babbano previa distruzione della bacchetta.

Alla faccia del rispetto delle scelte personali.

Per le persone ancora minorenni al momento dell’entrata in vigore, i tre anni per trovare un coniuge sarebbero stati contati a partire dal raggiungimento dell'età adulta, ovvero il diciassettesimo compleanno.

Nemmeno la componente LGBT+ della popolazione era stata risparmiata dall’assurda legge: anche loro infatti erano costretti a sposarsi e rendersi disponibili, analogamente alle coppie infertili, ad adottare orfani o a prendere in affido bambini che provenivano da famiglie disastrate. Almeno due per coppia.

E se qualcuno non avesse trovato un partner disponibile a sposarsi e procreare entro i tre fatidici anni? Beh, nessun problema: il Ministero, nella persona di Percy Weasley, Sottosegretario alla Famiglia e alle Politiche Sociali, avrebbe provveduto ad accoppiare come meglio credeva gli sciagurati che si fossero ostinati a rimanere single.

Di nuovo: cosa mai sarebbe potuto andare storto?

Volendo passare sopra al fatto che le inclinazioni personali venivano brutalmente calpestate da una legge di una violenza inaudita, c’era infine una clausola che era semplicemente ridicola: quella che il Ministero aveva introdotto per dare una mano agli innamorati non corrisposti e agli stalker di tutto il Paese.

Un single, infatti, avrebbe potuto fare il nome di una persona qualsiasi e, se quella persona non avesse indicato nessun altro in precedenza e/o non si fosse opposta strenuamente a quella specifica Unione, allora il Ministero avrebbe sancito l’accoppiamento.

Per la serie: almeno qualcuno sarebbe stato contento…

Tre anni. Hermione sospirò di nuovo.

Anche se in quel momento non aveva nessuno per la testa, era probabile che entro il periodo prescritto avrebbe avuto un ragazzo, se non un fidanzato. Non era impossibile che di lì a tre anni sarebbe addirittura stata in procinto di sposarsi spontaneamente. Non rifiutava l’idea del matrimonio e dei figli, anzi, vedeva volentieri entrambi nel proprio futuro, però...

Però le dava sui nervi l’idea di doverlo fare per forza, con una data di scadenza che le pendeva sulla testa come una spada di Damocle. E magari di doversi accontentare di qualcuno che non la convinceva del tutto - accidenti, a venticinque/ventisei anni era lecito voler sperimentare ancora coi sentimenti e il sesso! - per non vedersi affibbiare dal Ministero uno sconosciuto o, peggio, qualcuno di conosciuto che le stava antipatico. Qualcuno che magari puzzava e pensava che le donne dovessero stare a casa a sorvegliare il calderone sul focolare.

Lo sguardo le tornò al giornale accantonato. Sotto il titolo campeggiava una foto di Kingsley e Percy che sorridevano, orgogliosissimi della loro _grande_ idea.

Hermione si trovò a chiedersi se al Ministro fosse dato di volta il cervello: le responsabilità e le difficoltà di rimettere in piedi un Paese segnato da un conflitto fratricida dovevano avergli rovinato qualche neurone.

Sul Wizengamot non si pronunciava nemmeno: un'inutile e preistorica accozzaglia di vecchi maghi che avevano più volte dimostrato di considerare i cittadini come pedine inanimate dei loro stupidi giochi di potere, arroccati nelle loro stanze polverose e completamente incapaci di osservare e comprendere il mondo reale.

Quanto a Percy, beh, era risaputo che si sarebbe prestato con entusiasmo a partecipare a un’orgia con quindici trolls se Kingsley o il Wizengamot gliel’avessero ordinato.

Il trillo di un messaggio in arrivo la fece trasalire e allungò la mano verso il proprio cellulare. Si trattava di un indistruttibile Nokia 3310, l’unico apparecchio di quel tipo in grado di funzionare tra le mani dei maghi. Lei e Harry avevano convinto tutti gli amici a comprarne uno: un sms o una chiamata erano più rapidi della posta via gufo e più pratici del ficcare la testa in un camino connesso alla Metropolvere — almeno col telefono non c’era il rischio di ritrovarsi davanti al naso una coppia intenta in atteggiamenti inequivocabilmente intimi sul tappeto del salotto.

_George: H, hai visto il giornale? Sn impazziti!_

_Hermione: Lo stress d essere ministro deve aver dato alla testa a Kingsley, e i membri del Wizengamot sn csì rincitrulliti dla vecchiaia ke nn sanno nemmeno + cm s kiamano._

_George: Pensa se mi accoppiano cn Dolores Umbridge…_

_Hermione: Pensa se mi accoppiano cn tuo fratello Percy._

_George: Ok, hai vinto! Almeno Umbridge è ancora ad Azkaban e sarebbe sl 1 matrimonio d nome. Continuerei a ess fedele alla mia mano destra. Bna giornata, sis!_

Hermione posò il telefono ridendo.

Oh, beh. Tre anni erano lunghi e sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto in quel periodo, compreso il ritiro di quella legge del cavolo.

Hermione finì il caffè e si affrettò a uscire: l’unica cosa certa era che il suo capo le avrebbe fatto strofinare a mano tutti i calderoni del laboratorio, se fosse arrivata in ritardo.

Dura la vita dei tirocinanti...


	2. 1

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 8 Gennaio 2005**

  
  


«Si può?»

L'uomo sollevò di scatto la testa dal foglio su cui, da più di un'ora, scribacchiava appunti e considerazioni. Un senso di irritazione si diradò dalla gola al petto.

Odiava le persone che, dopo aver bussato, non aspettavano di ricevere una risposta ma aprivano la porta con una frase stupida come quella che la maga a capo del reparto Risorse Umane aveva appena pronunciato, chiedendo per finta un permesso che, di fatto, si erano prese già da sole.

«Sì?» chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria sdegnata, riuscendo a convogliare in quella sillaba tutto il fastidio che provava.

«Non ho mai ricevuto risposta alle mie missive, quindi ho deciso di venire di persona a stanarti» disse la donna, anche lei evidentemente seccata.

«La mancanza di risposte non è immotivata» replicò lui, glaciale.

«Mi dispiace, ma stavolta non puoi evitare questa cosa.» Era chiaro, dal sorriso compiaciuto che le si era dipinto sulle labbra tinte da un rossetto che le stava malissimo, che non le dispiaceva affatto. Quella donna era la sua persecuzione da quando aveva avuto la malaugurata idea di iniziare a lavorare in quel posto. «I tuoi esimi colleghi sono sovraccarichi di lavoro e apprendisti, eppure il reparto non è in grado di soddisfare tutte le richieste.»

«Forse, signora Collins, se licenziaste quell'imbecille incapace di Sean Burstup anziché permettergli di giocare con un laboratorio tutto suo e ingredienti preziosi che fa puntualmente esplodere, ci sarebbero meno perdite di tempo e non dovreste tormentare me, che tra l'altro da solo riesco a produrre quanto tre altre persone in questo reparto.»

«Assegnarti un apprendista, uno solo tra l'altro, non è equivalente a tormentarti: è una cosa normale, anzi richiesta dal tuo ruolo, e lo sai anche tu.»

«Quando mi avete assunto mi avete garantito che…»

«Quando ti abbiamo assunto ti abbiamo fatto concessioni notevoli: un laboratorio in un corridoio separato, interazioni limitatissime con gli altri dipendenti, riservo sulla tua presenza qui e la possibilità di lavorare da solo, _tranne_ che per periodi limitati di tempo in caso di necessità. E tu tendi a dimenticare quest'ultimo dettaglio.»

«Ti ho appena illustrato una soluzione molto semplice che non implica un mio diretto coinvolgimento.»

Ormai il suo tono era così gelido che era strano non fossero ancora apparsi i ghiaccioli alle finestre. La donna, però, sembrava imperturbata.

«Sai benissimo che non possiamo licenziare Burstup. Il viceministro…»

«Sì, il viceministro è suo zio e il piccolo imbecille deve avere un lavoro, a costo di correre il rischio che faccia esplodere l'intera città. Ha mai sfiorato la vostra mente… _impegnata_ l’idea di cambiargli reparto? Mandatelo da qualche parte a incollare francobolli.»

«Siamo maghi, non abbiamo bisogno dei francobolli» protestò lei, esasperata.

Lui stirò le labbra in un sorriso antipatico.

«Appunto.»

L’espressione sul viso della donna mutò e gli fu chiaro, prima ancora che lei aprisse bocca, che stava per cambiare tattica.

«Tu sei il migliore: non ti dispiace che tutta la tua conoscenza vada sprecata, senza essere trasmessa a qualcun altro?»

«Ho già dato in quel senso, grazie tante. I miei giorni da professore sono finiti. Per fortuna, oserei dire.»

«Non è la stessa cosa.»

Lui scrollò le spalle.

Lei si protese in avanti sulla scrivania, guardandolo da occhi ormai ridotti a fessure.

«Senti, non ti stiamo mandando qui un imbranato come Burstup, ok? Abbiamo selezionato i giovani Pozionisti di Secondo Livello più promettenti del Paese, li abbiamo corteggiati per mesi e la prossima settimana saranno qui per il primo colloquio. Ne sceglieremo due e, nel secondo incontro, stabiliremo quale sia il migliore: quello sarà affidato a te, l'altro a uno dei tuoi colleghi. Non potresti ottenere un apprendista più preparato nemmeno se lo cercassi tu stesso. Anzi, ti invito a partecipare a tutte le fasi di selezione, così potrai scegliere di persona.»

«L’idea non mi sfiora nemmeno» ribatté lui. «Se proprio mi dovete rifilare un rompiscatole tra capo e collo, nonostante sappiate bene quanto disprezzi la presenza di altre persone nel mio laboratorio, sceglietelo voi e prendetevene tutte le responsabilità.»

«Come preferisci. Un'ultima cosa: il tuo apprendista non sarà il tuo schiavo. Tu puoi fare tutte le ore che vuoi, stare qui anche di notte, è una tua decisione siamo lieti di pagarti le ore in più dato quanto rendono, ma dopo il caso Clarke un paio d'anni fa, gli orari degli apprendisti seguono regole molto rigide che servono per evitare che si parli di sfruttamento. Otto ore al giorno da lunedì a venerdì, non di più, e il sabato mattina solo se strettamente necessario. E niente lavoro durante le festività. Sono stata chiara?»

«Chiarissima. Per tua informazione, meno avrò tra i piedi il nobile rampollo della nostra invidiabile razza, meglio starò, quindi sta' pure tranquilla: lo spedirò a casa all'esatto scadere dell'ottava ora. Buon pomeriggio.»

Senza più degnare la donna di uno sguardo, tornò a concentrarsi sulle sue carte. Si rilassò solo quando sentì i passi di lei raggiungere la porta, e il tonfo del battente che si richiudeva alle sue spalle.

Solo allora Severus Snape si concesse di lasciarsi andare all'indietro sulla sua sedia.

A volte si domandava perché il fato avesse deciso di continuare a punirlo, mantenendolo in vita.


	3. 2

12 Grimmauld Place, Londra, 26 gennaio 2005

Hermione scivolò in silenzio oltre la porta d'ingresso del n°12 di Grimmauld Place. Un passo, un altro, la porta della cucina era così vicina…  
Squeak!  
La suola in cuoio delle sue scarpe nuove scelse proprio quel momento per iniziare a cigolare. Hermione non fece in tempo nemmeno a trasalire: i pesanti tendaggi sul ritratto della madre di Sirius si aprirono di botto e la gentilissima signora iniziò a gridare oscenità nella sua direzione.  
Lei sbuffò, puntò la bacchetta e mormorò un incantesimo che fece richiudere le tende, soffocando strepiti e insulti. Nonostante tutti gli anni passati e gli sforzi combinati di tutti i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, nessuno era ancora riuscito a trovare il modo di bloccare o almeno silenziare in modo permanente quel dannato ritratto.  
In ogni caso, se non fosse stata così scocciante, la caparbietà della signora Black sarebbe stata ammirevole.  
Una volta in salvo in cucina, Hermione fu accolta da quattro coppie di occhi curiosi.  
«Allora, com'è andata?» chiese Harry, proprio mentre Ron esclamava: «ti hanno presa, sono sicuro che ti hanno presa!»  
Draco le scostò una sedia facendole cenno di sedere.  
Ginny, accomodata in poltrona con in braccio il piccolo Fred addormentato, si limitò a osservarla con aria di aspettativa.  
Lei esitò, cercando di mantenere un'espressione severa, così, giusto per tenerli un po' in sospeso.  
«Mah, in realtà… penso proprio… di sì!» si lasciò andare a un ampio sorriso.  
«Sììì lo sapevo!» saltò su Ron, ma l'occhiata tagliente che gli rivolse sua sorella lo gelò a metà del gesto. Fred Albus Malfoy aveva meno di un mese, ma era già dotato di polmoni che potevano competere tranquillamente con quelli della signora Black e svegliarlo non era mai una buona idea. «Sarebbero stati degli idioti a non assumerti, Hermione» concluse il ragazzo a voce più bassa.   
«Dai, racconta» la incitò Harry.  
Lei sedette al tavolo, fece levitare una tazza, il barattolo del tè e il bollitore che restava piazzato costantemente sulla stufa e, mentre si preparava la bevanda, iniziò a raccontare.  
«Beh, è stato strano. Innanzitutto, nemmeno stavolta ho parlato con quello che sarà il mio capo, ma di nuovo con gli addetti alle pubbliche relazioni della selezione iniziale e il mago a capo del Reparto. Il che mi lascia qualche perplessità. Non mi hanno voluto nemmeno dire come si chiama. Comunque mi hanno detto che hanno scelto me, mi hanno fatto firmare un contratto di apprendistato di sei mesi e mi hanno garantito che, finito quello, sarò assunta a tempo indeterminato. Inizio lunedì.»  
«D'accordo ma… dove? Ora ce lo potrai dire, spero» chiese Ron.  
«Sì, sì, scusate. Sono ancora un po' frastornata e mi sono dimenticata che avevo promesso di mantenere il segreto fino al momento dell'assunzione. Lavorerò nel Reparto Pozioni del Ministero, come apprendista di uno dei Mastri Pozionisti.»  
«Caspita, al Ministero! Grandissima, 'Mione: prendono solo i migliori, lì» si congratulò Ginny.  
«Beh, ma non ci sono mai stati dubbi sul fatto che lei sia la migliore» controbatté Harry.  
«Sono molto contento per te» aggiunse Draco, «ma perché come apprendista? Ormai è un pezzo che hai la qualifica di Pozionista di Secondo Livello. Anzi, il tuo vecchio capo in Galles non aveva promesso che ti avrebbe promossa a Terzo Livello prima della fine di quest’anno?»  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Le qualifiche, al Reparto Pozioni del Ministero, funzionano in maniera diversa rispetto ai laboratori privati. Chiunque, tranne un Mastro Pozionista - e per ottenere quel titolo mi ci vorrebbero ancora almeno due o tre anni, dovendo passare dal Terzo Livello, e un esame massacrante - è tenuto a sostenere una sorta di apprendistato avanzato, indipendentemente dalla sua età, per veder confermato il proprio status. Lo dovrei fare anche se avessi cinquant’anni.»  
Draco annuì. Ron non aveva ancora detto nulla, limitandosi a seguire Hermione con uno sguardo che era un misto di preoccupazione e divertimento.  
«Beh? Cosa c'è?» gli chiese lei accorgendosene, spazientita.  
«Niente, è solo che… no, scusa, mi viene troppo da ridere.»  
«Ron!»  
«Beh, sai, il fatto è che… uno dei Mastri Pozionisti del Ministero altri non è che il vecchio pipistrello dei sotterranei.»  
Hermione sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Snape?»  
«In persona. Infesta il laboratorio, dicono che dorma perfino lì. Sta di fatto che nessuno lo vede mai, e che come condizione per accettare di lavorare lì ha chiesto di mantenere il riserbo sulla sua assunzione. Solo i dipendenti del Reparto Pozioni e noi Auror ne siamo a conoscenza. Anzi» lanciò un’occhiataccia alla sorella «sarebbe bene che questa informazione non uscisse da qui.»  
Ginny gli fece una linguaccia.  
Hermione provò una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. In tutti quegli anni si era chiesta che fine avesse fatto il Professore: l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto era stato alla prima cerimonia in onore degli eroi di guerra, quando erano state conferite le varie onoreficenze e lui, come tutti loro, era stato incoronato dell'Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe. In quell’occasione, il mago era parso sofferente e malandato, ancora molto provato dal suo “incontro” con Nagini.  
Dopo la festa sembrava essere sparito, e lei si era più volte domandata, nel corso degli anni, se l’ex professore si fosse semplicemente trasferito in un clima più clemente a godersi il meritatissimo riposo o se fosse morto in qualche buco buio, da solo come aveva sempre vissuto. L'idea che sarebbe potuto finire così l’aveva sempre intristita, ed era quindi felice di sapere che Snape era vivo e vegeto.  
«Mah, dubito che Hermione lavorerà con lui» intervenne Harry strappandola ai suoi pensieri. «In cinque anni che è al reparto, Snape non ha mai accettato un apprendista. È più probabile che si tratti di Caius Beerbrush: il suo ultimo apprendista è stato promosso a Pozionista di primo livello pochi giorni fa.»  
Hermione provò un moto di delusione. Sarebbe stato fantastico poter lavorare col professor Snape: era sicura di avere ancora così tanto da imparare da uno come lui… Beerbrush era bravo, sì, ma da quel poco che aveva capito delle sue capacità, non era nemmeno lontanamente comparabile all’ex professore di Hogwarts. Ex professore che aveva avuto altri 6-7 anni per affinare ulteriormente le proprie capacità.  
E poi, beh, poi c'era il fatto che Severus Snape l'aveva sempre incuriosita e affascinata, ancora di più dopo che Harry aveva rivelato il contenuto delle sue memorie quando tutti avevano creduto che il suo coma fosse irreversibile. Le sarebbe piaciuto riuscire a conoscerlo davvero, al di fuori del rigido rapporto che avevano avuto come insegnante e studentessa, come uomo adulto e ragazzina in fase di crescita… come spia e irritante amica dell’ancor più irritante ragazzino che egli doveva proteggere. Ora che anche lei era un'adulta, si sarebbe potuta relazionare con lui su un piano più paritario, e magari riuscire a costruire una sorta di amichevole collaborazione lavorativa, per quel poco che una persona schiva come lui era in grado di fare.  
Pazienza: il suo nuovo lavoro sarebbe stato una fantastica sfida in ogni caso e non vedeva l'ora di iniziare.  
Harry guardò l'orologio.  
«Accidenti, è tardissimo, tra meno di mezz'ora devo essere a cena da Andromeda e non mi sono ancora fatto la doccia. Scusa, 'Mione, ti ho aspettata per sapere come fosse andata ma ora devo correre.» Le sfiorò la fronte con un bacio. «Ci vediamo più tardi, d'accordo?»  
«D'accordo, ma cerca di non accoltellare l’assistente sociale, stavolta.»  
«Non l'ho mai accoltellato» protestò lui.  
«Solo perché 'Dromeda ti ha trattenuto con la forza.»  
Harry borbottò qualcosa di poco intelligibile sui funzionari rompiscatole e si chinò a baciare Ron.  
Guardandoli scambiarsi tenerezze, Hermione provò la solita scossa di invidia e di nostalgia.  
Se qualcuno le avesse detto, cinque o sei anni prima, che Harry e Ron erano entrambi bisessuali e che la loro amicizia si sarebbe evoluta in qualcosa di ben diverso, Hermione si sarebbe fatta una risata così forte e prolungata che probabilmente l'avrebbero dovuta ricoverare col diaframma in pezzi, eppure…  
Eppure la vita era sorprendente, e la coppia che era sopravvissuta alle conseguenze della guerra non era quella formata da lei e dal più giovane maschio Weasley.  
Ora sapeva che la sua storia con Ron non sarebbe comunque potuta durare: lei desiderava qualcuno che fosse intellettualmente alla sua altezza e lui, beh, aveva un sacco di buone qualità, era fedele e generoso e forte, ma il livello d’intelligenza e cultura che cercava lei era ben fuori dalla sua portata. Sul momento, però, la loro rottura aveva fatto male, e male aveva fatto anche, in seguito, capire prima ancora dei diretti interessati che il suo ex ragazzo e il suo migliore amico si giravano intorno come due stelle di un sistema binario.  
Si era sentita esclusa, la ruota di scorta del Trio, anche se nessuno dei due aveva fatto niente per farla sentire così, anzi: l'affetto e l'amicizia che le dimostravano quotidianamente, nei piccoli gesti come nelle questioni importanti, non aveva mai vacillato.  
Lei però aveva faticato a venire a patti con ciò che le stava accadendo sotto gli occhi e solo il tempo le aveva permesso di abituarsi all’idea e di guardare quella storia nascere e crescere senza soffrire, o quasi.  
Peccato che Ron non avesse ancora trovato il coraggio di fare coming out coi suoi genitori, e che Harry preferisse a sua volta tenere la cosa nascosta per via del processo di adozione del piccolo Teddy: pensava di avere più chances come padre single che come parte di una coppia gay. Hermione non ne era del tutto convinta, ma rispettava le scelte del suo amico e faceva il tifo per lui.  
Quando Harry se ne fu andato, rimase a chiacchierare con Ron, Draco e Ginny, parlando del nuovo lavoro e discutendo dei pro e contro degli appartamenti che aveva visionato lì a Londra, finché Fred non iniziò a dare segno di un risveglio imminente e per i Malfoy non fu giunta l'ora di tornare a casa propria prima che si scatenassero le trombe dell'Apocalisse.  
«Ti va se ti porto fuori a cena per festeggiare?» chiese Ron appena i tre se ne furono andati.  
«Ti ringrazio, ma sono stanchissima: la tensione di oggi mi ha uccisa. Preferisco mangiare qualcosa di leggero qui e andare a letto presto.»  
Ron cercò di mascherare la delusione.  
Hermione aveva vissuto in Galles per più di un anno e, anche se tra Apparizioni, Passaporte e cellulari babbani era riuscito a vederla o sentirla quotidianamente, vivere di nuovo sotto lo stesso tetto era tutta un’altra cosa. Era come essere tornati ai tempi della scuola e, in una sera come quella, in cui il suo uomo era fuori senza di lui, a cercare di ottenere in adozione un bambino adorabile che progettavano di crescere insieme, aveva bisogno dell’appoggio e della presenza della sua amica più cara per distrarsi dall’amarezza di doversi tenere nelle retrovie anziché combattere a fianco di Harry per il piccolo Teddy.  
Si rese conto che le spalle gli erano scivolate verso il basso e si sforzò di risollevarle, anche se la cosa risultava sempre più difficile. Certi giorni gli sembrava che tutti i pesi del mondo gli gravassero addosso e, anche se non rimpiangeva di aver scelto la via più difficile permettendo a sé stesso di amare Harry, non poteva non sentire in bocca il sapore amaro delle conseguenze. La distanza che si era creata coi suoi genitori, l'impossibilità di avere una famiglia numerosa, la necessità di tenere nascosta la vera natura del loro rapporto a chiunque tranne agli amici più cari…  
Represse un sospiro.  
«D’accordo, ceniamo subito. Però un’altra sera rimaniamo alzati a chiacchierare, vero? Lo so che la tua permanenza qui da noi è solo provvisoria, ma è bello essere di nuovo tutti e tre vicini. Non capisco perché tu non abbia accettato la proposta di Harry di affittare l’ultimo piano della casa e trasferirti qui con noi.»  
«Se devo essere del tutto onesta, vorrei mettere quanto più spazio possibile tra me e la dolce signora Black» sorrise lei, cercando di glissare. Da un pezzo non era più gelosa di Ron in senso romantico ma, in fondo, era gelosa del tipo di rapporto che si era instaurato tra lui e Harry, un rapporto che lei non sembrava di essere in grado di costruire con nessuno. Non riteneva salutare vedersi sbandierare davanti mattina e sera ciò che aveva perso e ciò che non riusciva ad avere. Senza considerare il fatto che Harry e Ron, come ogni coppia, avevano bisogno dei loro spazi e non sarebbe stato giusto invaderli.  
«Chissà perché la pensano tutti così» sghignazzò lui.  
«E chi lo sa» rispose lei ridendo prima di chiamare Kreacher per la cena. Ora che i diritti degli elfi domestici erano difesi da nuove leggi e che tutti venivano pagati, non le dispiaceva più che fosse lui a occuparsi della casa e dei pasti al n° 12 di Grimmauld Place: in fondo era diventato un lavoro come un altro. Sorridendo al vecchio elfo, sfregò le mani: ora che la tensione per il colloquio era passata, le era venuto un certo appetito…


	4. 3

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 31 Gennaio 2005**

  
  


Mentre camminava lungo il corridoio del Reparto Pozioni del Ministero, Severus Snape consultò l'antico orologio da taschino, una delle poche cose utili che aveva ereditato da nonno Prince.

Le sette e cinquantacinque.

Gli restavano ancora cinque minuti, prima che il suo nuovo apprendista arrivasse a distruggere la tranquillità che si era creato in quegli anni di isolamento.

Gli veniva da serrare la mascella, al pensiero e, come al solito, un sordo risentimento gli montò nel petto. Odiava i maghi, li odiava fin nel profondo, anche se lui era di fatto uno di essi.

Odiava il mondo magico e il modo in cui, nonostante tutto quello che aveva fatto per esso, i sacrifici che aveva compiuto e quella vuota onorificenza che era l'Ordine di Merlino, era stato accantonato come una bambola rotta.

Avrebbe voluto mettersi in proprio, aprire un laboratorio di pozioni e venderle al miglior offerente. Ci aveva provato, ma… nessuno voleva comprare da Severus Snape, il doppiogiochista. O forse da Severus Snape, il solitario.

In ogni caso, per non morire di fame – e non dover tornare a insegnare – aveva dovuto accettare quello stupido lavoro al Ministero, e ora… ora la beffa più grande. Un altro allievo tra i piedi, dopo che aveva sacrificato metà della sua vita in quel dannato castello zeppo di adolescenti infoiati.

Odiava i maghi e il mondo magico, e soprattutto odiava la prole dei maghi.

Girò l'angolo, diretto a passo di marcia verso il proprio laboratorio posto in fondo a un corridoio secondario e, dato che erano ormai le sette e cinquantasette e non c'era ancora nessuna testa di rapa in vista lungo il corridoio, pregustò il momento in cui avrebbe potuto rimproverare il suo nuovo assistente per il ritardo. Solo dopo qualche passo il suo sguardo scese di un pochino e lì si bloccò.

Per forza non aveva visto ancora alcuna testa, di rapa o meno: ciò che si stagliava nell'aria, a mezza altezza, seminascosto dall'attaccapanni (che, il primo giorno di lavoro lì, aveva piazzato in modo da mimetizzarla il più possibile la porta senza impedirne l'apertura) e avvolto in un paio di pantaloni grigio antracite piuttosto tesi, era un sedere.

Un sedere femminile dalla forma perfetta, tonda al punto giusto.

Severus si fermò con lo sguardo fisso sulla parte anatomica che così irriverentemente gli si parava davanti, prima di riscuotersi e ricominciare a camminare. Quelli che gli stavano passando per la mente non erano pensieri per un lunedì mattina piovoso, anzi: non erano pensieri da avere, punto.

In generale ma soprattutto… Non per uno come lui.

La proprietaria delle natiche che lui si rifiutò da quel momento in poi di definire attraenti si raddrizzò dalla borsa sulla quale era chinata, sempre dandogli le spalle, e lui poté notare una figura alta ma formosa, con la vita stretta e gambe tornite, e una corona di ricci castani intorno alla testa.

La donna si voltò e lui rimase interdetto.

“Io la conosco” si disse, un istante prima di capire di chi si trattasse. Poi la realtà gli piombò addosso come un carico di mattoni, togliendogli per un istante l’aria dai polmoni.

Davanti a lui, con un sorriso di circostanza decorato da un rossetto di un colore discreto, stava Hermione Granger, membro di spicco del Golden Trio. Il tormento della sua vita da professore, simbolo vivente di un passato che lui non aveva alcuna voglia di rispolverare, ma che tornava a prenderlo a calci nel sedere.

Poteva esserci solo un motivo se si trovava proprio davanti alla sua porta, proprio a quell'ora.

Sì, si disse con una smorfia interiore di auto-derisione, il fato ce l'aveva decisamente con lui.

Lui, però, non era intenzionato a mostrare alcun tipo di emozione.

«Buongiorno, professor Snape, la trovo bene. Ho appuntamento col mio nuovo capo davanti a questa porta alle otto, ma nessuno mi ha voluto dire il suo nome. Lei ne sa qualcosa?» lo salutò Hermione, mantenendo un tono studiatamente neutro mentre lo osservava.

Era cambiato, pensò la ragazza, eppure era rimasto lo stesso. I suoi capelli erano di qualche centimetro più lunghi rispetto a come li ricordava dai tempi della scuola e molto più puliti; il suo viso, sempre affilato e sempre dominato da un naso aquilino, pareva soffuso di una luce più sana e, pur continuando a vestire in un modo vagamente antiquato, aveva perfino accantonato il soprabito lungo fino ai piedi che indossava sempre a scuola, limitandosi a una specie di farsetto nero sopra una camicia bianca, il cui colletto era nascosto da un foulard scuro. Sembrava una versione migliorata del Severus Snape di Hogwarts, quasi che il tempo passato per lui fosse invece tornato indietro. L’uomo che le stava davanti non aveva proprio niente a che fare con la figura convalescente e piegata che era comparsa alla cerimonia per il conferimento dell’Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe.

La sua voce, però, era rimasta la stessa che era impressa a fondo nella sua memoria: profonda e densa come melassa e, Hermione se ne rese conto solo in quel momento, decisamente sensuale nonostante le parole brusche che gli uscirono dalla bocca.

«Quel dispiacere tocca a me, a quanto pare.»

Severus le fece cenno di entrare, esaminandola di sottecchi. Quanti anni aveva la ragazza? Venticinque, se non ricordava male. Sembrava molto adulta, abbigliata in un tailleur di stile babbano, molto professionale ma ben poco pratico in un laboratorio, che però la fasciava alla perfezione.

Lei prese la borsa da terra e lo precedette all’interno. A Severus parve di sentire il clangore della porta di una prigione serrarsi alle sue spalle, al posto del familiare _click_ che chiudeva fuori il mondo da quello che era stato il suo regno incontrastato, fino a quella mattina.

Indicò la sedia posta davanti alla sua scrivania e si accomodò al proprio posto. Non fece in tempo a posare le natiche sulla seduta, che già Granger parlava. In questo, di sicuro, non era cambiata.

«Sono contenta che si tratti proprio di lei, professore. Sono sicura di avere ancora così tanto da imparare da…»

«Innanzitutto» la interruppe lui, infastidito «non sono più un professore e, se avrò scelta in merito, non lo sarò mai più. Mastro Snape è il titolo a cui rispondo ora. Secondo, per quanto la cosa possa non piacermi, e ti assicuro che non mi piace affatto, qui dentro le formalità sono state abolite d’ufficio. Il reparto risorse umane le ritiene… com’era la frase esatta? “Inadatte a un ambiente lavorativo sereno”. Quindi siamo costretti a darci del tu, signorina Granger.»

Lei strinse leggermente lo sguardo, sentendo le speranze di un apprendistato pacifico svanirle sotto il naso. Magari davvero Snape non si sentiva più un professore, ma il suo tono era rimasto lo stesso di quando si faceva odiare dagli allievi di Hogwarts. Freddo, antipatico e superiore.

Lei, però, non era più una bambina gettata da sola in un ambiente sconosciuto e, in fondo, non era mai stata davvero intimorita da lui.

«Signora» puntualizzò quindi.

«Prego?»

«Se dobbiamo mettere i puntini sulle i, allora è “signora Granger”.»

«Sei sposata, _signora_ Granger?»

Hermione roteò mentalmente gli occhi.

«No. Lei… tu. Tu lo sei, Mastro Snape?»

«No, ma cosa c'entra?»

«Il tuo stato matrimoniale c'entra tanto quanto il mio. Ti piacerebbe che qualcuno ti chiamasse _signorino_ Snape, in quanto non sposato, o lo troveresti sminuente? _Condiscendente_?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. Per la barba di Merlino, la ragazza non solo era rimasta petulante quanto ricordava se non di più, ma era anche diventata femminista.

«Come vuoi. Puoi farti chiamare anche befana Granger, per quel che mi importa.»

Befana. Tzè, sarebbe anche potuto uscirsene con qualcosa di più originale. Hermione sghignazzò tra sè e sè, anche se la sua faccia rimase impassibile: probabilmente a furia di recludersi in quel laboratorio il caro vecchio pipistrello aveva perso l’allenamento. All’epoca di Hogwarts era stato molto più fantasioso.

«Signora va benissimo. Ora che abbiamo superato le formalità, sono pronta per mettermi al lavoro. Da dove inizio?»

Il tono di lui si fece ancora più sdegnoso, mentre sollevava il mento a guardarla dall’alto in basso da sopra quella specie di pinna che si ritrovava in mezzo alla faccia, proprio come faceva sempre a Hogwarts, ed Hermione riuscì nuovamente a trattenersi a stento dal rivolgere gli occhi al cielo.

«Inizierei con l'andare a casa a cambiarti: quella giacca mi sembra piuttosto ingombrante e di sicuro quei tacchi non sono adatti. Non voglio vedere disastri in questo laboratorio perché non ti sai vestire adeguatamente.»

«Mi sono vestita in modo adeguato per il primo colloquio formale» rispose lei, piccata «ma ho con me l'essenziale per non _combinare disastri_ quando sarà il momento di mettermi all'opera.»

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, lanciando un'occhiata eloquente alla piccola borsa che la Granger aveva con sé. Di sicuro non ci stava un paio di scarpe di ricambio, lì dentro.

«Incantesimo di estensione irriconoscibile» rispose lei, asciutta.

Lui mascherò bene il proprio stupore. Quello era un incantesimo di notevole difficoltà. Bene bene, la piccola so-tutto-io non aveva perso il suo tocco.

«Perfetto, allora ti invito ad andare nel magazzino per prepararti nel rispetto della tua privacy e del mio senso del decoro. E sta' attenta a non toccare nulla.»

Lei si irritò.

«Pr… Mastro Snape, per tua informazione negli ultimi cinque anni ho lavorato, come apprendista prima e come pozionista poi, in diversi e stimatissimi laboratori di tutto il Paese, ottenendo il titolo di Pozionista di Secondo Livello sotto Mastro Tansyoil, che è sempre stato molto soddisfatto del mio operato. Non sono più una ragazzina al primo anno di Hogwarts.»

«Finché non saprò con certezza che sei in grado di non devastarmi il laboratorio, Granger, e non credo che questo avverrà prima della fine del tuo apprendistato, mi sentirò in dovere di darti tutti gli avvertimenti che ritengo necessari. Ora, per cortesia, va' a cambiarti, ché stiamo perdendo fin troppo tempo.

Lei si alzò e si girò nella direzione che le aveva indicato, ma lui poté benissimo cogliere i suoi occhi rivolti al cielo.

Se si era offesa, tanto peggio per lei. Severus sogghignò, tirando fuori dal cassetto l’elenco delle richieste da parte dell’ospedale di San Mungo che aveva ricevuto la sera prima: non aveva alcuna intenzione di migliorare di molto la giornata della sua apprendista.

Lei ricomparve dopo qualche minuto, con indosso un paio di jeans elasticizzati e un camice da laboratorio, che copriva un maglioncino verde bosco.

La squadrò, cercando non per la prima volta di evitare di soffermarsi sulle sue curve, su come si fossero arrotondate e fatte più femminili, nei quasi sette anni trascorsi dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, alla dannata cerimonia in cui aveva ricevuto l’inutile Ordine di Merlino.

Quella che gli stava davanti era una donna fatta. L’adolescente tutta spigoli che ricordava era sparita, lasciando posto a un corpo dalle forme voluttuose e ben definite che il camice non riusciva a celare. Qualcun altro, qualcuno che a differenza sua si interessava all’effimerità dell’aspetto fisico, l’avrebbe definita una bella donna, sensuale forse perfino, nonostante avesse almeno cinque chili di troppo per poter aderire al canone di bellezza femminile standard. Un canone, quello moderno, che lui avrebbe ritenuto stitico, se si fosse ancora curato di questo tipo di cose.

A lui però non doveva importare: per lui Hermione Granger doveva essere come un recipiente di Dickensiana memoria, un cervello da riempire di informazioni in modo da compiacere quei rompicoglioni delle Risorse Umane.

«Bene, signora Granger. Ora che ti sei degnata di presentarti con un abbigliamento consono, dietro quella porta ci sono i calderoni dell’ultima settimana, da ripulire alla perfezione.

Quando avrai finito, potrai dedicarti al magazzino: voglio che togli tutti i contenitori, li spolveri, sostituisci le etichette rovinate, lavi gli scaffali e rimetti tutto al proprio posto, nell’esatto ordine in cui li hai trovati. I calderoni li puoi lavare con la magia, ma il magazzino è tassativo venga fatto a mano.»

Lei aprì la bocca come per protestare e lui, beh, non vedeva l’ora. Quella dannata ragazza aveva osato invadere i suoi spazi con la sua presenza: ora doveva fare esattamente ciò che lui le ordinava, o pagarne le conseguenze.

Hermione si bloccò a metà respiro, notando la luce in fondo agli occhi di Snape, una luce che ben conosceva dai tempi della scuola. Il pipistrello non era cambiato, _voleva_ che lei protestasse. Ridusse gli occhi a due fessure. Non si sarebbe fatta manipolare.

Si costrinse ad atteggiare le labbra in un sorriso gentile.

«Sarà fatto» cinguettò. In fondo, una volta finito avrebbe pur dovuto darle da fare qualcosa di più interessante. Nel frattempo, il compito le sarebbe stato utile per imparare dove fossero collocati i vari ingredienti. Anzi, probabilmente lo scopo di tutta quella farsa era proprio questo.

Oltre che rompere le scatole a lei, chiaramente.

Si rimboccò le maniche e iniziò a darsi da fare, non senza togliersi un piccolo sfizio: i calderoni si allinearono sul pavimento di un angolo sgombro del laboratorio al suo ordine mentale, senza pronunciare l'incantesimo e senza usare la bacchetta.

Il lampo di sorpresa, subito celato, negli occhi del suo nuovo mentore fu sufficiente a rischiararle la giornata.

“Vediamo se ti rendi conto con chi hai a che fare, Mastro Snape caro.”


	5. 4

**Diagon Alley, Londra, 26 Febbraio 2005**

  
  


Diagon Alley era spesso affollata, di sabato mattina, anche in pieno inverno. Quel giorno, però, scendeva una nevicata fitta e umida e quasi tutti gli avventori che solitamente si accalcavano nelle taverne e nei negozi sembravano aver deciso di rimanere al calduccio -e all’asciutto- a casa.

Hermione, che era riuscita a conquistare un tavolino accanto alla vetrina del “Hanna Abbott Pastry & Diner”, vide la figuretta snella di Luna danzare tra i fiocchi di neve lungo la strada e sorrise. Il tempo passava, ma la sua amica non cambiava mai.

Quando finalmente la ragazza si decise a entrare, aveva le guance arrossate dal freddo e il berretto di lana - di uno squillante arancione e sormontato da un girasole di feltro a grandezza naturale - completamente zuppo.

«Non è una giornata meravigliosa?» sospirò lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia a lei destinata.

Hermione lanciò un’altra occhiata fuori, per assicurarsi che il clima non fosse cambiato in quei pochi istanti: no, al di là del vetro c’era sempre la solita, grigia Londra, resa ancora più bigia da quei fiocchi pesanti che erano quasi del tutto pioggia. Per terra si era formata una densa fanghiglia, un misto di neve semisciolta, acqua e polvere.

«Uhm, sì, davvero spettacolare» commentò. Da anni aveva rinunciato a capire il modo in cui funzionava la mente di Luna.

Le due ragazze ordinarono, approfittando del fatto che il locale non fosse pieno per scambiare due parole con Hannah, e si persero in chiacchiere mentre consumavano un ottimo pranzo. Era il solito viaggio mensile per acquistare cancelleria e altri materiali necessari per la redazione del Cavillo, per Luna, e la ragazza si lanciò in entusiaste descrizioni della sua ultima ricerca sui Nargilli, che Hermione affrontò con un sorriso.

«Il caro vecchio Mastro dei Sotterranei come sta, invece?»

«Sempre nei sotterranei e sempre acido. Ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso?» ghignò Hermione. «Ogni giorno trova un nuovo modo per irritarmi. Però ha una conoscenza sterminata, non solo nel campo delle pozioni e degli ingredienti, quindi sopporto stoicamente la sua stronzaggine in cambio di tutte le informazioni che ottengo da lui.»

«Ho sempre pensato che il suo modo di comportarsi fosse un meccanismo di difesa» osservò Luna, sorridendo. Le piaceva sorridere. Qualcuno definiva il suo sorriso “svagato”, ma lei preferiva considerarlo pieno di amore per ogni singolo essere che animava l’universo.

A lei il Professor Snape in fondo era sempre piaciuto: aveva riconosciuto fin da subito in lui i segni di qualcuno che aveva subito, da ragazzo, lo stesso tipo di trattamento che aveva subito lei e che quindi potesse capirla, pur avendo reagito al bullismo in maniera del tutto opposta alla sua. Lo disse a Hermione.

«Da quando ho visto le memorie che ha condiviso con Harry lo penso anche io» replicò quest’ultima «e di sicuro dover agire come spia per Silente non ha migliorato il suo umore. Ora però la guerra è finita e i bulli sono spariti, potrebbe anche levarsi di dosso quel suo guscio da cactus.»

«Non è così facile, amica mia. Potresti regalargli un Tachyglossus Aculeatus Magicus. Secondo me lo aiuterebbe.»

Hermione si astenne dal chiederle cosa fosse.

Lo sguardo di Luna cadde sulla copia della Gazzetta del Profeta che Hermione stava leggendo mentre la aspettava e che era stata accantonata in un angolo del tavolo.

«Posso dare un’occhiata?»

«Certo, fai pure, io intanto vado al bancone a ordinare un caffè. Ne vuoi?»

«Sì, grazie.»

Quando Hermione tornò, trovò Luna che leggeva con un’espressione corrucciata, tormentando una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli.

«Kingsley Shacklebolt e Percy Weasley dovrebbero passare un paio di settimane chiusi a chiave in una stanza con un’Echidna. E non sto parlando del mammifero monotremo australiano» sibilò, con negli occhi pallidi una luce d’acciaio che Hermione non le aveva mai visto.

«Hai letto l’ultimo articolo sulla Legge Matrimoniale, eh?» sospirò Hermione, troppo frustrata per stupirsi del suggerimento insolitamente maligno dell’amica. In fondo aveva tutte le ragioni di essere arrabbiata col Ministro e il suo Sottosegretario.

Dato che mancava solo un anno allo scadere del termine e i matrimoni celebrati erano stati molti meno di quanto il Ministero avesse sperato, le punizioni erano state inasprite: 20 anni ad Azkaban, anziché 10, e _oblivazione_ della memoria per chi sceglieva di venire esiliato nel mondo babbano. Inoltre era diventato tassativo indicare il proprio futuro coniuge entro il 3 febbraio oppure, per chi non aveva un partner, compilare entro quella data un modulo in cui indicare favoriti e veti, in modo che ci fosse il tempo di celebrare tutti i matrimoni mancanti - spontanei o combinati dal Ministero - entro il termine stabilito del 3 marzo.

«Già» rispose Luna. «Tu non hai ancora trovato nessuno? Dean…»

«Dean è un caro ragazzo e un buon amico, ma non mi riesce proprio di vederlo in un modo diverso da quello. E poi ho saputo che nel periodo in cui mi faceva la corte, stava anche uscendo di nascosto con Parkinson… insomma, non è affidabile in quel senso. Ci sarebbe Blaise, ma con lui c’è solo un rapporto di sesso. Non credo che abbia voglia di sposarmi e, boh, è troppo Serpeverde per me. Tu?»

Luna scosse la testa, guardando con aria improvvisamente triste la neve sempre più bagnata che cadeva di fuori.

«No. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che non sia… come tutti gli altri. Qualcuno che non pensi che io sia stupida o folle solo perché ragiono in un modo diverso dalle altre persone. A volte mi domando se non sia meglio lasciare che il Ministero scelga per noi. Almeno verificano che ci sia una certa compatibilità magica.»

Hermione trattenne un verso di derisione. Il Ministero aveva reclutato una serie di Divinatori per quel compito, tanto per stare sicuri che il disastro fosse completo.

A volte, però, si ritrovava a pensare che, in fondo, sarebbe stato meglio se la scelta le venisse tolta dalle mani. Almeno la colpa della catastrofe non sarebbe stata sua. Forse si sarebbe sentita meno a disagio con uno sconosciuto, perché avrebbe potuto trattarlo con un certo distacco anziché sentirsi costretta a recitare la parte della mogliettina devota come sarebbe successo se avesse scelto lei il proprio futuro marito. Stava per esternare il suo pensiero, quando Luna prese di nuovo la parola.

«Però no, non riuscirei ad andare a letto con qualcuno che non ho scelto io. Mi sembrerebbe uno stupro legalizzato, ecco.»

«Beh, sarebbe uno stupro reciproco» constatò Hermione in tono piatto. «Mal comune, mezzo gaudio?»

«Non è che l’idea mi faccia stare meglio.»

«No, in effetti no.»

Entrambe osservarono il caffè che la cameriera aveva appena servito loro.

«Senti, mi è venuta un’idea» affermò Luna, improvvisamente determinata.

Hermione in genere era timorosa nei confronti delle idee di Luna – di solito coinvolgevano creature magiche sconosciute – ma in quel frangente era disposta ad accettare anche le soluzioni più strampalate per risolvere un problema che minacciava di avere conseguenze catastrofiche sul suo futuro, quindi annuì, facendole cenno di andare avanti.

«Il Ministero accetta anche coppie omosessuali, no?»

«Sì, Parvati Patil e Romilda Vane si sono sposate l’anno scorso, così come Lee Jordan e Oliver Wood.»

Hermione ripensò con un sorriso al matrimonio tra Lee e Oliver. Con l'aiuto di George avevano organizzato una cena davvero… scoppiettante.

«E nessuna di noi vuole dover scopare con qualche sconosciuto disgustoso che non ha idea di cosa sia l’igiene personale, giusto?» incalzò Luna.

Hermione rabbrividì, cercando di scacciare le orrende immagini che le erano venute alla mente e guardando l’amica con curiosità. Non era da lei essere così pessimista.

«Giusto.»

«Ti propongo un patto: se entro il primo febbraio né io né te abbiamo trovato qualcuno che riteniamo degno di sposarci, ci presentiamo come coppia. Ci sposiamo tra di noi.»

«Ma, Luna, siamo entrambe eterosessuali» obiettò Hermione, perplessa.

«E con ciò? Percy mica verrà a controllare che cosa facciamo a letto. Merlino, almeno lo spero!» fece un risolino. «Te lo immagini, appollaiato ogni sera su un comodino diverso, con un block notes in mano, per verificare che tutti i cittadini adempiano alla sua stupida legge?»

«Magari sarebbe la volta buona che impara a cosa serve l’appendice che ha tra le gambe e inizia a usarla, in modo da occupare il tempo in maniera diversa dal concepire leggi ridicole» replicò Hermione, asciutta.

«Mmh, no, secondo me non funzionerebbe. Dovrebbe anche trovare qualcuno disposto a sopportarlo per almeno una decina di minuti alla volta, e lo vedo improbabile.»

«Luna, oggi sei davvero arrabbiata. Credo di non averti sentita parlare così nemmeno di Voldemort!»

Dopo tutti quei commenti seccati di fila, Hermione iniziava davvero a pensare che Luna stesse agendo decisamente fuori personaggio, quel giorno. Ne ebbe la conferma non solo nelle linee del suo viso, piegate in un corruccio che non le aveva mai visto addosso, ma anche subito dopo nell’ascoltare un ragionamento molto più lucido e sensato di quelli che di solito l’amica esternava. Non che Hermione dubitasse della sua intelligenza e del suo modo acuto di osservare il mondo, solo che in genere Luna aveva un modo peculiare per esprimerli e raramente aveva parole cattive o anche solo acide nei confronti di qualcuno. Percy con la sua legge del cavolo doveva davvero aver toccato un nervo scoperto.

«Beh, almeno le cose che faceva lui avevano un senso, per quanto perverso e cattivo. Voleva il potere e usava invariabilmente la violenza per ottenere i propri scopi. Era un uomo crudele, e da tale agiva, senza sorprese. Affidabile, se mi passi il termine. Questo» sbuffò, indicando l’articolo di giornale «è più stupido e inutile di una scoreggia di Krumblitz. Non mi sarei mai aspettata che qualcuno di buon cuore come Kingsley potesse approvare un provvedimento così crudele. Questa legge non avrà gli effetti positivi che il Ministero cerca, ma creerà solo disastri a non finire. Non si rende conto che sta portando una parte consistente della popolazione all'infelicità? Come potranno crescere dei bambini sani in una casa senza amore? Anche con tutti i Tachyglossus del mondo…»

Hermione annuì, desolata. Non aveva molto da aggiungere che non fosse una sonora filastrocca di parolacce.

«Non pensavo che questa cosa ti avrebbe sconvolta così tanto» constatò, stringendo brevemente la mano ossuta di Luna sopra il tavolo. «Di solito prendi tutto con un certo ottimismo e trovi sempre un lato buono in ogni cosa…»

Luna sospirò.

«Sì, hai ragione, ma… Non lo so, ho passato dei brutti momenti, nella mia vita, ma in nessun caso c’era in ballo qualcosa di così… personale. La guerra contro il Signore Oscuro era qualcosa di molto più grande di noi e le prese in giro e gli scherzi a scuola, anche se diretti a me, in fondo erano solo espressione di un disagio adolescenziale, un tentativo di proiettare su qualcun altro le proprie insicurezze. In fondo non ce l’avevano con me perché ero _io_ : gli serviva una vittima e il mio essere diversa mi ha solo resa più facile da isolare. Nessuno ha mai cercato di privarmi del mio libero arbitrio, di decidere minutamente del mio destino in questo modo. Beh, e poi magari è solo un morso di Nargillo.»

«Eh, sì, magari è quello» commentò Hermione, pensando a quanto Luna avesse ragione. Beh, sulla faccenda della legge, non sul Nargillo.

«Comunque pensa alla mia proposta: siamo amiche, andiamo d’accordo, possiamo vivere insieme» riprese Luna, parlando con entusiasmo crescente. «Sarebbe perfetto: nessuna delle due impedirebbe all’altra di continuare a lavorare o di avere i propri hobbies, nessuna pretenderebbe che l’altra diventi un angelo del focolare. Siamo entrambe intelligenti, possiamo trovare modo di organizzarci. Ci prenderemmo cura l’una dell’altra e dei figli adottivi che ci verrebbero affidati. E se sentissimo la mancanza del sesso… beh, là fuori il mondo è pieno di cazzi.»

«Luna!»

«Che c’è? Non dirmi che ti piacerebbe passare la vita in castità.»

«No, ma… vabbé, lasciamo perdere.»

«Allora, che ne dici?»

Più Hermione ci pensava, meno l’idea le sembrava strampalata. L’unico problema che vedeva nel passare il resto dei suoi anni con lei era il suo approccio… peculiare… alla vita. Per il resto, Luna era una persona dolce, premurosa e intelligente. Soppesò le alternative: sentir nominare quotidianamente i Nargilli e altre creature improbabili, contro il rischio di dover dividere la vita e il letto con qualcuno di insopportabile. Qualcuno con brutte abitudini, con idee retrograde sul ruolo della donna, con alle spalle una famiglia ingombranti e impicciona, col vizio dell’alcool o perfino un purosangue che non aveva accettato la disfatta di Voldemort. O magari anche semplicemente una persona antipatica. Luna non era affatto antipatica, anzi era la persona più conciliante e affettuosa del mondo.

«Dico… va bene. Se entro il primo febbraio saremo ancora entrambe single, ci sposiamo tra di noi.»

«Promesso?»

«Promesso.»

L’idea di avere una scappatoia da quella legge assurda fece sentire entrambe molto, molto meglio.

Da quel momento, Hermione smise quasi del tutto di pensare alla spada di Damocle che le pendeva sulla testa.

  
  



	6. 5

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 30 Marzo 2005**

  
  


«Sei in ritardo, Granger.»

Hermione lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio da parete. Le otto e un minuto. Sospirò.

«Mi dispiace. La signora Collins delle Risorse Umane mi ha intercettata in corridoio e mi ha fatto il terzo grado su come stia procedendo il mio apprendistato. Non mi mollava più.»

«Spero che tu le abbia detto che ho un carattere di merda e che non vedi l’ora che i tuoi sei mesi siano trascorsi per non dover mai più vedere la mia brutta faccia» borbottò lui.

Lei si protese ad appendere la giacca all’attaccapanni per poi prendere il camice, sogghignando.

«Ci ho pensato, ma poi mi sono detta: “perché fargli un favore?” Se parlo male di te, non ti daranno più altri apprendisti» lo rimbeccò infilando le braccia nell’indumento candido. Ormai si era abituata all’umorismo distorto del suo capo, e ogni tanto gli rispondeva a tono, correndo il rischio di trascorrere un paio d’ore a strofinare calderoni a mano pur di togliersi lo sfizio. C’era da dire che, più il tempo passava, meno lui sembrava propenso a punirla per quelle risposte; anzi, pareva quasi che gli fornissero un certo grado di contorto divertimento.

«La tua crudeltà non conosce limiti, Granger. Quando hai finito di gingillarti, abbiamo venti litri di Ossofast da recapitare a San Mungo entro sera.»

«Venti litri?» gemette lei.

Lui fece un sorriso sporco, sarcastico, sollevando solo un angolo della bocca, ben sapendo quanto fosse spiacevole miscelare quella pozione, che per quasi tutta la durata della preparazione esalava sbuffi di vapori caldi e maleodoranti dritti in faccia a chi aveva la sfortuna di dover mescolare l’intruglio.

«Oh, sì. Hanno esaurito tutte le scorte e la prossima settimana riparte il torneo di Quidditch. Li preparerai tutti tu. Io ho delle pratiche amministrative e altre faccende da sbrigare. Non temere, però, ti terrò d’occhio. Vedi di fare in modo che ogni singolo passaggio sia portato a termine alla perfezione, o non vedrai altro che fondi di calderone da pulire per un mese.»

Fu stupefacente, per lui, vedere il modo in cui l’espressione di Granger mutò. Dapprima furono i suoi occhi a illuminarsi, poi gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono in un sorriso aperto che le trasfigurò completamente il viso. Severus si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo.

«Davvero mi affidi una pozione dall’inizio alla fine?»

«Questo è un apprendistato, Granger, non un asilo infantile. Non hai insistito tu, più volte, nel dire che il tuo vecchio datore di lavoro ti lasciava fare tutto da sola anche quando eri al Primo Livello? Ora vedi di non perdere altro tempo.»

«Sissignore. Inizio subito.»

  
  


\-------

  
  


L’aria all’interno del laboratorio si stava facendo soffocante. Hermione aveva gettato un incantesimo intorno all’enorme calderone dove stava preparando la Ossofast, in modo che la puzza restasse confinata nelle immediate vicinanze - e lei dovesse subirne i miasmi solo quando rimescolava, e non quando era intenta a preparare gli ingredienti sul tavolo lì accanto - ma non c’era modo di contenere il calore sviluppato da una così grande quantità di pozione.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte, infilando un paio di ciocche ribelli nelle mollette che le fermavano lontane dalla faccia.

Lanciò un’occhiata al suo capo.

Dopo aver passato la mattinata immerso in scartoffie di varia natura, sembrava aver deciso che la solita configurazione dello scaffale dei calderoni non gli piaceva più e, da quando erano rientrati dalla pausa pranzo mezz’ora prima, continuava a colpi di bacchetta a spostare, ingrandire o rimpicciolire ripiani. A causa della cappa di umidità rovente che permeava la stanza si era legato capelli, la cui lunghezza era a malapena sufficiente per questa operazione, sulla nuca con un nastro nero, e si era tolto il farsetto. La camicia scura che indossava al di sotto non era esattamente aderente, ma abbracciava le forme del suo corpo a sufficienza per sottolineare un fisico slanciato ma non emaciato.

Dopo aver dato l’ultima delle 25 rimescolate in senso anti-orario che precedevano un tempo di riposo di 10 minuti e 43 secondi durante il quale avrebbe potuto sminuzzare con comodo le radici di asfodelo, Hermione gli passò alle spalle, diretta alla fila di pioli accanto alla porta dove appendeva giacca e borsa.

Senza degnare Snape di un'occhiata, si sbottonò rapidamente il camice e si liberò del maglione prima di trovarsi in un lago di sudore. Arrotolò le maniche della maglietta di cotone a maniche lunghe e del camice e tornò al proprio posto.

«A che punto sei, Granger? Non sento odori molesti, sei sicura di stare facendo tutto come si deve?»

«Sto per preparare l'asfodelo. E non senti odori perché ho lanciato un incantesimo di contenimento.»

Severus provò un duplice moto di fastidio e compiacimento. Il fastidio era dovuto non solo alla voce da so-tutto-io che la poppante assumeva ogni volta che pensava di aver fatto bene qualcosa, ma anche per il fatto che la sua apprendista aveva pensato a quella soluzione senza che nessuno gliel'avesse suggerito – quel beota di Tansyoil, il vecchio maestro di Hermione, che pensava di essere il più grande Mastro Pozionista del Paese, non ci era ancora arrivato alla veneranda età di settant'anni: ne aveva avuta conferma il mese precedente quando, per una serie di fastidiose coincidenze, si era trovato nel laboratorio di quest'ultimo per qualche ora – a un'età ben più giovane di quanto non fosse la sua quando aveva avuto la stessa pensata.

Il compiacimento era dovuto allo stesso motivo e, per un attimo, Severus si sentì trasportato nei sotterranei di Hogwarts, quando rari momenti di soddisfazione gli erano stati procurati proprio dal buon lavoro di quei pochi tra i suoi studenti che potevano definirsi intellettualmente superiori a una capra neonata.

Abbandonando momentaneamente la risistemazione dei calderoni, si avvicinò alla postazione di Granger per controllare che il colore e la consistenza della pozione fossero adeguate.

Lì, il caldo soffocante che opprimeva l'intero laboratorio era ancor più pesante. Severus si era già tolto il farsetto, ma non era riuscito a cedere alla tentazione di liberarsi del foulard, che pure gli stringeva fastidiosamente la gola, e di arrotolare le maniche della camicia. L'irritazione per avere una persona tra i piedi tutto il giorno e non poter fare ciò che gli pareva tornò a colpirlo.

Si concentrò sulla pozione, che aveva proprio l'aspetto corretto. Anche l'odore, una volta superata la barriera dell'incantesimo di contenimento, era quello giusto per quella fase di preparazione.

Si spostò al bancone dove la sua apprendista stava pulendo le radici di asfodelo da sminuzzare; lì notò uno strano ammennicolo che Granger aveva posato sul tavolo accanto a sé.

«Granger, cos'è quell'oggetto?» le chiese, infastidito.

«È un cronometro babbano. Infinitamente più preciso di una clessidra, e non si rischia di perdere il tempo se lo si ribalta per sbaglio. Questo è anche impermeabile» rispose lei, compiaciuta. «Non è stato facile trovarne uno che non impazzisse a causa della magia.»

«Fa' come credi» la rimbeccò lui, utilizzando appositamente un tono per niente impressionato, anche se con la coda dell'occhio continuò a studiare l'oggetto. «Basta che non finisci per sprecare ingredienti preziosi, nel caso il tuo _mirabilante_ strumento dovesse cessare di funzionare.»

«Non succederà» rispose lei, sicura, allungando una mano verso il coltello.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sul braccio di lei. Pallido, dalla carnagione quasi cremosa, affusolato… e segnato da una lunga, arzigogolata cicatrice.

No, non una semplice cicatrice. Una parola.

“Sanguemarcio”.

«Chi ti ha fatto quella?» chiese a bruciapelo. Non era da lui perdere il controllo delle proprie parole in quel modo, ma una rabbia improvvisa, che credeva ormai morta e sepolta, gli era esplosa nel petto, e lui ci aveva messo un istante di troppo a rimetterla al proprio posto.

Lei, che aveva iniziato a tagliare in pezzi le radici, non arrestò il movimento del polso.

«Bellatrix Lestrange, quando sono stata catturata al Malfoy Manor. Mi ha torturata» rispose con il tono asciutto di qualcuno che sta riportando un fatto neutro. Un tono che, a parere di Severus, non sarebbe dovuto uscire dalla bocca di una ragazza così giovane che parlava di qualcosa di così terribile.

“Maledetto Voldemort, e maledetta anche quella pazza di Bella” si trovò a pensare.

«Ed è ancora così arrossata, dopo tutti questi anni?» chiese ad alta voce.

«Sì, credo che il pugnale che ha usato fosse incantato.»

Lui celò nella tasca del farsetto la mano stretta a pugno.

«Se vuoi, posso preparare una porzione che la faccia sbiadire. Non sparirà, ma non si vedrà più così tanto» propose in tono pacato.

Hermione si girò a guardarlo, sorpresa. Dov'era finito lo Snape sarcastico e distante al quale si era abituata da quando era bambina? Questo Snape sembrava un'altra persona. Sembrava… umano.

Gli sorrise, riprendendo a tagliare.

«Ti ringrazio, è un gesto carino da parte tua, ma non è necessario. Ho scoperto quella pozione mentre studiavo per i M.A.G.O., e l'ho preparata per diversi amici, ma non ho mai sentito la necessità di usarla su di me.»

«Sono inopportuno se ti chiedo perché?»

«No, affatto. Non è un mistero. Questa cicatrice per me è un memento, oltre che motivo di orgoglio. Nei momenti in cui la vita mi pesa, mi ricorda cosa sono stata in grado di superare e, in generale, è un modo per costringermi a non abbassare mai la guardia: se un mostro è stato distrutto, non significa che non ne arriveranno altri.»

Severus non le chiese quali ombre le rendessero la vita pesante. Immaginava che fossero simili a quelle che agitavano le sue notti. Era strano, però, parlare con lei di quelle cose. Strano e… bello, in qualche modo? Gli dava l'insolita sensazione di non essere del tutto solo.

E lo faceva sentire un po' stupido. Se una poppante come lei riusciva a mostrare con orgoglio una parola terribile scavata nella sua pelle, a indossarla quasi fosse una medaglia, perché lui invece aveva paura di scoprire le sue cicatrici? Perché non riusciva a reputarle segni onorevoli del sacrificio che aveva compiuto? O semplicemente rassegnarsi al fatto che, con tutta probabilità, a nessuno importava proprio nulla di che segni portasse addosso?

Perché si faceva condizionare al punto da non riuscire a rinunciare alla propria armatura di stoffa anche quando si trovava sul punto di stramazzare per il caldo e l'umidità?

Prese una decisione impulsiva e si portò le mani alla gola, slacciando il nodo del foulard e togliendoselo, per poi infilarlo in tasca. Poi, lentamente, per ostentare una calma che non provava e contenere il tremito nelle mani, sfilò i bottoni dei polsini dalle asole e, un giro dopo l'altro, rimboccò le maniche della camicia.

Infine, con un gesto che era quasi una sfida, prese un altro coltello dal ceppo e si mise di fronte a Granger, iniziando a sminuzzare.

Lei si era accorta che qualcosa nell'atteggiamento del suo mentore non andava. Si era come irrigidito – beh, era improvvisamente diventato _più_ rigido del solito – e il suo viso aveva preso un'espressione marmorea, come se stesse facendo uno sforzo per celare i propri pensieri. Per qualcuno come lui, che era stato in grado di mentire senza perdere un colpo, per anni, a nientepopodimeno che il Signore Oscuro, era tutto dire.

Aveva preferito fare finta di non notarlo, però, per lasciargli una sorta di privacy. Per lo stesso motivo, aveva dissimulato lo stupore provato nel vederlo liberarsi del foulard e arrotolare le maniche per la prima volta da quando era lì – ed erano passati già due mesi, durante i quali avevano preparato diverse pozioni che generavano parecchio calore.

«Non avevi detto che mi sarei dovuta arrangiare?» chiese, giusto per dire qualcosa.

«L'avevo detto, sì, ma voglio mostrarti il modo più efficiente per tagliare le radici di asfodelo. Vedi, se prima le sezioni lungo le fibre…»

Hermione seguì con interesse i movimenti abili e precisi delle sue mani, il gioco dei tendini sul polso, il guizzo dei muscoli lungo gli avambracci. Qualche vena in rilievo conferiva alle sue braccia un aspetto profondamente mascolino, e lei ne fu incantata. Il Marchio, ormai sbiadito, non la disturbava affatto e la rete di cicatrici, argentee sulla pelle chiara, raccontavano una storia di forza e determinazione che l'affascinava.

I suoi occhi scivolarono verso l'alto, oltre l'orlo arrotolato delle maniche, oltre le spalle dritte, oltre il colletto della camicia che non riusciva a nascondere i segni indelebili del morso di Nagini. Lì si soffermarono, per farle rivivere nel tempo infinito di un battito di cuore il terrore e l'angoscia di quando l'aveva visto morire.

Invece non era morto ed era lì, vivo e vegeto e forte davanti a lei, che provò una spinta fortissima a sollevare lo sguardo, per incrociare quello di lui. Nero, profondo e brillante.

Vi affogò, domandandosi cosa Severus Snape nascondesse dietro quel muro d'ossidiana.

Fu un attimo, poi la voce di melassa di lui la riportò al presente.

«Se hai finito di dormire in piedi, Granger, potresti farmi vedere se hai capito di ciò che ho appena spiegato.»

Lei chinò il capo, sentendo un assurdo rossore salirle alle guance, e si affrettò a dimostrare, per la milionesima volta da quando aveva iniziato quell'apprendistato, di non essere una completa imbecille.

Merlino, che uomo irritante!


	7. 6

**Diagon Alley, Londra, 11 Maggio 2005**

  
  


«Il vecchio pipistrello continua a tartassarti?»

Ron accolse Hermione con un certo grado di simpatia nello sguardo. La ragazza si era appena accasciata sulla sedia del locale babbano dove si erano dati appuntamento per una cena in compagnia. L'Auror era stato via in missione per sei settimane e le lettere che si erano scambiati erano state scarse e concise.

Lei allungò la mano verso il bicchiere di vino che Draco le aveva prontamente riempito.

«Non esattamente. Mi sembra migliorato. È almeno un mese che non mi fa più riordinare gli ingredienti per il semplice gusto di farlo, anzi, ormai mi affida la preparazione di parecchie pozioni, anche non semplicissime, senza nemmeno più controllarmi ogni cinque minuti come se fossi ancora al terzo anno di scuola. Ieri addirittura non si è avvicinato al mio tavolo per tutto il giorno. Non che io abbia sentito la sua mancanza» agitò la mano come per scacciare l'assurda idea che sarebbe potuto essere il contrario «dato che la sua linguaccia tagliente è rimasta la stessa.»

«Ci credo che se ne sta sempre rintanato in quel buco nei sotterranei…col caratteraccio che si ritrova, probabilmente nessuno lo vuole intorno.»

«Beh, vorrei vedere te… con tutto quello che Silente e Voi-Sapete-Chi gli hanno fatto passare, non mi stupisce che il poveretto si sia chiuso su sé stesso, dato che già di partenza non era certo un compagnone, stando a quel che mi dicono i miei genitori» intervenne Draco, pacato.

«Tu prendi le sue parti perché è il tuo padrino, e poi non ti ha preso di mira per tutti gli anni di scuola, però lo sai anche tu che non è esattamente la persona più simpatica e amichevole del mondo» ribatté Ron, pronto a difendere le proprie posizioni.

Draco sorrise.

«Io non prendo le parti di nessuno. Dico solo che a volte, quando qualcuno si comporta da stronzo, magari in fondo non _è_ stronzo, ma ci sono delle ragioni per il suo atteggiamento.»

«D'accordo, ma ormai sono passati anni dalla fine della guerra, potrebbe anche accantonare la corazza da str… ehm, istrice, no? _Tu_ sei cambiato, e sei perfino riuscito a conquistare mia sorella. E a far sì che tutti noi non ti uccidessimo per questo, il che è praticamente un miracolo, in effetti. Comunque, dato che si è sempre vantato della sua intelligenza superiore, potrebbe riuscirci anche lui, se lo volesse.»

«Non è mica così facile. Non _è stato_ facile» ribatté Draco, guardando con un sorriso tenero sua moglie uscire spingendo la carrozzina del piccolo Fred dal bagno dove era andata a cambiarlo.

Dopo la guerra, un mese ad Azkaban, il divorzio dei suoi genitori e il sequestro di molti dei suoi beni, dopo essersi trovato per la prima volta nella sua vita a essere trattato come un emarginato, aveva dovuto guardare in faccia tutti i propri errori e rivedere i propri pregiudizi. Dove avesse trovato la forza di lavorare su sé stesso al punto di diventare una persona nuova e, lo vedeva lui stesso, migliore, ancora non se lo spiegava nemmeno lui. Era stata una lotta dura, però. Una lotta che aveva dovuto combattere in larga parte da solo, anche se il suo peggiore nemico era stato lui stesso. E, inaspettatamente, Ginny Weasley si era dimostrata la sua migliore alleata.

Forse ci sarebbe voluta una Ginny anche per Severus…

«Tu cosa ne pensi, H? Il vecchio pipistrello ha ragione a comportarsi da stronzo o dovrebbe smetterla?» chiese Ron, interrompendo i pensieri di Draco.

Lei sospirò.

«Io credo che abbiate ragione entrambi. Credo che Mastro Severus abbia avuto le sue ragioni per chiudersi a riccio e… diciamo così… esaltare gli aspetti più scostanti e arroganti del suo carattere. Però in effetti sarebbe ora di provare a fare un passo avanti. Magari anche solo tentare di usare un minimo di cortesia. E di frequentare un po' di gente. Credo che non veda nessun altro, mai, a parte: me, qualche collega che viene a chiedergli ingredienti o consigli, Minerva e i genitori di Draco» contò sulla punta delle dita, per enfatizzare lo scarso numero di frequentazioni del suo diretto superiore.

«Sì, e mamma dice che se non è lei ad andarlo a trovare, lui raramente si fa vivo» confermò Draco, scostando la sedia vuota accanto a sé per far accomodare la moglie. «L'unico che riceve visite spontanee è Lucius, che essendo ancora ad Azkaban non può esattamente organizzare improvvisate… e a volte ho il sospetto che Severus vada a trovarlo solo perché ha incantato la propria agenda in modo che glielo ricordi ogni ultima domenica del mese. È probabile che, quando papà verrà rilasciato fra un paio d'anni, anche lui dovrà iniziare a fare come mamma.»

«Appunto. Ed è lo stesso che fa Minerva, a quanto pare, perché se aspetta lui… campa cavallo» annuì Hermione. Tornò a rivolgersi al suo ex. «E comunque non capisco perché ti ostini a chiamarlo “vecchio” pipistrello, Ron. In fondo ha solo quarantacinque anni. Non sarebbe vecchio nemmeno per gli standard babbani.»

In effetti, lavorando con lui ogni giorno, Hermione aveva avuto diverse occasioni di osservare il fisico dell'ex professore. Osservare… e ammirare.

Dopo la prima volta che aveva accettato di mostrare i segni che la guerra gli aveva lasciato in ricordo sul collo e sulle braccia, Severus aveva iniziato a presentarsi più spesso senza la sua solita intabarratura, quasi si fosse in qualche modo abituato alla presenza della sua apprendista e, pur ritenendola fastidiosa – Hermione non si faceva illusioni in merito – sembrava averla accettata. Beh, quasi. In ogni caso, più di una volta la ragazza si era colta con lo sguardo perso a seguire il guizzo dei muscoli nei suoi avambracci, lasciati scoperti dalle maniche arrotolate, o il muoversi delle sue gambe snelle sotto i pantaloni cuciti su misura, che fasciavano il suo corpo _in ogni_ dettaglio.

Scacciò _quel_ preciso pensiero, tornando a riflettere su come la sua prima impressione – che gli anni passati da quel fatidico 2 maggio 1998 l'avessero in qualche modo ringiovanito, anziché invecchiarlo – si fosse rivelata corretta allo scrutinio quotidiano: il suo viso, ora che la guerra era finita e la pressione di condurre un doppio gioco si era dissipata, sembrava più disteso, come se i suoi muscoli, costretti per anni in un corruccio feroce da una situazione quasi insostenibile, dalla paura, dall'esigenza di mantenere con costanza un altissimo livello di concentrazione, si fossero finalmente concessi un po' di riposo, distendendosi e quasi cancellando le rughe di espressione create in precedenza. Anche la sua pelle era più luminosa, passata dal pallore cadaverico che Hermione ricordava a un più sano color alabastro, e perfino i capelli avevano perso la vecchia patina di unto, con tutta probabilità causata dall'elevatissimo livello di stress a cui era stato sottoposto.

In fin dei conti, se non lo si poteva esattamente definire bello… beh, aveva quel qualcosa che lo rendeva _interessante_. E forse, se avesse provato a sorridere sul serio, qualche volta…

«Sì, è vero» la voce di Ron la riscosse dai suoi pensieri «però “vecchio pipistrello” suona meglio di “pipistrello” e basta, non credi?»

Lei scoppiò a ridere.

«Tu, piuttosto… raccontami del tuo viaggio mentre aspettiamo che Harry arrivi» lo incoraggiò, genuinamente curiosa. Per quella sera, i suoi pensieri si erano soffermati a sufficienza su Severus Snape.

Sembrava che ultimamente lo facessero spesso.


	8. 7

**Ministero della Magia, 14 Luglio 2005**

Durante i suoi anni da professore, Severus aveva in qualche modo apprezzato l'estate. Non che, in Scozia, esistesse una stagione che si potesse definire esattamente in quel modo, però almeno l'arrivo di quel periodo prospettava due meravigliosi, ininterrotti mesi senza ragazzini urlanti e isterici tra i piedi.

D'accordo, aveva deciso lui di intraprendere la carriera di insegnante. Ok, aveva sempre amato l'idea di riuscire a trasmettere qualcosa a qualcuno degli _zucconi_ che gli erano sfilati davanti in diciassette anni di carriera scolastica. Infine, vedere molti dei suoi studenti passare gli esami con voti decenti se non ottimi, avendo una buona base per la loro vita futura l'aveva spesso riempito di una soddisfazione — mai espressa a parole o con gesti di apprezzamento, sia chiaro — che quasi riusciva a controbilanciare l'irritazione di avere a che fare con loro.

Però…

Però la realtà dei fatti – ovvero l'enorme ammontare del rompimento di scatole generato da centinaia di adolescenti governati dagli ormoni, riuniti giorno e notte sotto lo stesso tetto – richiedeva un periodo di stacco per evitare di uscire del tutto di testa. Per questo Severus aveva sempre accolto l'arrivo della fine dell'anno scolastico con un certo entusiasmo.

Dopo aver cambiato lavoro, l'estate gli era divenuta indifferente, così come le altre stagioni: in fondo, la sua routine quotidiana non cambiava di una virgola, a esclusione del diverso peso dei tessuti con cui erano confezionati gli abiti che indossava. Si alzava sempre alla stessa ora, andava al Ministero tramite un collegamento Metropolvere riservato, senza nemmeno guardare che tempo facesse fuori e una volta lì lavorava in tranquillità e silenzio finché la stanchezza non gli rendeva le palpebre pesanti. Tre o quattro volte a settimana, dopo il lavoro, si allenava in segreto in una palestra babbana per mantenere funzionanti muscoli e articolazioni. Infine tornava a casa, cenava, leggeva un po' e poi andava a dormire. Giorno dopo giorno, sabati e domeniche comprese, in un susseguirsi quasi ipnotico che era riuscito, finalmente, ad anestetizzarlo.

Fino a quell'anno.

Fino all'irruzione di Hermione Granger nel suo tranquillo angolo di mondo.

Quella dannata donna doveva sicuramente pensare di trovarsi su una qualche isola greca, anziché nella piovosa Londra: sembrava aver abolito del tutto pantaloni e collant e, sotto al camice bianco che indossava ogni giorno in laboratorio, portava gonne sopra al ginocchio, che lasciavano scoperta una abbondante porzione di gambe. Gambe lisce e ben tornite, per la precisione.

Nei giorni più caldi, addirittura, calzava dei sandali. _Sandali_ , per le mutande di Merlino!, che rivelavano piedi eleganti, con le unghie dipinte di colori improbabili ma che sembravano essere capaci di catturare lo sguardo nei momenti meno appropriati.

E poi c'erano quelle scollature. Quelle che la forma del camice non riusciva a nascondere.

Era per quel motivo, ne era sicuro, che da qualche tempo tre quarti degli apprendisti e dei suoi colleghi – tutti maschi – avevano bisogno in continuazione di consultarlo in merito a qualcosa e, come se non bastasse, diversi altri dipendenti ministeriali trovavano le scuse più improbabili per passare di lì. Il suo laboratorio era diventato più affollato della dannata King's Cross all'ora di punta. A volte faticava a muoversi perché si trovava a dover navigare tra molecole di testosterone grosse come angurie.

Avrebbe dovuto imporle di vestirsi in modo diverso. Di vestirsi come Molly Weasley, ecco, così da evitare di richiamare tutti i mosconi dell'intero palazzo. Avrebbe dovuto, ma c'era qualcosa che lo tratteneva e non era la timidezza, né l'imbarazzo di dover affrontare quel tipo di argomento. No, era qualcos'altro e lui non ci voleva nemmeno pensare.

L'aveva saputo fin dal primo istante che quell'idea di rifilargli un apprendista gli avrebbe causato solo dei problemi.

Si accorse che lo sguardo gli era scivolato sulle caviglie sottili della sua assistente, decorate quel giorno da una catenella dorata, e lo distolse di tutta fretta.

«Granger» la chiamò, ammantandosi del tono gelido che gli era abituale.

«Sì, capo?»

Lei chiuse l'inventario degli ingredienti a magazzino, che stava esaminando per capire se ci fossero scorte da rimpinguare, e si avvicinò al suo tavolo.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, senza smettere di sminuzzare la milza di ratto che aveva sul tagliere.

«Che fine ha fatto la cassa di pozione Peperina che ci è stata richiesta da San Mungo?»

«L'ho spedita stamattina» rispose lei, pronta. E anche un po' troppo compiaciuta, a parere di Severus.

Lui la puntò addosso il suo sguardo più severo, da sopra la punta dell'orribile naso che si ritrovava. Lo odiava, ma trovava ridicola l’idea di modificarne l’apparenza con un incantesimo.

«Chi ti ha detto di farlo, hmmm?»

Un leggero velo di rossore le coprì le guance.

«Beh, di solito quando completiamo un ordine vuoi che lo mandi via subito, e così…»

«Così hai pensato bene di farlo senza chiedere» concluse lui, mellifluo «e ora ci toccherà inviare un pacco solo per la singola fiala di pozione Restringente che sto preparando. E sai bene quanto sono pigri i fattorini e quanto odiano doversi muovere solo per una fiala.»

«Io non… non ricordavo che ci fosse anche quella. Quando l'hanno richiesta?»

«Stamattina, poco prima che tu arrivassi. L'ho aggiunta in fondo alle richieste della settimana.»

«Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto controllare.»

«Sì, avresti dovuto. In questo laboratorio, signora Granger, sono richieste la massima concentrazione e la massima precisione. Se pensi di non riuscire a mantenere i miei standard, puoi sempre chiedere di essere trasferita sotto le cure di un altro Mastro Pozionista del Ministero. Ti darei buone referenze: in fondo hai una preparazione _adeguata_ per il livello dei miei colleghi.» Era più che adeguata, in verità, anzi: se avesse voluto un apprendista, Hermione Granger sarebbe stata l'unica persona sulla faccia della Terra ad avvicinarsi alle sue aspettative… ma dirglielo sarebbe stato controproducente. Come in un ripensamento, aggiunse: «e penso che sarebbe più comodo, per te, sedurre tutti i giovanotti di questo reparto se fossi nel loro stesso corridoio, anziché costringerli a venire fino a qui.»

Lei fece un passo all'indietro, le guance ora decisamente in fiamme.

Nei suoi occhi, però, non c'era alcuna vergogna, ma una luce indignata.

«Io non ho intenzione di sedurre nessuno!»

«E allora come spieghi tutti i ragazzi che trovano le scuse più stupide per passare di qui? Gregory Goyle orma ha consumato il pavimento dal reparto Spedizioni a qui. Prima del tuo arrivo era un laboratorio serio e tranquillo, questo.»

«Se quelli sono degli sfigati che l'unico modo che hanno per vedere una donna è tampinarla quando è al lavoro, non è di sicuro colpa mia» protestò lei «e di certo non provo alcun interesse nei confronti di nessuno dei suddetti sfigati, ma se la presenza di altri esseri umani nella tua vita ti infastidisce così tanto, c'è una soluzione molto semplice.»

Hermione era infuriata. Non era possibile che Mastro Severus imputasse a _lei_ la colpa del viavai di tutti i dipendenti più bavosi del reparto.

Pensava forse che le facesse piacere vedersi sbrodolare addosso da qualcuno come Burstup, che a cinquant'anni non era capace nemmeno di allacciarsi le stringhe e che, tra l'altro, era pure sposato, come il novantanove percento dei lumaconi che passavano di lì? O che fosse contenta di essere vista da quell'un percento ancora single come una vacca sul mercato matrimoniale a causa della stupidissima Legge?

Che razza di paternalista, maschilista… stronzo. Prima di esplodere, si spostò rapidamente alla propria scrivania, calcando i passi. Prese un foglio di pergamena nuovo, vergò qualcosa in caratteri molto ampi e, sempre con lo stesso passo da scaricatore di porto, si diresse alla porta che dava sul corridoio, sull'esterno della quale incollò il suo messaggio. Poi fece qualcosa con la bacchetta, qualcosa che Severus non poté vedere dalla propria posizione, e rientrò.

«Fatto» affermò, bellicosa, piantandosi i pugni sui fianchi. «Ora non ti romperanno più le scatole. E comunque ci avresti dovuto pensare tu, anziché prendertela con me, se ti dava così fastidio. Sei tu il capo, qui.»

Le sue guance non avevano perso colore e diverse ciocche le erano sfuggite dalle mollette con cui li fermava affinché non le finissero in faccia mentre preparava le pozioni, standosene ritte in tutte le direzioni come i serpenti di Medusa.

Anziché sentirsi soddisfatto per aver risolto il problema e aver rimesso la sua apprendista al proprio posto, o sentirsi in dovere di rispondere alla sua accusa, nel vederla così combattiva Severus provò una sensazione del tutto diversa alla bocca dello stomaco e anche un po’ più sotto. Una sensazione che scacciò immediatamente, irritato con sé stesso.

«Anzi» aggiunse la ragazza in un sibilo decisamente poco contento, tornando al proprio posto «d'ora in avanti saremo solo tu e io.»

Quell’ultima frase gli causò uno strano formicolio. Chissà perché, poi.

Lei sbatté un tagliere sul piano di lavoro.

«Solo perché sono ancora single…» mugugnò.

Il formicolio si intensificò fino a conquistare tutto il basso ventre e la bocca dello stomaco, lasciando Severus quasi senza fiato. Fu subito bloccato, però, dal basso borbottare che seguì, di cui lui comprese soltanto “sessista” e “victim blaming”.

Forse aveva ragione, non avrebbe dovuto dare la colpa a lei per il comportamento di altri. Si avvicinò al suo banco di lavoro per scusarsi, e il sorriso luminoso che ricevette in cambio quando lo fece gli provocò qualcosa di insolito al plesso solare. Forse sarebbe stato meglio rimanersene zitto.

Quando uscì dal laboratorio, ore dopo che tutti gli altri dipendenti del Ministero a parte le guardie si erano dileguati, lanciò un'occhiata alla porta.

Accanto a essa era comparsa una cassetta in legno scuro, con una fessura in cima e, incisa sulla faccia anteriore, la scritta: “Comunicazioni Laboratorio Snape” in caratteri decisi.

La pergamena allegata invece recitava: “Si prega di non disturbare. Per domande, consigli e ricette, lasciate un biglietto nella cassetta qui a fianco, riceverete una risposta al più presto. Per eventuali ingredienti mancanti, vi consigliamo di tenere un inventario più accurato del vostro magazzino. Grazie.”

Sopprimendo un sorriso, Severus si avviò verso casa pensando alla cena. Stranamente, aveva un certo appetito.


	9. 8

**Chelsea, Londra, 14 Luglio 2005**

  
  


Hermione si gettò di schiena sul materasso, lasciando che il proprio corpo rimbalzasse due o tre volte mentre esalava un lungo respiro.

«Giornataccia?» chiese Blaise Zabini con un sorriso. Era sdraiato su un fianco, con indosso solo un paio di jeans sbottonati, e la sua pelle scura contrastava meravigliosamente col copriletto di seta verde prato che gli piaceva tanto. «Il caro vecchio Sev continua a romperti le scatole?»

«Lasciamo perdere… oggi ha minacciato di affidarmi a un altro Mastro Pozionista perché “seduco i miei colleghi”» sbuffò lei. «Come se mi importasse qualcosa di quel branco di sfigati inscopabili, capitanati nientepopodimeno che dal tuo vecchio amico Goyle.»

Blaise fischiò con finta ammirazione ed Hermione fece segno di volersi infilare due dita in gola, facendolo sogghignare.

«E poi da come parla, sembra che io mi presenti al lavoro con abiti rosso fuoco super scollati e super aderenti da mangiauomini anziché con questa gonna da suora e magliette che nemmeno mia nonna.»

Ridacchiando, Blaise fece scorrere una mano sul braccio nudo di Hermione, suscitandole un piacevole brivido.

«Stai scherzando? La vista dei tuoi stinchi probabilmente avrà fatto venire un mezzo infarto al povero eremita. D'altra parte, credo che l'ultima volta che abbia visto delle gambe femminili sia stato su uno dei suoi libri di testo, alla pagina della Pozione Depilatoria.»

Lei scoppiò a ridere.

«Non credo, sai? Alla fine non è malaccio. Come aspetto fisico, intendo. Secondo me zitto zitto ha una donna da qualche parte.»

«Sì, legata e imbavagliata nello scantinato.»

Hemione diede una spintarella scherzosa a Blaise.

«Scemo.»

Lui le bloccò il braccio, poi le montò a cavalcioni sui fianchi. Nel sentire la sua erezione che le premeva contro la pelle, Hermione ebbe un piccolo, piacevole sussulto e il suo battito accelerò.

«Se non ricordo male, non sei venuta qui per parlare del tuo capo, o sbaglio?» Blaise si chinò a mordicchiarle il lobo dell'orecchio. «Anche se devo dargli ragione su una cosa: non dovresti andare in giro vestita così, anzi: non dovresti andare proprio in giro _vestita_ …»

In un lampo, le sue mani si infilarono sotto la maglietta di lei, sfiorando la pelle della pancia. Pochi istanti dopo, l'indumento giaceva a terra accanto al letto.

E poi, ci fu solo il suono pesante di respiri appagati.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Il suo appartamento era silenzioso, quando Hermione fece ritorno a casa. D'altra parte era quasi mezzanotte e a quell'ora, per fortuna, il costante abbaiare del cane del vicino di sotto, il violento giocare dei bambini del piano di sopra – sembrava che smontassero tutto il mobilio ogni volta – e la televisione a tutto volume dell'anziana signora della porta accanto si spegnevano nel sonno dei giusti. O dei rompiscatole, che in fondo dovevano dormire pure loro.

Hermione non era ancora riuscita a trovare l'incantesimo giusto che silenziasse solo quei rumori, senza però coprire quelli del mondo esterno: la guerra era finita da anni, ma lei non era mai riuscita del tutto a levarsi di dosso la necessità di avere tutto sotto controllo, né quel costante senso di allerta che le faceva soppesare ogni suono, ogni faccia. Chissà se avrebbe mai imparato a rilassarsi del tutto.

Si infilò sotto la doccia, lasciando che l'acqua calda lavasse via il delizioso indolenzimento dovuto a una serata di buon sesso. Dopo una giornata a contatto con il carattere di carta vetrata di Severus Snape, uno sfogo fisico come quello che le offriva Blaise era sempre il benvenuto.

Non sapeva per quanto sarebbe durata, però, e in fondo nemmeno le importava più di tanto. Non era innamorata di Zabini e lui non lo era di lei. Avevano stipulato un accordo mesi prima, un patto puramente carnale: attratti fisicamente l'uno dall'altra, avevano deciso di esplorare questo semplice interesse reciproco e di goderne – letteralmente – dei frutti, senza alcun tipo di vincolo. Hermione non sapeva se Blaise vedesse altre persone, ma la cosa non le faceva né caldo né freddo. Lei, di suo, non aveva rapporti intimi con altri uomini, sia perché era concentrata su altre cose, come il lavoro e lo studio, sia perché al momento non ne aveva incontrati che suscitassero in lei un'attrazione sufficiente.

L'immagine di un volto le passò nella mente, ma lei la scacciò: non solo era assurdo pensare a _quella_ persona in quel contesto, ma se anche avesse davvero provato un certo tipo di interesse per lui, tentare di perseguirlo sarebbe stato inutile se non controproducente.

Preferì tornare a riflettere su Blaise e su come l'avesse trovato più amichevole ma, da un punto di vista strettamente sessuale, più distaccato del solito quella sera. Sì, probabilmente il suo scopamico aveva qualcuna per la testa, e non si trattava di lei.

Oh, beh: se proprio lui avesse deciso di mettere fine al loro accordo e lei avesse sentito la necessità di uno sfogo fisico, era sicura che avrebbe trovato qualcun altro.


	10. 9

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 2 Agosto 2005**

  
  


Un leggero ma deciso bussare alla porta fece sollevare lo sguardo di Hermione dalla radice di artemisia che stava tritando. Si pulì le mani nell’asciugamani che teneva sempre poggiato su uno sgabello a portata di braccio e si affrettò ad andare a vedere chi fosse, prima che Snape le rivolgesse qualche commento antipatico sulla sua lentezza.

Nei cinque mesi abbondanti trascorsi dall'inizio del suo apprendistato non aveva dato al suo mentore motivo di lamentarsi — beh, tranne quella volta che era inciampata e aveva rovesciato un calderone, che per fortuna al momento dell’impatto conteneva solo pochi ingredienti, ma poteva capitare a tutti, no? — anzi, era quasi sicura che lui fosse soddisfatto del suo operato, per quanto possibile per un rompiscatole cosmico come lui. Nonostante questo Severus Snape, fedele al suo modus operandi, non aveva mai smesso di rivolgerle lo stesso feroce sarcasmo che riservava a chiunque altro, compreso sé stesso.

Quando aprì la porta si trovò davanti Cho Chang.

«Ehi, ciao, cosa ti ha spinta a scendere nell’Antro Oscuro?» sorrise. Cho lavorava per il reparto Risorse Umane e raramente si inoltrava nei piani inferiori del Ministero. Ogni tanto si vedevano per pranzo, dato che Snape le aveva fatto capire fin dal primo giorno che almeno durante la pausa non la voleva tra i piedi, quindi quando Ron e Harry erano fuori in missione, Hermione pranzava con lei o con Ernie McMillan, che era stato assunto come apprendista del Mastro Pozionista Beerbush nella stessa occasione in cui avevano preso lei.

«Ho un messaggio per il pr… Mastro Snape. Puoi per favore riferirgli che la signora Collins lo aspetta nel suo ufficio questo pomeriggio alle quindici?»

«Certo, nessun problema. Ci vediamo più tardi? Hanno aperto una sorta di fast food vegetariano ed ecologico qua vicino e volevo andare lì per pranzo.»

«Mi spiace, ho già detto a Laureen che avrei pranzato con lei. Domani?»

«Affare fatto.»

  
  


\----------

  
  


Quel pomeriggio Snape tornò dall’appuntamento col capo delle risorse umane con un diavolo per capello. Non che fosse difficile capirlo dal modo in cui sbatté la porta rientrando nel laboratorio.

«Granger, a che punto sei con il Veritaserum per gli Auror?» abbaiò.

Lei non si scompose, abituata al suo modo di sfogare la frustrazione e consapevole di non aver fatto niente che le potesse valere una sfuriata. Lanciò un’occhiata al cronometro.

«Tra cinque minuti spengo il fuoco e lascio decantare. Poi posso iniziare con l’Anti-Insonnia.»

«No, aspetta. Devo parlarti, prima» rispose lui, sempre con lo stesso tono da incazzato col mondo. Chissà cosa diamine gli aveva detto la signora Collins. E chissà cosa c’entrava lei.

«Eccomi» disse raggiungendolo alla sua scrivania dopo il trillo che indicava lo scadere del tempo e dopo aver spento il fuoco. Si accomodò sulla poltroncina di fronte a lui, osservandolo con aria di aspettativa.

Severus continuò per qualche istante a ricontrollare l’elenco che aveva davanti, ignorando con ostentazione la sua apprendista. Ignorando il modo in cui le sue ginocchia abbronzate sporgevano dalla gonna e il ricciolo che le accarezzava la tempia. Ignorando le sensazioni contrastanti che ciò che stava per dirle suscitavano in lui.

Solo quando la vide agitarsi sulla sedia sollevò lo sguardo, regalandole una delle espressioni arcigne che gli riuscivano così bene.

«Come sai il tuo apprendistato finirà tra meno di un mese» le ricordò, con quello che non poteva essere dispiacere. D’accordo, si era abituato ad avere la ragazza tra i piedi, ad avere qualcuno di preciso e — quasi — competente su cui contare… a venire salutato con un sorriso mattina e sera e coinvolto in chiacchiere futili ma non del tutto sgradevoli ma, si disse, tra quello e desiderare che non dovesse cambiare laboratorio ce ne passava, no?

Hermione annuì.

«Il Dipartimento Sicurezza, però» riprese lui «ha stabilito che il corridoio principale è troppo affollato. Troppi laboratori, troppe persone per ognuno di essi. Le Risorse Umane pertanto hanno deciso che tu e il tuo collega McMillian che terminerà l'apprendistato insieme a te, inizierete la vostra carriera ufficiale di pozionisti ministeriali in un laboratorio tutto vostro, che verrà ricavato dallo sgabuzzino delle scope all’inizio di questo corridoio.»

Hermione si sentì esaltata e delusa allo stesso tempo. L’idea di non dover condividere uno stanzone con altre sei o sette persone era decisamente fantastica ed Ernie era una persona piacevole e accomodante, ma per un attimo aveva sperato che Snape le dicesse che poteva restare lì con lui. La speranza era tutta dovuta a motivi professionali, ovviamente. Non alla familiarità con lui che ormai era diventata parte della sua routine, non la soddisfazione che le davano le rare volte in cui riusciva a farlo sorridere o, addirittura, a ridere.

«Benissimo. Sarà un sollievo non dover lavorare in mezzo al caos» rispose, sperando che il resto dei suoi pensieri non le fosse passato chiaro in faccia come sullo schermo di un televisore.

«I nuovi spazi saranno pronti entro la fine di agosto, poi sarà il mio ultimo compito come tuo mentore aiutarti a controllare che sia tutto in ordine e non manchi nulla.»

«Grazie.»

«Non ringraziarmi. Immagino tu non veda l’ora che io smetta di farti da balia.»

«Sono contenta di poter iniziare a lavorare in modo indipendente, però… beh, i tuoi insegnamenti sono preziosi, Mastro Severus. Forse potrà sembrarti strano o stupido, ma sono dispiaciuta di non poter più passare la giornata ad imparare da te.»

Lui scrollò le spalle. Come no. Per tutta la sua vita, le persone non avevano fatto altro che cercare di scappare il più lontano possibile da lui, in special modo i suoi studenti, e lo stesso doveva valere anche per Granger. Per forza.

«C’è un’altra cosa» proseguì, sentendo l’irritazione montare al solo pensiero. «Dopo aver parlato con Collins sono stato convocato anche da Witcheheazel, che ha finalmente deciso di tirare fuori la testa dal… buco dove l’aveva infilata e di accettare che le mie segnalazioni in merito alla carenza di ingredienti non hanno come unico scopo quello di importunarlo.»

Witcheheazel era il responsabile del Reparto Pozioni, ma la sua era una carica politica: era un amministratore, non un pozionista e, secondo il parere di Severus, era anche un enorme, indiscusso coglione.

«Beh, alleluia» esultò Hermione. «Da quanti mesi siamo a corto di peli di Koala, quattro?»

«Io non sarei così felice fossi in te, Granger» replicò lui con una smorfia che era allo stesso tempo di rabbia e derisione. Lei sentì un lampo di preoccupazione percorrerle la schiena, ma attese con pazienza che lui proseguisse il discorso.

Lo vide fissarsi le dita che tamburellavano il bordo del tavolo e si rese conto che non era arrabbiato. Non solo almeno. No: Severus Snape era profondamente a disagio. Quell’osservazione le fece dimenticare per un attimo di essere preoccupata.

«Witcheheazel ha deciso che procurarsi una serie di agenti che ci facciano avere tutti gli ingredienti non reperibili in Europa, Nordamerica Russia e Messico, dove abbiamo canali di acquisto diretti, è troppo costoso» dichiarò lui infine.

«E quindi, cosa intende fare?» chiese lei perplessa.

«Mandare qualcuno del dipartimento.»

Ci vollero diversi istanti prima che lei comprendesse il vero significato di quella frase.

«Vuole mandarci… _me?_ » quasi squittì, sentendo il livello di preoccupazione sfondare il tetto dell'edificio al pensiero di dover fare una cosa del genere da sola.

Lui sospirò.

«Non proprio, Granger. Vuole mandarci _noi_.»

«N-noi?»

Severus si lasciò andare indietro sulla sedia, nascondendo dietro un’espressione di pietra il fatto che non era ancora riuscito a venire a patti con quell’idea.

«Per la precisione, me perché sono “il migliore pozionista che questo reparto abbia mai visto”, testuali parole di quell’inutile leccaculo. E te perché lui e Collins ritengono che io necessiti di un assistente per questo viaggio e “si sono accorti di quanto lavoriamo bene insieme”, che tradotto significa che pensano che tu sia l'unica persona al mondo in grado di sopportare quello che per loro è il rompicoglioni più grande della Storia. Pertanto questa _meravigliosa_ opportunità tocca a te» spiegò, calcando il sarcasmo sull'ultimo aggettivo. «Oltre a noi, l'incarico è stato dato anche a Beerbrush e MacMillian, che si occuperanno di un'area geografica diversa dalla nostra e che quindi viaggeranno separatamente.»

«E dove andremo?» chiese lei dopo aver ritrovato la voce che per lunghi istanti era andata dispersa.

«Africa, Oceania, America Centrale a esclusione del Messico. Beerbrush e MacMillan si occuperanno dell'Asia, che da sola richiede più tempo degli altri continenti messi insieme, e del Sudamerica.

«Di quanto tempo si sta parlando?»

«Un mese, forse un mese e mezzo. Beerbrush e io abbiamo l’ordine di passare al vaglio l’elenco di ingredienti mancanti, controllare sui registri dove sono stati acquistati le ultime volte e mettere giù i piani di viaggio entro un paio di settimane. Poi quelli della Segreteria prenoteranno gli alberghi e organizzeranno gli spostamenti con le passaporte o i veicoli babbani — a questo proposito, mi hanno detto che tu hai la patente di guida, sì?»

Lei annuì meccanicamente. Un mese e mezzo da sola con Snape, a vagare per i continenti e acquisire ingredienti? Era indecisa se fosse il sogno di ogni apprendista pozionista o l’incubo di tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts.

«Perfetto, allora portarti con me sarà di qualche utilità, almeno» ghignò lui, per nascondere il rictus che lottava per emergergli sul viso all’idea di dover condividere un viaggio del genere con un’altra persona. Una donna con quelle gambe che… No!

Lei ignorò l’ennesima cattiveria gratuita, ormai quasi non le sentiva nemmeno più.

«Quando dovremmo partire?» chiese invece.

«Non appena tutto sarà organizzato. Entro i primi di settembre, direi. Ora, se non ti dispiace, puoi tornare ai tuoi compiti.»

Hermione percorse i pochi passi fino alla sua postazione come se stesse camminando sott’acqua.

Chissà che faccia avrebbero fatto Harry, Ron e Ginny, a quella notizia…

  
  


\----------

  
  


Quando recuperò il suo cellulare dalla borsa, uscendo dal laboratorio a fine giornata, notò che c’era un messaggio in ingresso.

Blaise: _Sei libera stasera? Ti devo parlare._

Lei fece un sorriso sghembo. Lo stava aspettando da più di un mese, quel messaggio, soprattutto perché lui non si faceva sentire da almeno un paio di settimane. Sì, la sua routine avrebbe ricevuto un bello scossone, nei giorni a venire.

Come aveva preventivato, Blaise non la accolse seminudo come faceva di solito, ma vestito di tutto punto, forse addirittura eccessivamente dato che anche a Londra, in agosto, esiste il concetto di “estate”.

La fece accomodare in salotto, anziché in camera, e questo fu sufficiente per confermare ciò che Hermione già sospettava da tempo. Avrebbe potuto benissimo pronunciare lei stessa le parole che lui le stava per dire, probabilmente.

Lui venne subito al dunque.

«Sono innamorato.»

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, rendendosi perfettamente conto da chi, di preciso, avesse copiato quel gesto.

«Non di me, immagino.»

Lui fece una piccola risata.

«Lo sapevo che saresti arrivata sapendo in anticipo cosa ti avrei detto. Sei sprecata come pozionista, Hermione. Lo sai che ti voglio un sacco di bene ma, no, non sono innamorato di te.»

«E io ne voglio altrettanto a te, Blaise, ma sono sicura che anche tu sappia benissimo che nemmeno io sono innamorata di te. Chi è lei?»

Lui esalò internamente un sospiro di sollievo. Era _quasi_ sicuro che lei avrebbe reagito così, ma quel “quasi” gli aveva fatto temere che, invece, le sue parole l’avrebbero ferita. E lui non voleva ferire una delle persone a cui si era più affezionato nel corso di quegli ultimi anni.

«Aida O’Donnell. Una Corvonero dell’età di Ginevra.»

«Sì, mi ricordo di lei. E cosa pensa Aida di questo buffone che fa finta di fare l’avvocato?» gli chiese scherzosamente, dandogli una spintarella affettuosa.

Lui fece un sorriso incerto.

«Non lo so. Ma finalmente dopo mesi che la tampino ha accettato di uscire con me. Domani.»

Hermione si protese ad abbracciarlo.

«Faccio il tifo per te» gli sussurrò, stringendolo a sé. Sapendo che quel “mi mancherai” che non aveva pronunciato sarebbe stato trasmesso alla perfezione dal suo gesto.

Si concesse di sospirare solo una volta fuori da casa di lui. Sì, era vero, non era innamorata di lui e non lo sarebbe mai stata, ma le serate — e nottate — insieme erano state piacevoli e rilassanti, e le sue battute argute spesso le avevano dato una prospettiva inaspettata sulle cose. Chissà se sarebbero riusciti a mantenere un rapporto di amicizia vera anche dopo che lui fosse entrato in una relazione seria?

Solo il tempo l’avrebbe detto, e lei in quel momento aveva cose più pressanti a cui pensare.

Come per esempio, un viaggio di un mese e mezzo in luoghi sperduti, con l’unica compagnia dell’irascibile e sostenuto Severus Snape.


	11. 10

**Knocturn Alley, Londra, 12 Agosto 2005**

  
  


Da quando aveva superato gli strascichi del divorzio da Lucius, un paio d'anni prima, Narcissa Black aveva preso delle abitudini piuttosto… discutibili.

Per esempio, quella di organizzare di tanto in tanto viaggi in posti esotici con aitanti giovanotti – all'insaputa di suo figlio Draco, che la pensava a fare la turista con qualche amica – oppure quella di truccarsi e vestirsi in maniera meno conservativa di quanto facesse in precedenza, per non dire decisamente aggressiva.

Severus non risultava particolarmente turbato da queste nuove propensioni: in fondo, nessuna manovra di seduzione veniva mai intrapresa nei suoi confronti. Per fortuna: poiché lui la considerava come una sorella, qualsiasi approccio di altro tipo l'avrebbe gettato nel più cocente imbarazzo.

C'era un'abitudine, però, che la donna aveva sviluppato solo di recente che lo disturbava – anzi, irritava era un termine più azzeccato: quella di voler provare tutti i locali più bizzarri e insoliti che la Londra magica potesse offrire. E di volerci a tutti i costi trascinare anche lui.

Per anni Narcissa si era limitata a passare a trovarlo o invitarlo a cena da lei, per trascorrere insieme serate tranquille in cui parlare di libri e pozioni, delle avventure di lei e della vita _meravigliosamente_ piatta di lui eppure, di punto in bianco, un paio di mesi prima la donna aveva deciso di cambiare il suo modus operandi.

E non accettava un no come risposta.

A lui era quindi rimasta l'ardua scelta tra _Schiantarla_ e lasciarsi portare in quei maledetti, rumorosi, affollati, assurdi locali.

Quello di quella sera era all'inizio di Knocturn Alley: la posizione gli garantiva ancora un minimo sindacale di decenza, ma non appena entrato gli era sembrato di precipitare in un inferno a metà tra il Carnevale di Rio e un finto convento da film porno.

In un angolo, ballerine discinte ballavano tra piume colorate, al ritmo di una musica assordante, mentre cameriere e camerieri abbigliati in una versione sexy degli abiti monastici babbani si aggiravano tra i tavoli consegnando piatti fumanti.

Non c'era un minimo di coerenza, in quel tema schizofrenico, e nel giro di pochi minuti Severus aveva iniziato ad avvertire un principio di mal di testa fiorire dietro l'occhio destro.

I piatti dai nomi assurdi, poi, non avevano fatto che contribuire al suo disagio.

Infine, il fatto di dover sudare sette camicie per riuscire a scambiare due parole con la sua accompagnatrice a causa del fracasso aveva alimentato a dismisura la sua irritazione.

Per questo motivo, finito di ingoiare l'ultimo boccone del dolce, gettò il tovagliolo accanto al piatto e fece cenno a Narcissa che se ne voleva andare.

Lei lo guardò scuotendo la testa, con aria rammaricata.

«Non riesci proprio a divertirti, fuori dal tuo guscio, eh?» gridò per sovrastare il frastuono.

«Portami in un posto più silenzioso e ne riparliamo» replicò lui, pentendosi immediatamente di quella proposta: il silenzio non era affatto l'unico requisito che chiedeva a un locale per gradirlo. «Un posto senza gente che mi piazza il proprio deretano seminudo davanti alla faccia mentre sto cenando, preferibilmente» aggiunse.

«Quante volte te l'ho detto? Devi scopare di più.»

«Il sesso non è la soluzione a tutti i mali» protestò lui.

«No, ma ti aiuterebbe a perdere un po' di quella tua… rigidezza» rincarò lei. «Vivresti molto meglio, dammi retta.»

«Io non voglio vivere meglio, Cissa. Non volevo vivere affatto» rispose lui, alzandosi.

Lei fece un sorriso sghembo, quasi sornione. Sotto sotto, però, la preoccupazione che da un ventennio provava nei confronti di uno dei suoi pochi amici sinceri riprese a pulsarle in fondo alla mente. Erano passati sette anni da quella tremenda nottata dove tutto era cambiato, eppure a volte le sembrava che lui non fosse andato avanti nemmeno di un passettino.

Puntò tutto sul sarcasmo, però, sapendo che lui non apprezzava i momenti in cui si mostrava apprensiva.

«Sev, lo sappiamo entrambi che se volessi davvero farla finita, avresti almeno una ventina di pozioni rapide e indolori tra cui scegliere, tra le tue scorte.» Il suo sguardo si addolcì, e lei protese una mano a sfiorare quella di lui, in un gesto amichevole che quasi non gli diede fastidio. Quasi. «No, mio caro: tu hai solo paura di uscire da quel tuo asettico status quo. Ed è un peccato, perché scopriresti che la vita in fondo non è la merda che pensi tu.»

«Secondo me sei tu che ti illudi che sia altrimenti. Quindi, cosa vuoi fare? Vieni con me o resti?»

«Resto. Tra poco inizia il cabaret.»

«Un motivo in più per andarmene a gambe levate.»

Quando lui si alzò, lo fece anche lei, parandoglisi davanti. Esitando un po', Narcissa sollevò la destra, posando una carezza gentile sul viso di quel suo amico così controllato e inflessibile. Inflessibile soprattutto nei confronti di sé stesso. Non poteva non dirgli niente.

«Promettimi che ti sforzerai di uscire un pochino di più, di vedere qualcun altro che non sia io o Lucius o Minerva.»

«Lo sai che non mi va.»

«Ed è proprio questo il problema, tesoro. È proprio questo il problema.»

La donna lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre lui incedeva tra i tavoli, evitando con abilità qualsiasi contatto con chiunque lo circondasse, finché non lo vide uscire dal locale.

Si sedette con un sospiro, domandandosi cosa potesse fare per aiutarlo a ricominciare a vivere e a volersi bene.

Aveva sperato che la presenza di Hermione Granger, con quella sua parlantina inarrestabile e quel suo atteggiamento da sergente maggiore che non riuscivano a nascondere la forza d’animo che la caratterizzava, riuscisse in qualche modo a scuoterlo – e magari anche a sedurlo – ma ormai erano trascorsi _mesi_ e ancora non era successo nulla.

Forse davvero Severus era un osso troppo duro per chiunque.

Bevve un sorso di vino, cercando di ricacciare indietro l'improvvisa ondata di tristezza che l'aveva colta.

“Scopare più spesso. Tsk. Come se, al netto di tutte le mie _altre_ difficoltà, donne decenti interessate a me e non al mio nome e alla mia presunta ricchezza mi piovessero addosso dal cielo con cadenza quotidiana” borbottava intanto Severus tra sé e sé, varcando la soglia di quel dannato ristorante.

Fuori, la situazione non era granché migliore. La via era piena di gente che passeggiava, chiacchierava, fumava e, soprattutto, sudava in quella calda serata estiva.

Lui non vedeva l’ora di raggiungere uno dei Punti di Apparizione e finalmente levarsi dalla calca. Bramava, _agognava_ la quiete di casa sua.

Aveva quasi raggiunto Diagon Alley – che se possibile pareva ancora più piena – quando si sentì chiamare.

Scocciato, si voltò e rimase impalato a guardare Hermione Granger che si avvicinava a braccetto con Harry James Zuccone Potter.

A guardare lei, più che altro…

Aveva addosso un abitino verde scuro, liscio, che le donava un’eleganza molto semplice e naturale, corto senza essere scandalosamente tale, con le spalline sottili e una scollatura che scopriva la curva del seno. Severus dovette trattenersi dallo scansionare ogni centimetro della pelle dorata che esso lasciava scoperta, quindi salì con lo sguardo lungo il collo, lasciato scoperto dal vestito e dal suo taglio di capelli corto e sbarazzino e decorato da una semplice catenina con un pendaglio di avventurina grezza, su fino al viso truccato con sensuale discrezione. Aveva fatto qualcosa alle palpebre, scurendole lungo i bordi, e aveva allungato le ciglia. Le labbra, dipinte di un vibrante rosso mattone, sembravano più gonfie, più… invitanti.

Era evidente dal sorriso un po’ ebete di Potter e dal modo possessivo in cui le stringeva il gomito, che anche lui riteneva la propria accompagnatrice degna di ammirazione.

Lui, invece, provò un’inspiegabile irritazione.

Cioè, una parte di essa era perfettamente spiegabile dalla presenza di Potter stesso, ma, ecco, era più intensa di quanto non succedesse normalmente.

I due nel frattempo l’avevano raggiunto e lui non poté evitare di constatare che formavano una bella coppia. Magari Granger ora non era più single… L’irritazione pulsò di nuovo.

Beh, meglio Potter che lo Zuccone Massimo, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

«Mastro Severus, non ti facevo tipo da baraonda del venerdì sera di Knocturn Alley» sorrise lei, genuinamente sorpresa di vederlo lì, a quell’ora.

«Nemmeno io, Granger» rispose lui a denti stretti «ma evidentemente Narcissa Black non la pensa come noi.»

«Cissy è qui?» intervenne Potter, guardandosi intorno. «Avrei bisogno di scambiare due parole con lei su una cosa, ho provato a contattarla nel pomeriggio ma non l’ho trovata.»

«L’ho lasciata in quel dannatissimo locale con le ballerine di salsa e i finti frati» brontolò lui.

Hermione scoppiò a ridere.

«Ti ha davvero portato al Pervy Rio? Non ci posso credere!»

«Fidati, non ci credevo nemmeno io, quando sono entrato.»

«Dai, almeno si mangia bene.»

«Bah, preferisco gustarmi i pasti senza il sedere nudo di qualcuno a un palmo dal naso.»

«’Mione, ti dispiace se la raggiungiamo?» interruppe Potter.

«Uhm, Harry, sono stanca morta e ho promesso a Ginny che le avrei tenuto Fred, domattina. Arrivano alle otto» gemette lei.

«Ok, allora non ti dispiace se ti saluto qui e ci vado da solo?»

«Tranquillo. Fammi sapere cosa ti dice.»

«Ti chiamo domattina.»

«D’accordo. Buonanotte e salutami Narcissa.»

Potter si chinò a dare un bacio sulla tempia a Hermione e si incamminò, confondendosi con la folla. Severus, che era rimasto a guardare l’ultimo scambio di battute tra i due, spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra. Cosa si faceva in casi come quello?

Ci si congedava e basta? Ci si offriva di accompagnare a casa la ragazza?

Fu lei a toglierlo d’impiccio.

«Stavi andando verso il Punto di Apparizione?»

«Sì»

«Allora ti va se facciamo un pezzo di strada insieme? Ci passo davanti per andare verso casa, abito poche traverse fuori dal quartiere magico.»

Si incamminarono in silenzio, fianco a fianco. Nonostante la calca sudaticcia che li circondava, Severus riusciva a percepire con chiarezza il profumo di vaniglia dei capelli di lei.

Abbassò lo sguardo, lasciandolo scivolare sul delicato incavo tra il collo e la clavicola e sulle sommità dei seni. Nel camminare, la stoffa del vestito si mosse, scostandosi leggermente dal torace e lui, dal punto in cui si trovava, avvantaggiato dalla maggiore altezza, riuscì a scorgere la sagoma di un piccolo capezzolo rosato. Si rese conto che la ragazza non portava il reggiseno.

Si affrettò a guardare altrove, sentendosi a disagio per il fremito che si era trovato a provare.

Il Punto di Apparizione non arrivò mai troppo presto.

Si fermarono lì davanti.

«Allora buonanotte, Granger» la salutò lui nel tono più neutro e distaccato che gli riuscì di generare mentre si sforzava di guardarla in faccia e non permettere agli occhi di dirigersi più giù.

«Buonanotte, Snape, ci vediamo lunedì» sorrise lei, indirizzandogli un cenno con le dita mentre muoveva il primo passo verso il Paiolo Magico lì accanto, per uscire dalla zona magica ed entrare in quella babbana.

Lui non restò a guardarla allontanarsi.

Quando finalmente si materializzò nel suo salotto, si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla poltrona e allargò le gambe.

Il suo inguine pulsava.

Si sfiorò, trovandosi rigido.

Un’erezione. Una dannatissima, inaspettata erezione spontanea.

Rovesciò indietro la testa, contro il poggiatesta della poltrona.

Da quanto tempo non gli capitava?

Da prima di quella notte terribile sulla Torre di Astronomia.

Da prima di decidere che quella vita di merda non valeva la pena di essere vissuta.

Da prima di essere completamente, ineluttabilmente tediato dal fatto di respirare ancora, giorno dopo giorno. Dal fatto di non essere nemmeno riuscito a crepare.

Da anni, _anni_ non aveva più avuto uno stimolo in quel senso e gli stava bene, essere del tutto anestetizzato. C'erano meno complicazioni, meno delusioni a costellare i suoi giorni tutti uguali.

E ora arrivava Narcissa, a trascinarlo in posti dove donne e uomini seminudi mostravano senza pudore ciò che la natura aveva donato loro.

E poi arrivava Granger, con quella sua sensualità fresca e naturale, con quel suo corpo femminile che…

… che rischiava di strapparlo dal benedetto oblio dei sensi nel quale si era crogiolato in tutti quegli anni.

E lui non era sicuro di poterselo permettere.


	12. 11

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 2 Settembre 2005**

  
  


Quella mattina Severus si svegliò stanco e nervoso.

Non che fosse solito dormire bene… l’ultima buona notte di sonno l’aveva avuta forse nel 1964, prima che la violenza di suo padre iniziasse a riversarsi anche su di lui, oltre che su sua madre. Quella notte, però, l’insonnia e gli incubi erano stati i peggiori degli ultimi cinque anni.

Un mese e dieci giorni in giro per il mondo con appresso Hermione Granger, dividendo con lei quasi ogni ora di veglia e gli spazi ristretti dei veicoli babbani. Ecco cosa l’aveva tenuto sveglio più del solito.

Aveva implorato Witcheheazel di mandarlo da solo. L’aveva minacciato di andarsene. L’unica risposta che aveva ottenuto era stato un “se viaggiare con una ragazza competente e dalla conversazione piacevole ti infastidisce tanto, puoi chiedere ai tuoi colleghi di prestarti uno dei loro pozionisti di primo livello da portarti al posto di Granger”, al che si era trovato costretto a fare marcia indietro.

Almeno, Granger era una persona tollerabile, aveva un'intelligenza superiore alla media e lui era _quasi_ sicuro che non avrebbe combinato grandi disastri. Dei beoti che popolavano i laboratori del Ministero non si poteva certo dire lo stesso.

Sì, era quello il motivo per cui aveva ritrattato. L' _unico_ motivo.

Beh, la sua irritazione non calò di sicuro nel momento in cui, arrivato nell’atrio del Ministero alle sette in punto come prestabilito, si trovò davanti una Granger in shorts, scarponcini e camicetta, con sulle spalle uno zainetto di dimensioni assolutamente ridicole.

«Dov’è il tuo bagaglio?» ringhiò.

Lei sollevò con fare plateale gli occhi al cielo. Aveva preso a farlo più spesso, da quando il suo apprendistato era finito pochi giorni prima.

«Incantesimo di espansione irriconoscibile, ormai dovresti saperlo» gli rispose, con quel tono da maestrina che a Hogwarts gli aveva sempre fatto prudere le mani per la voglia di togliere centinaia di punti ai Grifondoro.

Prima che potesse replicare, l’addetto del Reparto Trasporti li raggiunse, brandendo una borraccia tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro. In spalla aveva uno zaino.

«Signori, qui dentro ci sono tutte le Passaporte che vi serviranno e questa è quella di oggi. È programmata per tutti i vostri prossimi spostamenti. Vi ricordo che all'arrivo saranno le otto del mattino e che in Zimbabwe è in atto una feroce repressione contro i bianchi, che sono spesso vittime di violenze. Il Ministro raccomanda la massima attenzione. Ora, se volete miniaturizzare il vostro bagaglio…» li invitò, occhieggiando il grosso baule che Severus aveva portato con sé.

Quest’ultimo vi infilò lo zaino che l'incaricato gli porgeva e lo ridusse a una lunghezza di pochi centimetri, infilandoselo in tasca. La sua irritazione salì ancora di qualche tacca: come veniva in mente a questo imbecille che aveva chiaramente dimenticato la testa sul cuscino di venire a fargli la lezioncina?

«Conosco bene la situazione. Ora, se vuole fare il suo lavoro, attivare la Passaporta, e lasciar fare a me il mio…»

Hermione sogghignò da sotto il cappello che si era affrettata a indossare. Sì, Snape doveva avere avuto una nottataccia. Anche lei non aveva dormito molto, troppo eccitata all’idea della partenza. Dopo i primi attimi di titubanza si era scoperta felice che le fosse stata offerta la possibilità di fare un viaggio del genere al seguito del pozionista più valido di tutto il Regno Unito. Se pensava ai posti che avrebbe visto, alle cose che avrebbe imparato, faticava a impedirsi di saltellare sul posto per la contentezza e l’ansia di partire.

Finalmente l’incaricato posò a terra la borraccia, mormorò l’incantesimo e augurò loro buona fortuna. Lei e Snape si chinarono a toccarla e il familiare ma sempre sgradevole strappo all’ombelico tranciò in un istante tutti i pensieri.

La prima cosa che sentì, quando il cervello smise di vorticarle nella scatola cranica, fu l'odore della polvere. Barcollò nel riprendere l’equilibrio e aprì gli occhi.

Una luce impietosa, già a quell'ora del mattino, le ferì le pupille abituate alla blanda foschia londinese e fu solo dopo diversi secondi che riuscì a mettere a fuoco ciò che la circondava: sparsi alberi dall'aria piuttosto rinsecchita sullo sfondo di una distesa di terra battuta, quasi priva di erba dato che si era alla fine dell'inverno, che in quella regione comportava assenza totale di pioggia. Sentì la bocca aprirsi da sola e girò su sé stessa, cercando di memorizzare ogni dettaglio di quell'angolo di mondo. Basse colline terrose tutt'intorno, qualche casa in lontananza e una strada polverosa a pochi passi. Sopra di loro, un cielo che pareva infinito, e infinitamente profondo.

Si voltò verso Snape e sorrise.

Lui non ricambiò, anzi, pareva aver rispolverato il vecchio cipiglio degli anni da spia.

«Non siamo qui per ammirare il panorama, Granger. Andiamo.»

Lei si chiese quand’è che il suo capo aveva perso la capacità di stupirsi. Beh, immaginava che gliel’avessero tolta Voldemort e Silente a suon di missioni crudeli.

Provando un inaspettato moto di simpatia, si affrettò a seguirlo verso la strada che li avrebbe condotti al villaggio più vicino, la loro meta.

  
  


**Sudafrica, 6 Settembre 2005**

  
  


«Tu lo vedi?»

Il respiro di Granger mentre gli sussurrava all'orecchio mosse qualche ciocca dei suoi capelli e gli provocò un brivido.

Non era abituato a una vicinanza di quel tipo con un altro essere umano e non era sicuro gli piacesse. Anzi, no: non gli piaceva.

Per l'ennesima volta scandagliò le bancarelle che li circondavano da sotto la tesa del cappello che gli proteggeva testa e viso dal sole battente. Per fortuna era la fine dell'inverno, perché il suo fisico abituato al clima inglese non si trovava esattamente a proprio agio con tutta quella luce così… luminosa e calda.

Il suo fisico da vecchio pozionista solitario non si trovava esattamente a proprio agio con una giovane donna appesa al gomito, anche se si trattava di una recita.

Anche se la giovane donna era bella e interessante, anzi, soprattutto per quel motivo.

D'altra parte, era imperativo recitare la parte della coppia felice in vacanza in modo da mimetizzarsi in mezzo ai babbani vocianti che affollavano il mercatino all'ingresso del Bourke's Luck Potholes Park sul fiume Blyde.

«Vedo solo cianfrusaglie colorate. Cosa se ne fanno i babbani di questa roba?»

Lei sollevò lo sguardo, posandolo non per la prima volta su quel viso altero, che tre giorni di sole africano non erano ancora riusciti nemmeno ad arrossare. Non che lui avesse permesso all'astro di provarci, dato che non aveva fatto altro che proteggersi con copricapi sempre più ampi e incantesimi che erano l'equivalente magico delle creme solari.

«Si chiamano souvenir. Quando un babbano fa un viaggio, specie se in posti esotici, acquista oggetti caratteristici del posto, che siano facilmente trasportabili e poco costosi, per portarli in regalo a parenti e amici o per tenerli come ricordo.»

«Perché, la memoria delle cose che hanno visto non gli basta?» chiese lui, genuinamente perplesso.

«Beh, è diverso. Magari non ci pensi per anni, ma maneggiando questi oggetti riporti alla mente il viaggio. Dai, i tuoi genitori non ne avevano?»

Lui si incupì.

«Mio padre era un ubriacone violento che non era capace di tenersi un lavoro per più di tre giorni, come ben sai. L'unico modo che aveva per far viaggiare mia madre era rintronarla tanto di botte che non si ricordava più nemmeno dove fosse» rispose, amaro, e lei si pentì di aver sollevato l'argomento. Sia per ciò che lui aveva passato, tra le mura domestiche prima ancora che nella sua vita da adulto, sia per il modo in cui qualcuno aveva fatto filtrare ai media le sue memorie, sia quelle che egli stesso aveva donato a Harry, sia altre rubate dal suo ufficio a Hogwarts. Nessuno aveva mai trovato il colpevole, ma la privacy di Severus era stata violata sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta per una settimana di fila prima che il poveretto, dal suo letto di ospedale, riuscisse a trovare le forze per assumere un avvocato e fare causa.

Hermione, all'epoca, si era sentita male per lui e le dispiacque di avere inavvertitamente rivangato quello spiacevole fatto.

Intrecciò le dita a quelle di lui, trascinandolo verso destra.

«Vieni, credo che valga la pena esaminare quella bancarella con l'ombrellone giallo.»

Severus sentì il tocco di lei riverberare per tutto il corpo e mollò la mano che aveva ghermito la sua, precedendo la ragazza nella direzione che lei aveva indicato.

Hermione lo guardò allontanarsi, osservando i passi irrigiditi e gli sguardi feroci che Severus lanciava intorno a sé. Forse avrebbe dovuto evitare di provocarlo con quei piccoli gesti di cui, al posto suo, nessun altro praticamente si sarebbe accorto ma che per lui significavano colmare l'abisso che lo divideva dal resto del genere umano.

O forse faceva bene a insistere, a cercare di aprire una finestrella nel guscio che si era costruito intorno e che lei giudicava poco sano, innanzitutto perché non si può vivere sempre nell'isolamento più completo, e secondariamente perché quel guscio era stato eretto in conseguenza a traumi che, sospettava lei, non erano stati in seguito affrontati come avrebbero dovuto.

Sospirando, si affrettò a seguire la figura snella e sorprendentemente atletica che fendeva la piccola folla che animava il mercato, lanciando occhiate furtive alla schiena dritta, alle sue braccia nervose, alle gambe forti che i pantaloni aderenti che lui indossava per mimetizzarsi tra i babbani fasciavano alla perfezione, esattamente come le natiche tonde che…

 _Smettila, Hermione,_ si redarguì. D'accordo, erano due mesi che non faceva sesso, ma non era il caso di intrattenere determinati pensieri su un collega di grado più elevato che, perdipiù, era un solitario che non faceva mistero di non essere interessato.

Per quanto appetitoso fosse.

Lo raggiunse al banchetto che gli aveva indicato.

Lì, una signora paffuta coi capelli raccolti in un'intricato disegno di treccine stava mostrando una sciarpa di seta grezza a un turista dall'aria molto scandinava.

Hermione accennò con la testa al lato della bancarella dove erano disposti sacchettini di stoffa chiara contenenti diversi tipi di spezie, frammisti a ciondoli colorati. Ciò che aveva attirato la sua attenzione era la disposizione dei ciondoli.

Esaminandola più da vicino, esultò: aveva avuto ragione. Si trattava di un incantesimo di protezione che si manteneva nel tempo proprio grazie a un preciso collocamento di diverse pietre. Non era importante il tipo di minerale, a patto che avesse una struttura cristallina: nel caso davanti ai suoi occhi, si trattava di acquamarine, che erano state disposte agli angoli di un esagono immaginario, proprio perché erano pietre dalla struttura microscopica esagonale.

Ne indicò una a Severus, fingendo che le piacesse il pendaglio in cui era stata incastonata. Lui annuì brevemente: era la bancarella che cercavano, ed era pronto a scommettere che quell'incantesimo nascondesse ben altro che spezie.

Si trattenne a stento dal congratularsi con Granger per la vista acuta.

La proprietaria, dopo aver venduto la sciarpa al turista per un prezzo esorbitante, si avvicinò loro.

«Buongiorno, signori, avete visto qualche prodotto che vi interessa?»

«Non userei esattamente quell'espressione, no» replicò Hermione con un sorriso. «Si tratta piuttosto di qualcosa che non abbiamo ancora visto, ma che probabilmente ci interessa molto.»

Nel parlare, si allungò in avanti, tracciando col dito un simbolo ben preciso appena sopra la merce. L'aria tremolò, rivelando per qualche istante ciò che si nascondeva in un cassetto sotto il piano di legno, che la tela che copriva la bancarella nascondeva e che l'incantesimo serviva a proteggere.

Anche se non lo diede a vedere, Severus era piuttosto impressionato dall'abilità della sua ex apprendista la quale, con la massima nonchalanche e senza bacchetta, aveva perturbato un incantesimo piuttosto potente e ben fatto e, allo stesso tempo, reso brevemente invisibile un ripiano e tutto ciò che gli stava sopra.

Lui avrebbe potuto creare un effetto più stabile e duraturo… ma non molti altri sarebbero stati in grado di raggiungere il risultato di Granger senza sforzo apparente e senza un libro tra le mani che spiegasse passo passo cosa fare.

Insomma, la ragazza si confermava abile anche in ambiti non strettamente pozionistici.

La venditrice annuì, guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi che non ci fossero orecchie babbane concentrate sulla loro conversazione, poi consultò l'orologio da polso.

«Tornate tra un'oretta. A quel punto la maggior parte dei turisti se ne sarà andata e potrò mostrarvi con calma la merce.»

«D'accordo, a dopo.»

Si allontanarono fino ai margini del mercato.

«Senti, dato che siamo qui e che dobbiamo ammazzare il tempo, cosa ne dici se visitiamo il parco? Così evitiamo di dare nell'occhio e di annoiarci.»

Severus scrollò le spalle.

«Come preferisci.»

Fu strano, per lui, inoltrarsi sui sentieri che si intrecciavano nel parco senza altro scopo che guardarsi intorno e godersi il panorama. Tra la povertà dei suoi genitori prima, la sua vita da spia in seguito e la sua condizione di paria degli ultimi anni, non si era mai concesso quel tipo di lusso, anche se forse avrebbe potuto.

Stranito, si lasciò condurre per il gomito da Hermione fino al punto saliente del parco, un canyon lavorato da millenni di acqua corrente, zeppo di pareti dalle forme insolite e fori inaspettati. Lei gli lesse la descrizione geologica sul volantino che aveva preso all'ingresso e gli chiese perfino di farle qualche fotografia con una bizzarra macchinetta babbana riconvertita a magica.

«L'hai fatta tu?» le chiese stringendo tra le dita lo striminzito oggetto.

«Sì, con Arthur e Minerva. È un esperimento, per il momento sembra funzionare bene. Dai, mettiti lì e togli il cappello, che ti faccio una foto.»

Severus si sentì preso in contropiede.

«A me?»

Hermione si guardò intorno con fare teatrale.

«No, a quel signore sconosciuto là in fondo.»

«Spiritosa.»

«Ovvio.»

«Perché mi vuoi fotografare?»

Stavolta fu lei a bloccarsi, perplessa. In effetti, aveva dato per scontato che, come tutti, Severus ritenesse normale avere un ricordo fotografico di un viaggio, ma a ben vedere era un'abitudine che aveva preso dai babbani e con la quale aveva contagiato i suoi amici, ma che non era tale nel mondo magico.

«Perché stiamo facendo questo viaggio insieme e mi piacerebbe che nelle foto ricordo ci fossi anche tu» spiegò infine, con semplicità.

Severus provò una sensazione insolita. Erano anni che nessuno a parte Minerva, Narcissa o Lucius gli dimostrava qualcosa di assimilabile al desiderio di frequentarlo, di avere dei ricordi di lui che non fossero negativi. … beh, escluse le cacciatrici di fama e di dote, che non gli dispiaceva affatto non avere più tra i piedi.

Imbarazzato, raggiunse il punto che lei gli indicava.

«Se sei proprio sicura che il mio brutto muso non ti romperà la fotocamera…»

«Ma quale brutto muso, finiscila… una volta che sono riuscita a far entrare nell'inquadratura quella vela che ti ritrovi, tutto il resto è perfetto. Via il cappello.»

Lui la guardò con gli occhi sbarrati per un lungo istante, poi capì che aveva fatto una battuta e, inaspettatamente, scoppiò a ridere.

Fu così che Hermione riuscì a coglierlo in uno scatto, colmo di una vitalità che veniva soppressa fin troppo spesso, ma che quando riusciva a trovare un varco per uscire gli trasfigurava il viso, rendendolo davvero… bello.

Quando tornarono alla bancarella, solo una manciata di turisti si trovava ancora nella zona del mercatino e molti dei venditori stavano già iniziando a ritirare la merce.

Mentre si avvicinavano, la proprietaria li squadrò con un'espressione imperscrutabile.

«Non siete sudafricani.» Un'affermazione, non una domanda.

«Inglesi» tagliò corto Severus. «Ora, se può essere così gentile da dirci se ha delle code di scorpione a coda spessa del Transvaal…»

La donna annuì e, aperto il cassetto sotto il piano del banco, estrasse un grosso sacchetto di semplice cotone bianco con dipinto sopra un simbolo che né Severus né Hermione riconobbero.

«Ecco qua» affermò, versandosene due o tre sul palmo.

Severus ne prese in mano uno, lo esaminò a fondo, poi lo passò alla sua assistente che annuì.

«Quanto?»

«Un _bedrag_ l'una.»

Severus fece un rapido conto mentale: un bedrag equivaleva a un galeone e due falci… un po' più caro del previsto. Stava per protestare, quando Hermione intervenne.

«Li prendiamo tutti se ci fa nove bedrag per _dieci_ code.»

«A cosa vi serve, averne così tante?»

«Magazzino. Ora ci dica se accetta la proposta della mia… compagna» la sollecitò lui, brusco, beccandosi anche un calcio nello stinco da parte di suddetta compagna. Ma che aveva detto?

La donna sembrò non accorgersene, ma scrollò le spalle.

«D'accordo. Qui ho quaranta code, quindi fa trentasei bedrag. Serve altro?»

Severus ne fu sollevato. Hermione aveva capacità di contrattazione decisamente maggiori delle sue. Il prezzo era ancora piuttosto alto, ma non intollerabile.

«Sì. Corna di cudù ne ha?»

«Un paio. Aspetti che le prendo.»

La donna fece oscillare il cotone del proprio vestito coloratissimo fino al furgone scassato parcheggiato alle spalle della bancarella e frugò in una scatola di cartone alla quale erano state appuntate altre acquamarine per ricreare un incantesimo protettivo come quello del bancone.

Tornò, posando due corna piuttosto pesanti dietro una pila di sciarpe, in modo che i pochi babbani rimasti non potessero notarle.

«Dieci bedrag l'una.»

Era un furto! Severus inspirò per parlare, quando fu raggiunto da un nuovo colpo sullo stinco. Rivolse a Hermione una delle sue occhiate peggiori, ma lei non fece una piega, anzi, gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, posandogli una mano sul braccio come a chiedergli di lasciarla fare.

La ragazza tornò a guardare la venditrice, dipingendosi un sorriso in volto, ma i suoi occhi raccontavano un'altra storia.

«Guardi, questo corno è bucato, qui, qui e qui. Magari c'è anche qualche parassita, dentro. Inoltre, dalla quantità di polvere che vedo accumulata sulle spire, credo che siano in suo possesso da un bel po' di tempo.»

«Le corna di cudù non scadono!» protestò l'altra, sdegnata.

«Certo che no, ma se non le vende a noi, le ingombreranno il magazzino per altri» strinse gli occhi, valutando lo stato degli oggetti «beh, cinque o sei anni minimo. Noi invece la libereremo della presenza di entrambe per undici bedrag in totale.»

«Diciotto.»

«Dodici.»

«Quattordici.»

Severus si ritrovò a girare la testa tra l'una e l'altra. Interessante… questa inaspettata capacità di Granger gli sarebbe tornata comoda nel Maghreb, nei cui bazaar era imperativo contrattare.

«E quattordici sia. Ora mancano solo i semi di Sceletium Crassus.»

La donna prese un minuscolo sacchetto dal cassetto e lo aprì, arrotolandone il bordo in modo che i clienti potessero visionarne il contenuto.

«Sono molto rari e difficili da trovare, vengono due bedrag l'uno. Quanti ne volete?»

Hermione intervenne di nuovo.

«Non le do nemmeno un centesimo di bedrag, per uno di quei semi. Manca il caratteristico puntino giallo. Questo è Sceletium Tortuosum, non Crassus. Posso comprarne un vasetto già pronto in un qualsiasi negozio babbano di giardinaggio per una sterlina.»

Severus represse un sogghigno: la donna pareva sul punto di strangolarla, ma si ricompose.

«Sì, mi scusi, ho preso per errore il sacchetto sbagliato.»

Per errore, un paio di fluffe. Hermione però lasciò cadere il discorso e, dopo pochi minuti, lei e Severus si allontanarono coi propri acquisti ben chiusi in un sacchetto di tela.

Lui non si degnò di dirglielo, ma era piuttosto soddisfatto della mente acuta e della prontezza della sua assistente.


	13. 12

**Egitto, 13 Settembre 2005**

  
  


Severus bussò per la seconda volta alla porta di Granger, imprecando mentalmente perché quella dannata donna non veniva ad aprirgli.

Si trovavano ad Assuan, dove c'era la famosa diga sul Nilo.

Dopo il Sudafrica, era la prima tappa in cui la persona che aveva effettuato le prenotazioni era riuscita a trovare loro almeno una camera dotata di bagno privato— la maggior parte delle sistemazioni precedenti aveva compreso l’utilizzo di un bagno comune, dato che si erano recati quasi esclusivamente in luoghi remoti e quindi privi di strutture alberghiere degne di questo nome, e lui ancora si domandava come avessero fatto a non prendersi tutte le malattie infettive conosciute a uomini e maghi. Cavallerescamente, lui aveva ceduto quella stanza a Granger, con l’intesa che lui avrebbe potuto usarne i servizi igienici quando ne avesse avuto l’esigenza, anziché ricorrere a quelli comuni in fondo al corridoio.

Stava per bussare di nuovo, quando la porta si aprì davanti al suo pugno proteso.

«Sì?»

Lui si trovò bloccato sulla soglia. Granger aveva un asciugamani intorno alla testa e un altro, striminzito, la copriva dalle ascelle alla sommità della coscia.

L'uomo trattenne a stento un verso strozzato, mentre cercava di costringere il cervello a rifiutarsi di processare le immagini che i suoi occhi gli stavano trasmettendo.

Lei si rese conto della sua improvvisa rigidità e del colore che lentamente stava salendo lungo le sue guance di alabastro e fece un passo indietro, senza riuscire a bloccare un certo compiacimento per l’effetto che il suo “abbigliamento” stava avendo sul controllatissimo ex professore.

Compiaciuta solo in quanto donna che vedeva confermata la propria bellezza a occhi maschili in genere così refrattari, chiaramente.

«Ah, Severus. Vieni, vieni, stavo facendo la doccia ma ora il bagno è libero.»

Dopo un paio di giorni che vagavano per i deserti del Nordafrica, si erano concessi reciprocamente il permesso di chiamarsi per nome, senza altre formalità, ma in quel momento Severus se ne pentì.

In quel momento più che mai avvertì il bisogno di tenersi lontano da tutti gli altri esseri umani, lei compresa.

Soprattutto da lei, anzi.

Cercò di ricordare a sé stesso cosa significasse essere professionali, raccolse intorno ai pochi resti anneriti di sé la sua corazza più resistente e si diresse verso il bagno, senza più guardarsi indietro.

  
  


**Marocco, 15 Settembre 2005**

  
  


«Severus? Severus, per favore, apri la porta.»

Preoccupata, Hermione bussò con più decisione. Erano quasi le nove, lui non si era presentato a colazione e il portiere non l’aveva visto uscire dall’albergo. Il loro contatto sarebbe arrivato di lì a mezz’ora per portarli al mercato magico e lei stava iniziando ad andare in ansia.

Fuori, la città di Fez brulicava di vita e attività, ma dalla stanza di Severus non proveniva alcun suono.

Prese una decisione.

«Severus, sto per entrare.»

Non ricevendo risposta, estrasse con discrezione la bacchetta, mormorò un _Alohomora_ e spinse il battente.

Dentro, il buio era soffocante.

Hermione cercò a tentoni lungo la parete accanto alla porta e premette l’interruttore.

Severus emise un gemito, o almeno ci provò. Ben poco usciva dalla sua gola infiammata e ogni singolo respiro era come carta vetrata. La luce improvvisa gli feriva gli occhi, ma non aveva nemmeno la forza di girarsi o sollevare un braccio per ripararsi.

«Oh cielo, che cosa succede?»

La voce di Hermione gli sfondò i timpani, penetrando nel cervello come la punta di una lancia. Gemette di nuovo e tutto gli vorticò attorno.

Lei si inginocchiò accanto al letto e gli pose sulla fronte una mano gentile, ma che per lui aveva il peso di un carico di mattoni.

«Maledizione, scotti» la sentì imprecare. Cercò di ribattere, ma non ci riuscì.

«Legi… mens» riuscì a rantolare al terzo tentativo, svenendo quasi di sollievo quando lei gli puntò la bacchetta alla fronte.

Anche nel suo stato di quasi incoerenza era sicuro di non avere niente da temere dall’intrusione di Granger: i suoi pensieri erano schermati dietro scudi che aveva creato e allenato nel corso degli anni, capaci di resistere a qualsiasi tortura, e poi si fidava di lei.

“Male, sto male!” Urlò mentalmente non appena lei ebbe mormorato l’incantesimo.

“Questo lo vedo. Aiutami a capire cos’hai” ribattè lei.

“Ieri sera… febbre. Vomito. Mal di pancia.”

“Perché non hai detto niente?”

“Non volevo… interrompere missione.”

“Ah, gran bel risultato hai ottenuto invece.” Gli parve quasi di vedere l’immagine mentale proiettata da Hermione mettersi i pugni sui fianchi.

“Imperti…nente.”

“Più saggia di te. Pensi sia influenza?”

“Credo di sì. Pozione?”

“Ne ho diverse in camera mia. Le prendo subito.”

Lei si allontanò, e lui sentì il gelo tornare ad assalirlo, accompagnato da brividi violenti.

Non si accorse del momento in cui lei tornò, ma venne riscosso dal freddo liscio di qualcosa che gli veniva accostato alle labbra.

«Bevi.»

Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la pozione amara gli scivolasse lungo la gola. Non stette a sprecare energie per esaminarne il gusto. Si rese conto in quel momento, nonostante la mente annebbiata dalla febbre, che Granger era l’unica persona al mondo a cui avrebbe mai permesso di somministrargli una pozione non direttamente scelta da lui. L’unica all’altezza delle sue aspettative, non solo per come l’aveva valutata nei mesi di apprendistato, non solo perché si stava dimostrando una compagna di viaggio valida ed esperta, ma per le capacità che aveva dimostrato durante gli anni di scuola e le risorse che era riuscita a tirare fuori sotto lo stress della guerra. Era stato grazie a lei che Potter era sopravvissuto indenne e che era stato in grado di sconfiggere Voldemort, ed era quindi a lei che lui si ritrovava a non avere remore ad affidare la propria salute.

Le permise di somministrargli altre due bevande dal gusto orrendo — una volta tornato, avrebbe dovuto lavorarci: se già uno stava male, dover anche sopportare quei saporacci era una tortura ulteriore — e di accarezzargli la fronte con un gesto materno che gli fece venire nostalgia di qualcosa che non aveva mai avuto. Beh, di sicuro era la febbre a parlare.

Hermione nel frattempo osservava la sua figura emaciata, il sudore che gli imperlava le tempie, i capelli umidicci, il pallore che dal solito e sano color alabastro era virato in un giallo-verdognolo poco ispirante. Si morse un labbro.

«Severus, non so cosa fare.»

Lui riuscì a socchiudere una palpebra.

«Spie...ga»

«Tra pochi minuti il nostro contatto sarà qui, posso andarci da sola ma non so se sia il caso di abbandonarti a te stesso.»

«Stron...zate, Herm. Va’. Io starò… bene.»

«Sicuro?»

«Sì.»

Lei si trattenne ancora qualche istante, poi corse in bagno per inumidire un asciugamano, che gli mise sulla fronte per dargli sollievo. Lui sembrò rilassarsi e lei lanciò un incantesimo che avrebbe conservato la temperatura fresca per ore.

Era strano, vederlo così... fragile. Più umano, forse, di quanto non fosse mai apparso in precedenza, perfino a quella dannata cerimonia subito dopo la fine della guerra.

In preda a un istinto sconosciuto, la cui origine non era del tutto chiara nemmeno a lei, Hermione si chinò a posare un bacio fuggevole e delicato sui capelli scuri di Severus.

«Riposa. Torno il prima possibile.»

Lui rimase immobile a lungo, dopo che lei se ne fu andata. Era stato reale, quel piccolo bacio di cui sentiva ancora il formicolio sulla testa, o era tutta un’invenzione della sua mente febbricitante?

Quando lei tornò, tre ore dopo, le pozioni che gli aveva somministrato, più altre che lui aveva ingerito quando era stato finalmente in grado di alzarsi dal letto, erano riuscite a rimetterlo in sesto.

Nessuno dei due parlò più di quel piccolo bacio.

  
  


**Panama, 19 Settembre 2005**

  
  


Hermione si lasciò cadere sul letto, dove rimbalzò due o tre volte prima di fermarsi, un mucchietto scomposto di ossa mal tenute insieme da muscoli di gelatina.

L'afa la stava uccidendo e aver camminato per ore in mezzo a una foresta zeppa di insetti tutti decisi a darle fastidio non aveva di sicuro aiutato il suo umore.

Nonostante tutto, però, non era un brutto modo per trascorrere il compleanno: si era svegliata con il telefono zeppo di sms di auguri da parte di tutti i suoi amici, l'occasione di un viaggio come quello che stava facendo probabilmente non le sarebbe ricapitata molto presto e, per una volta, l'albergo che avevano prenotato dal Ministero era decente, con bagno in camera e perfino una piscina sul tetto.

Al pensiero della piscina si riscosse: c'era ancora un po' di tempo prima di cena e non approfittarne ora che finalmente ne aveva una a disposizione sarebbe stato un delitto. Erano giorni che girava per luoghi paradisiaci e non era riuscita nemmeno a mettere un alluce in spiaggia, che cavolo! Severus era uno schiavista incapace di godersi la vita, pensò mentre si legava addosso un pareo dopo essersi infilata il costume.

Aveva già una borsa di paglia in spalla e la mano sulla maniglia quando sentì bussare alla porta.

Si parlava del diavolo…

L'uomo, con indosso una camicia nera di lino e un paio di pantaloni dello stesso colore, giusto per non perdere la sua aura da pipistrello nemmeno nei climi tropicali, squadrò il suo abbigliamento con aria di disapprovazione.

«Granger, volevo avvertirti che stasera non ceneremo in albergo, ma in un ristorante in centro. Fatti trovare pronta nella hall per le sette e mezza.»

Lei gli rivolse un'occhiata perplessa.

«Come mai questo cambiamento di programma?»

Lui incurvò le labbra in uno dei suoi famosi sorrisetti sarcastici.

«Mentre tu perdevi tempo a indossare un telo carnevalesco che non è degno nemmeno del nome di abito, io ho trovato un contatto che forse è disposto a spedirci le pelli di Eunectes Magicus su richiesta, senza dover venire qui ogni volta. Lo incontreremo stasera.»

«Per tua informazione, questo non è un abito, è un pareo. Ed è adeguatissimo a ciò che stavo per fare, ovvero un bagno in piscina. Se vuoi venire anche tu e non affogare, ti consiglio di procurarti un costume da bagno al posto della tuta di Batman che indossi» suggerì lei, melliflua, chiudendosi alle spalle la porta della camera.

L'indignato «Tuta di Batman?!» di Severus la inseguì lungo il corridoio.

Lei ridacchiò, ignorandolo ostentatamente mentre premeva il pulsante dell'ascensore.

Si stupì parecchio, una mezz'ora dopo, nel vederlo comparire tra sdraio e ombrelloni. Un chiaro pesce fuor d'acqua, coi suoi abiti scuri.

Per le mutande di Merlino, perfino l'asciugamano che aveva portato con sé era nero! A volte Hermione si domandava se una persona come lui potesse essere davvero reale.

Severus si guardò intorno, schermandosi gli occhi dal sole ormai al tramonto per far scorrere lo sguardo sulle persone in costume, intente a rilassarsi sui lettini o in piscina.

Perché cavolo aveva deciso di dar seguito alla provocazione di quell'impertinente di una saputella? Non era un posto per lui, quello.

Quando, avvicinandosi alla sua testa ricciuta, si rese conto che la ragazza si era tolta quel ridicolo straccetto e diversi chilometri quadrati di pelle dorata e liscia erano esposti alla vista, si trovò sul punto di voltarsi e tornare indietro.

Era la sua assistente, accidenti! Non avrebbe dovuto vederla così. Non avrebbe dovuto… avere certi pensieri.

Il cenno della mano di lei lo bloccò mentre era in procinto di andarsene. L'aveva visto e sarebbe sembrato uno stupido se avesse fatto marcia indietro.

Ma era anche stupido restare lì e pensare di… Merlino… togliersi camicia e pantaloni e andarsene in giro praticamente con una foglia di fico a coprire le pudenda. Che idea stupida!

Hermione si tirò a sedere sul lettino e posò il libro, osservando il suo ex professore che si lasciava cadere su quello accanto con la grazia controllata che caratterizzava la maggior parte dei suoi movimenti.

«Stavo andando a fare il bagno, vieni?»

Lui guardò con ostentazione lo smalto verde sui piedi di lei. Ormai si era messo in questo guaio, tanto valeva provare a capire se poteva trarne qualche minuto di piacere, galleggiando nell'acqua della piscina.

Non aveva mai nuotato, ma durante la riabilitazione dopo il morso di Nagini gli avevano fatto fare diverse attività nell'enorme vasca di San Mungo, quindi per lui non era del tutto una novità.

La novità consisteva in Hermione quasi nuda e sorridente che lo invitava con un cenno della mano.

Sospirando internamente, si alzò e si sbottonò la camicia. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, lasciò cadere a terra anche i pantaloni e si raddrizzò, pronto a ricevere la stessa occhiata di disgusto che gli avevano rivolto i compagni di scuola da adolescente. Dopo di allora, gli unici che l'avevano visto con un abbigliamento così… inesistente erano stati i medimaghi.

Hermione fece scorrere un rapido sguardo sul fisico di Severus, cercando di non sembrare una guardona.

… cercando di combattere l'improvvisa secchezza della sua bocca.

Era perfetto: snello e in forma, con tutti i muscoli al posto giusto senza essere troppo tirato, e una lievissima curvatura sul ventre che a 45 anni non turbava minimamente il suo aspetto complessivo. La sua pelle, segnata da numerose cicatrici a imperitura memoria del suo coraggio, risplendeva candida sotto il sole, decorata solo da una fitta striscia di peli scuri che dall'ombelico spariva oltre l'orlo del costume.

Una serie di pensieri poco consoni a un viaggio di lavoro si affollarono nella sua mente, e lei li scacciò dipingendosi un sorriso in faccia e camminando verso il bordo della piscina.

“È un collega” si disse.

“E quindi?” rispose la voce della tentazione.

“Complicherebbe le cose.”

“Ne sei proprio sicura?”

“E poi ha vent'anni più di me” glissò.

“E quindi?” insistette la tentazione. “Ormai sei adulta anche tu, e i maghi vivono a lungo. Vent'anni è una differenza perfettamente accettabile per un'interazione carnale.”

“E quindi è Severus, di nome e di fatto” si affrettò a ribattere lei. “Non mi lascerebbe mai avvicinare.”

“Non lo puoi sapere se non ci provi.”

“Ma io non voglio provarci.”

“Raccontala a qualcun altro.”

Solo l'acqua fredda della piscina mise a tacere quell'assurdo dibattito.


	14. 13

**Panama, 19 Settembre 2005**

  
  


Il ristorante babbano, nell'attico di un palazzo ultramoderno sul lungomare di Panama City, aveva un'enorme terrazza che guardava verso il porto e includeva una parte della scintillante skyline di quella parte di città che abbracciava la baia.

Il cameriere scostò la sedia per Hermione, che sedette a un tavolo apparecchiato per due, posto vicinissimo al parapetto. Uno di quelli con la vista migliore.

La ragazza si guardò intorno, perplessa e affascinata, girando la testa per ammirare le barche illuminate che galleggiavano placide tra i moli e le luci dei grattacieli che si spingevano verso il cielo, fino a tornare con lo sguardo sul suo accompagnatore.

Per l'occasione, Severus aveva indossato un blazer dal taglio moderno, color antracite, e una camicia bianca che per una volta non aveva chiuso con uno dei suoi soffocanti foulard, anzi: aveva lasciato aperto un bottone sulla gola. Sembrava un qualsiasi babbano in vacanza, che si godeva una serata in un bel ristorante, ed Hermione si trovò a sbirciare quel triangolo di pelle che… ehm, a sperare che si fosse abituato, dopo giorni sotto copertura in cui non poteva nascondersi dietro i rigidi abiti tradizionali da mago, a mostrare i segni del morso di Nagini a dei perfetti sconosciuti senza timore di essere guardato male.

«Non che io sia dispiaciuta perché stiamo cenando in un bel locale in centro, ma da quando i contatti del tipo che cerchiamo noi frequentano questo tipo di posti? E perché il tavolo non è apparecchiato per tre?» chiese.

Severus la guardò con un'espressione imperscrutabile da sopra le punte delle dita unite.

«Mi deludi, Hermione. Pensavo che a questo punto ci saresti arrivata.»

Lei provò un senso di inquietudine.

«Cosa intendi dire?»

Lui fece un sorrisetto.

«Intendo dire che non c'è alcun contatto.»

Lei si irrigidì.

«In che senso?»

«Buon compleanno, signora Granger. Almeno per stasera, ho pensato di risparmiarti le bettole finanziate dal Ministero.»

Lei rimase a guardarlo quasi boccheggiando per lunghi istanti, non sapendo cosa rispondere.

«Severus, io… grazie, è un regalo bellissimo» riuscì ad articolare infine, sentendo un sorriso allargarsi sul viso.

Perché lo era: il mare, il panorama, il profumo del cibo, i camerieri impeccabili in divisa. E l'inaspettata consapevolezza che da qualche parte, sotto la spessa scorza che circondava l'anima di Severus Snape, c'era un cuore capace di gesti inaspettati.

  
  


**Isole Salomone, 3 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


La pioggia batteva sul tetto di paglia della casetta che li avrebbe ospitati per la notte.

Due stanze, un cucinino e un portico, pavimentato di assi di legno grezze, alla periferia di un minuscolo villaggio a poche decine di chilometri da Honiara.

«Accidenti, Hermione!» sibilò Severus, attraversando la larghezza del portico a grandi passi e lasciando una scia di impronte con gli scarponi ancora bagnati «eravamo lì, a un soffio…»

«Eravamo a un soffio anche da quel nido di manticora, come ben sai» tentò di ragionare lei, sentendo l'irritazione salire.

«Le tracce intorno non erano poi così fresche» ritorse lui, bloccandosi a un passo dal parapetto per poi riprendere a camminare nella direzione opposta.

«Erano vecchie al massimo di un paio di giorni. Come potevamo sapere se fosse o meno all'interno a farsi un pisolino?»

Lui le rivolse un sorriso di scherno.

«Lo so che ormai ti sei abituata alla vita comoda, ma se avevi paura potevi benissimo tornartene indietro senza trascinare via anche me.»

A Hermione venne una voglia soverchiante quanto improvvisa di sbattergli la testa contro il muro, per fargli entrare un po' di sale in zucca. Invece, si limitò a una sorta di ruggito frustrato, mentre stringeva i pugni, le braccia tese lungo i fianchi.

«Ma ti sta dando di volta il cervello? Secondo te, ti avrei potuto abbandonare in una situazione del genere, dopo che la guida se l'è data a gambe? Merlino, Severus, va bene il coraggio ma non ti facevo così incosciente!»

«Non sono incosciente, Granger. Sono solo consapevole delle mie capacità.»

«Per tutti gli dei, se gonfi ancora un po' il tuo ego, esplodi. Una fottutissima manticora, Snape. Non uno stupido granchio del fuoco. Hai dei limiti anche tu, sai!»

Severus la fissò. Rossa in viso, tesa, con gli occhi che mandavano lampi. Infervorata.

Viva.

Un’immagine gli passò nella mente, così limpida e dettagliata da poterne quasi sentire il sapore. Lui, che chiudeva la distanza tra di loro, zittendola con un bacio. Poteva percepire sulle proprie labbra la morbidezza di quelle di lei, nelle narici il suo profumo di vaniglia, sotto le dita la consistenza setosa dei suoi ricci.

Confuso da quella visione così… potente, l’unica cosa che gli riuscì di fare fu mantenere impassibile la propria espressione, come aveva fatto migliaia di volte in precedenza, in situazioni ben più cupe di quella. Quella, però, era la prima volta in cui sentiva l’esigenza di nascondere qualcosa perfino a sé stesso.

Di fuggire a gambe levate dai suoi stessi pensieri.

Che fine aveva fatto il cuscinetto di rigido vuoto che si era costruito intorno negli anni, e con il quale, in quel momento, avrebbe voluto avvolgersi di nuovo, per contrastare l’inaspettata ondata di lussuria che scorreva nelle sue vene atrofizzate?

Si costrinse a bloccare i propri passi, a ricordarsi che lei era una collega più giovane e che non avrebbe di sicuro gradito determinate attenzioni.

Ad ascoltare ciò che stava dicendo.

«… domani mattina, prima dell'alba, quando la bestia sarà profondamente addormentata. Quegli alberi non si sposteranno da lì nelle prossime ore, immagino. Ci getteremo addosso un incantesimo di mimetismo molto prima di raggiungere la zona, ne conosco uno che blocca anche gli odori. Uno dei due raccoglierà le cortecce che ci servono, l'altro starà di guardia. Cosa ne dici?»

Lui annuì, nascondendo i propri sconvenienti pensieri dietro la maschera che gli aveva permesso di sopravvivere nei suoi anni da spia.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarla scivolare via dal proprio volto… dal proprio animo.


	15. 14

**Australia, 8 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


Severus sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe dovuto seguire Hermione.

Quando la ragazza gli aveva detto che, quella sera, non avrebbero cenato insieme perché aveva da fare altrove, avrebbe dovuto accettare quella vaga giustificazione e recarsi da solo al ristorante dell'albergo senza farsi troppe domande.

In fondo, era una donna adulta che poteva avere mille motivi perfettamente legittimi di farsi i fatti propri in solitudine.

Sapeva benissimo anche che non era la preoccupazione per la sicurezza della sua ex apprendista a spingerlo a venir meno alle regole dell'educazione.

Nonostante ciò, non appena la vide scendere i gradini fuori dalla hall dell'albergo, si ammantò in un incantesimo di invisibilità e si affrettò dietro di lei.

La ragazza attraversò la strada, camminando a passo spedito verso l'ingresso del parco di fronte. Lui la tallonò lungo i viottoli e oltre, costeggiando il fiume Brisbane prima di staccarsi dalla riva e immergersi in un altro quartiere. La vide consultare un paio di volte una cartina e poi dirigersi con decisione verso una zona residenziale, popolata di basse case prevalentemente in legno.

Lì, raggiunse un altro piccolo parco e, per un attimo, svanì alla vista.

A Severus ci vollero diversi istanti per capire che aveva attraversato un folto di cespugli. Temendo di allertarla col rumore di rami smossi, aggirò le piante nella speranza che lei nel frattempo non si fosse allontanata troppo.

Non si era allontanata affatto: seduta su una vecchia panchina seminascosta dalla vegetazione, sul limitare del parco, guardava fisso davanti a sé senza fare niente.

Solo dopo diversi istanti, Severus si rese conto che stava osservando la casa di fronte a lei, sull'altro lato della piccola strada a senso unico che costeggiava l'area verde. Una lacrima solitaria solcava il suo viso altrimenti impassibile.

Ma cosa diamine…?

Il mago tornò a guardare la casa. Non aveva niente di speciale: anch'essa di legno, a due piani, un po' più grande delle altre lungo la via ma manteneva lo stesso stile minimalista. Sul lato del cancello, un cartello con scritto “Studio dentistico Wilson” indicava un viottolo ciottolato che si inoltrava lungo il fianco della casa per sparire sul retro.

Attraverso la finestra accanto all'ingresso, Severus poteva scorgere una famiglia intenta a preparare la cena. Incuriosito, attraversò la strada – mantenendo un occhio vigile su Granger, per evitare che si allontanasse senza che lui se ne accorgesse – per osservare più da vicino le persone che avevano attirato in maniera così viscerale l'interesse della sua collega.

Una ragazzina biondissima sui dieci anni apparecchiava, ciarlando allegramente di chissà cosa. Un uomo, che poteva avere intorno ai cinquantacinque anni e mostrava il sorriso sereno di una persona soddisfatta, affettava il pane sul bancone della cucina, controllando il proprio lavoro attraverso un paio di occhiali dalle lenti spesse.

Quando la donna, che fino a quel momento era stata voltata di spalle mentre controllava qualcosa in forno, si girò ridendo per qualcosa che la bambina aveva detto, Severus si irrigidì, senza comprendere ciò che stava vedendo. Poi, da qualche parte nella sua mente, riemerse il ricordo di una conversazione con Minerva riguardo all'irreversibilità di certi incantesimi sulla memoria, e allora _capì_.

Quella donna sembrava l'immagine invecchiata di ventisette o ventotto anni di Hermione Granger… perché era la _madre_ di Hermione Granger.

All'improvviso, sentì gravare sulle spalle un peso cui pensava di essersi abituato.

Quello delle scelte dolorose, della perdita, della nostalgia. Degli “e se avessi…” e dei “vorrei”.

Anche se in quel caso non erano le sue scelte, le sue perdite, i suoi vorrei, li sentì comunque come propri, perché risuonavano alla stessa frequenza di quelli che venivano a tormentarlo la notte.

Tornò dall'altro lato della strada, pensando a cosa fare.

Svanire lungo le strade di Brisbane e tornare all'albergo sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore, invece si trovò impalato a fissare il dolore Hermione.

Lenti, i minuti si accumularono mentre la ragazza piangeva in silenzio, con le spalle curve come se tutti i pesi del mondo vi fossero accumulati sopra.

Infine, lei si asciugò dalla pelle le tracce delle lacrime e inspirò con forza.

«Lo so che sei lì.»

A differenza del mantello di Harry, l'incantesimo di invisibilità in cui si era ammantato Severus era perfetto solo se la persona che lo “indossava” stava immobile e, a differenza di quello che avevano usato qualche giorno prima per evitare la manticora e procurarsi le cortecce di  [ _Schizomeria Rubia,_ ](https://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Schizomeria&action=edit&redlink=1) molto più complicato e dispendioso in termini energetici, non mascherava i rumori e gli odori.

Si era accorta che qualcuno la stava seguendo quasi subito e, nel girare un angolo, aveva intravisto l'immagine distorta e momentanea di un paio di scarponi che le erano familiari.

Il profumo speziato che aveva imparato ad associare al suo ex professore le aveva raggiunto le narici poco dopo che si era seduta sulla panchina e solo allora, sapendo che non si trattava di una minaccia, lei si era rilassata, mollando la presa sulla bacchetta all'interno della tasca.

Dopo aver parlato udì un fruscio di foglie e Severus Snape emerse dai cespugli, dove evidentemente era andato a rimuovere l'incantesimo.

L'uomo le si accomodò accanto e, per un po', nessuno dei due profferì verbo.

«Perché mi hai seguita?» chiese lei infine, senza traccia di rabbia o risentimento.

«Ero preoccupato per te. In fondo, siamo in una città che non conosci, o almeno… che credevo non conoscessi.»

«Preoccupato o curioso?» chiese lei inarcando un sopracciglio. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e gonfi, ma la sua espressione era tornata quasi normale.

«Entrambe le cose, lo ammetto.»

«Beh, adesso lo sai.» Hermione tornò a guardare la casa dei suoi. «So che tuo padre non era un genitore modello, ma… pensi mai a tua madre?»

Severus non le chiese come facesse a sapere di suo padre: molti segreti della sua vita erano stati per giorni sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, prima che lui riuscisse a mettere un bavaglio alla dannata Skeeter.

Unì le mani davanti a sé, osservando la scena di familiare allegria che si svolgeva dentro quella finestra. Qualcosa che lui non aveva mai potuto vivere, qualcosa che Hermione aveva perso per sempre.

«I primi anni dopo la sua morte, molto spesso. Se c'è una cosa di cui sono felice, è di essere riuscito a garantirle un'esistenza dignitosa, dopo che Tobias ci ha fatto il favore di tirare le cuoia quando avevo diciannove anni. Lei è stata una delle poche cose che mi hanno dato il coraggio di fare ciò che mi chiedeva Silente, anche quando è venuta a mancare dieci anni fa. Ho sofferto molto quando se n'è andata, però il tempo passa e attenua tante cose. Anche se immagino che in certi casi sia diverso» disse, indicando con un cenno della testa l'altro lato della strada. «Quando non c'è un vero e proprio addio.»

“Il tempo attenua tante cose, ma non tutte, anche quando c'è stato un addio, non è vero?” Hermione lo pensò ma non lo disse, ricordando chiaramente l'immagine della mamma di Harry, giovane e sorridente, così come l'aveva scorta nelle memorie colme di amore di Severus, che il suo amico le aveva mostrato dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, per chiederle aiuto in merito cosa farne.

«Sì, è diverso» rispose, proseguendo il discorso senza deviare in direzioni pericolose. «Se fossero… venuti a mancare, potrei affrontare il lutto. Sai, tutte le varie fasi dal rigetto all'accettazione. Così, invece, mi sembra di non averne il diritto. Loro sono felici, hanno adottato una bambina stupenda, e io… io ho questo vuoto in mezzo al petto e mi sembra di essere una stronza, per questo.»

Lui la guardò, sorpreso.

«Perché?»

«Perché in fondo è colpa mia, sono io che ho gettato quell'incantesimo, io che ho fatto questa scelta. Ho ottenuto ciò che volevo: i miei genitori sono vivi e hanno un'esistenza serena e appagante, quindi che diritto ho di pretendere di non accontentarmi?»

«Granger… Hermione. Togliti dalla testa che sia colpa tua. Se dobbiamo attribuire delle colpe, direi che il primo dell'elenco è Voldemort, seguito da tutti i suoi leccapiedi. Tu hai fatto quello che potevi, con le tue risorse, e hai salvato la vita ai tuoi genitori, ma hai pagato in prima persona il prezzo della cattiveria altrui. Sei una vittima, come loro. E hai tutto il diritto di essere triste e di desiderare che le cose siano diverse.»

«Tu pensi mai di esserlo? Una vittima, intendo.»

Lui si prese qualche secondo per rispondere. In fondo, se l'era chiesto anche lui, un milione di volte, per alleviare il senso di colpa.

«Non credo di meritarmi il discutibile onore. Ho fatto una scelta, quando ero giovane e stupido. Una scelta che nessuno mi ha costretto a compiere e non importa se è stata la rabbia a spingermi in una certa direzione, la responsabilità è comunque interamente mia. Ciò che è venuto dopo, ne è stato una conseguenza. E anche se l'ho pagata con un dolore indicibile, anche se in seguito ho lottato per compensare al male che avevo fatto, questo non cancella il fatto che la mia decisione è stata… mia e solo mia.»

“E non potrò mai fare abbastanza per ripagare il mio debito” aggiunse tra sé e sé, non volendo caricare Hermione anche delle sue sofferenze.

Lei gli posò una mano sul braccio, lieve, ma il suo calore parve bruciarlo attraverso la giacca.

«Forse quello che dici vale per ciò che hai fatto e subito negli anni in cui eri completamente al servizio di Voldemort. Ma per quello che è venuto dopo, no, non hai tu la responsabilità. Per quello che ti ha fatto fare Silente, per il dolore che ciò ti ha causato, per l'isolamento al quale ti ha costretto – Merlino, non oso immaginare la solitudine che devi aver patito – beh, quelle sono responsabilità sue.»

Tutto il dolore di Severus gli pulsò dentro a quelle parole. Avrebbe voluto credere che fossero vere, ma la verità era un'altra. Avrebbe voluto gettarsi a terra e chiedere perdono per il sangue sulle sue mani, ma non poteva farlo. Era una sofferenza che era destinato a portare da solo.

«Non crucciarti per me, Granger. Io non sono come gli altri, sto bene da solo. Ho affrontato il disprezzo di tutti, perfino dei miei colleghi, perché avevo le spalle abbastanza larghe per farlo. Albus lo sapeva»

«E le hai ancora, ma ciò non significa che non ti sia pesato. Che, in fondo, non ti pesi…»

Gli occhi nocciola di Hermione si fissarono nei suoi, come se volesse scavargli dentro, come se davvero volesse capire. Trasmettergli qualcosa. Come se…

Distolse lo sguardo per non farle scorgere le profondità del suo abisso.

«Ti manca mai, Silente? Nonostante tutto?» riprese lei dopo un po'.

Lui annuì.

«Per anni è stato il mio unico punto di riferimento. Anche se mi rendevo conto che mi stava usando, e anche in maniera piuttosto spietata, sapevo anche che mi voleva… bene. Che avrebbe scelto altrimenti, se solo avesse potuto. Quella notte sulla torre di Astronomia… l'ho fatto esclusivamente per lui. Per risparmiargli una morte lenta, dolorosa e priva di dignità. Non mi interessava più della causa, in quel momento.»

“… Né del peso che mi sarei portato sul cuore, come assassino del mio unico amico.”

Hermione annuì, sentendo formarsi in gola un groppo che rischiava di farle perdere l'uso della voce. Quanto era costato, all'uomo che le sedeva di fianco, il cui tremito quasi impercettibile poteva sentire sotto i polpastrelli che non aveva ancora spostato dal suo braccio, fare ciò che aveva fatto?

 _Tutto_ ciò che aveva fatto…

«Lo so» disse in un sussurro, sperando che quelle due parole fossero sufficienti a convogliare ciò che provava. «E tu non hai idea di quanto ti ammiri. Per la tua forza, la tua determinazione. La tua _abnegazione_.»

Severus scosse la testa.

«Tu non capisci, Granger. Io non ero niente. Quando Lily è stata uccisa, la mia vita ha perso il poco senso che aveva. Ero un morto che cammina. Non ho sacrificato molto perché non c'era un granché da sacrificare.»

Gli occhi di lei mandarono lampi.

«Stronzate» sputò, con una forza tale che quasi lo fece sussultare. «Non sminuirti, Severus.»

«Non essere ingenua, Hermione. Davvero non sono niente. Chi mai piangerebbe la mia morte?»

«Io, testa di rapa.» Stavolta Severus sussultò sul serio. «Minerva. Harry. Draco. Lucius Malfoy e Narcissa Black.»

«Una folla, non c'è che dire» replicò lui per mascherare il disagio.

«Beh, se permetti, in questo elenco ci sono almeno tre dei maghi più eminenti del mondo magico inglese. E comunque, accontentati. O vorresti farmi credere che punti all'ovazione delle masse? Perché in questo caso devo darti una cattiva notizia in merito al tuo atteggiamento…»

Suo malgrado, Severus scoppio a ridere.

«Merlino, sei proprio un'insopportabile so-tutto-io. “Almeno tre dei maghi più eminenti del Regno Unito”» la scimmiottò. «… potevi anche essere un pochino meno modesta, sai?»

«Oh, taci. Tu che ti ritieni l'unico pozionista degno di questo titolo…»

«Non l'unico, no. Però uno dei cinque o sei. Al _mondo_.»

«Pfff.»

Severus non le disse che preferiva di gran lunga vederla sorridere, come in quel momento. Anche se era un sorriso di scherno.

«Non hai fame?» chiese piuttosto.

Lei scosse la testa e sospirò.

«Sai che, per un periodo, ho temuto di essere diventata anoressica?»

Lui non comprese il volo pindarico, ma le fece cenno di spiegarsi.

«È stato… boh, due o tre mesi dopo la battaglia. Ero in pianta stabile alla Tana, all'epoca, in attesa di poter dare i M.A.G.O. e iniziare una carriera di qualche tipo. Puoi immaginare l'atmosfera che c'era in quella casa, in quei giorni e io… beh, io ero distrutta dentro. Finché Voldemort era in vita, avevo uno scopo, un obbiettivo ben preciso da raggiungere e quindi riuscivo ad accantonare i pensieri, le sofferenze, il dolore, a sopportare qualsiasi cosa. Quando lo scopo è stato raggiunto, è stato come se qualcuno avesse tagliato il filo che mi teneva in piedi e tutto mi è crollato addosso. La sorda tristezza delle lunghe notti con l'horcrux al collo. L'ansia di non riuscire a sopravvivere. Il terrore bruciante della tortura. Quegli attimi indescrivibili nella Stamberga Strillante. E poi tutti gli amici che ho visto morire, nella battaglia e prima. Remus e Ninfadora. Silente e Lavender, Dobby, Colin. E Fred.» La voce le tremò. «La morte di Fred è stata come un ferro rovente piantato dentro il petto. Tutto il dolore che provavo era così pervasivo, così ingombrante che ho praticamente smesso di mangiare.»

«E poi?» chiese lui, incapace di dare un unico nome alla miriade di emozioni che gli ribollivano nel petto. Tristezza, rabbia, senso di colpa per non essere riuscito a fare di più, per non essere riuscito a salvare tutti. E, strisciante, una punta di invidia: lui non aveva così tante persone da piangere, perché nessuno aveva voluto bene a lui come tutte quelle persone avevano voluto bene a Hermione. Tranne Albus.

«Poi ho trovato una sorta di scopo, più o meno. George.»

Severus mantenne immobile la propria espressione, salvo sollevare un sopracciglio in una muta domanda, ma dentro sentì un assurdo morso di gelosia.

«Vedi, tutti i Weasley erano sconvolti, ma nessuno quanto lui. Dev'essere terribile perdere un gemello, soprattutto con un rapporto simbiontico come quello che avevano loro. Anche lui è tornato a vivere alla Tana, quell'estate, perché nessuno in famiglia voleva lasciarlo solo, ma non riusciva a dormire nella sua vecchia stanza, quella che aveva diviso con Fred. Quindi si è trasferito in mansarda, nella stanza accanto alla mia.

Una notte l'ho sentito piangere. No, non è il termine giusto. I singulti straziati che emetteva erano… indescrivibili. Se il dolore ha un suono, ecco, era quello.» Le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime al solo ricordo. «Ricordo che mi alzai, mi infilai nella sua stanza e nel suo letto. Lo strinsi in un abbraccio e piangemmo insieme. Poi lo cullai fino a che non si fu addormentato, ore dopo. Dopo quella notte, divenne un'abitudine. Parlandone con lui, anni dopo, mi ha detto che in quel periodo riusciva a tollerare solo la mia presenza e quella di Harry, perché avevamo un modo quieto di vivere il nostro dolore. Perché non lo subissavamo di domande, non lo pressavamo affinché stesse meglio, come invece facevano i suoi genitori e fratelli, forse per cercare di combattere la loro stessa sofferenza. Ma che preferiva di gran lunga dormire abbracciato a me, piuttosto che a Harry.» Fece una breve risata, passando i palmi sulle guance per ripulirle dalle lacrime.

«Non posso dargli torto» concordò Severus, asciutto, pensando che piuttosto che passare mezzo minuto abbracciato a Potter si sarebbe fatto mordere un'altra volta da Nagini. «Ma Weasley, voglio dire, Ronald non era geloso? Ricordo che era il tuo ragazzo, in quel periodo.»

«Non lo sapeva. Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno e, a quanto ne so, nemmeno George. Ron era in Romania da Charlie, all'epoca, ci è rimasto tutta l'estate: aveva bisogno di cambiare aria e credo che gli abbia fatto bene, andarci.

In ogni caso, scegliere di occuparmi del dolore di George mi ha aiutata a capire che dovevo prendermi cura anche di me stessa, e allora sono andata da una psicologa. Una Maganò che viveva nel mondo babbano ma frequentava assiduamente la propria famiglia magica e quindi era a conoscenza di tutti i dettagli della guerra. Ci è voluto un anno di terapia per ricominciare a vedere davvero i colori e a sentire i sapori, non so se mi spiego.»

«Ti spieghi benissimo, Granger» annuì lui. Non le disse, però, che lui non ci era ancora riuscito. A vedere davvero i colori. A volte gli sembrava che tutto il mondo, salvo qualche particolare, non fosse altro che una scala di grigi. Ed era inquietante rendersi conto che lei, invece, era una macchia evidente dal croma brillante.

«È stato grazie a lei che ho imparato a creare meccanismi per gestire la tristezza e gli attacchi di panico. Uno di questi, è permettermi di piangere per le persone che ho perso solo quando vengo qui. Loro sono sempre nella mia mente, penso a loro quasi ogni giorno, ma cerco di concentrarmi sui bei ricordi e soprattutto non piango per loro. Lo faccio solo qui. E perdo l'appetito per qualche ora, per rispondere alla domanda che mi hai posto più o meno un secolo fa» sdrammatizzò lei.

«Ci vieni spesso?»

«Due, tre volte l'anno. Questa è la prima volta che condivido questo momento con qualcuno.»

«Spero di non aver disturbato il tuo… momento.»

Di nuovo, lei scosse la testa.

«No. Credo che sia giunta l'ora di condividere il mio dolore, e provare a lasciarlo sedimentare. E che tu ci creda o no, sono contenta di averlo fatto con te.»

Severus lasciò cadere quell'affermazione, non sapendo come interpretarla.

Rimasero in silenzio mentre la notte scendeva su di loro, lasciando che i pensieri corressero, lacerassero gli animi con gli artigli del rimorso e della nostalgia, e finalmente si acquietassero.

Poi, si alzarono e, senza parlare perché non ce n'era bisogno, tornarono in albergo.

  
  



	16. 15

**Nuova Zelanda, 11 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


«Sei sicuro che il sentiero sia questo?»

«Granger, se me lo chiedi ancora una volta giuro che ti _Silencio_.»

«Scusa, è solo che non mi piace questo silenzio. Senti? Niente uccelli, pochi insetti…»

«Saranno tutti andati a rifugiarsi per la pioggia imminente» scrollò le spalle lui, indicando la massa di nuvoloni neri e ribollenti che si stava avvicinando dalle montagne alla loro destra. I suoi occhi, però, non avevano smesso un minuto di scandagliare il circondario alla ricerca ossessiva di quella minaccia di cui l’aria pesante pareva essere pregna e che lui, come lei, avvertiva distintamente nel contrarsi istintivo del diaframma.

Quella era l’escursione potenzialmente più rischiosa di tutto il viaggio. Non che avessero frequentato solo luoghi ameni, nelle altre tappe, ma ogni volta che si erano inoltrati in territori sconosciuti, dalla foresta del Congo ai deserti centrali dell'Australia, erano sempre stati accompagnati da una guida locale o si erano consultati con qualcuno che conoscesse in prima persona la zona. Infatti, a parte la sorpresa di trovare una tana di manticora dove non avrebbe dovuto esserci, era andato tutto bene.

Certo, erano dovuti ricorrere alle bacchette in un paio di occasioni, e in una avevano dovuto spremere ogni grammo di velocità da gambe e polmoni — e doveva ammettere che l’allenamento in palestra gli era venuto in aiuto, ma anche che Granger aveva doti atletiche inaspettate, anche se sospettava che larga parte della prestazione fosse dovuta alla fifa — ma non si erano mai trovati, come in quel momento, da soli in un territorio sconosciuto, letteralmente all’altro capo del mondo rispetto all’Inghilterra, con come unico riferimento le parole piuttosto vaghe di uno dei pochissimi maghi locali – che probabilmente aveva perso la trebisonda una trentina d'anni prima – e che aveva accennato alla possibile presenza di troll e altre amenità.

Severus aveva cercato di mascherare la preoccupazione dietro il suo solito, stoico cipiglio nel tentativo di risparmiare una buona dose di ansia alla sua giovane collega, ma lei era troppo sveglia per lasciarsi ingannare.

La vaga traccia che stavano seguendo in salita ormai da un quarto d'ora abbondante girò dietro a un mucchio di sassi. Hermione, che procedeva per prima, rallentò guardando la piccola valle che si stendeva ai suoi piedi. Il senso di oppressione che da diversi minuti le schiacciava il petto parve risollevarsi per qualche benedetto istante.

«Guarda, il lago finalmente! E quella macchia laggiù dovrebbe essere proprio l’aquilegia stellata australe.»

«Sì, bene, ora se hai finito di rimirare il panorama ti suggerirei di proseguire. Vorrei essere di ritorno all’auto prima che _quelle_ ci scarichino sulla testa le cascate Vittoria» ribattè lui, burbero, accennando alle nuvole che nel frattempo si erano fatte un po’ più vicine per mascherare il sollievo che anche lui provava.

Si affrettarono lungo il pendio e costeggiarono il piccolo lago, calpestando un misto di ciottoli e sabbia accarezzato da onde quasi impercettibili fino a raggiungere la zona semi-paludosa dove crescevano le piante che stavano cercando.

Hermione estrasse un sacchetto di tela da una tasca del suo onnipresente zaino ed entrambi si affrettarono a chinarsi sui fiori. Severus ne prese uno tra le dita, esaminando con attenzione i petali lilla attraversati da lunghe strisce di un giallo vivo — da cui l’aggettivo “stellata” — e gli speroni sottostanti, di un viola così scuro da parere quasi nero. Annuì, confermando che si trattava della pianta giusta, ed entrambi si misero al lavoro. Con un coltellino, Hermione recideva alcuni dei fiori alla base del gambo, attenta a lasciare le radici al loro posto mentre Severus si dedicava agli esemplari che lei aveva lasciato indietro, cogliendoli con tutte le radici. In questo modo avrebbero avuto tutte le componenti che servivano loro, in quantità tale da durare per diversi anni, senza però rischiare di eliminare del tutto quella piccola macchia di una pianta estremamente rara: entro pochi giorni, i bulbi lasciati da Hermione sarebbero tornati a crescere e a rifiorire.

Per qualche minuto, nessuno dei due si accorse che perfino i pochi insetti che fino a poco prima avevano ronzato loro intorno erano spariti e che, nonostante non spirasse un alito di vento, le acque del piccolo lago si erano increspate.

Solo quando un’onda più intensa delle precedenti andò a schiantarsi su un masso, sollevando una coltre di schizzi, entrambi sussultarono e si voltarono verso il bacino.

«Hermione» mormorò Severus «metti via il sacchetto e allontanati dall’acqua, molto lentamente.»

Lei aveva già iniziato a fare proprio quello, ancora prima che lui pronunciasse la prima sillaba. Riuscì a muovere diversi passi in direzione del bosco ma, non appena Severus, che era il più vicino alla riva, tentò di allontanarsi, il lago ribollì ed esplose in una fontana di schizzi gelidi.

Al centro, emerse qualcosa che entrambi avevano visto solo disegnato sui libri e che erano certi che, fossero sopravvissuti, avrebbe popolato i loro incubi per gli anni a venire.

Un corpo marrone-grigiastro, lucido e chiazzato come quello delle murene, sosteneva sette colli lunghi e sinuosi, ciascuno sormontato da una testa così irta di denti da far concorrenza a un tirannosauro, con due creste spinate e parallele. Sette paia di occhi rossi come l’inferno puntarono verso di loro, e da sette gole sgorgò un ruggito rabbioso.

« _Stupeficium_ » gridò Hermione, nello stesso istante in cui Severus esclamava « _Sectumsempra!_ »

Le strisce luminose dei due incantesimi solcarono l’aria per andare a schiantarsi contro la massa scura dell’idra, ma nessuno dei due maghi si attardò a controllarne l’esito. Al contrario, entrambi si lanciarono di corsa verso il sentiero, accompagnati dai ruggiti della bestia.

Raggiunto un terreno più solido, Hermione girò la testa per guardare, senza interrompere la propria corsa. Un tentacolo schizzò in avanti dal corpo dell’idra, che aveva una testa che giaceva svenuta nell’acqua e un grosso taglio sul torace, e si avventò nella direzione di Severus, che era di pochi passi più indietro.

Prima che la ragazza riuscisse a sollevare la bacchetta, il tentacolo si avvolse intorno alla caviglia del mago, facendolo cadere.

« _Sectumsempra!_ » gridò lei, fermandosi a fronteggiare la bestia.

«Hermione, no, scappa!»

Lei lo ignorò, iniziando a scagliare un incantesimo dopo l’altro. Fu solo per miracolo che lui, che era finalmente riuscito ad alzarsi in piedi, arrivò in tempo a spingerla di lato prima che un altro tentacolo le si abbattesse sulla testa.

La prese invece di striscio su una spalla, facendola barcollare. Severus, dopo aver a propria volta scagliato diversi incantesimi, la agganciò per un braccio e se la trascinò in una corsa disperata su per un pendio umido, ricoperto di massi.

Inciamparono, voltandosi a turno per respingere i tentacoli che ancora cercavano di assalirli, e solo quando raggiunsero i primi alberi si sentirono abbastanza al sicuro da rallentare. L’idra era una creatura acquatica e non avrebbe abbandonato il lago, e i suoi tentacoli non erano abbastanza lunghi da riuscire a raggiungerli fin lì.

«Sei ferita?» ansimò Severus, appoggiandosi pesantemente a un tronco nel tentativo di riprendere fiato. Nel frattempo, malediva sé stesso per non essere stato più attento. Aveva rischiato la propria vita e quella di Hermione per una stupida distrazione.

Lei roteò il braccio, contraendo in una smorfia il viso arrossato dalla corsa.

«Mi fa un po’ male la spalla, ma niente di rotto. Tu?»

«Una botta al ginocchio e le costole doloranti, ma riesco a camminare.»

«Bene. Credo che sia il caso di tornare indietro.»

Si incamminarono verso la sella dalla quale erano entrati nella valle, tenendosi entro il limitare degli alberi, entrambi nervosi, entrambi sul chi vive.

E questa fu la loro fortuna.

Un fruscio fu l’unico avvertimento che ebbero, ma nello stato di allerta in cui versavano fu sufficiente: quando il proiettile passò dove le loro teste erano state fino a un istante prima, entrambi erano già a terra, rotolando in modo da rimettersi in piedi il prima possibile.

Si trovarono schiena a schiena, a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca della nuova minaccia che li aveva assaliti. Non dovettero aspettare molto.

Dal folto degli alberi, tre figure imponenti presero forma, ed Hermione trattenne a stento un grido.

Alte più di due metri, con corpo antropomorfo e testa d’uccello dotata di un becco lungo quanto il suo braccio, le tre creature li fissavano coi loro piccoli occhietti neri. Una stringeva una cerbottana tra le dita, mentre le altre avevano con sé lance rudimentali.

«Cosa diamine sono?» sibilò lei, col cuore in gola.

«Non ne ho idea, ma tieniti pronta. Blocco quello con la cerbottana con un non verbale e ricominciamo a correre, ok?» rispose lui senza quasi muovere la bocca.

Sembrava calmissimo, nonostante la fuga dall’Idra e questo nuovo assalto.

Hermione, lo stomaco contratto, saettò lo sguardo tra la bacchetta di lui e i tre assalitori, che si facevano sempre più vicini. Non appena i gesti per il _Petrificus Totalus,_ praticamente impercettibili, furono terminati, scattò in avanti nel tentativo di raggiungere il sentiero nel punto in cui girava intorno ai massi, tallonata dai passi di Severus e dalle grida stridenti delle creature.

Guadagnò il sentiero e si precipitò giù per la discesa. Era quasi arrivata in fondo, quando si trovò la strada sbarrata da una quarta creatura. Cercò di frenare la propria corsa e sollevò la bacchetta, ignorando il modo in cui i suoi scarponi scivolavano tra i sassi e la polvere.

« _Petrificus Totalus!_ »

L’incantesimo mancò il mezzo uccello e lei rovinò a terra. Fu lesta a rialzarsi in piedi e ne scagliò un altro, ma anche la creatura era veloce e lo schivò. Non ebbe il tempo di ritentare, perché essa le fu addosso, cercando di abbrancarla. Hermione riuscì a sfuggire alle sue dita dotate di artigli e al suo becco affilato, danzandogli intorno come le avevano insegnato al corso di Krav Maga che aveva seguito l’anno prima. Anche se il bestione era almeno trenta centimetri più alto di lei, riuscì ad afferrarlo per un polso e per il becco e, sfruttando la sua stessa spinta, a farlo cadere di lato. Una volta a terra, finalmente riuscì a pietrificarlo.

Si voltò, e rimase a bocca aperta, impalata come un’allocca.

Severus era… non sarebbe bastato un solo aggettivo per descriverlo. 

Circondato da quattro creature, danzava leggero e sicuro sulle punte dei piedi, fintando, schivando e lanciando incantesimi con una fluidità che Hermione era certa di non poter sperare di eguagliare nemmeno in mille anni di allenamento. I suoi muscoli guizzavano sotto gli abiti scuri e i capelli, sfuggiti dall’elastico, gli circondavano il viso come una nera nube temporalesca, che contribuiva a conferirgli un’aria pericolosa, insieme al piccolo sorriso di scherno che gli decorava il viso.

Nonostante la sua maestria, però, una delle creature riuscì a impartirgli un colpo di becco sul braccio sinistro. Lui non perse il ritmo, ma lei sussultò e si riscosse.

Partì di corsa lungo il sentiero, scagliando incantesimi a ripetizione, lanciando il successivo prima ancora che il precedente fosse arrivato a ridosso dei combattenti.

Riuscì a stordirne uno mentre Severus ne pietrificava un altro, ma non poté rilassarsi, perché in quel momento una cacofonia di versi le invase le orecchie. Percorrendo con lo sguardo il pendio, su fino in cima alla collina diverse centinaia di metri più in alto, le si gelò il sangue nelle vene: un folto gruppetto di creature si stava avvicinando a velocità sostenuta.

«Severus!»

«Li ho visti. _Stupeficio!_ Dobbiamo far fuori questi due e poi metterci a correre.»

Con la forza della disperazione, lei fece esplodere una zolla di terra davanti alla creatura più vicina, levitando poi la polvere fino a gettargliela negli occhi. Il mezzo uccello stridette, scagliandosi in avanti alla cieca, e lei riuscì a schivarlo per miracolo.

Non sapeva nemmeno lei come ci riuscì, ma piroettò su sé stessa e, approfittando della vicinanza e del fatto che la creatura era finita per caracollare a causa del troppo slancio, la prese con un _Petrificus_ in piena nuca.

«Andiamo, presto» le gridò Severus, che aveva in qualche modo neutralizzato l’ultimo assalitore. Lei non si fermò di sicuro a chiedergli come avesse fatto, ma lo seguì giù per il sentiero a rotta di collo, incalzata dalle grida sempre più vicine del nuovo gruppo di beccuti.

Gli alberi scorrevano loro intorno, nere figure quasi senza contorno, ma gli occhi di Severus erano puntati unicamente sulla traccia da seguire.

Aveva dolore dappertutto, ma ignorò gli impulsi che gli venivano dalle terminazioni nervose perché non erano importanti. Una sola cosa contava: portare Hermione fuori di lì sana e salva.

Ogni tanto si girava a scagliare un nuovo incantesimo, sperando che raggiungesse le creature che li tallonavano; ogni tanto lo faceva lei, ma nessuno dei due si soffermava a controllare di aver colto nel segno.

«Severus, quei massi poco più avanti!» gli gridò lei a un certo punto.

«Quali?» chiese lui.

«Sulla destra.»

Severus sollevò lo sguardo e un’occhiata gli fu sufficiente per capire cosa Hermione gli stesse suggerendo.

«Appena sei passata, al mio tre» ordinò, e non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altro.

In pochi passi raggiunsero la strettoia, sormontata sulla destra da un pendio ripido e fitto di rovi, e chiusa sulla sinistra da un salto di circa tre metri su un torrente il cui letto era circondato di pietre frastagliate. Entrambi i maghi piroettarono su sé stessi, puntando le bacchette verso le rocce di una vecchia frana che incombevano poco più su. Due incantesimi pronunciati in sincrono, due scie azzurre parallele e precise, due esplosioni contemporanee.

I massi iniziarono a scivolare, precipitando proprio davanti alle creature e costringendole a fermarsi e a cercare riparo dalla pioggia di detriti che accompagnava il crollo.

Hermione e Severus, nel frattempo, avevano ripreso a correre, e solo quando videro il piccolo ponte stradale che attraversava la valle di fronte a loro, segno che avevano quasi raggiunto la carrozzabile polverosa che conduceva in quel posto dimenticato da tutti gli dei e da tutti gli uomini, si permisero di rallentare leggermente il passo.

La vista del rudere della fattoria a lato del quale avevano parcheggiato, e della carrozzeria rosso fuoco dell’utilitaria che avevano preso a noleggio fece quasi svenire Hermione dal sollievo.

«Ce l’abbiamo fatta!» esclamò, posando la mano sul braccio di Severus. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo per la contentezza di aver scampato chissà quale orribile destino, ma sapeva che lui non avrebbe apprezzato.

Si stupì di sentire che il maglione di Severus era umido, dato che l’Idra aveva gettato loro addosso solo poca acqua e non aveva ancora iniziato a piovere. Ritirò di scatto le dita e rimase a fissare le tracce rosate, inizialmente senza capire.

«Sei ferito» constatò, fermandosi.

«Non è niente, Granger. Ora muoviti, che non sappiamo quanto…»

Un sibilo, poi qualcosa sfrecciò a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Hermione, per andare a conficcarsi contro la parete del rudere.

«Merda» imprecò lei, dopo essersi girata: le creature erano comparse da dietro l’ultima curva, impolverate e decisamente più arrabbiate di prima.

I metri che li separavano dall’auto sembrarono infiniti, ma finalmente riuscirono a raggiungerla e a salire al volo, anche grazie al fatto che Hermione aveva tenuto le chiavi a portata di mano, pensando che sarebbe tornato utile in caso di pioggia. Di sicuro non aveva previsto di venire inseguita fino alla portiera da esseri usciti dritti dritti da un incubo…

Fece manovra mentre Severus lanciava incantesimi a getto continuo dal finestrino e partì sgommando, lasciando dietro di sé una nuvola di polvere mentre le prime, enormi gocce di pioggia colpivano il parabrezza.


	17. 16

**Nuova Zelanda, 11 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


Hermione percorse i pochi chilometri che separavano la zona collinare disabitata dalla pianura e quindi dalle prime case aggrappata al volante dell'auto, le nocche tese fino a sbiancarle e lo sguardo puntato quasi più allo specchietto retrovisore che alla strada che si dipanava davanti a lei. Si era permessa una distrazione e il mondo le aveva mandato forte e chiaro il messaggio che non sarebbe stata al sicuro finché non fosse tornata alla civiltà e, beh, lei si impegnò a farlo il più in fretta possibile.

Non aveva mai guidato tanto come in quel viaggio: dato che era l'unica del gruppo pozionisti con una patente, il Ministero aveva ritenuto che fosse più utile fornire le dispendiose passaporte a Ernie e Mastro Beerbrush, limitando quelle in dotazione a Severus e Hermione esclusivamente a quei passaggi troppo lunghi da percorrere in macchina e troppo costosi o complicati da fare in aereo. In quel momento, era felice di tutto l'allenamento alla guida che le era toccato nel mese appena trascorso, perché lanciarsi a rotta di collo giù per una dissestata stradina che si dipanava tra vallette e rilievi, sotto una pioggia che si era fatta battente, sarebbe risultato impossibile fino a poche settimane prima, a lei abituata a condurre senza fretta l'auto sulle strade della città di Londra o, al limite, su quelle ben asfaltate che abbracciavano alla perfezione le morbide colline della campagna inglese.

Mentre lei, concentrata sul percorso, affrontava una curva dietro l'altra, sul sedile del passeggero Severus si aggrappava quasi con disperazione alla maniglia della portiera.

Non si era mai abituato a viaggiare sui mezzi babbani, l'aereo gli dava il mal di testa e l'auto, se la strada non era più che dritta, in genere gli causava un'odiosa nausea, non particolarmente forte ma insistente. Lo sballottamento indotto da quel terreno accidentato e dalla velocità a cui Granger lo stava affrontando, però, avevano il potere di ribaltargli lo stomaco al punto che stava sudando freddo nello sforzo di tenerlo al proprio posto. Per non parlare del modo in cui i colpi si riverberavano per tutto il suo corpo, causando stilettate di dolore acuto dalle ferite che aveva riportato nel combattimento.

Gli ci voleva tutta la sua concentrazione per trattenere i gemiti che gli salivano spontanei alla bocca a ogni buca, ogni cunetta.

Entrambi tirarono un respiro di sollievo quando gli pneumatici dell'auto superarono con un ultimo colpetto il lieve dislivello tra il viottolo di campagna che avevano percorso fino a quel momento e la meglio mantenuta strada nazionale che attraversava una valle coltivata e abitata tra due file di colline.

Quando furono quasi alle porte del primo paesino, Hermione rallentò fino a fermarsi in uno slargo che si affacciava sui campi.

Sollevò le mani tremanti dal volante, prese un profondo respiro e impose all'adrenalina che ancora aveva in circolo di riassorbirsi.

Solo allora si girò a guardare Severus, notandone il pallore e l'insolita posizione accasciata.

«Sei ferito» ripeté le parole di pochi minuti prima.

«Non è niente» rispose lui, ma il suo tono apparentemente tranquillo aveva un sottofondo metallico che non le piacque per nulla.

«E allora perché stai respirando come se avessi corso la maratona?»

«Lo sai che sto male in auto.»

«Non lo sei mai stato così.»

«Non abbiamo mai percorso a quella velocità una strada così contorta e dissestata.»

«D'accordo, ma la nausea non ti fa macchiare il sedile di sangue.»

Lui abbassò lo sguardo, notando sulla tappezzeria blu un'estesa macchia scura.

«Come ho già avuto modo di dire, Granger, non è niente.»

Lei batté un pugno sul volante.

«Maledizione, Severus, falla finita di fare il macho che non deve chiedere mai! Essere compagni di viaggio significa che i tuoi problemi sono anche miei, e che a me spetta il compito di aiutarti esattamente come a te spetta il compito di aiutare me. Non sei più il mio professore e io non sono più una bambina. E ora levati quel maglione e la camicia e fammi dare un'occhiata.»

«Abbiamo cinque ore di strada davanti a noi e la pioggia sta aumentando. Non mi sembra il caso di perdere tempo.»

«Pensi che se mi svieni qui per la perdita di sangue non perderemo tempo? Non fare il bambino.»

«Deciditi: o sono un macho, o sono un bambino. E se dovessi svenire, saresti libera di guidare in silenzio senza dover sopportare la mia compagnia.»

«Sei un macho col cervello di un bambino di cinque anni, ecco cosa sei. Alla seconda affermazione non mi degno nemmeno di rispondere. Comunque, sei tu che ci stai facendo perdere tempo: a quest'ora avrei già finito di richiuderti le ferite se non fossi così cocciuto.»

«Non è necessario…»

«Severus, se non ti togli gli abiti spontaneamente, te li faccio _Evanescere_ » minacciò lei brandendo la bacchetta.

«Non oseresti.»

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Vuoi mettermi alla prova?»

Lui strinse le labbra in una linea sottile.

Quella dannata ragazzina non capiva niente. Non poteva lasciarlo in pace, no, doveva per forza metterlo in imbarazzo. E probabilmente non si rendeva nemmeno conto di starlo facendo!

L'idea di trovarsi seminudo con lei in quello spazio ristretto, di sentire le sue dita sulla pelle, nonostante il dolore delle ferite…

Cos'avrebbe fatto se lei l'avesse guardato con disgusto o pietà?

Cosa avrebbe fatto se il suo corpo avesse reagito per via della vicinanza?

Cosa avrebbe fatto se lei, invece, l'avesse guardato in un modo… diverso?

Quel viaggio si stava rivelando impervio sotto troppi aspetti.

«Accidenti!» esclamò, artigliando il bordo di quello stupido maglione e iniziando a sollevarlo con fatica, insieme alla camicia.

Quando ormai aveva il maledetto tessuto intorno alla testa sentì l'inalazione inorridita di lei, e quando finalmente se ne liberò, si trovò davanti al suo peggiore incubo.

Hermione, che guardava il suo petto con orrore e disgusto.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, cercando di ricacciare indietro l'umiliazione, di non sentire il morso del pugno che gli stringeva il fondo dello stomaco.

«Severus, ma sei impazzito?!»

L'esclamazione lo riscosse e gli fece aprire gli occhi.

«Im…pazzito?»

«Per le mutande puzzolenti di Merlino, ci sei o ci fai? Come cazzo pretendevi di andartene in giro con il torace e le braccia ridotti a brandelli?»

Lui fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla propria pelle, segnata da solchi sanguinolenti, più o meno profondi.

«Non c'è nessuna ferita grave» minimizzò, ma non c'era da stupirsi che ogni buca presa lungo la strada l'aveva fatto desiderare di poter urlare. D'accordo, erano stati lesi solo la cute e, in qualche caso, la parte superficiale del muscolo, però Merlino, se bruciavano.

Quei bastardi di uccellacci avevano dei becchi fin troppo affilati… e in definitiva Hermione non era inorridita per via del suo aspetto.

Nonostante tutto, si sentì meglio. E peggio, perché si sentiva meglio ed era una cosa stupida.

No, era folle.

Mentre lui dibatteva con sé stesso della propria sanità mentale, Hermione alzò la bacchetta.

« _Epismendo_ » mormorò, puntandola verso la parte superiore del torace di Severus.

Il sangue smise di fluire ma, a parte questo, non successe nulla.

« _Epismendo_ » ripeté lei.

Ancora niente, le ferite non si chiudevano.

Ci provò lui. Niente.

I loro sguardi si incontrarono.

«Merda» sibilarono all'unisono. Poi: « _Accio Centelliasum_ » esclamò lei aprendo il suo zainetto, proprio mentre lui ordinava: « _Accio_ estratto di bardana» all'indirizzo del suo baule miniaturizzato, che aveva aperto sul palmo.

Si guardarono, entrambi con una boccetta in mano e, nonostante la preoccupazione per l'effetto inaspettato delle ferite da becco di quelle creature sconosciute, si sorrisero.

«Usiamole entrambe» propose lei. «Che io sappia, non entrano in conflitto.»

«Si rafforzano, Granger. Dov'eri alla lezione sulle ferite, al quarto anno?»

Mentre cercava garze e bende nello zaino, lei borbottò qualcosa sui professori saccenti.

Lui, però, la osservava con la coda dell'occhio, pensando che in fondo, almeno dal punto di vista lavorativo, loro due erano come quelle pozioni. Si rammaricò di dover dare ragione a quella gallina di Collins: non sarebbe stato in grado di portare a termine quel viaggio con lo stesso grado di successo che avevano raggiunto insieme, fosse stato da solo.

Anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, né davanti a Granger né davanti alla capa delle Risorse Umane. Piuttosto, avrebbe affrontato di nuovo i beccuti.

Quando Hermione gli posò la garza imbevuta di pozioni sulla prima ferita, sibilò per il bruciore forte e inaspettato ma, man mano che lei lavorava, trovò che il tocco delle sue dita sulla pelle aveva uno strano effetto calmante.

Si lasciò medicare e bendare e, quando lei strinse l'ultimo nodo, quasi gli dispiacque che avesse finito.

Folle, sì.

Era l'unico aggettivo per descriversi.


	18. 17

**Nuova Zelanda, 11 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


La pioggia batteva senza pietà sul parabrezza, in gocce così pesanti e fitte che i tergicristalli non riuscivano a tener loro dietro.

Hermione guidava col naso a un palmo dal vetro, concentratissima sulla carreggiata deserta che si vedeva a malapena, nella luce crepuscolare del temporale solcata solo di tanto in tanto dai fulmini.

In più di tre ore avevano percorso la strada che avrebbero dovuto macinare in due: di quel passo, sarebbero arrivati a Christchurch in piena notte, anziché in prima serata come previsto. Dato che si avvicinava l'ora di cena, sperava che avrebbero trovato un ristorante o almeno un fast food entro breve, ma l'ultimo abitato di una dimensione decente l'avevano attraversato più di mezz'ora prima e, da quel momento, avevano incrociato solo gruppi di case che non erano nemmeno degne dell'appellativo di villaggio. Si chiese se le persone che abitavano da quelle parti non provassero mai il desiderio di uscire a mangiare.

Accanto a lei, Severus sonnecchiava e, anche se le avrebbe fatto piacere un po' di compagnia, forse era meglio così: il riposo avrebbe aiutato le pozioni a fare effetto.

Passando accanto a un gruppo di case notò l'insegna luminosa di un locale, ma decise di non fermarsi: secondo l'atlante poco più avanti c'erano, sui due lati di un fiume, due micro-cittadine che, forse, offrivano qualcosa di meglio di un bar a bordo strada in mezzo al niente.

Dopo cinque minuti, era arrivata al primo paesino ma, non vedendo insegne o cartelli, tirò dritta, uscendo dalla luminosità del tratto tra le case per ripiombare nella semi-oscurità crepuscolare della campagna.

In lontananza, qualcosa di rosso in movimento attirò la sua attenzione, ma solo quando fu quasi giunta a ridosso di quell'oggetto riuscì a identificarlo: una bandiera agitata da un poliziotto bardato con un impermeabile enorme. Si fermò, abbassando il finestrino e facendo sussultare Severus, strappandolo al suo riposo. Per fortuna che prima di ripartire avevano riparato i suoi abiti e ripulito le macchie di sangue dalla tappezzeria.

«Che succede?» chiese al poliziotto, mentre ondate d'acqua si riversavano attraverso l'apertura.

«Il ponte è chiuso.»

«Come sarebbe a dire, chiuso?»

«In montagna c'è tempesta da stamattina, gli invasi sono pieni, il fiume si è ingrossato a dismisura e c'è il rischio che esondi, inoltre sono stati sradicati dei tronchi che stanno venendo a valle. Non è sicuro passare.»

Hermione imprecò a mezza voce.

«C'è un'alternativa per oltrepassare il fiume? Abbiamo una camera prenotata a Christchurch per questa sera.»

L'uomo aggrottò la fronte sotto il cappello dalla tesa larga.

«Turisti, eh? Da dove venite?»

«Inghilterra.»

«Mi dispiace. Tutti i ponti su questo fiume, che sono poi tre, sono chiusi. Dovreste attraversare le montagne, scendere sulla costa nord e poi riattraversarle per tornare su questo lato della catena. Ci mettereste tutta la notte.»

«E allora cosa facciamo? Ci accampiamo qui?»

«Credimi, ragazza, non è molto comodo. Piuttosto umido, oserei dire. Ascoltate, mia nipote ha un Bed&Breakfast qui vicino: ditele che vi manda il vecchio Bill, vi farà uno sconto. Stando alle previsioni del tempo e alle allerte diramate, è probabile che riapriremo il ponte domani nel primo pomeriggio. Nel frattempo potete riposare un po' e, beh, non ve lo devo dire io cosa fanno le giovani coppie quando hanno tanto tempo a disposizione e non possono uscire…» concluse strizzando l'occhio.

Se fosse stato fisicamente possibile, Severus avrebbe preso fuoco per l'imbarazzo e, se il poliziotto non fosse stato un babbano, l'avrebbe già _Schiantato_. Che razza di idee si era fatto, quel tizio?

… le stesse che si stava facendo una certa sua parte anatomica ultimamente troppo vivace per i suoi gusti…

La voce di Hermione, che non pareva per niente turbata da quell'allusione, interruppe i suoi pensieri.

«Cosa facciamo, Severus? A me quella di fermarci sembra una buona idea, guidare con questo tempo dopo la nostra… gita di oggi mi sta stancando. E poi anche tu hai bisogno di riposo.»

«Sono qui seduto da ore, più riposato di così.»

«Staresti meglio in poltrona, con lo stomaco pieno e magari una bella tazza di tè.»

Lui le fu infinitamente grato per non aver nominato il letto.

«Uff, d'accordo. Possiamo permetterci un giorno di ritardo sulla tabella di marcia, in fondo.»

Dopo che ebbero ricevuto le indicazioni per raggiungere il B&B, ringraziarono il poliziotto e, finalmente, chiusero il finestrino, bloccando all'esterno le cateratte del Nilo.

Nel giro di pochi minuti raggiunsero la loro meta, una casetta di due piani più mansarda alla periferia del minuscolo paesino che avevano attraversato poco prima di raggiungere il ponte, che si distingueva dagli edifici circostanti solo per un'insegna in ferro battuto.

“Nelly's B&B” recitava l'arzigogolato cartello.

Sotto una pioggia sempre più furiosa, Hermione e Severus si affrettarono su per i tre gradini che conducevano al portico dell'ingresso, reggendo due valige che altro non erano che lo zainetto e il baule trasfigurati.

Venne ad aprire una donna sulla quarantina, con pelle e capelli scuri che tradivano origini Maori ma una fisionomia tipicamente anglosassone.

«Buonasera, cosa posso fare per voi?»

Hermione spiegò la loro situazione e le loro necessità e, in men che non si dica, lei e Severus si ritrovarono sospinti su per una stretta scala ricoperta di moquette verde.

La donna, Nelly, aprì la porta in cima alla seconda rampa e, accendendo la luce, fece loro cenno di entrare in uno spazio piccolo ma confortevole che pareva un salotto.

«Questa è la mansarda, che è una specie di suite, se mi passate il termine. Ci sono due camere da letto matrimoniali, di solito la affitto alle famiglie o ai gruppi di amici, non che se ne vedano molti da queste parti. Dato che vi manda mio zio, vi farò pagare come se aveste preso le due singole di sotto. Sempre che non vi disturbi dover condividere il bagno.»

Hermione si era già innamorata di quel piccolo spazio intimo e colorato, della coperta fatta a mano sul divano che guardava fuori dalla vetrata, verso la campagna. Del tavolino rustico che reggeva un bollitore e una scatola da tè e del tavolo più grande dove avrebbero potuto fare colazione cinque o sei persone, posto proprio sotto un lucernario.

Si voltò verso Severus, sorridendo.

«A me piace molto, tu che ne dici?»

«Mi sembra accettabile» borbottò, sollevato perché erano riusciti a ottenere camere separate. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, se si fosse trovato a dover dividere un letto con Granger, non dopo i pensieri degli ultimi giorni, non dopo le parole del poliziotto. Non con la consapevolezza che non si sarebbe potuto permettere di chiudere occhio.

Non vedeva l'ora che quel viaggio finisse e lui potesse tornare alla sua anestetizzata esistenza di sempre, senza doversi vedere quotidianamente sbattute in faccia due dure realtà: quella che il suo corpo, tutto sommato, era ancora vivo e quella che, in ogni caso, ciò non faceva alcuna differenza. Ci sarebbero sempre state cose che lui non avrebbe mai potuto avere.

Quando Nelly se ne andò, dopo aver spiegato loro come raggiungere l'unico pub del paese per cenare, Hermione si rivolse a Severus con un'aria che a lui parve decisamente minacciosa.

«Fila a farti la doccia, così poi ti posso medicare» ordinò, indicando la porta del bagno con il dito teso e inequivocabile. «E non disturbarti a indossare camicia e maglione quando esci da lì, tanto poi te li faccio togliere.»

«Granger…»

Lei assottigliò lo sguardo.

«Granger un corno. Prima ti lavi, prima controlliamo le ferite, prima posso farmi anche io una doccia, prima usciremo. Ho _molta_ fame, quindi perdi tempo a tuo rischio e pericolo.»

C'era un motivo perché tutti i ragazzini di Hogwards avevano definito Hermione dispotica, e in quel momento quel motivo era ben evidente agli occhi di Severus, il quale considerò per un nanosecondo l'opzione di contraddirla solo per il gusto di farlo, poi si rese conto che non valeva la pena di farsi schiantare e pietrificare per una medicazione, per la quale tra l'altro avrebbe dovuto comunque farsi aiutare, che la cosa gli piacesse o meno.

Borbottando, rivolse un _Accio_ al suo baule per procurarsi vestiti puliti e si infilò in bagno.

Quando fu pulito e seduto su uno sgabello che Hermione aveva trasfigurato da una sedia, lei iniziò a disfare le bende nelle quali l'aveva avvolto in precedenza, che lui aveva avuto cura di proteggere con un incantesimo di impermeabilità, e fu come se il tempo si fermasse.

Ogni gesto portava le sue dita a contatto con la pelle di lui, ogni gesto provocava un brivido intimo e sempre più difficile da nascondere.

«Le ferite si stanno rimarginando, anche se più lentamente del normale.»

Hermione si rese conto della fatica che aveva fatto a far uscire la voce dalla gola completamente arida.

Non poteva più negare a sé stessa di provare un soverchiante desiderio fisico per l'uomo riservato e coraggioso che le sedeva davanti, inconsapevole dei suoi pensieri decisamente poco casti. Non poteva più negare di desiderare il peso di quel corpo virile addosso, mentre la sua voce sensuale e profonda le mormorava nelle orecchie frasi spezzate dall'impeto del piacere.

Non poteva negarlo, ma non poteva nemmeno carezzargli i capelli come avrebbe voluto, e affondare la bocca nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla, e succhiare fino a lasciare il suo marchio arrossato sulla pelle candida.

Non sarebbe stato professionale.

Soprattutto, era certa che non sarebbe stato gradito. Certezza che la risposta di lui contribuì a cementare.

«Perfetto, è opportuno applicare ancora la stessa combinazione di pozioni. Prima finisci, prima ti lavi, prima andiamo a cena» la sollecitò infatti lui, in un tono brusco e pragmatico.

Un tono che, in realtà, gli era servito esclusivamente per mascherare quanto quel breve contatto l'avesse turbato.

Merlino, Severus si stava trattenendo a stento dal passarsi le mani tra i capelli per la frustrazione.

Per anni, anzi, per _decenni_ era riuscito a tenere sotto controllo anche la più piccola reazione del proprio corpo, a mantenere congelate determinate parti di sé, e ora arrivava l'ultima persona sulla faccia della terra che avrebbe dovuto suscitare il suo interesse – una ragazza con metà dei suoi anni, una collega, una sua ex alunna, per la miseria! La candidata perfetta a prenderlo per il culo per il resto dei suoi miserabili giorni – e sfondava facilmente tutte le sue difese, con la delicatezza di una farfalla e la potenza di un Avada Kedavra.

E, con tutta probabilità, senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Perché il fato continuava ad accanirsi contro di lui?

Perché anche ora che lei gli stava infilando sostanze brucianti dentro ferite aperte, tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era il contatto rovente della sua mano sinistra, posata leggera sulla spalla?

  
  



	19. 18

**Nuova Zelanda, 11 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


Il pub era sorprendentemente pieno, dati la scarsa densità abitativa della zona e soprattutto il fatto che era un martedì sera.

O forse era davvero piccolo come sembrava e quindi una manciata di persone era sufficiente per riempirlo.

In quella zona ci doveva avere una netta propensione per la musica country, a giudicare dal volume con il quale essa veniva sparata dalle numerose casse sparpagliate un po' dappertutto e dall'entusiasmo in cui una mezza dozzina di avventori si muoveva lungo i passi di un ballo di gruppo nello spazio libero al centro del locale; in ogni caso, la musica non era sufficiente per coprire il fracasso infernale proveniente dal tavolo da biliardo in fondo alla stanza, dove tre uomini e una donna sembravano avere intavolato la Terza Guerra Mondiale, più che un gioco di precisione e abilità.

Severus si guardava intorno con irritazione, portando meccanicamente alla bocca il salmone che aveva ordinato. Era ottimo, ma lui non sopportava tutto quel caos, il caldo umido e soffocante dovuto ai termosifoni accesi, alla quantità d'acqua che il cielo stava riversando di fuori e al dannato effetto-stalla della presenza umana.

Almeno, quando a Hogwards aveva dovuto subire il chiasso disordinato di un'orda di ragazzini, quest'ultimo effetto gli era stato risparmiato.

E poi lo turbava lo sguardo insistente di una donna sulla quarantina che, seduta qualche tavolo più in là con un'amica, continuava a lanciargli occhiate di non difficile interpretazione, totalmente incurante del fatto che non si conoscevano e che lui era in compagnia di un’altra persona.

Anche Hermione aveva notato la donna, che sembrava proprio non voler fare mistero del suo interesse nei confronti di Severus. Continuava a guardarlo e, quando si alzava per andare al bancone a prendere un nuovo giro di birre, si premurava di sculettare in maniera evidente davanti a lui, in una gonna troppo corta per quel clima.

Era una bella donna, con un sorriso malizioso, lunghi capelli scuri, gambe chilometriche e un décolleté che lei, col suo fisico a pera, si poteva solo sognare. Una donna di età più vicina a quella di Severus.

Una donna che, ragionò Hermione, se lui avesse voluto portarsela a letto, sarebbe stata in effetti una buona scelta. Eppure la sua presenza le causava un'irritazione profonda come raramente le era capitato di provare. Si sentiva come se le stesse rompendo le uova nel paniere, quando invece sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stato opportuno che il suo paniere rimanesse vuoto, in quel viaggio in particolare e per quel che riguardava _il suo collega_ Severus in generale.

Il suono della suoneria del suo fedele Nokia la riscosse da quei pensieri – e le evitò di ringhiare in direzione della donna interessata a Snape.

Harry. A Londra era mattina presto e lei gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe inviato un sms dopo la missione di quel giorno, dato che tutti sapevano che sarebbe stata pericolosa. Eppure se n’era completamente dimenticata.

«È Harry, esco a rispondere perché qui non sentirei niente» gli disse, alzandosi in piedi. Lui annuì senza quasi guardarla.

Quando lei si fu girata, però, seguì con lo sguardo l'incedere sinuoso di quel suo corpo così femminile verso la porta che dava sul portico sul retro, sentendo il morso del fastidio pungolargli la gola.

Anche se da diversi accenni che lei aveva fatto durante varie conversazioni, Severus era quasi del tutto certo che Hermione fosse single, quel rompiscatole di Potter l’aveva contattata ogni giorno su quello stupido ammennicolo babbano.

D’accordo, avevano stabilito con Witcheheazel in persona che, dato che Hermione era ben ferrata in quella strana tecnologia babbana, sarebbe stato più comodo e veloce comunicare con l’Auror incaricato di seguire i loro progressi – Potter per l’appunto – tramite il telefonino.

D’accordo, era stato il Ministero stesso a pagare per una grossa quantità di quella che Hermione chiamava “ricarica” e che faceva funzionare in qualche modo il dannato aggeggio.

Però, c’era davvero bisogno che si sentissero o si scrivessero in continuazione?

Gli sembrava che, ogni volta che la guardava, lei avesse in mano il cellulare per parlare con Potter, e la cosa lo infastidiva.

E lo infastidiva anche il fatto che la cosa lo infastidiva.

Perso nella sua lotta interiore col fastidio, si accorse solo all'ultimo che qualcuno si era avvicinato. Gran bella spia, davvero.

La donna che l'aveva fissato fino a poco prima si chinò su di lui, che dovette trattenersi per non scattare all'indietro a quella vicinanza non richiesta.

«Ciao bellezza, intanto che la tua amica è fuori al telefono, ti va se ti offro qualcosa da bere al bancone?»

Lui aveva fatto scivolare la bacchetta dalla manica, e ora ne teneva la punta tra due dita, con delicatezza, pronto a estrarla in caso di pericolo. Magari la donna era davvero una babbana, magari no.

Eppure, a parte quel singolo istinto di difesa che quasi vent'anni come spia gli avevano inculcato, si sentiva bloccato.

Da un lato, il fastidio per la vicinanza di una sconosciuta, per quanto bella – ed era innegabile che lo fosse – gli gridava a gran voce di rifiutare.

Dall'altro… quel poco di orgoglio maschile che gli era rimasto, pur sopito e rincoglionito dagli eventi della sua vita e dalle scelte che aveva fatto, spingeva affinché accettasse e dimostrasse a sé stesso e al mondo che anche un relitto come lui era in grado di fare colpo su una donna.

Il viso di Granger gli balenò nella mente, e fu quello a far pendere l'ago della bilancia.

Spingendo all'indietro la sedia, annuì e si alzò.

Doveva togliersi dalla testa la sua collega, ed era evidente che il metodo tentato fino a quel momento – reprimere i pensieri, concentrarsi su altro – non funzionava. Forse, passare qualche minuto in compagnia di un'altra femmina avrebbe aiutato.

La donna gli fece strada tra i tavoli, e lui fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla cascata di capelli scuri, lisci e lucidi, sul punto in cui la vita si stringeva e sul sensuale oscillare delle natiche sotto una gonna aderente.

«Due whisky con poco ghiaccio, Joey, per favore» ordinò lei al bancone. «Segnali sul mio conto.»

Mentre il barista preparava i loro drink, lei si voltò verso di lui sorridendo. La punta della lingua guizzò invitante sulle labbra glossate.

«Mi chiamo Gladys» disse, protendendo una mano sottile, dalle unghie laccate di viola.

«Severus.»

La sua stretta era ferma, asciutta e non del tutto sgradevole, ma durò l'istante di troppo che, nonostante tutti i suoi buoni propositi, mise Severus a disagio.

Era troppo che non frequentava altre persone, troppo che era disabituato ai tocchi casuali che costellavano la vita quotidiana di tutti gli altri esseri umani.

Granger era l'unica che, di tanto in tanto, lo toccava e… non andava bene. Per la sua salute mentale, soprattutto.

«Allora, Severus, cosa ci fai da queste parti?» chiese lei, mentre il barista metteva loro davanti i bicchieri. Lui si infastidì a vedere il ghiaccio nel bicchiere, preferiva i suoi drink non diluiti, ma soprassedette.

«Sono di passaggio, in viaggio di lavoro.»

«Quindi la ragazza è una tua collega?»

Non gli sfuggì il tono speranzoso di quella domanda.

«…sì. È una collega» rispose, senza capire nemmeno lui perché aveva esitato.

Lei sollevò il bicchiere.

«Ai viaggi di lavoro, allora» brindò, osservandolo maliziosa da sopra il bordo «soprattutto quelli che possono diventare… interessanti.»

Lui provò una strana stretta alla bocca dello stomaco, ma si affrettò a far tintinnare i bicchieri.

Nel giro di pochi minuti – e di altre insulse domande da parte di lei – avevano finito i loro whisky.

Proprio in quel momento la musica cambiò.

«Oh, adoro questa canzone, vieni!»

Non era una proposta, era praticamente un ordine e lui si ritrovò trascinato tra i tavoli, la mano stretta in una morsa di acciaio. Cosa diavolo…?

Lo capì troppo tardi, cosa diavolo.

Quando ormai lei l'aveva portato nella pista improvvisata e gli si era avvinghiata addosso, oscillando al ritmo di un lento.

Troppo vicina.

Il suo pesante profumo di rose, contaminato da quello del fumo di sigaretta, gli invase le narici, il contatto del suo seno voluminoso premuto contro il petto era troppo improvviso, troppo intimo per risultare piacevole.

Cercò di discostarsi, anche solo di pochi millimetri, ma lei non mollava la presa, rivolgendogli lo stesso sguardo malizioso, allusivo di poco prima.

«Mettimi le mani sui fianchi» ordinò e lui si trovò a obbedire meccanicamente.

Le anche di lei ruotavano sensuali a pochi millimetri dai suoi mignoli, il suo alito caldo che sapeva di whisky gli accarezzava il viso e lui, lui si trovò a non provare quasi nient'altro che non fosse disagio.

Di nuovo pensò a Hermione, a come sospettava sarebbe stato ben diverso avere _lei_ tra le braccia, e non solo perché aveva raggiunto con lei un grado di confidenza che raramente aveva concesso a qualcuno, e di nuovo si ritrovò a opporsi a quel pensiero.

Perché rincorrere una sicura umiliazione?

Meglio provare a narcotizzare quegli stupidi, irrealizzabili desideri tramite la presenza di un'altra persona.

Non funzionò.

Man mano che la canzone procedeva, Severus si sentiva sempre più a disagio, sempre più braccato. Si rese conto che quella donna non gli piaceva affatto, che trovava odioso il suo modo di forzare il contatto – soprattutto quando si era messa a strusciare il bacino contro il suo inguine – e che, in ogni caso, non sarebbe stato il caso di perseguire qualcosa di più.

Non in un viaggio di lavoro.

Non per qualcuno come _lui_.

Solo che non sapeva come levarsi d'impiccio.

  
  


\---------

  
  


«… e quindi per il momento siamo bloccati da questa parte del fiume. Abbiamo già annullato la prenotazione a Christchurch e spostato l'appuntamento con Mr. Werohia al tardo pomeriggio. Tu potresti cortesemente far riprogrammare la Passaporta del ritorno per la mezzanotte di domani circa, ora neozelandese?»

«Sì, certo, lo faccio appena metto giù il telefono.»

Hermione aveva riferito a Harry per filo e per segno le avventure delle ultime ore, rassicurandolo sul fatto che stavano bene.

«Perfetto, allora ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni.»

«Non vedo l'ora. Mi sei mancata un sacco, 'Mione.»

«Anche tu. A proposito, com'è andata l'ultima visita dell'assistente sociale?»

«Bene, tutto sommato. Ti racconto tutto quando torni, comunque penso che ormai ci siamo. Mi ha detto che ha già prenotato la valutazione psicologica e che, se tutto va bene, serviranno solo un altro incontro e infine un'udienza col Wizengamot per decretare se sono idoneo all'adozione.»

«Ron che dice?»

«È eccitato, ma… è anche amareggiato. Non so, a volte ho il dubbio di aver sbagliato, a non dichiarare fin dall'inizio che sto con lui. Ho comunque detto a chiare lettere di essere bisessuale e di avere iniziato a frequentare un uomo, ma…»

«L'hai detto all'assistente sociale?!» si stupì Hermione.

«Beh, sì, mi sembrava di ingannarla, se non l'avessi fatto.»

Lei trattenne un “te l'avevo detto” ed evitò di manifestare il proprio sollievo: aveva temuto che se la cosa fosse venuta a galla senza che fosse Harry ad ammetterla, sarebbe stato un disastro, ed era felice che l'amico si fosse finalmente reso conto del pericolo.

«E lei cos'ha detto?»

«Che se la cosa fosse diventata seria, avrebbe dovuto valutare anche lui. Per la stabilità di Teddy.»

«Harry, con Ron vai sul sicuro, lo sai, vero? Ha un buon lavoro, una famiglia solida alle spalle, è un eroe di guerra e in questi anni è cresciuto tanto. Al punto che a volte non riconosco lo zuccone degli anni di scuola.»

«Lo so, Herm, lo so, è solo che… finché non trova il coraggio di dire di me ai suoi, la faccenda è complicata. E quella è una potenziale bomba atomica. Conosci Molly.»

«Molly ti adora. Magari la sua prima reazione sarà scomposta, ma sono sicura che accetterà la faccenda senza problemi. Merlino, ha accettato _Draco!_ E prima che tu e Ginny vi mollaste, aveva già iniziato a vederti come suo genero, quindi sei avvantaggiato.»

«Spero che tu abbia ragione.»

«Tranquillo, fidati dei consigli amorosi della tua saggia amica» ridacchiò. Saggia, finché si trattava delle storie degli altri… per quel che riguardava sé stessa, era un disastro e lo sapeva.

«Ti voglio bene, saggia amica.»

«Anche io, fratellino.»

Si salutarono ed Hermione rimase ancora qualche istante a fissare la pioggia che scrosciava fuori dalla tettoia, rimbalzando sul cortile allagato in continue esplosioni di scintille di luce riflessa dalle finestre e dal singolo lampione che le stava di fronte.

Tutti i suoi amici stavano progredendo nella loro vita amorosa, o avevano già raggiunto il traguardo di una relazione stabile.

E lei? Lei cos'aveva?

La proposta di Luna a ripararla dalle conseguenze disastrose di una legge ingiusta, e nient'altro.

Per quanto volesse un bene dell'anima a quell'amica così peculiare, sentiva che non le bastava.

Scrollò la testa. Era inutile pensarci, in quel momento. Diede le spalle alla pioggia e tornò dentro.

La prima cosa che notò era il loro tavolo, vuoto. Probabilmente Severus era andato in bagno.

La seconda, fu che la musica era cambiata, passando dai ritmati balli di gruppo a un'atmosfera più romantica.

“Proprio a fagiolo” sbuffò tra sé e sé, facendosi strada tra tavoli e sedie.

Gettò un'occhiata allo spazio libero tramutato in pista da ballo, notando un paio di coppie allacciate che oscillavano al ritmo di una canzone piuttosto lagnosa, e fu allora che _lo_ vide.

Dietro ai ballerini, tra il muro e la donna che l'aveva fissato per tutta la serata, la quale pareva strusciarsi contro di lui _con mucho gusto_.

Rimase impietrita a fissarli per lunghi istanti, mentre un senso di fastidio e disagio si faceva strada tra lo stomaco e il diaframma.

Si prese mentalmente a calci nel sedere. Non erano fatti suoi, lui era un collega adulto che aveva ogni diritto di perseguire una notte di sesso, se così gli aggradava, senza dover chiedere il permesso a una stupida ex apprendista di diciannove anni più giovane. Di sicuro, non era realistico aspettarsi che lui ignorasse i propri desideri e bisogni per tenere conto dell'inespressa attrazione fisica che la summenzionata stupida apprendista provava nei suoi confronti.

Chiuse gli occhi brevemente, inspirando a fondo per scacciare la delusione. Se Severus si fosse mostrato interessato, Hermione si sarebbe infilata a letto con lui seduta stante, per grattarsi quel prurito che ormai da settimane, anzi forse _mesi_ , le stuzzicava i sensi. E a quel paese la gerarchia e la serietà sul posto di lavoro.

Peccato che Severus non si mostrava affatto interessato, _anzi_. Si mostrava interessato alla prima donna che passava, piuttosto che a lei.

Hermione riaprì gli occhi e stava per spostarli dalla scena che le causava così grande fastidio, quando colse l'espressione di lui.

Gli occhi sbarrati, ma non di lussuria. I muscoli facciali fissi, tesi in quel modo che ormai lei aveva imparato a riconoscere come la maschera con cui Severus celava il disagio.

Le braccia tese lungo i fianchi, le mani strette a pugno.

Che l'indistruttibile ex professore, ex MangiaMorte, ex spia doppiogiochista si trovasse in difficoltà davanti a una semplice donna babbana?

Beh, tenendo conto delle sue evidenti carenze nella capacità di interagire in maniera normale con gli altri esseri umani, e a giudicare da come lei insisteva a spingerlo contro il muro nonostante la sua evidente ritrosia, la cosa non la stupiva. Lo stava praticamente molestando e lui, beh, di sicuro non poteva tirare fuori la bacchetta e _Schiantarla_ , no? E non era nemmeno il caso che usasse la forza fisica per liberarsi.

Improvvisamente, stupidamente sollevata, Hermione si avviò in quella direzione, sentendosi un po' come un principe azzurro sul cavallo bianco che libera dal cattivo la povera principessa indifesa. Beh, in questo caso si trattava di un povero uomo adulto, grande e grosso e cattivo, ma faceva lo stesso.

Bussò sulla spalla della tizia.

«Scusi, mi spiace interrompervi, ma è assolutamente necessario che io e Severus rientriamo in albergo» recitò, melliflua, nascondendo un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

Con la coda dell'occhio notò che il mago si afflosciava leggermente e iniziava ad allontanarsi di lato.

«Smamma, bambina, non vedi che i grandi sono impegnati?» rispose la donna a muso duro.

Hermione non perse il sorriso cordiale che si era dipinta sulla faccia.

«Mi rammarico di informarla che dovrete impegnarvi in un altro momento: abbiamo una conference call urgente con l'Inghilterra nel giro di pochi minuti. Una conference call che durerà _molto a lungo_. Andiamo, Severus?»

Il mago la seguì senza degnare la donna di un'ulteriore occhiata, scrollando il braccio che quest'ultima aveva tentato di afferrare.

Raccolsero le loro cose e pagarono.

Una volta fuori, Severus tirò contemporaneamente un sospiro di sollievo e uno di rammarico.

Non per aver perso l'occasione di esplorare le grazie della donna e seguire i suoi ben evidenti programmi per la serata, ma perché gli era chiaro, una volta di più, di non essere un uomo come tutti gli altri.

Un uomo come gli altri non lo sarebbe stato mai.

In fondo, sarebbe stato meglio tornare alla condizione anestetizzata che l'aveva reso in grado di affrontare, giorno dopo giorno, un'esistenza che non aveva più un sapore gradevole da tanto, troppo tempo.

Eppure non ci riusciva più.


	20. 19

**Nuova Zelanda, 11 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


Molte delle finestre del Bed and Breakfast erano illuminate, quando fecero ritorno. In fondo, erano solo le dieci e mezza di sera.

Nell'androne, la voce monotona di uno speaker da TG filtrava dalla porta che conduceva all'appartamento della proprietaria.

Senza parlare, così come avevano affrontato il breve tragitto di rientro – necessariamente in macchina, anche se si trattava di poche centinaia di metri, data la pioggia che continuava indefessa a scrosciare – salirono le scale di legno fino alla porta della loro suite.

«Cosa ne dici se ti controllo le ferite e poi ci facciamo un tè?» chiese Hermione togliendo l'impermeabile, una volta entrata nel salottino privato.

Severus scrollò le spalle, anche se internamente era in conflitto. Di nuovo.

“Sì, toccami ancora” gridava a gran voce una parte di lui che era rimasta dormiente per un numero impensabile di anni, e che nell'ultimo periodo sembrava non voler tornare in quella beata condizione.

“No, è troppo pericoloso” sibilava la sua razionalità.

Sapeva però di avere bisogno di lei, almeno per quel che riguardava le ferite sulla schiena, quindi si rassegnò a sottoporsi nuovamente alla tortura del suo tocco delicato sulla pelle.

La tortura di sapere che non sarebbe andato oltre quei pochi istanti di cura.

La tortura di sapere che era giusto così.

Hermione dovette prendere un lungo, silenzioso respiro prima di allungare la mano a sbloccare l'estremità della prima benda.

Ora che aveva ammesso con sé stessa di volerlo nel suo letto, non era facile stare così vicina alla sua pelle nuda. Non era facile sentire il suo profumo speziato e mascolino invadere le narici e trattenersi dal chinarsi ad inspirarlo direttamente dall'incavo della sua gola, né era facile percepire il liscio tepore della sua pelle sotto le dita e trattenersi dall'accarezzarlo come non avrebbe dovuto. Come probabilmente non sarebbe stato gradito.

L'immagine del viso di lui, irrigidito dal disagio provocato dal contatto un po' troppo intimo che la donna al pub gli aveva più o meno imposto, gli apparve chiara nella mente. Lei non voleva di sicuro suscitare una reazione del genere, né in lui né in nessun altro, per la barba incrostata di Merlino.

Le ferite erano praticamente chiuse ed entrambi giudicarono fosse meglio dare un'ultima spennellata di pozioni e lasciar respirare la pelle senza chiuderla in un nuovo strato di bende.

Hermione lavorò svelta e precisa, cercando di rendere il proprio compito il più impersonale possibile. Finita la tortura di toccarlo senza poter spingersi oltre, lo lasciò seduto al tavolo per mettersi a preparare il tè intanto che le pozioni si asciugavano e penetravano.

Per quanto cercasse di non guardare il suo torace nudo, una volta accomodatasi di fronte a lui con una tazza fumante tra le mani si colse più volte ad ammirare i pettorali ben delineati, i piccoli capezzoli scuri, quasi nascosti da una peluria delicata, nera come i capelli, i bicipiti, i tricipiti, i deltoidi ben definiti, la lunga colonna del collo. Ogni volta distoglieva lo sguardo, eppure poco dopo tornava ancora lì, inesorabilmente attratta.

«Senti, senza offesa, ma… come ha fatto una semplice babbana a mettere all'angolo la spia più abile dell'intero mondo magico?» le scappò detto.

«Non ero all'angolo» borbottò lui, risentito per quella domanda e sentendosi un idiota per essersi dovuto appoggiare a lei per uscire da una situazione imbarazzante.

«Sì, come no» ridacchiò lei. «Quella sembrava sul punto di mangiarti tutto intero.»

«Cazzo, Granger, non prendermi per il culo» sibilò lui, spingendo indietro la sedia. In testa gli risuonavano le risate di scherno di James Potter e dei suoi gregari, come se fossero passati pochi giorni e non trent'anni.

Hermione, vedendolo alzarsi con uno sguardo temporalesco, si pentì di quella risatina. Anche se era stata una cosa del tutto innocente, era chiaro che, per qualche motivo che non comprendeva, aveva toccato un tasto dolente.

«Mi dispiace, non intendevo offenderti. Era una canzonatura affettuosa, come si fa tra amici. Senza cattiveria o derisione, lo giuro. È solo che, ecco, è stato… bizzarro vederti così in difficoltà, proprio tu che sei il re dell'aplomb.»

«”Il re dell'aplomb” è un modo gentile per dirmi che sono un gelido stronzo, vero?»

Lei sbatté le palpebre, perplessa, affrontando uno sguardo che si faceva di secondo in secondo sempre più freddo e arrabbiato.

«No» rispose infine, lentamente. «È un modo per dire che di solito sei una persona molto chiusa, che non lascia trasparire le proprie emozioni.» Alzò la mano, per prevenire sul nascere ogni protesta. «E lo so che hai i tuoi motivi per essere chiuso, quindi non è una critica, ma una constatazione.»

«Sì, come no.»

Lei roteò gli occhi.

«A volte non capisco perché spreco fiato a parlare, visto che non mi credi. Comunque, vorrei capire cosa succede, Severus. Ti vedo turbato, e più, ehm, suscettibile del solito.» Il dubbio la colse all'improvviso. «Non è che… sei arrabbiato con me perché ho interrotto quello che ho interrotto?» chiese

E intanto sperava che lui dicesse di no.

Sperava che lui non volesse davvero passare la notte con _quella_.

Severus si passò le mani tra i capelli, consapevole della propria orrenda semi-nudità, della figura barbina che aveva fatto quella sera. Di quanto fosse impacciato in ogni aspetto della vita sociale e quanto Hermione invece fosse invece sveglia, spigliata… bella.

«No. Mi hai tolto da una situazione che non ero in grado di gestire» borbottò, appoggiando i palmi sul tavolo e abbassando la testa a fissare la tazza di tè semivuota che gli stava davanti, permettendo a ciocche sparse della sua chioma di celare il suo volto allo sguardo troppo penetrante della sua collega.

Lei provò una forte sensazione di sollievo ma, allo stesso tempo, era incuriosita da questo suo atteggiamento insolito.

L'aveva visto arrabbiato e triste, l'aveva visto riservato e sarcastico, combattivo e pungente, determinato e a volte perfino crudele… ma mai, mai così. Insicuro, imbarazzato.

«Severus, perdonami se sono inopportuna, ma… come ci sei finito in quella situazione?»

«Io… lei.» Si sentiva un idiota. _Era_ un idiota. «Lei mi ha proposto di fare quattro chiacchiere, bere qualcosa e mi sono detto, perché no?… solo che poi ha spinto le cose troppo oltre e non me l'aspettavo e non sapevo cosa fare. Non potevo esattamente pietrificarla o qualcosa del genere, no?» concluse lui, sempre rivolto alla tazza.

«No, in effetti no. Ma perché non le hai semplicemente detto che non eri interessato?»

Lui sollevò la testa, il volto paonazzo.

«Perché non so come ci si comporta, in queste situazioni, per la miseria! Non so niente di donne e di relazioni, di baci negli angoli dei locali e nottate passate nel letto di qualche sconosciuta. Non so nulla di nulla.»

«In che senso…» cominciò lei, stupita.

Lui sbatté le mani sul tavolo, facendo vibrare le tazze e la teiera.

«Nel senso che sono vergine, maledizione! E non so nemmeno perché cazzo te lo sto dicendo.»


	21. 20

**Nuova Zelanda, 11 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


«Nel senso che sono vergine, maledizione! E non so nemmeno perché cazzo te lo sto dicendo.»

Quell'informazione era così totalmente inaspettata che ci vollero diversi istanti perché i neuroni di Hermione la cogliessero. Quando lo fecero, lei sentì gli occhi sbarrarsi per lo stupore al punto che le parve che quasi cadessero fuori dalle orbite.

«Ma... ma» balbettò, troppo sorpresa per fare altro «ma perché hai deciso di…?»

«Deciso?» le fece il verso lui, esasperato. «Pensi davvero che sia stata una scelta?»

«Non lo è stata?!»

«Merlino, Granger, i tuoi amici Potter e Weasley ti devono aver contagiata con la loro infinita zucconaggine, se mi fai una domanda così idiota.»

Per la frustrazione, Severus si passò di nuovo le mani tra i capelli.

«Beh, hai quarantacinque anni e...»

«E sono un mostro che nessuno vuole toccare nemmeno con un palo lungo tre metri. È sempre stato così.»

Quindi era quello, il problema. E, sì, pensò Hermione: spiegava tante, tantissime cose.

«La tipa di stasera non sembrava pensarla a questo modo, però» suggerì.

«La tipa di stasera era evidentemente ubriaca.»

«E le donne con le quali ti schiaffavano in prima pagina sulla Gazzetta del Profeta?»

Severus fece una risata amara.

«Quelle? Inseguivano la notorietà, infatti non perdevano occasione per far sapere a Skeeter che sarebbero uscite con me. Qualcuna si era perfino illusa che con l'Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe mi fossero piovute addosso chissà quali ricchezze. Tutte, però, invariabilmente, si sono tenute a debita distanza, lasciando intendere che mi avrebbero _concesso_ un certo grado di intimità solo con un anello al dito.»

«Ma che razza di stronze!» sbottò Hermione.

«Benvenuta nel mio mondo. D'altra parte, quelli come me non si possono aspettare molto di più. All'inizio speravo ogni volta che le cose stessero diversamente, ma poi ho deciso che stavo meglio da solo.»

«Beh, se hai avuto a che fare solo con _simpaticone_ di quel tipo, ci credo. E prima? Prima della notorietà e dell'Ordine di Merlino, intendo.»

Lui provò irritazione e vergogna. Vergogna per quella sua inutile esistenza da... come dicevano i ragazzini? Da _sfigato_. E irritazione per l'insistenza di una insopportabile so-tutto-io che non capiva quando fosse il momento di lasciar cadere un argomento.

Beh, a quel punto tanto valeva portare a termine la frittata e cancellare definitivamente dalla mente ogni illusione che lei potesse in qualche modo perverso e improbabile interessarsi a lui.

«Tu che ne dici? Avevo altre cose per la testa che inseguire inutilmente femmine che non mi volevano. Sopravvivere a Voldemort e a Albus, per esempio. Salvare in continuazione la pelle al figlio di Lily. In ogni caso, non è che le donne cadessero esattamente ai miei piedi. È sempre stato chiaro, addirittura lampante che le altre persone mi trovano inguardabile, insopportabile. A partire da quelli che mi hanno reso l'adolescenza un inferno, come ben sai. D'altra parte, è normale che un imbranato brutto come il peccato se ne stia in un angolo a guardare gli altri crescere, _flirtare_ , vivere.»

Hermione aggirò il tavolo, inducendo il mago a voltarsi per fronteggiarla.

«Severus, quand'è l'ultima volta che ti sei guardato allo specchio?»

«Lo faccio ogni mattina quando mi rado, per mia sfortuna.»

«Vuoi sapere cosa vedo io?» gli chiese lei, dolcemente.

«No!» ringhiò lui, col cuore che all'improvviso aveva iniziato a martellargli nel petto.

Lei lo ignorò.

«Vedo un uomo dal viso forte e virile. È vero, non bello secondo i canoni standard, ma simmetrico e interessante. È il viso di qualcuno che ha qualcosa da raccontare e, beh, è molto affascinante.»

Lui sbuffò, con un suono incredulo che pareva quasi uno sberleffo, ma di nuovo lei finse di non averlo sentito.

«Vedo un fisico armonioso e proporzionato. Snello, ma non al punto di essere troppo magro. Alto, ma non tale da incutere timore o da essere allampanato. Con tutti i muscoli al posto giusto e un portamento regale e...»

«Non sei più la mia assistente, Hermione. Non c'è bisogno di leccarmi il culo» la interruppe lui, rifugiandosi nel sarcasmo per mascherare il sordo pulsare che provava all'altezza del petto. Un pulsare che non poteva permettersi, quello di un'assurda, stupida, insensata speranza.

«Non lo sto facendo» rispose lei con semplicità. «Sai che non l'ho mai fatto, che non ne ho mai avuto bisogno. Che piuttosto che inventare frottole, taccio. Non avevo finito, comunque» continuò, avvicinandosi di un passo. Lui, inchiodato da quello sguardo color cioccolato, non fu in grado di arretrare. «Dicevo, un portamento regale e un corpo sensuale, quando non lo nascondi sotto cento strati di vestiti. Sai» aggiunse con un pizzico di malizia «penso che alcune delle donne che erano in piscina quella sera a Panama City sognino ancora il tuo sedere in quello striminzito costume nero.»

«Avranno gli incubi, piuttosto!» sbottò lui, quasi gridando. «Ti sei fumata dell'algabranchia? Nessuna donna mi vuole, nessuna prova desiderio nei miei confronti. Non ne troveresti una disposta a venire a letto con me – escluse le prostitute, sotto lauto pagamento – nemmeno se cercassi cent'anni.»

«Ne sei proprio certo, Severus?» chiese lei, avanzando di un altro passo.

«Tutta la mia vita è una dimostrazione di questo fatto immutabile.»

Merlino, si sentiva penoso. E stupido, per umiliarsi a quel modo. E lei era una stronza, perché continuava a girare il dito nella piaga, fingendo di voler confutare qualcosa che era evidente a chiunque. Perché si stava lasciando prendere per i fondelli a quella maniera?

«E se ti dicessi che una donna che ti desidera c'è?»

Lui chiuse gli occhi. Sarebbe dovuto morire quella notte sotto l'attacco di Nagini. Perché il fato lo manteneva in vita, per somministrargli solo una lunga serie di umiliazioni e calci nei denti?

«Finiscila di prendermi per il culo.»

«Non ti sto prendendo per il culo. Severus, guardami per favore.»

 _Qualcosa_ , nella voce di lei, gli fece aprire gli occhi di scatto.

Hermione fece un altro passo, arrivando a un soffio da lui. Piantò gli occhi nei suoi, sondandone le profondità di ossidiana, cercando di convogliare nello sguardo ciò che, era sicura, le parole non sarebbero riuscite, da sole, a comprendere.

Allungò la mano, posandola con delicatezza sulla mascella di lui, leggermente ruvida per la ricrescita della barba.

«Non ti sto prendendo per il culo e non mi sto inventando cose. Sono io, quella donna, Severus» sussurrò, carezzandogli la pelle.

Lui sapeva di doversi allontanare, di doversela dare a gambe prima che lei lo distruggesse del tutto. Non ci riusciva, però.

Non ci riusciva.

Rimase lì, immobile a tremare.

Lei comprese che le parole, gli sguardi non sarebbero stati sufficienti.

Comprese che doveva fare qualcosa di più eclatante, e sperare che lui lo gradisse abbastanza da voler andare oltre... o che, almeno, non ne fosse così disgustato da desiderare di fuggire, come già era successo con quella donna al pub, un'ora prima.

Si mosse lentamente, per dargli la possibilità di sottrarsi.

Chiuse con un passo la distanza che ancora li divideva, sfiorando il suo petto nudo con la stoffa del proprio cardigan mentre si sollevava sulle punte, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Delicata, come se stesse stringendo un fiore.

Portò la bocca a un millimetro da quella di lui e lì si fermò, aspirando il suo profumo, cercando di dargli modo di arretrare, se non voleva che succedesse ciò che lei bramava in maniera bruciante che accadesse.

Attese per lunghi istanti, poi gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie. Piano. Ancora. Godendo della deliziosa scossa che le si propagò lungo le membra, concentrandosi nel ventre.

Lui sentì il mondo scuotersi e inclinarsi pericolosamente, iniziando a rotolare verso il baratro. Non. Poteva. Permetterselo.

Fece un passo indietro, poi un altro, uscendo dal calore dell'abbraccio. Allontanandosi da una tentazione che l'avrebbe portato alla rovina.

«Dannazione, Granger! Fin dove ti vuoi spingere per umiliarmi? Cos'è, vuoi raccontare a tutti i tuoi amici come il _vecchio pipistrello dei sotterranei_ si sia prostrato ai tuoi piedi come un cagnolino maltrattato, raccogliendo le briciole di un desiderio inesistente?»

Lei arretrò come se l'avesse colpita, sbarrando gli occhi davanti a tanta acredine.

Pensava che, dopo quello che avevano passato insieme, lui avesse imparato a conoscerla... a fidarsi. Dopo che le aveva perfino concesso di entrare nella sua mente quando era malato, senza timore...

Sulla scorta di quel pensiero, _capì_.

Severus aveva paura. Paura di essere ferito ancora, paura di essere oggetto dell'ennesimo scherzo. Paura di venire calpestato come un giocattolo brutto che un bambino si diverte a spaccare.

Il petto di Hermione si infiammò di una sorda rabbia nei confronti di tutti coloro che avevano trattato come uno zerbino un uomo la cui unica colpa era quella di avere un carattere introverso e un po' scostante. E si riempì di tenerezza per quell'uomo che, dietro una corazza quasi indistruttibile, dietro un coraggio che aveva dell'incredibile, nascondeva l'anima di un adolescente spaventato.

Stava per aprire la bocca ed esortarlo a fidarsi di lei, quando si rese conto che non era quella, la strada giusta.

Era lei a dovergli dimostrare che si fidava di lui.

Prese un respiro profondo.

«Guardami nella mente, Severus. Guarda e osserva il desiderio che ho di te. So che puoi farlo, che non mi farai male e che non racconterai a nessuno ciò che hai visto. Mi fido di te.» Fece un passo avanti, protendendo una mano. «Mi _fido_ di te.»

Lui la guardò a bocca aperta, ormai del tutto privato della capacità di nascondere le proprie emozioni.

«Fallo, Severus, o ti resterà per sempre il dubbio che io voglia prendermi gioco di te. Noi... stavamo diventando amici, stavamo costruendo un rapporto di stima reciproca e di collaborazione che mi piaceva. Mi piaceva un sacco. Non voglio rovinarlo per un'incomprensione.»

Lui esitò, poi sollevò la bacchetta.

Stava per mormorare l'incantesimo, quando lei lo fermò.

«Solo una cosa: non sono alla tua altezza come Occlumante. Ci sono una manciata di ricordi, segreti che non sono miei, segreti di altre persone che non ti riguardano nemmeno da lontano. Quelli li terrò separati dal resto, chiusi in una scatola rossa. Ti prego di non guardarli, perché si tratta di cose che non sta a me divulgare. Mi fido, anche in questo.» Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, e lui sentì pungere i propri. «Tutto ciò che riguarda me... sei libero di osservarlo.»

Severus sollevò di nuovo la bacchetta e si accorse che gli tremava la mano. Aprì la bocca, ma non uscì alcun suono. Fisso negli occhi di Hermione, così grandi e pieni di fiducia, rischiò di affogare in quelle profondità luminose, e capì che quanto stava per fare sarebbe stato sbagliato.

Doveva fare una scelta, e di scelta giusta ce n'era una sola.

Prese il coraggio a due mani e tornò a infilare la bacchetta nella tasca dei pantaloni.

«No. Non è necessario, però... Io... per me è difficile credere che una donna bella, giovane e popolare come te possa voler... toccare, baciare un vecchio sgorbio come me.»

Lei annuì, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra ma gli occhi seri.

«Lo capisco. Lo so che non è comparabile a quello che hai subito tu, ma anche io mi sono beccata la mia dose di prese in giro, da ragazzina, e se per me è stato difficile ricostruirmi un'autostima quando sono uscita con le ossa rotte dall'adolescenza, beh, comprendo che possa essere quasi impossibile per te, ora.» Gli prese la mano, percependone il lieve tremito, e il suo sorriso si allargò. «Però, primo: non sei vecchio. Secondo: non sei uno sgorbio. Infine, terzo: mi piacerebbe che tu mi permettessi di dimostrarti nel modo più diretto possibile che è tutto vero, che ti desidero... e che toccarti e baciarti non sono le uniche cose che vorrei fare al tuo corpo.»


	22. 21

**Nuova Zelanda, 11 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


«Ah no? E cosa vorresti fare al mio corpo, Hermione?»

Sopra il battito forsennato del suo cuore, Severus scoprì di essere in grado di trovare una voce giocosa e, forse, perfino sensuale.

Lei gli percorse la linea della mandibola coi polpastrelli, suscitandogli un brivido.

«Tu cosa vuoi che io faccia, Severus?»

Lui chiuse gli occhi, abbandonando la testa contro quel tocco.

«Tutto. Voglio… tutto. Se lo vuoi anche tu.»

«Lo voglio anche io» sorrise lei.

Lui sentì una vampata di calore salire dal basso ventre fino a bruciare il petto, la gola, il viso. Hermione non gli diede il tempo di analizzare quella sensazione, perché chiuse di nuovo la distanza che li separava, portando per la seconda volta le loro labbra a contatto.

Non era la prima donna che Severus baciava – almeno quello! – ma erano anni che non provava una sensazione così intensa. Anni che non sentiva riverberare in tutto il corpo il contatto della bocca con un'altra bocca.

Quando Hermione si premette contro di lui, spingendo i seni contro il suo petto nudo, il bacino contro il suo mentre faceva guizzare la lingua sulle sue labbra per chiedere il permesso di entrare, Severus sperimentò un'erezione così violenta e improvvisa da farlo quasi barcollare.

Il mondo vibrò e si inclinò di nuovo, oscillando fino a raddrizzarsi nella posizione _giusta_.

Circondò con le braccia la forma voluttuosa di Hermione e la attirò ancora più vicina, sentendo il suo calore sotto le dita, il suo odore invitante nelle narici, il suo sapore delizioso sulla bocca.

Gli sembrò che i suoi sensi dormienti si fossero risvegliati di botto, iniziando a lavorare a pieno regime e oltre, come se volessero recuperare il tempo perso. Eppure, quell'invasione del mondo esterno sotto la sua pelle non lo lasciò spiazzato o confuso. Tutto il contrario: fu come svegliarsi riposato dopo un lungo sonno.

Schiuse le labbra, lasciando che la lingua di lei si insinuasse all'interno e andandole incontro con la propria.

Si baciarono, mentre la realtà esplodeva in un bailamme di fuochi artificiali nella mente di lui. Mentre il compatto calore del suo corpo e la rigida presenza della sua erezione contro il ventre riempiva Hermione di un desiderio così spasmodico da diventare quasi insostenibile.

Quando si separarono, entrambi avevano il fiato corto.

Fu lei a prenderlo per mano e a condurlo verso la propria stanza. Lì, si fermò ai piedi del letto, lasciando finalmente lo sguardo libero di ammirare apertamente il corpo che, oh, tra pochissimi istanti avrebbe potuto iniziare ad adorare con la bocca e le dita.

« _Sei_ bello, Severus. Non lasciare che la cattiveria altrui ti faccia pensare altrimenti» sussurrò, accarezzandogli in punta di dita la linea della clavicola, dalla spalla alla fossetta sotto la gola. Lui rabbrividì, ma era un brivido piacevole, che gli scatenò mille altre reazioni a catena in tutto il corpo. Non era solo il tocco, era anche il calore nello sguardo di lei, reale e forte, che parlava di desiderio e ammirazione e gli faceva credere, fosse anche solo per un illusorio istante, di essere bello per davvero.

Le dita scesero, seguendo la linea dello sterno e lui le guardò mesmerizzato, quasi stentando a credere che fossero reali. Che ciò che stava accadendo lo fosse.

Le permise di sfiorargli lo stomaco e di risalire, fino al capezzolo. Le permise, sibilando per l'inaspettata fitta di piacere, di giocare con la piccola punta tesa. Di sfregarla e pizzicarla, di tirarla e solleticarla, mentre quegli occhi di cioccolato lo infiammavano col loro calore.

Mentre nei pantaloni il suo membro pulsava come mai gli era successo in vita sua. Ed era solo un piccolo, stupido tocco.

Un tocco che gli mancò, quando lei fece un passo indietro per iniziare a sbottonare il cardigan che indossava. Seguì con lo sguardo ogni piccola operazione di quelle dita affusolate, e lei godette del desiderio incontenibile che leggeva nei suoi occhi scuri, nel rossore delle sue guance normalmente pallide, nel petto che andava su e giù per il respiro concitato.

Liberatasi del golfino, si voltò di spalle.

«Spogliami, Severus» lo esortò, roca.

Lui esitò per un solo istante, prima di farsi coraggio e cacciare indietro tutte le insicurezze. La paura di fare la figura dell'imbranato, soprattutto. Decise di godersi il momento, di ricordare che Hermione era una creatura paziente – se aveva sopportato per quindici anni le due teste di legno, non poteva essere altrimenti – che sapeva della sua inesperienza e che, ormai ne era convinto, non l'avrebbe preso in giro se si fosse mostrato goffo.

Afferrò il cursore con due dita, posò l'altra mano sulla spalla della ragazza per bloccare la stoffa e iniziò ad aprire la zip, godendosi la visione della pelle di miele di lei che compariva man mano sotto il suo sguardo. Cercando disperatamente di trattenere l'impazienza.

Quando le fece scivolare l'abito dalle spalle, accarezzandole la pelle mentre ne accompagnava la caduta lungo le braccia, la sentì rabbrividire e ciò gli causò un nuovo rimescolamento nel basso ventre.

Sganciò il reggiseno, facendogli fare la stessa fine del vestito ma senza osare allungare le mani in avanti, per quanto lo bramasse.

Di nuovo esitò, i palmi a un soffio dalle anche di lei, dall'orlo superiore delle mutandine, prima di prendere un respiro e iniziare a far scivolare anche quelle verso il basso.

Era tutto vero, stava succedendo sul serio e non poteva più tornare indietro. Non _voleva_ più tornare indietro.

Lei si girò, ed era perfetta. Perfette le sue spalle dritte, il suo torace minuto, il piccolo seno impertinente dalle areole rosate. Perfette le curve del suo corpo che si stringevano nel punto vita per allargarsi in fianchi ampi, rotondi. _Femminili_.

Perfetta la sua pelle dorata e liscia, perfette le numerose cicatrici che attestavano il suo coraggio, perfetto il triangolo scuro che celava alla vista la sua intimità.

Perfetto il suo viso accaldato, il suo sguardo rovente, le labbra arrossate e schiuse.

Rimase imbambolato a guardarla con avidità, finché la voce di lei lo riscosse.

«Anche tu.» Una richiesta, non un ordine, ma si trovò a scattare per obbedire. Tremando di paura e desiderio.

Si liberò dei pantaloni, del golf che si era legato in vita quando l'aveva tolto per farsi medicare, delle calze e delle scarpe, deglutì e calò anche i boxer, poi si raddrizzò, bramando e temendo il suo scrutinio.

E lei lo guardò, ammirò la figura armoniosa dell'uomo che le stava davanti, finalmente privo di tutte le sue difese. Il suo sguardo ne accarezzò le forme, soffermandosi sulla virilità arrogante e arrossata che puntava orgogliosamente verso il cielo, e le si seccò la gola.

«Stupendo» affermò, includendo in un'unica occhiata adorante tutto di lui.

Una sola parola, otto lettere che con la forza di un uragano spazzarono via le ultime incertezze di Severus.

Stavolta fu lui a chiudere la distanza che li separava e a prenderle il volto tra le mani, schiantando la bocca su quella di lei.

Si baciarono con avidità, quasi mangiandosi a vicenda, esplorando con mani impazienti l'uno la pelle dell'altra, senza mai averne abbastanza.

In qualche modo, finirono per crollare sul letto in un groviglio di arti, e interruppero il bacio ridendo.

Risata che morì in un nuovo bacio, poi un altro e un altro ancora, mentre i corpi aderivano l'uno all'altro, intrecciandosi e muovendosi in una danza ritmata e famelica.

Hermione, sovraccarica di sensazioni, suoni e odori, pensava che sarebbe morta, se non avesse fatto _qualcosa_ al più presto. Lui le aveva invaso i sensi con violenza, ma era un assedio che era iniziato mesi prima… e lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di contrastare l'attacco finale.

Le sembrava che la sua pelle bruciasse dove sfregava contro quella di lui, che le punte dei suoi seni dolessero ogni volta che raspavano contro la peluria che gli decorava il petto. Che il suo ventre fosse trafitto da mille stilettate di piacere quando sentiva la rigidezza della sua notevole erezione premere e scivolare, viscida di eccitazione. Che la sua vagina sarebbe esplosa, se non fosse stata colmata dalla pienezza di lui.

Scese con la bocca lungo la mascella e il collo di Severus, sfiorando la devastazione causata da Nagini con tocco leggero, e proseguì più sotto, lasciando una scia di baci lungo il petto, lo stomaco e la pancia. Severus ansimava sotto di lei, innaturalmente immobile e teso, ma lei comprese che non era per repulsione, né per paura: era solo l'attesa di un ignoto a lungo desiderato. Il pensiero la eccitò ancora di più

Baciò il pube al lato del membro teso, aspirando l'odore di uomo che lì era più intenso, più invitante, e lui rabbrividì e si scosse.

E gridò, gridò incontrollabilmente, facendo scattare il bacino verso l'alto quando lei chiuse le labbra intorno al glande e iniziò a succhiare.

Hermione sentì quel grido riverberarle nel pube, sentì il clitoride pulsare al ritmo degli ansiti che causava suggendo la carne tesa, sentì il fiato farsi corto e il desiderio aumentare ancora, raggiungendo picchi inimmaginabili.

Adorava donare piacere a un uomo con la bocca, ma quello, beh, quello superava ogni sua aspettativa. Guardare una persona di solito padrona di sé al limite del compulsivo come Severus perdere ogni controllo e lasciarsi andare al piacere, sapere che stava succedendo per la prima volta… era una sensazione indescrivibile.

«Hermione» supplicò lui, quasi disperato «Hermione fermati, non… credo che potrò resistere a lungo se fai così.»

Le sue mani grandi le artigliarono la testa, un po' cercando di tirarla via, un po' spingendola più a fondo lungo l'asta, come se fossero anch'esse indecise sul da farsi.

Lei rallentò il ritmo, finendo per lappare con delicatezza la punta scoperta, prima di interrompersi del tutto e sollevare lo sguardo per incontrare quello di lui, appannato e dilatato. Un sorriso da Stregatto le si allargò sul volto.

Severus si lasciò andare sul materasso, gemendo.

«Credo… credo che avrò un infarto, prima che questa nottata sia finita.»

La risata cristallina di Hermione gli accarezzò la pelle congestionata.

«Oh, no, caro mio. Non pensare che ti permetterò di piantarmi in asso, stanotte. Mi era sembrato di capire che volessi… tutto» Hermione fece correre la punta delle dita sulla lunghezza del membro teso, che rispose oscillando, mentre Severus soffocava un nuovo gemito ansimante «o hai cambiato idea?»

«Mai» protestò lui.

Lei lo baciò di nuovo, attirandoselo addosso mentre continuava a stuzzicarlo con la mano. Allargò le cosce e lui vi scivolò in mezzo, sibilando quando la punta del pene venne a contatto col suo calore bagnato.

«Sei sicura?» chiese, fronte contro fronte.

«Se non ti ho dentro di me nei prossimi dieci secondi, Severus, rischio seriamente di esplodere per autocombustione.»

Nessuno dei due distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi dell'altro, mentre Hermione guidava con mano sicura il glande verso la sua apertura impaziente. L'istinto prese il sopravvento e Severus diede una lunga spinta, che lei incontrò inarcando la schiena con un gemito di soddisfazione. Un'altra, e poi un'altra ancora, finché non fu tutto dentro.

Stringendo i denti, lui si soffermò a esaminare la sensazione aliena eppure così intensa da dargli alla testa, di quel calore accogliente e inaspettato, di quella stretta che lo avvolgeva tutto e lo stimolava in modi che non aveva mai creduto possibile.

Lei ondeggiò il bacino, incitandolo, e poi non fu più il tempo di esitare, aspettare, chiedere. Fu il tempo di prendere e dare, occhi negli occhi e fiato nel fiato. Una spinta dopo l'altra, un gemito dopo l'altro, baci sul collo, qualche parola spezzata, mentre il ritmo si faceva sempre più serrato e la temperatura nella piccola stanza sempre più bollente.

Il letto cigolava, ma nessuno dei due ci fece caso, perché in fondo esistevano solo loro e i loro corpi bramosi di piacere, di completezza.

Severus avvertì quasi subito un senso di pesantezza pulsante partire dallo scroto in lunghi tentacoli di luce rossastra, e fece appello a tutto l'autocontrollo imparato in decenni di rigida disciplina per ricacciare indietro quella sensazione e rimandare l'inevitabile.

Doveva… _voleva_ aspettare.

Voleva, _agognava_ di sentire Hermione contorcersi nel piacere, un piacere che lui le avrebbe causato. Voleva vederla sussultare, sentirla gridare e, Merlino, solo il pensiero lo spinse di nuovo vicino all'orlo del baratro. Serrò la mascella, continuando a muoversi e a godere e a guardare la bellissima donna sotto di sé abbandonarsi sempre di più a quella danza primeva che si faceva più liquida e scivolosa di minuto in minuto.

E lei, lei guardava l'uomo incredibile che si muoveva sopra di lei, dentro di lei con grazia crescente man mano che acquisiva sicurezza. Lo _sentiva_ ovunque, come se la stesse penetrando in tutto il corpo, con tutto il corpo. Aveva sentito parlare di chimica e pensava anche di averla provata, ma non le era mai capitato che fosse qualcosa di così… naturale e semplice, come respirare, eppure tanto soverchiante da annebbiarle la mente.

La sua pelle formicolava fin quasi a far male, i suoi polmoni lottavano eppure si riempivano a ogni respiro del profumo di lui e del sesso, inebriandola e spingendola su, sempre più su, verso una conclusione inevitabile quanto agognata.

Si inarcò, cercando coi denti i capezzoli di lui, leccando la sua pelle salata, sentendolo gemere.

«Toccami, Severus» ansimò e lui comprese, insinuando una mano tra i loro corpi. «Toccami e lasciati andare.»

Gli bastò sfiorare il piccolo nodulo che sovrastava il punto in cui i loro corpi si univano, così teso ed eccitato che un solo tocco fu sufficiente per rompere un equilibrio ormai già compromesso. L'onda di tsunami arrivò repentina e devastante, e lei poté solo aggrapparsi alle spalle forti di lui, gridando tra i tremiti e gli spasmi.

Severus si stupì della forza con cui i muscoli di lei lo stringevano, là sotto, e di come quella stretta gli stava dando alla testa. Fu in quel momento che perse la presa su… tutto. Pensieri, azioni, i suoni che gli scaturivano dalla gola: un piacere devastante gli divampò nei lombi e prese possesso di ogni fibra della sua persona, scaraventandolo in una realtà parallela in cui c'erano solo quello. Quello e il corpo meraviglioso che gli sussultava tra le braccia.

Poi lentamente la marea si ritirò, facendo planare entrambi di nuovo nel mondo del qui e ora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Rileggendo questo capitolo prima di pubblicarlo, alcuni elementi mi hanno richiamato alla mente una canzone meravigliosa… ve la lascio qui sotto, ma credo che la conosciate tutti :) **
> 
> E il lenzuolo si gonfia sul cavo dell'onda  
> E la lotta si fa scivolosa e profonda 
> 
> https://youtu.be/MZZoZ8eLWY4


	23. 22

**Nuova Zelanda, 11-12 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


Severus si lasciò cadere sul materasso, i muscoli ridotti a gelatina. Era come se l’orgasmo appena provato, potente, appagante come mai avrebbe pensato sarebbe potuto essere, si fosse portato via anni di tensione, di allerta. Trasse un respiro tremulo, poi un altro che lo riempì di energia e di una strana euforia.

Tutto il suo corpo sembrava formicolare di una gioia di vivere che, probabilmente, non aveva mai provato prima.

Si girò su un fianco, osservando il viso arrossato di Hermione che, ancora in affanno — come lui, del resto — giaceva supina e ansimante, le cosce semi-divaricate, il seno che sussultava a ogni respiro.

Bellissima.

Quando Hermione voltò la testa, quello che vide accanto a sé era un Severus ben diverso dal rigido e composto Mastro Pozionista cui era abituata, dall’abile spia che non perdeva l’aplomb nemmeno in mezzo alla battaglia. Quello che vide accanto a sé, invece, era un uomo splendido, coi capelli arruffati e le guance imporporate e le labbra gonfie dei suoi baci e un senso di gioioso appagamento che sprizzava da tutti i pori. Incontrando i suoi occhi luminosi, la ragazza sentì gli angoli della bocca che si sollevavano da soli, insieme a un esuberante ribollire in mezzo al petto. Si ritrovò a ridere con una gioia che non provava da tempo, una gioia che quasi sfiorava l’ebbrezza.

Si interruppe quando lo sentì irrigidirsi al proprio fianco.

«Sono stato così… ridicolo?»

La voce del mago era priva di ogni intonazione, ma Hermione poteva percepire la tristezza e l’offesa nella piccola ruga che gli si era formata tra le sopracciglia e nel modo in cui la luce nei suoi occhi si era quasi spenta.

Si girò anche lei su un fianco, in modo da poterlo fronteggiare e gli percorse con le dita il bicipite, guardandolo dritto nelle iridi nere come la notte.

«Sei stato magnifico. Così magnifico che ero talmente piena di ebbrezza da doverla sfogare in qualche modo. Quello che ho provato, quell'appagamento così completo… era troppo per poterlo trattenere a lungo nel mio povero piccolo corpo mortale.»

Mentre parlava, continuò a percorrere il suo braccio in una lunga carezza, che si estese alla spalla e al pettorale, fino al capezzolo che si inturgidì sotto il suo tocco.

«Intendi dire quando… era un orgasmo, quello, vero?»

Lei annuì, e lui sentì lo spirito risollevarsi.

Lo spirito e non solo: ripensando al modo in cui il corpo di Hermione si era inarcato e contratto, sussultando sotto le bordate di un orgasmo che lui — _lui!_ — aveva provocato, sentì qualcosa nel basso ventre tornare a inturgidirsi. «Esattamente, _quanto_ completo è il tuo appagamento, signora Granger?» chiese, sfiorandole il ventre con un dito fino a fermarsi sotto al seno.

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Tu hai ancora… ?»

«Sì, ma solo se lo vuoi anche tu.»

Di nuovo quel lampo di vulnerabilità in fondo ai suoi occhi, mista a un desiderio che quasi le scottò la pelle.

Hermione si lasciò andare sul materasso con una risatina.

«Oh, Sev, sei incredibile! Lo voglio eccome, ma penso che dovrai darmi un po’ di tempo per riprendermi.»

Severus si abbassò a sfiorarle il collo con un bacio lieve, che però lei sentì formicolare lungo il seno e lo stomaco, e oltre.

«Pensi che potrei trovare un modo per abbreviare questo… periodo di riposo?» le chiese, e i suoi occhi brillavano.

«Beh, non garantisco che le mie terminazioni nervose siano già in grado di collaborare così presto dopo un orgasmo come _quello_ , ma ci puoi sempre provare» ammiccò lei.

Lui si tirò in ginocchio, contemplando il meraviglioso corpo di donna che si trovava davanti e riflettendo da dove iniziare.

«Penso proprio che lo farò. _Completamente_.»

Le percorse la pelle con le mani, concentrato, attento a ogni minimo cambiamento nel respiro di lei, a ogni accenno di brivido. Studiando come cambiava la consistenza della cute, a seconda del punto del corpo che stava toccando.

Si soffermò affascinato sul capezzolo, giocando a pizzicarlo per il gusto di vederlo arrossarsi e contrarsi… e per i piccoli suoni che Hermione emetteva quando lo faceva.

Poi toccò alla bocca, con la quale seguì ogni curva, esplorò ogni rilievo, assaporò ogni valle, sentendo l'eccitazione e l'orgoglio crescere di pari passo, più il respiro di Hermione si faceva pesante, più ansiti le sfuggivano dalle labbra, più il suo corpo si contorceva in piccoli scatti incontrollabili.

Infine, si accovacciò tra le gambe divaricate, pronto a immergersi in un mondo fino a quel momento a lui sconosciuto, se non in teoria.

Chinandosi in avanti, premette coi palmi sulle cosce di Hermione, che obbediente le allargò ancora di più, aprendosi completamente alla sua vista.

E lui proprio quello fece: guardò il fiore dischiuso davanti a sé, coi petali irrorati di sangue e umidi di eccitazione e ancora macchiati della sua essenza, e la piccola perla tesa che sembrava implorare le sue attenzioni.

La studiò a lungo ed Hermione, anziché provare inquietudine o straniamento, si trovò a eccitarsi sempre di più per quello sguardo così intimo e caldo e curioso.

Quando lui si mosse, fu repentino e deciso e lei non poté che lasciarsi scappare un grido, al contatto della lingua con la parte più sensibile del suo corpo, ancora pulsante e congestionata dal rapporto consumato poco prima.

Incitato da quel piccolo grido Severus, fedele alla propria natura scrupolosa, si lanciò in un'esplorazione _profonda_ e _accurata_. Non ci fu cavità, piega o sporgenza che non venne penetrata dalla sua lingua, leccata o succhiata. Quando il mago mise in gioco anche le dita e il naso, Hermione si trovò a contorcersi e gemere e ansimare, meravigliata dal piacere che lui le stava donando e da come il suo stesso corpo stava reagendo, così presto dopo uno degli orgasmi più devastanti della sua vita.

Eppure stava salendo a una velocità impressionante la scala del godimento; ogni colpetto, ogni lappata, ogni sfregamento di quel naso così… _hmmm_ … la portava di un gradino più in alto, un gradino più vicina all'estasi.

Lui sembrò percepire che la tensione si stava facendo quasi insostenibile, perché all'improvviso si fermò e sollevò la testa, guardandola da sopra il monte di Venere con un sorriso sornione sul viso impiastricciato di umori.

«Dove… come…?» tentò di articolare lei, quasi del tutto deprivata della favella. Incredula dell'abilità dimostrata dal Mastro Pozionista.

Il sorriso di lui si allargò.

«Avrò anche poca esperienza pratica, ma una lettrice e studiosa, anzi, un'impertinente so-tutto-io come te dovrebbe ricordarsi che sui libri si impara di tutto, signora Granger…»

Non aggiunse che avere accanto una persona che era disposta a non condannare ogni accenno di goffaggine era forse perfino più importante.

Lei lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino e si abbandonò a una risata di cuore.

«Ah, Severus, se il risultato è questo, giuro che domani ti fornisco un'intera biblioteca sulla quale affinare ulteriormente i tuoi studi.»

Lui le mordicchiò l'interno della coscia.

«Domani, signora Granger… ora hai una decisione più difficile da prendere. Vuoi che continui così,» leccò il clitoride «o…»

«Prendimi, Mastro Severus.»

Così lui fece, scivolando dentro di lei con un gemito.

Scivolando in un mondo fatto di calore e passione che già cominciava ad amare. Così come amava la musica degli orgasmi di Hermione.

E dei propri, quando era con lei.

Parecchio tempo dopo, ormai sazio – anche se, sospettava, solo temporaneamente – si trovava sdraiato su un fianco, col sudore che ancora gli si stava asciugando addosso, e giocava pigramente con uno dei capezzoli di Hermione mentre ascoltava il suono ipnotico della pioggia che scrosciava all'esterno. Non se n'era nemmeno accorto, ma in viso gli si era dipinto un sorriso sghembo, quasi triste.

«A cosa pensi?» gli chiese la ragazza, avvolgendosi intorno all'indice una ciocca dei suoi capelli neri. Era liscia come seta, e lei trovava piacevole farsela scorrere tra le dita.

Lui rispose senza guardarla.

«Ponderavo in merito alla stranezza di quanto successo stasera. Una donna come te, beh, non dovrebbe essere a letto con qualcuno di più vicino alla sua età, più prestante, più _brillante_? Qualcuno che abbia almeno un minimo di esperienza? Cosa ci fai qui, Hermione?»

«Beh, credo che i tre orgasmi che mi hai fatto provare nel giro di un'ora e mezza siano spiegazione sufficiente del _cosa_ ci faccio qui, non sei d'accordo?» Sorrise, e lui sorrise di rimando, anche se c'era ancora un velo di incertezza a offuscargli lo sguardo. «L'età non è mai stata un fattore determinante per quel che riguarda l'attrazione fisica, almeno per me. È la persona che ho davanti nel suo insieme a contare, non quanti anni ha. Prestante… basta guardarti per un secondo quando combatti, per capire che lo sei eccome e, anzi, c'è qualcosa di più importante e sicuramente più sexy. Sei _potente_ , Severus. Uno dei maghi più potenti che io abbia avuto la fortuna di conoscere. Quanto al brillante, beh, la tua mente è eccezionale e per quel che riguarda l'interazione umana, hai i tuoi momenti, anche se la maggior parte delle persone non li capisce. Infine, per toccare l'argomento dell'esperienza… Bah, tu non hai idea di quanto poco soddisfacenti possano essere, alla prova dei fatti, quelli che la millantano. Sono le persone come te, invece, quelle che non deludono.»

«Le persone come me?»

Lei si protese a baciargli la fronte. «Quelle meticolose» gli baciò una guancia, «precise,» gli baciò le labbra «e generose» concluse, baciandolo all’altezza del cuore. «Questo sei tu, Severus. In ogni aspetto della tua vita, anche se cerchi di nasconderlo dietro l’armatura che ti sei costruito per difenderti dalla cattiveria del mondo. E io non posso che ringraziarti, e ammirarti.»

Lui sentì un’emozione alla quale non riusciva a dare un nome ribollire nel petto e risalirgli lungo il collo, la gola e su, fino agli occhi. Quasi si strozzò, incapace di darle una voce. Piantò lo sguardo in quello di lei, dorato e vivace come un bicchiere di whisky incendiario, cercando di convogliarvi ciò che non era in grado di dire.

Lei sorrise, con tutto il viso, con tutto il corpo, e annuì.

Anche se non disse niente, lui ebbe l’impressione che avesse capito.

Hermione distese il braccio, scivolando verso il basso fino a sdraiarsi lungo il corpo di lui. Soddisfatta e rilassata come raramente era stata, lasciò che i primi tentacoli del sonno venissero a reclamarla, accompagnati dal calore del suo ex professore.

Lui la osservò chiudere gli occhi, percepì il ritmo del suo respiro che cambiava, e comprese che era arrivato il momento di tornare nella propria stanza.

Diede un bacio sulla fronte a Hermione, le tirò addosso le coperte e scese dal letto.

«Dove vai?» chiese lei con la voce un po' impastata.

«In camera mia.»

«Puoi restare, se ti va.»

«Mi dispiace, ho bisogno di stare un po' da solo.»

Lei sorrise e annuì. Poteva capire il suo bisogno di uno spazio tutto per sé, per pensare. In fondo, quello che era successo tra di loro doveva avere dato una scossa al suo modo di vedere sé stesso. Avrebbe sentito anche lei la necessità di riflettere, al suo posto.

«Ecco che torna il Severus orso e misantropo» scherzò.

Lui esitò sulla porta.

«Granger, hai bisogno di una… pozione contraccettiva?»

«No, non preoccuparti, ho un incantesimo permanente. È più pratico.»

«Saggia ragazza.»

«Me lo dicono in tanti» ghignò lei. «Passa una nottata serena.»

«Anche tu.»

«E non rimuginare troppo!»

La sua risata la avvolse mentre lui usciva, poi Hermione spense la luce e scivolò in un sonno esausto e soddisfatto.


	24. 23

**Nuova Zelanda, 12 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


Severus rimase a lungo a fissare il soffitto, prima di riuscire a prendere sonno.

Ciò che era successo quella sera nella stanza di Hermione gli aveva dato uno scossone devastante, e lui non sapeva bene da che parte iniziare per venire a capo di sé stesso.

Anni prima, la vittoria di Potter e la morte di Voldemort l'avevano privato di una grossa porzione della sua identità: fino a quel momento era stato il giuramento che aveva fatto sul cadavere di Lily a definire chi lui fosse, e non aveva previsto di sopravvivere. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di dover affrontare la questione di cosa fare di sé stesso, dopo. Quando si era svegliato, ammaccato ma irritantemente vivo in un letto al San Mungo, si era trovato a doversi ridefinire e, doveva ammetterlo, non è che avesse fatto proprio un gran lavoro.

Si era trasformato al cento per cento nel “pipistrello dei sotterranei”, come l'avevano chiamato i suoi studenti, limitandosi a traslocare da quelli di Hogwarts a quelli del Ministero. La sua nuova definizione di sé era stata quella del guscio vuoto e bruttissimo che viveva sempre la stessa giornata all'infinito, da solo.

Ora, però Granger, con la sua costante presenza, le sue profferte più o meno velate di amicizia e quell'inspiegabile attrazione fisica nei suoi confronti, l'aveva privato anche di una larga parte di quella definizione: a quanto pareva, non era poi così brutto e, volente o nolente, non era più nemmeno del tutto solo.

Non era sicuro, però, di volere cambiare la propria definizione di sé… la propria _vita_.

Era consapevole di diversi fattori: prima di tutto, che Hermione, ora che si era grattata il prurito, non l'avrebbe più cercato. Aveva apprezzato l'entusiasmo con cui lei l'aveva introdotto al sesso, ma anche se era privo di esperienza concreta, perfino lui conosceva i limiti che quel tipo di incontro poteva avere.

Il che portava al secondo fatto: non poteva permettersi di affezionarsi all'idea di frequentare il letto di Hermione indefinitamente. Lei era giovane e aveva una vita davanti per costruirsi una relazione stabile con qualcuno più compatibile. Anzi, con la spada di Damocle di quella maledetta Legge Matrimoniale che pendeva sulle loro teste, sarebbe stato meglio per lei che si spicciasse a trovare questo famoso qualcuno. Lui era rassegnato a venire accoppiato a una qualche strega improponibile, ma almeno dopo quella notte non sarebbe arrivato ancora avvolto dalla completa ignoranza al letto che gli sarebbe toccato frequentare a scopo procreativo. Rabbrividì all'idea di essere costretto a mettere al mondo altre povere creature che, somigliandogli, avrebbero subito il suo destino infame di sfottò e solitudine, ma non ci poteva fare nulla se non sperare che il veleno di Nagini l'avesse reso sterile.

Terzo fatto: l'idea di una relazione fissa, di una persona che in qualche modo si sentisse in diritto di reclamare una fetta del suo tempo e della sua attenzione gli metteva ansia. Aveva vissuto tutta la sua vita da solo, aveva le sue abitudini, che gli davano un certo grado di conforto e alle quali non era pronto a rinunciare.

Quarto e ultimo fatto: in ogni caso, non pensava che sarebbe stato capace di donare il suo cuore a qualcuna che non fosse Lily.

Al pensiero di innamorarsi di qualcuna che non fosse lei, si dedicò una risata di scherno: una sola sera di sesso, e già gli guizzavano per la testa idee assurde.

Sommando tutti quei fattori, comunque, non era forse meglio fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla e tornare a essere il suo vecchio sé, quello che attraversava le giornate da solo e veniva evitato da chiunque?

Dal baule tirò fuori la foto di Lily, dalla quale non si separava mai.

«Tu cosa ne pensi?» le chiese, accarezzando come migliaia di altre volte aveva fatto i suoi capelli ramati.

No, non era pazzo, sapeva bene che una fotografia non poteva rispondere. A volte, però, sentiva il bisogno di cercare di vedere le cose da una prospettiva diversa e allora provava a immaginare cosa gli avrebbe consigliato l'unica donna che avesse mai amato.

Quella sera, però, la fotografia rimase insolitamente zitta.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Nell'aria aleggiava un appetitoso profumo di colazione.

Hermione si rigirò nel letto, restia ad aprire gli occhi, consapevole della dura realtà: se l'avesse fatto, le sarebbe toccato abbandonare il tepore delle coperte. Poteva udire distintamente la poggia scrosciare all'esterno, e solo quel pensiero la fece avvolgere ancora più stretta tra le lenzuola.

Il suo stomaco, però, aveva ben altre idee, che espresse con veemenza sotto forma di un sonoro brontolio il cui significato non poteva essere più chiaro: “là fuori c'è del cibo e io lo _pretendo_.”

Mugugnando, la strega si tirò a sedere, rabbrividì e si infilò addosso la prima cosa che le capitò sotto tiro, un golf di lana scura e molto morbida. Fu il lieve indolenzimento tra le cosce del quale si accorse solo alzandosi a snebbiare gli ultimi effetti del sonno e a farle proiettare nell'occhio della mente, come un film, le immagini della sera prima e farla rendere conto che il maglione che aveva indossato apparteneva a Severus, anche se non era del tutto sicura di come fosse finito lì.

Beh, che dire, quel viaggio di lavoro aveva preso una piega piuttosto interessante, così, all'improvviso. Si ritrovò a sperare in due cose: una replica delle piacevoli attività della sera precedente, e che ciò che era successo non finisse per influire negativamente sulla sua carriera… o su quella strana amicizia che stava sbocciando tra lei e Severus.

Scrollando le spalle, infilò le ciabatte e si affrettò a seguire l'impulso dei desideri del suo stomaco.

Accomodato sul divano in salotto, il mago stava sfogliando un giornale babbano che aveva trovato al piano di sotto mentre finiva di bere il succo d'arancia che Nelly gli aveva dato insieme alla colazione. Girò la testa quando sentì la porta della stanza di Hermione aprirsi e si pentì subito di averlo fatto.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che la visione di lei vestita soltanto del suo maglione potesse togliergli il fiato a quel modo. E risvegliare in maniera così repentina una _certa_ parte del suo corpo, che a quel punto sarebbe dovuta essere ben più sazia e meno reattiva.

Tornò a guardare il giornale, ostentando indifferenza per non farle pesare il fatto che la desiderava ancora. Non voleva essere appiccicoso o opprimente. Non voleva sembrare _disperato_ , anche se quella certa parte del corpo, ora che aveva scoperto un gioco nuovo, un pochino disperata lo era…

«Buongiorno, Granger» la salutò con educazione «la tua colazione è sul tavolo.»

Lei fece quasi un saltello di gioia.

«Il mio stomaco è appena diventato il tuo fan numero uno, sappilo» esclamò, tirandosi davanti la caraffa del caffè e il piatto con le uova strapazzate su cui Severus aveva gettato un incantesimo per mantenerle calde.

«Mi fa piacere» sogghignò lui, tornando a leggere.

Hermione spazzolò in un tempo ridicolo tutto ciò che lui le aveva portato. Sì, il buon sesso le metteva un certo appetito. Sbocconcellando l'ultimo pezzetto di torta oltrepassò il divano e si avvicinò alla finestra, guardando fuori con attenzione.

«Piove ancora, ma mi sembra che sia più leggera» constatò in tono speranzoso, voltandosi verso il mago.

Lui sollevò gli occhi dal giornale e annuì.

«Nelly ha parlato con suo zio Bill, che le ha detto che in montagna ha già smesso di piovere da stanotte e che il ponte verrà riaperto poco dopo pranzo, probabilmente intorno alle 14:30 come previsto.»

«Ottimo, c'è un ampio margine per arrivare all'appuntamento. Che ore sono adesso?» chiese lei avvicinandosi.

«Le nove passate. Hai dormito come un ghiro. Ti ricordavo meno poltrona.»

Lei fece un sorriso sghembo.

«Mi ricordavi quando non passavo la notte tra le braccia di un uomo insaziabile. E, a questo proposito…» gli sfilò il giornale dalle mani, premurandosi di piegarlo e posarlo sul tavolino ai piedi del divano insieme al bicchiere di succo, prima di accomodarsi a cavalcioni sulle cosce di lui «abbiamo tutto il tempo di proseguire il discorso iniziato ieri sera, non credi?»

«Hermione» tentò di protestare lui, ma già l'aveva afferrata per le natiche per attirarla più vicina. Il suo pene eretto diede uno strappo di gioia nell'entrare in contatto con l'intimità di lei, calda come una fornace, e protestò per la presenza di troppi strati di stoffa a separarli.

«Sì, Severus?» chiese lei, mordicchiandogli la base del collo mentre iniziava a muoversi sinuosa sopra di lui.

Ogni protesta gli morì sulle labbra, neutralizzata dall'elettrizzante combinazione di brividi. Infilò le mani sotto il maglione a cercare i seni e, quando lei gli liberò l'erezione dai pantaloni e vi si impalò, furono solo gemiti di piacere quelli che gli sgorgarono dalla gola.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


La prima cosa che Hermione percepì, quando il mondo intorno a lei smise di girare e l'orrenda sensazione di venire tirata per l'ombelico si dissipò, fu un odore indefinito eppure familiare che in qualche modo le faceva pensare “casa”.

Aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti il volto florido e costantemente paonazzo di Witcheheazel.

«Buonasera, signore» lo salutò, ricordandosi con un attimo di ritardo che, se a Christchurch era ormai notte fonda, a Londra era da poco passato il mezzogiorno.

«Signora Granger, Mastro Severus, bentornati» rispose quest’ultimo con un cenno cortese della testa.

«Buongiorno Mastro Snape» aggiunse una voce familiare, emergendo da dietro l'enorme amministratore. «Ciao 'Mione.»

«Harry!» squittì lei, felice di rivedere il suo amico dopo più di un mese. Senza pensare a dove si trovasse, gli saltò praticamente addosso abbracciandolo e schioccandogli un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.

Senza accorgersi che l'espressione impassibile di Severus si era fatta più fissa del solito.


	25. 24

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 14 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


Il suo personalissimo “giro di mezzo mondo in quaranta giorni” era stato davvero fantastico (anche escludendo i piacevoli risvolti degli ultimi due giorni) e Hermione l'avrebbe rifatto volentieri, però…

Però era bello anche tornare a casa.

Lasciarsi avvolgere da suoni e profumi familiari. Farsi un bagno nella propria vasca senza temere di beccarsi ogni possibile malattia infettiva e senza avere un mago collerico fuori dalla porta che bussava chiedendo se non avesse ancora finito, ché si doveva lavare pure lui. Non essere costretta a prendere una stupida Passaporta, un aereo o smazzarsi centinaia di chilometri in auto ogni due giorni.

Riuscire finalmente a prendere pieno possesso del proprio laboratorio nuovo di zecca che era venuto pronto solo il primo settembre e che quindi aveva dovuto snobbare quasi del tutto, presa com'era dagli ultimi preparativi per la partenza. Lei e Ernie erano riusciti soltanto a mettere a posto gli ingredienti in magazzino.

Il suo collega sarebbe rientrato solo l'indomani dal suo viaggio con Mastro Beerbrush, quindi nel primo pomeriggio Hermione, intenta a fissare al muro una lavagna, era immersa nel benedetto silenzio della solitudine, quando sentì bussare alla porta.

«Avanti» rispose, eseguendo l'ultimo movimento della bacchetta e mormorando l'incantesimo che avrebbe incollato la pesante tavola scura.

Sorrise, quando si accorse che il suo visitatore era Severus.

Non lo vedeva dal rientro, dato che Witcheheazel aveva dato loro il pomeriggio del 12 libero per riprendersi dal fuso orario e il giorno precedente era stata occupata a finire di sistemare il suo nuovo regno (sapendo che sarebbe tornato a Londra dopo di lei, Ernie le aveva dato carta bianca, il pigrone…), e quasi si stupì di vederselo comparire sulla soglia. Aveva immaginato che sarebbe dovuta andare lei a stanarlo, conoscendo la naturale misantropia del personaggio.

Notò con dispiacere che era tornato a indossare la sua armatura di camicia, farsetto e foulard. Sì, l'aveva decisamente preferito in abiti babbani.

«Granger» iniziò lui senza preamboli, interrompendo i suoi pensieri che stavano deragliando pericolosamente in una direzione che forse non era il caso di seguire, dato che lui non le aveva mandato nessun segnale di voler proseguire ciò che era successo al Bed&Breakfast di Nelly «quel rompipalle di Witcheheazel vuole da entrambi una relazione scritta completa sul nostro viaggio entro la fine della settimana prossima.»

Lei gemette.

«Lo _sapevo_ che avrei dovuto prendere appunti.»

Lui sogghignò.

«Non l'hai fatto? Mi deludi. Non sarai mica diventata una zuccona anche tu» la prese in giro.

Lei stava per replicare, quando qualcosa di chiaro entrò veleggiando sgraziatamente dalla porta che Severus aveva lasciata socchiusa.

«Cosa _diamine_ è quello?» chiese quest'ultimo, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Hermione ne seguì con lo sguardo la traiettoria irregolare finché non arrivò a portata di mano, e lo acchiappò.

Probabilmente nelle intenzioni dell'artista doveva essere un origami a forma di cigno, e più o meno ricordava un cigno, sì, ma copiato da un quadro di Picasso.

«Credo che sia una lettera» rispose lei, aprendo e spianando il foglio di carta.

Severus vide gli occhi di lei percorrere le prime parole e allargarsi sempre di più in un'espressione di stupore, che si trasformò presto in una di incredula ilarità.

Alla fine, stava ridendo a crepapelle.

«No, non può essere serio» ansimò lei alla fine, riprendendosi.

«Cosa succede?» chiese lui, insolitamente incuriosito.

«Guarda tu stesso» rispose Hermione, porgendogli la missiva.

Lui la aprì, rivelando una scrittura che gli sembrava di riconoscere e che, nei suoi anni di professore avrebbe definito “da zampe di gallina” – gliene erano passate davanti un'infinità, a Hogwarts, tanto che ormai poteva definirsi un esperto nei geroglifici più oscuri. Come se non bastasse c'era un errore di ortografia già alla settima parola.

  
  


_Cara Hermione, spero che il tuo viaggo di lavoro sia andato bene e che il Pipistrello non ti abbia rotto troppo le scatole._

_Sappi che mi sei mancata in questi giorni che sei stata via e la sera sembrava non arrivare mai._

_È un peccato che una ragazza bella come te (e anche sexy se mi permetti he he he) è ancora single._

_Ti va di uscire con me domani sera? Ho un buon lavoro, una famiglia ricca e ti ricoprirò di regali. Non avrai più bisogno di lavorare in questo posto pieno di buffoni perché ci penserò io a te come un vero uomo e così avrai il tempo di occuparti come si deve della casa e dei figli._

_Vorrei tanti figli e sono sicuro che da Vera Donna sarai d'accordo con me._

_Eppoi ci eviteremo entrambi di finire ad Azkaban a marzo._

_Spero tanto che dirai di sì_

_Con amore_

_Gregory Goyle_

  
  


Finito di leggere, Severus rimase per diversi istanti a fissare il pezzo di carta, indeciso se scoppiare a ridere come Hermione o sbattere la testa al muro nella speranza di rimuovere dai propri ricordi quella _cosa_.

Perfino uno come _lui_ sapeva che quello non era il modo migliore per entrare nelle grazie di una strega… anzi, che era il metodo perfetto per vedersi friggere le gonadi con un incantesimo particolarmente doloroso.

Oltre che rappresentare l'esempio più lampante del concetto di _cavernicolo_.

«Merlino, mi domando come ho fatto a resistere finora a una personcina così attraente…» ironizzò Hermione.

Severus sbuffò.

«Ti lascio a redigere la risposta più… adeguata. Sono certo che avrai bisogno di notevole concentrazione. Buon pomeriggio» replicò, sardonico.

«Grazie tante, eh!» gli gridò dietro lei mentre usciva.

Severus era già a metà corridoio quando si rese conto di avere ancora la stupida lettera di quella testa di legno di Goyle in mano.

Accartocciata, perché l'aveva stretta nel pugno chiuso.

Come osava, quella sottospecie di gallinaceo, cercare in modo così plateale di mettere le mani sulla s… su una donna intelligente e capace come Granger? Non si rendeva conto, il somaro, che lei era così tanto al di sopra delle sue capacità intellettive da rendergli necessario utilizzare un binocolo anche solo per vederla? Che una donna come lei non si sarebbe mai accontentata di un personaggio grezzo come lui?

Eppure, nonostante quell'evidente disparità, anche un soggetto come il suo ex alunno, che aveva il cervello più piccolo e malfunzionante di quello di un'ameba particolarmente stupida, era riuscito a trovare il coraggio di approcciare Hermione – seppure nella maniera più discutibile e idiota – e lui invece… lui era talmente imbranato da non essere in grado nemmeno di dire a quella stessa donna, che già gli si era concessa, che gli sarebbe piaciuto scopare ancora.

Anche se era proprio per quello che era passato a trovarla, anziché mandarle una comunicazione scritta in merito alla relazione per Witcheheazel.

E poi quel… quel… quell'imbecille osava mettersi di traverso tra… no, era un pensiero stupido.

Appallottolando ancora di più la lettera, girò sui tacchi e si diresse a grandi passi verso il laboratorio di Granger.

Entrò senza bussare, ma lei non era più lì. Deluso fece per uscire, ma si accorse che la porta del magazzino era socchiusa e che, da dentro, veniva un tintinnio di bottigliette smosse.

Prima di perdere il coraggio, spalancò il battente e se lo richiuse subito alle spalle.

«Oh, ri-ciao Severus, ti serve qualc…»

Hermione non fece in tempo a finire la frase, perché lui la strinse tra sé e l'unico muro libero e le chiuse la bocca con un bacio. Lei si irrigidì, sorpresa, poi si lasciò andare, artigliandogli la nuca con una mano mentre rispondeva con ardore.

Le era mancato quel contatto, oh, parecchio, e l'idea di contravvenire a una serie infinita di regole lasciandosi andare a un gesto così intimo sul luogo di lavoro aggiunse quel pizzico di pepe sufficiente a farla diventare sfrontata.

Insinuò la mano libera tra i loro corpi adesi, fino a incontrare l'erezione che la stava facendo impazzire premendo contro il suo ventre. La accarezzò sopra la stoffa, riscuotendo con gioia il gemito soffocato di Severus, prima di adoperarsi a sbottonare i calzoni.

Lui fu più sbrigativo e, con un semplice gesto della bacchetta, fece _Evanescere_ le mutandine e i collant di lei. Con un altro, bloccò la porta, poi posò lo strumento su un tavolino lì accanto, proprio mentre lei riusciva trionfalmente a liberarlo.

La sollevò afferrandola per le natiche e, in un istante, era dentro fino all'elsa.

Soffocò un grido nell'incavo del collo di lei, che a sua volta si tappava la bocca con una mano, mentre con l'altro braccio si sorreggeva alle sue spalle.

Merlino, quel meraviglioso calore, quella sensazione di bagnata accoglienza… il feroce piacere della carne che scivola nella carne…

La prese con una forza, una decisione che sorpresero perfino lui, entrando e uscendo con un ritmo incalzante di cui poteva leggere gli effetti sul viso contorto dal piacere di Hermione, cosa che lo faceva andare ancora più fuori di testa. La sentì venire, sussultando e contraendosi intorno a lui, ma strinse i denti per non farsi trascinare in quel baratro senza fondo e andò avanti, deciso a prendersi coi suoi tempi ciò di cui la vita l'aveva privato troppo a lungo.

La tempestò con una gragnola di lunghe spinte, sempre più veloci, spingendola a sbattere contro il muro più e più e più volte, con tonfi sordi, così carico e preso dalla monta da non curarsi più nemmeno di non fare rumore. Così perso nel piacere infinito di possedere il corpo di Granger da non volere che finisse mai.

Lei aveva ricominciato a gemere e ansimare dopo l'orgasmo e lui, puntellandola contro la parete, insinuò la mano tra i loro corpi per stuzzicarla senza pietà.

La sentì tendersi di nuovo, e questa volta era pronto, pronto a lasciarsi andare, pronto a venire con lei.

Godettero insieme, in un'esplosione di stelle dietro le palpebre chiuse e infine si trovarono ansimanti e sudati e abbarbicati contro il muro in un cumulo di arti privi di ossa.

Severus fece posare a terra delicatamente i piedi a Hermione, poi procedette a ripulire entrambi.

«Stasera, alle otto e trenta, a casa tua» asserì, senza riuscire a nascondere un residuo di tremito nella gola.

Lei annuì, aprendogli la porta. Quando lui fu uscito, la richiuse e si lasciò scivolare fino a terra, ascoltando il ritmo forsennato del cuore che non aveva ancora rallentato.

“Oh, wow. E menomale che fino all'altroieri era vergine.”


	26. 25

**Chinatown, Londra, 14 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


Quando aveva scelto quell'appartamento, Hermione aveva guardato innanzitutto la praticità.

Si trovava a poche traverse dal Paiolo Magico e a meno di quindici minuti a piedi dal Ministero, pur trovandosi in una zona che non aveva i prezzi proibitivi di Whitehall o Covent Garden.

Era piccolo, perché le sue finanze non erano poi così floride, ma adeguato alle sue esigenze e lei era piuttosto orgogliosa di come era riuscita a sistemarlo.

Alle otto e venticinque di quella sera, però, si aggirava tra l'unica camera da letto, il cucinino e il piccolo salotto, domandandosi come il suo nido colorato e francamente un po' disordinato sarebbe apparso a una persona pignola e rigida come Severus Snape.

Si era ripetuta più volte che lui non era lì per ammirare casa sua, ma continuava comunque a ritrovarsi a cambiare la musica sullo stereo, sprimacciare cuscini e raddrizzare i quadri alle pareti, lanciando occhiate impazienti al caminetto.

Fu quindi piuttosto sorpresa di sentir suonare il citofono alle otto e trenta in punto.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Per la prima volta in quasi sei anni, Severus era uscito dal laboratorio alla stessa ora in cui tutti gli altri dipendenti del Ministero si precipitavano fuori dai propri uffici come se avessero l'Ardemonio alle spalle.

Si era quindi recato nella palestra vicino casa che frequentava abitualmente, dove aveva sfogato col sudore un certo nervosismo che si era con fastidio scoperto a provare. Infine, dopo essersi adeguatamente lavato, aver mangiato qualcosa e dopo aver indossato la sua solita “divisa”, si era materializzato a Diagon Alley e aveva intrapreso la breve passeggiata fino all'indirizzo di Granger, che aveva reperito sui documenti che gli erano stati consegnati quando era stato obbligato ad accettarla come apprendista.

Davanti al portoncino di quell'edificio anonimo nel bel mezzo di Chinatown, aveva preso un respiro profondo, cercando di venire a capo del conflitto che gli rodeva l'animo.

Da un lato, voleva continuare a esplorare un aspetto della vita che fino a quel momento era stato costretto a tralasciare. E _godere_ , sì, voleva continuare a godere.

Dall'altro, sapeva benissimo che tutto aveva un prezzo. E il prezzo di intraprendere una specie di rapporto di… come aveva chiamato un accordo analogo Cho Chang, spettegolando in corridoio con Laureen O'Neill senza accorgersi della sua presenza? Ah, ecco, _scopamicizia._ Il prezzo di una scopamicizia sarebbe stato rinunciare alla solitudine della quale si era ammantato e alla quale si era abituato. Rinunciare allo stato di oblio nel quale si trovava così bene.

Non voleva nemmeno pensare a quale sarebbe stato il prezzo se – Merlino e tutti i grandi maghi glielo scampassero – in qualche modo il suo cuore avvizzito avesse iniziato a venire coinvolto in tutto ciò. Aveva già sperimentato una volta il dolore del rifiuto, di venire accantonato per qualcuno di più bello e più popolare, di venire scartato a vantaggio di un suo acerrimo nemico e non ci teneva a ripetere l'esperienza, grazie tante. Perché non c'era dubbio che sarebbe finita in quel modo, nel caso.

Non che ci fosse chissà quale pericolo, in questo senso: Lily aveva fatto man bassa dei suoi sentimenti e del suo cuore, e non era rimasto nulla di cui qualcun'altra si sarebbe potuta appropriare.

Questo fu ciò che Severus si disse, davanti a quel citofono un po' ammaccato, e questo fu ciò che fece pendere l'ago della bilancia della sua decisione: la sensazione di essere al sicuro.

Premette il campanello e, quando il portoncino si aprì, salì le scale con una trepidazione che da venticinque anni gli era aliena.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Hermione osservava le luci della città che filtravano dalla tenda alla finestra, oltre la spalla nuda di Severus.

Il sesso le aveva reso le membra pesanti, eppure si sentiva leggera. Le era mancata, la sensazione del corpo caldo di un uomo accanto a sé nel letto e il fatto che si trattasse di una persona speciale come Severus Snape, miglior Mastro Pozionista d'Inghilterra, eroe di guerra e persona coraggiosa e colta oltre i limiti umani, la riempiva di… orgoglio.

Sì, era quello. Era orgogliosa che proprio lei, così giovane rispetto a lui e decisamente non la più bella delle streghe, fosse riuscita a farlo uscire dal guscio coriaceo della sua solitudine.

Dalla porta aperta che dava sul salotto filtrava una vecchia canzone dei Rolling Stones, che lui sembrava stare ascoltando con una certa attenzione, a giudicare come tendeva l'orecchio mentre giocava con le ciocche ribelli dei suoi capelli, tirando uno dei corti ricci per poi mollarlo e osservare il modo repentino col quale riprendeva la propria forma.

«Invidioso?» gli chiese.

«Non particolarmente, però è rilassante guardare gli effetti delle diverse forme molecolari delle proteine che compongono i capelli.»

Lei fece una risatina.

«Abbiamo studiato chimica organica, eh? Io invece invidio la forma della cheratina che rende i tuoi capelli dritti. Sono molto più facili da gestire.»

«È per questo che li hai tagliati così corti?»

«Sì, anche. Ero stufa di incantesimi liscianti e di combattere con l'umidità. Ora fanno quello che vogliono e non mi danno fastidio.»

«Beh, in ogni caso ti stanno bene.»

«Uh-hu, Severus Snape che mi fa un complimento… è un evento da festeggiare!»

Lui fece un sorriso sghembo.

«Beh, mi sembra che anche il fatto di volerti nuda addosso a me sia un complimento, no?»

Lei rise.

«Sì, mi daranno il premio di Strega-Spezza-Corazze dell'anno.»

«Simpatica.» Lui si alzò dal letto, stiracchiandosi. «Per quanto trovi… piacevole stare qui a giocare coi tuoi capelli e ad ascoltare musica babbana, è ora che io torni a casa.»

«Puoi fermarti a dormire, se vuoi. Domani è sabato.»

«Lavoro anche di sabato, signora Granger. Non come certi giovani sedicenti pozionisti scansafatiche…»

Lei gli mostrò la lingua.

«E meno male che sei cresciuto nell'epoca dei diritti dei lavoratori.»

Lui si chinò a baciarle la fronte, troppo riservato per spiegarle che non lavorava per stacanovismo, ma perché il lavoro era rimasta l'unica cosa che gli dava un senso e che gli permetteva di arrivare alla fine di ciascuna giornata senza impazzire.

«Buonanotte, Hermione.»


	27. 26

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 31 Ottobre 2005**

  
  


La scrivania le tremava sotto le mani.

O forse erano le sue mani che tremavano.

Hermione non lo sapeva più.

Da un tempo che sembrava infinito eppure troppo breve, se ne stava chinata in avanti, con le gambe divaricate e il sedere all'infuori, la gonna arrotolata in vita e le mutandine disperse chissà dove, senza più riuscire a vedere i contorni del magazzino che la circondava.

Non che la sua vista avesse qualche problema, no.

Era la lingua di Severus, la colpevole di quel suo stato di transitoria cecità. Quella lingua così dannatamente, incredibilmente abile, che sembrava conoscere con millimetrica precisione dove colpire per infiammare fino allo spasmo le sue terminazioni nervose… e capire al millesimo di secondo quando fermarsi prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Prima di concederle l'orgasmo che lei ormai bramava più dell'aria che respirava.

O che tentava di respirare, tra un singulto e l'altro.

Dal canto suo, accosciato tra le ginocchia di Hermione, Severus si godeva a fondo il potere che aveva imparato a esercitare su di lei. _Adorava_ trattare il suo corpo come il più sublime degli strumenti musicali, imparando giorno dopo giorno dove e come esattamente pizzicare per ottenere la vibrazione desiderata.

Prolungando all'infinito il tempo del piacere.

Adorava vederla scuotersi, sentirla _miagolare_ , supplicare, eppure rimanere immobile a godere la dolce tortura cui lui sottoponeva entrambi.

Adorava rimandare il momento in cui sarebbe sprofondato in lei fin quando entrambi non fossero stati tesi come corde di violino.

E il momento era ormai giunto, a giudicare da quanto spesso doveva interrompere i movimenti della lingua… e del pugno dentro al quale il suo membro congestionato pulsava implorando il sollievo.

Si alzò e fece un passo indietro, contemplando l'opera d'arte che era Hermione Granger arrossata dal piacere, le cosce floride umide degli umori che aveva dispersi copiosi, il seno stretto in un maglioncino aderente, che si alzava e abbassava a un ritmo forsennato.

Lei si girò a guardarlo, lo sguardo annebbiato, e quello fu il segnale che lui aspettava. Afferrandola per le anche, le tirò il sedere ancora più indietro e, con un'unica spinta, penetrò la sua intimità fradicia, che si aprì come un fiore per lasciarlo entrare, accogliendolo col calore di una fornace.

«Merlino, Granger» boccheggiò, iniziando a spingere.

Ogni volta il piacere gli mordeva i sensi come fosse la prima. Ogni volta, si perdeva in lei e nelle sensazioni incredibili che gli provocava al punto da dimenticarsi perfino dove si trovava. E quel giorno ne aveva bisogno più che in altre occasioni. Per questo era la seconda volta che la attirava nel proprio laboratorio nell'arco di poche ore.

La aggredì con una sequenza serrata di colpi, cui lei rispose con ardore oscillando i fianchi, venendogli incontro ogni volta che lui si spingeva in avanti, stringendolo con la presa dei suoi muscoli così ricettivi.

Infilò una mano sotto il maglione, risalendo fino ad afferrare il seno e strizzò il capezzolo con forza, sapendo che lei non avrebbe sentito male, anzi: che la saetta elettrica le sarebbe arrivata fino alla vagina, aggiungendo piacere al piacere.

«Più forte, Sev» lo incitò lei, e la scrivania prese a sbattere con violenza contro il muro sotto la foga delle sue spinte.

Severus sentì le contrazioni intorno al membro farsi più serrate, più disordinate… e quello fu come sempre tutto ciò che gli serviva per decollare verso l'estasi più completa. Avrebbe potuto rallentare, rimandare e, fossero stati a casa di lei, l'avrebbe fatto.

Lì, invece, non ce n'era il tempo e quindi si lasciò andare, cavalcando l'orgasmo di lei mentre affogava nel proprio, con le orecchie che gli fischiavano per le grida di piacere di Hermione, e la gola rauca per le proprie.

Quando si fu svuotato dentro di lei e gli ultimi, intensi brividi si dissiparono, Severus si chinò in avanti, posando la fronte tra le scapole di Hermione, lasciandosi andare a una breve risata.

«Merlino, Granger, per fortuna stavolta ci siamo ricordati del _Muffliato_.»

«Se non l'avessimo fatto, ci saremmo trovati tutto il reparto alla porta» concordò lei con un sorriso sul viso sudato.

Adorava quei pochi istanti dopo la copula, nei quali Severus la teneva stretta e mostrava un lato buffo e tenero di sé che di solito manteneva ben nascosto alla vista.

Anche per questo motivo, provava sempre un leggero velo di tristezza, quando sentiva la sua erezione placarsi e scivolare fuori, lasciandola vuota.

Si raddrizzarono e ripulirono con un breve incantesimo senza bacchetta, risistemando gli abiti per darsi una parvenza di serietà.

«Ti va di venire alla festa di Halloween al Tiri Vispi, stasera?» chiese lei all'improvviso.

Lui si bloccò con le mani sull'ultimo bottone del farsetto.

«Chi, io?» chiese, sorpreso.

Hermione scrutò tutto intorno a sé con ostentazione.

«C'è qualcun altro in questa stanza?»

«Impertinente. In ogni caso, cosa ci dovrei fare, io, a una festa nel negozio di George Weasley?»

Lei scrollò le spalle.

«Quello che fanno gli altri. Chiacchierare, mangiare. Divertirsi.»

«Primo, Granger, non credo che avrei qualcuno con cui chiacchierare. Secondo, la mia idea di divertimento non comprende il chiasso, la folla, la musica ad alto volume e un'enorme concentrazione di Weasley nei dintorni. Infine, credi che qualcuno di loro si potrebbe davvero divertire, con il _vecchio pipistrello dei sotterranei_ nei paraggi?»

«Credo che non gliene fregherebbe niente, e comunque è una festa in maschera, quindi potresti anche non rivelare la tua identità.»

«Mi sembra una sciocchezza. Grazie, ma no grazie.»

«Severus…»

Lui si fece all'improvviso più serio.

«Hermione, sai che già in condizioni normali declinerei l'invito ma… stasera, di tutte le sere, è proprio quella in cui ho bisogno di stare solo.»

Lei gli cercò gli occhi con gli occhi, sondando le nere profondità che, in quei giorni, erano più opache e stanche del solito.

L'aveva visto incupirsi sempre di più, nell'arco dell'ultima settimana, e il perché le era chiaro. Per quel motivo gli aveva chiesto di andare con lei alla festa: sperava che distrarsi l'avrebbe tirato un po' su, ma era lampante che lui non voleva distrarsi.

Forse, come lei quando andava a Brisbane, aveva bisogno di punzecchiare il proprio dolore, in quella ricorrenza.

Annuì lentamente, passandogli una mano sul braccio.

«Lo capisco. Promettimi una cosa, però: che seguirai il consiglio della mia psicologa. Che piangerai per Lily stanotte, perché è giusto e normale che sia così, ma che da domani lascerai che siano i bei ricordi a parlarti di lei, e solo quelli, fino all'anno prossimo.»

«Ci proverò.»

Era quasi arrivata alla porta del laboratorio, quando lui la richiamò.

«Granger.»

«Dimmi.»

«Non sei… non ti infastidisce che io pensi a… lei?»

Severus non sapeva nemmeno perché glielo avesse chiesto e desiderò riprendersi la domanda.

Lei, però, sembrava riflettere seriamente sulla risposta da dargli.

«Credimi se ti dico che capisco il tuo dolore. Lo sai. Da un lato però mi dispiace che tu sia ancora così legato al suo ricordo, dopo tutti questi anni. Credo che ti meriti una persona in carne e ossa con cui condividere gioie e dolori e le piccole cose che riempiono la vita.

Dall'altro, so che al cuore non si comanda e il tuo appartiene a lei. Io sono semplicemente la donna che stuzzica la tua libido e occupa il tuo letto. Forse sono quella che ti sta traghettando verso una vita più completa e appagante, ma non ho la pretesa o l'illusione di rubare un posto che è già occupato. Ci vediamo domani» rispose, il suo tono come un bacio dolce e affettuoso che gli carezzò la pelle, prima che lei scivolasse fuori e lo lasciasse da solo.

Da solo col suo dolore, con mille domande cui non aveva risposta e con un senso di vuoto che fino a pochi istanti prima non era stato lì.

  
  


\------

  
  


Anche se nessuno probabilmente ci avrebbe creduto, da anni Severus Snape trascorreva la serata di Halloween a riempire di caramelle i cestini dei bambini e ragazzini che bussavano alla sua porta. Viveva in una zona babbana e lì nessuno sapeva chi lui fosse. L'unica cosa che i suoi vicini sapevano di lui era che si trattava di una persona seria e riservata, che vestiva in un modo bislacco, lavorava tantissimo e che aveva sempre un sorriso cordiale ma distaccato per tutti.

Frequentare i più piccoli anche solo per pochi istanti, in quella serata così piena di ricordi dolorosi, lo aiutava in qualche modo a non lasciarsi prendere dalla disperazione più cupa. Gli ricordava le – poche, ma presenti – soddisfazioni di un mestiere che aveva abbandonato, che non rimpiangeva ma che gli aveva arricchito lo spirito. Gli ricordava che la vita andava avanti anche senza di lui. E gli forniva un minimo di distrazione.

Quella sera, però, Severus, quando ancora il suo campanello continuava a suonare e lui non si era ancora lasciato prendere del tutto dai ricordi – quello sarebbe successo più tardi, intorno a mezzanotte, quando il mondo si sarebbe acquietato e i rumori del suo cuore sarebbero diventati assordanti – , si trovò a chiedersi se non avrebbe fatto meglio a distrarsi accettando l'invito di Hermione, e allo stesso tempo a combattere con una stupida sensazione di strisciante disagio.

Ci sarebbe di sicuro stato Potter, a quella dannata festa.

E quindi? Si disse, chiudendo la porta alle spalle dell'ennesimo gruppetto di bambini ai quali aveva riempito i cesti di caramelle.

E quindi gli piaceva troppo… scopare… con Granger, per non temere di vedere quella parentesi finire.

Perché l'istinto gli diceva a gran voce che sarebbe stato tra le braccia di un altro Potter, che la sua seconda e probabilmente ultima interazione col mondo femminile sarebbe andata a morire.

In fondo, lei gliel'aveva detto chiaro, no?

Tra di loro c'era sesso, solo sesso, che non sarebbe mai potuto diventare qualcosa di più. Anche se non sapeva nemmeno lui perché stesse pensando a lei in termini diversi da questi.

  
  



	28. 27

**Cobham, Surrey, 26 Novembre 2005**

  
  


«Spiegatemi ancora perché sono qui.»

Hermione sollevò lo sguardo per rimirare la facciata della villa, i cui tre piani di marmo bianco sembravano incomberle addosso.

Certo che la signora Black si trattava bene, nonostante la requisizione di una fetta consistente delle ricchezze della famiglia Malfoy dopo la fine della guerra. La ragazza immaginò che, in ogni caso, l'assegno di mantenimento avesse ancora parecchi zeri.

Ginny sbuffò.

«La spiegazione è che non c'è una spiegazione. Lo sai che, dal divorzio, Narcissa è diventata un po' eccentrica. Scusa, amore.»

La rossa sbatté le palpebre all'indirizzo di suo marito, che rivolse gli occhi al cielo.

«Perché invece che questionare sulle intenzioni di mia madre, non entriamo in casa? Così magari Fred non prende freddo» propose, indicando il bambino che dormiva pacifico nella sua carrozzina. «Ti ha invitata a una festa di compleanno, 'Mione, non al patibolo.»

«Lo so, ma non l'aveva mai fatto prima. Non è che ci frequentiamo assiduamente o cose simili.»

Draco inclinò le labbra in un sorriso… da Serpeverde.

«Beh, prima non eri l'apprendista prediletta di Severus.»

«E con questo, cosa vorresti insinuare?» ribatté lei, sperando di non essere avvampata come una scolaretta.

«Io? Niente» rispose lui con un'aria innocente che puzzava di falso da una quindicina di chilometri, sollevando la carrozzina per trasportarla su per i gradini dell'ingresso.

Hermione si girò con sguardo accusatorio verso Ginny, che sollevò le mani.

«Non guardare me, io non gli ho detto nulla.»

Ginny era l'unica a sapere della relazione di scopamicizia tra lei e Severus.

Quando gliel'aveva detto, un paio di settimane prima, di primo acchito l'amica era rimasta così stupita che le si era schiantata la mandibola sul tavolino della pasticceria di Hannah.

«Sn-Snape ha una _vita sessuale_?!» aveva quasi strillato, sconvolta, mentre Hermione le tappava la bocca per far sì che i fatti suoi non venissero uditi fino in fondo alla dannata Diagon Alley.

La seconda domanda era stata: «Com'è il serpente del Serpeverde? Grosso?», al che Hermione si era trovata a desiderare che il pavimento la inghiottisse.

Infine, Ginny l'aveva guardata a lungo con aria meditabonda, facendole provare un'inquietudine crescente per quello scrutinio insolitamente silenzioso.

«Beh, ci sta» aveva decretato alla fine. «A parte il carattere – il tuo è decisamente migliore – avete un sacco di cose in comune: vi piace leggere e conoscere tutto, preferite la tranquillità al caos e pensate che tutti gli altri esseri umani siano dei mezzi deficienti. Sì, siete fatti l'uno per l'altra.»

«Io non penso che siano tutti deficienti!» aveva protestato Hermione con veemenza. «Eppoi chissenefrega se siamo o non siamo fatti l'uno per l'altra: scopiamo e basta.»

Ginny le aveva lanciato un'altra lunga occhiata ma, stranamente, non aveva detto nulla, preferendo imbarazzare l'amica con domande piuttosto circostanziate su dettagli molto intimi.

Guardando Draco aprire la porta di casa, Hermione si trovò a temere che quella che pensava fosse una relazione discreta fosse invece già finita sulla bocca di tutti.

Si fece coraggio e, insieme a Ginny, lo raggiunse nell'ingresso.

Mentre quest'ultima toglieva il berretto e la coperta pesante al bambino, Draco prese da parte Hermione.

«Per chi ti conosce ed è abituato a notare i dettagli – quindi escludo decisamente l'intero clan Weasley e tutti gli altri simpatici distratti di cui ti circondi – è chiaro che stai nascondendo qualcosa. Severus è più ostico, ovviamente, ma in questo ultimo periodo l'ho visto diverso. Diciamo che l'ho visto, e questo è già un gradevole cambiamento rispetto a quando se ne stava rintanato al lavoro giorno e notte rifiutando ogni contatto umano. Per me è stato facile quindi fare due più due. Tranquilla» alzò una mano per prevenire proteste «la mia bocca è cucita e, come ho già detto, nessun altro è abbastanza sveglio o abbastanza Serpeverde da intuire qualcosa, tranne Blaise che ora ha altro per la testa. Però ti avverto di una cosa» qui la voce di Draco si fece più dura, quasi metallica. «Non farlo soffrire, Hermione, o dovrai vedertela con me.»

Detto questo, raggiunse la moglie senza lasciarle modo di replicare.

Lei rimase ferma a guardarlo, con ancora indosso il cappotto, domandandosi che cavolo avevano per la testa i coniugi Malfoy, per pensare che quella fosse qualcosa di più di una scappatella sessuale.

A volte si domandava cos'avesse anche la sua bocca dello stomaco, perché sembrava pericolosamente concordare coi summenzionati coniugi.

  
  


\--------

  
  


La festa era in pieno svolgimento quando Severus fece il suo ingresso nel salone principale della villa.

Era stato indeciso fino all'ultimo se partecipare o meno, non amando quel tipo di eventi sociali. Beh, non amando _alcun_ tipo di evento sociale che coinvolgesse la presenza di più di due o tre persone, nel conteggio delle quali fosse compreso lui stesso.

Alla fine, il senso del dovere aveva prevalso. Quel vecchio bastardo sempre pronto a pungolarlo e a fargli fare cose assurde.

Asserragliato nella sua famigerata toga nera e ammantato del suo corruccio più scostante, si fece largo tra la piccola folla per tentare di raggiungere Narcissa, che aveva scorto all'altro lato della stanza, dimostrare la propria presenza, metterle in mano il regalo e levarsi dalle scatole. Se nessuno dei rompipalle che consumavano spazio e ossigeno inutilmente, presenti quella sera, si fosse messo in testa di fermarlo per salutarlo o, Merlino glielo scampasse, intavolare una conversazione, il tutto avrebbe richiesto sì e no cinque minuti, dopodiché se ne sarebbe potuto tornare a casa e al libro che era stato costretto ad abbandonare sul tavolino del suo salotto.

Mentre camminava a lunghe falcate, un vassoio gli veleggiò accanto e lui ne approfittò per prendere un bicchiere di quello che pareva champagne. Anche se era praticamente astemio, in quelle rare situazioni che gli richiedevano di interagire con grandi masse di persone - rare perché le evitava come la peste - gli capitava di rivolgersi all'alcol per ottenere quel minimo di ottundimento dei sensi che gli avrebbe permesso di sopportare la serata. Avrebbe preferito il whisky incendiario, ma qualsiasi tipo di bevanda alcolica in quel momento sarebbe andata bene. Trangugiò il contenuto e cacciò il bicchiere vuoto su un altro vassoio senza nemmeno rallentare.

Quando raggiunse la padrona di casa, i due uomini coi quali stava parlando – un funzionario ministeriale e un ricco ereditiere – si voltarono istintivamente a guardarlo e, cogliendo la sua espressione, fecero un passo indietro e si dileguarono.

Lui li aveva ignorati arrivando, e li ignorò anche mentre si levavano dai piedi.

«Narcissa» salutò, con un inchino infiorettato di cui, era sicuro, la sua amica avrebbe colto appieno la vena sarcastica.

«Severus, sono contenta che tu sia uscito da quella tua tana sperduta per venire a festeggiare una vecchia amica» rispose lei con un sorrisetto, ben sapendo di averlo praticamente costretto con minacce fantasiose.

«Certo, è stata una mossa assolutamente _spontanea_ » ironizzò lui infatti.

Il fatto era che l'uomo più giovane era ormai una delle poche persone al mondo a cui Narcissa tenesse sul serio, insieme a Draco, Andromeda e il piccolo Teddy. Provava verso di lui un affetto da sorella maggiore, e soffriva nel vederlo consumarsi giorno dopo giorno in un'esistenza insipida che lui stesso si era costruito intorno a difesa di un cuore troppo sensibile. Non si meritava la solitudine e l'isolamento, di questo lei era sicura, ed era altrettanto certa che una persona come lui avrebbe potuto avere il mondo ai propri piedi, se solo fosse riuscito a combattere i suoi due più grandi nemici: l'irritazione costante nei confronti degli altri esseri umani… e il profondo disprezzo verso sé stesso, che causava una cronica incapacità di comprendere davvero il proprio valore.

Per questo lei cercava sempre di trascinarlo fuori dal suo guscio e dalla sua comfort zone, nel tentativo di trovare lo stimolo giusto che l'avrebbe fatto, finalmente, fiorire.

Per questo aveva insistito tanto che venisse a quella festa, alla quale aveva invitato diversi personaggi che avrebbero potuto catturare il suo interesse intellettuale: pozionisti di alto livello, il più grande esperto di trasfigurazioni di Francia, che le aveva presentato la signora Zabini, e un amico gallese che possedeva la più vasta collezione di tomi magici al mondo.

Ed Hermione Granger, perché solo ed esclusivamente parlando di lei l'espressione di Severus mutava dalla solita ironica impassibilità o dal fastidio a… qualcos'altro, che Narcissa non era ancora riuscita a comprendere ma che era già qualcosa rispetto al nulla usuale che gli provocavano gli altri sette e passa miliardi di persone presenti sul pianeta.

In quel frangente, però, la donna evitò di insistere, come spesso faceva, su quanto sarebbe stato importante, per il di lui benessere, frequentare altri esseri umani. Ne aveva già avuto occasione e la reazione di lui era sempre stata una di chiusura. Si limitò quindi a sorridere.

«Lo sai che ti voglio bene, Severus.»

Lui borbottò qualcosa di inintelligibile, frugandosi in tasca.

Estrasse un pacchetto minuscolo, che ripristinò alle dimensioni originali con un colpo di bacchetta e un incantesimo non verbale prima di porgerlo alla donna.

«Tanti auguri di buon compleanno» recitò, formale.

«Grazie, tesoro» rispose lei, sporgendosi a dargli un bacio sulla guancia mentre prendeva l'incarto. Per una volta, lui non si ritrasse. «Se non ti dispiace, lo metto insieme agli altri, li aprirò tutti al taglio della torta.»

Mormorò un incantesimo e il pacco veleggiò fino al tavolo dove campeggiavano almeno una cinquantina di altri regali.

«Temo che non sarò qui ad assistere all'evento, anche se sono sicuro che i tuoi ospiti lo apprezzeranno.»

«Te ne vai di già?» chiese lei, cercando di mascherare la delusione.

«Sono venuto, ho fatto quanto richiesto dall'etichetta, ma sai che non amo questo genere di riunioni sociali.»

Narcissa sospirò, poi, scorgendo Miss Granger a poca distanza, che chiacchierava amabilmente con altre due pozioniste, single, di bell'aspetto e grandi capacità, assottigliò lo sguardo. Le era venuta un'idea.

«Mettiamola così» iniziò, dipingendosi in viso un'espressione decisa «io ti ho invitato perché ho piacere ad avere la tua presenza intorno per _tutta_ la festa e vorrei che restassi almeno fino al taglio della torta, ma comprendo che tu possa avere desideri diversi. Quindi ti propongo un compromesso, per evitare di farmi sentire offesa.»

Lui sbuffò.

«Conosco quel tuo fare da Serpeverde, Narcissa. Cosa vuoi costringermi a fare?»

Lei sorrise.

«Vedo che hai capito. Un ballo. Con una persona a tua scelta.»

Lui quasi si strozzò con lo champagne che aveva arraffato da un altro vassoio veleggiante.

«Che _cosa_?!» articolò.

«Non senti? L'orchestra sta iniziando a suonare» replicò lei indicando i musicisti con un cenno della testa, esternamente per nulla turbata, ma dentro di sé piuttosto divertita dalla reazione terrorizzata di Severus. Le prime note di un valzer si spandevano nell'aria.

«Tu sei pazza.»

«Suvvia, Sev, è solo un ballo.»

Lui sentì la frustrazione montare. Narcissa era la sua unica amica ma a volte, quando faceva così, desiderava riempirle la faccia e il sedere di pustole verdastre. Perché non _capiva_ , perché non lo lasciava in pace nella sua monotona ma tranquilla, e soprattutto priva di rompipalle, quotidianità?

Sapeva però che non poteva vincere, che lei avrebbe trovato il modo di fargli pesare un eventuale rifiuto per i successivi cinque secoli. Decise che non ne valeva la pena, e che uno stupido ballo sarebbe stato una tortura più rapida.

«E va bene, ma solo uno. Dopodiché me ne vado.»

«Certo, caro. Anche se mi farebbe piacere se restassi.»

Lui non rispose nemmeno, girando su sé stesso in un volteggiare di stoffa nera alla ricerca di una donna di cui potesse sopportare il contatto della mano nella propria per più di due secondi.

Narcissa lo guardò scrutare i presenti e colse perfettamente l'istante in cui il suo corruccio si spianò.

Missione compiuta.

Soddisfatta, prese a chiacchierare con Arabella Parkinson, che nel frattempo l'aveva raggiunta.

Severus si avvicinò a grandi passi al capannello di donne. Dedicò un cenno della testa alla signorina Spinnet e alla signorina Kowalski e immediatamente si dimenticò della loro presenza, per concentrarsi sull'unica persona che… che poteva trarlo d'impiccio.

«Granger, una parola.»

Lei salutò le altre due giovani e lo seguì, allontanandosi di qualche passo.

«Ciao anche a te, Severus» gli disse, non senza un certo sarcasmo. «È un piacere anche per me incontrarti qui.»

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio senza dire niente e lei rivolse gli occhi al cielo.

«Per essere uno che ha fatto della formalità una ragione di vita, a volte tendi a dimenticartene. Cosa dovevi dirmi?»

«Sarebbe lungo spiegartene la ragione, ma Narcissa mi costringe a fare almeno un ballo prima che io possa finalmente rimuovere la mia persona da questa bolgia infernale. Ti dispiacerebbe…?»

Lei osservò incuriosita la sua mano tesa che mostrava un tremito quasi impercettibile, e trattenne a stento un sogghigno.

«Non pensavo che ci fosse qualcuno in grado di costringerti a fare qualcosa, Severus.»

«Ci sono tante cose che non sai, Granger. Ora se non ti dispiace…» sbottò lui, impaziente.

Hermione contemplò la possibilità di farlo friggere ancora un pochino. In fondo, però, provava un certo piacere che avesse scelto proprio lei per soddisfare le aspettative della padrona di casa… un po' troppo piacere, in effetti.

Annuì bruscamente e, insieme, si incamminarono verso la pista.

Attesero che la canzone finisse e, nella breve pausa di silenzio che seguì, si disposero l'uno di fronte all'altra. Severus le prese una mano e lei gli posò quella libera sulla spalla, mentre lui appoggiava la propria sul suo fianco. La tenne a distanza di braccio ed Hermione sentì acuta la mancanza del contatto fisico, ma razionalmente sapeva che era meglio così. Già c'era una persona di troppo che aveva intuito cosa stesse succedendo tra loro…

La musica iniziò e, efficiente e pieno di grazia come sempre, Severus prese a condurla lungo la pista.

Al secondo volteggio, l'uomo incrociò gli occhi di Hermione. Ridevano, come se la ragazza si stesse godendo quella stupida esperienza.

Più il ballo andava avanti, più si guardavano negli occhi, più i loro corpi si avvicinarono, finché Severus non poté sentire il seno di Hermione sfiorargli il petto, e le sue cosce toccare le proprie a ogni movimento. Provò uno strano palpito mentre il divino profumo di vaniglia che aveva imparato ad associare a lei e al sesso gli riempia le narici e, come un cane di Pavlov, Severus Junior rispose a tutti quegli stimoli nell'unico modo che conosceva.

Il mago si chinò a sussurrare all'orecchio della strega.

«Per fortuna anche tu sei stata invitata al dannato party, almeno ho trovato una persona il cui tocco non mi infastidisce, con la quale affrontare questa buffonata.»

Lei sentì il sorriso pietrificarsi sul viso.

Era così che la vedeva, lui? Unicamente come qualcuna che non gli dava fastidio toccare? Era per quello che andava a letto con lei? Non si era mai illusa che lui spasimasse per lei nello specifico, nel mese e mezzo da che avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, ma…

Il pensiero le causò un fastidio e una delusione che non avrebbe dovuto provare: in fondo, quella che aveva con lui era una relazione di sesso e basta… il motivo per cui scopavano non era importante, quello che contava era il risultato, no?

Dal canto suo, Severus non si accorse del suo cambio d'umore, quindi sfiorandole di nuovo l'orecchio proseguì.

«Quando il brano finisce, aspetta qualche minuto poi vieni in biblioteca. Conosco un angolo molto… riservato. Nessuno ci disturberà»

Nonostante tutto, un brivido di anticipazione corse lungo la schiena di Hermione e lei, pur sentendosi una stupida, annuì.


	29. 28

**Diagon Alley, Londra, 28 Novembre 2005**

  
  


Quel giorno Narcissa aveva prenotato un separè al “Hanna Abbott Pastry & Diner” e, come spesso capitava, non aveva voluto sentire un no come risposta.

Severus si era quindi rassegnato a pranzare in mezzo al caos, anziché nella quiete del proprio laboratorio, ma era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso nel constatare che le sue più nere previsioni non si erano avverate.

Ai clienti disposti a pagare per quel servizio, infatti, la Abbott metteva a disposizione una sala nel retro del locale, dove i tavoli erano separati gli uni dagli altri da spessi paraventi e l'intimità dei commensali era garantita da incantesimi che mantenevano ogni conversazione all'interno dello spazio assegnato.

«Ti vedo diverso, in questo periodo» iniziò Narcissa, dopo che la cameriera ebbe posato loro davanti i piatti ordinati e si era ritirata.

Se non fosse stato una spia addestrata a non mostrare emozioni, lui si sarebbe irrigidito. Niente, però, tradì uno stato d'animo che era volto immediatamente sull'allerta, quando rispose con la massima tranquillità.

«Ti consiglierei una visita oculistica, in quel caso. Probabilmente si tratta di presbiopia.»

Si portò alla bocca una cucchiaiata di ottima zuppa, osservando con un certo divertimento le guance della sua amica imporporarsi e i suoi occhi lanciare un lampo pericoloso.

«Severus, stai rischiando seriamente di ritrovarti il sedere coperto di pustole purulente.»

«Queste minacce non si addicono a una nobile signora.»

«E i tuoi tentativi di sviare il discorso con me non attaccano. Posso avanzare un'ipotesi, e suggerire che questo cambiamento che vedo in te sia dovuto a una certa signorina Granger?»

«Signora» la corresse lui automaticamente, avendo sentito ormai un'infinità di volte la noiosa so-tutto-io ripeterlo.

«Prego?»

«Signora Granger. Odia che la chiamino signorina, lo trova sminuente.»

Narcissa lo fissò per diversi istanti, poi scoppiò a ridere.

Lui la guardò malissimo.

«Sai che odio quando mi prendono in giro.»

«Tesoro, non ti sto prendendo in giro, è solo che erano cinque lustri che non ti vedevo… così.»

«Così come?»

«Preso da una ragazza.»

«Tu vaneggi.»

«Mah, non credo» rispose lei con un sorriso furbo. «Diciamo che ho una prova inconfutabile.»

L'unico segno di disagio che Severus manifestò, fu cambiare posizione sulla sedia, mentre si portava alla bocca un'altra cucchiaiata di zuppa. Masticò, inghiottì e con molta calma rispose.

«Sentiamo, quale sarebbe questa prova?»

«Beh, caro, diciamo che ho dato incarico a Eky di seguirti quando ti ho visto uscire dal salone in direzione opposta a quella della porta d'ingresso o del camino collegato alla Metropolvere, dopo aver ballato. Diciamo che Eky ti ha visto entrare in biblioteca e stava per tornare indietro quando ha sentito avvicinarsi qualcun altro, quindi si è ritirato dietro una statua per osservare cosa stava succedendo. Diciamo che questo qualcun altro, o dovrei dire qualcun'altra, è entrata in biblioteca. E che entrambi siete spariti nella mia sezione privata, di cui tu solo oltre a me e Draco hai la parola d'ordine, bloccando perfino la porta con un incantesimo… Da bravo elfo domestico, Eky è corso immediatamente ad avvertirmi.

E diciamo anche che non sono così ingenua da pensare che tu e la signora Granger vi siate sprangati lì dentro per contemplare tomi antichi.»

Sentendosi piombare addosso come un'incudine un profondo imbarazzo, Severus chiuse gli occhi… ma si pentì immediatamente, perché le parole di Narcissa gli avevano evocato l'immagine di Hermione in quella biblioteca, sdraiata sulla toga che lui aveva steso a terra, che gli faceva cenno di raggiungerla. Nuda, invitante, bellissima…

Si schiarì la gola.

«Lei ti piace molto, vero?» lo incalzò Narcissa.

Lui si rigirò il cucchiaio tra le dita, ponderando la risposta da dare.

«Fisicamente, sì, molto. Ho fatto quello che mi suggerisci da anni: ho trovato qualcuna con cui scopare. Forse è per questo che mi vedi diverso. Finalmente sono… sessualmente appagato.»

«Questa è una buona cosa. Davvero, Sev. Penso che a volte tu viva troppo nella tua testa e troppo poco nel tuo corpo. E la signori… signora Granger è una bellissima ragazza. Oltre che una persona estremamente piacevole, colta e intelligente.»

«È sopportabile, sì.»

«Sei tu ad essere insopportabile, accidenti» rise lei. «Smollati un attimo, ragazzo!»

Lui sbuffò.

«D'accordo. Ammetto che sia più che sopportabile. A volte trovo perfino piacevole la sua compagnia. Parlare con lei… delle cose che mi interessano. Non sono molte, le persone che condividono i miei interessi. Legge quasi quanto me e ha una memoria molto efficiente. E ho scoperto una cosa che ha quasi dell'incredibile.»

«Ah sì?» Un sorriso sornione si dipinse sul viso di Narcissa.

«Sì. L'insopportabile so-tutto-io è anche capace di stare zitta.»

Quello non era esattamente ciò che lei si era aspettata di sentirgli dire.

«In che senso, scusa?»

«Nel senso che quando ero il suo professore, a volte ero tentato di _Silenciarla_ non appena entravo in classe. Sempre a fare domande, a commentare… Eppure adesso, quando trascorro con lei la domenica pomeriggio, spesso ci mettiamo a leggere sul divano davanti al camino nel suo salotto e lei riesce a stare in silenzio anche per un'ora di fila. Dopo il sesso e, beh, prima di altro sesso» concluse con un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato.

Le sopracciglia di Narcissa erano quasi sparite all'attaccatura dei capelli, a quel punto.

«Tu… hai smesso di lavorare la domenica?» fu l'unica cosa che le riuscì di dire.

«Non proprio. Resto al laboratorio fino all'ora di pranzo, mangio lì e poi la raggiungo, tranne quando Molly Weasley la invita a desinare con tutto il clan di teste rosse. In quel caso lavoro fino alle quindici e trenta, prima di andare da lei. Oppure ci vado dopo aver pranzato con te.»

«Ecco perché ultimamente sei così di fretta. Quindi vi vedete tutte le domeniche?»

«Questo pranzo è diventato un interrogatorio e nessuno si è curato di avvertirmi?»

«Su, su, assecondami. Non lo dirò a nessuno. E poi tu sai tutto delle mie avventure con l'altro sesso, quindi mi sembra giusto che tu condivida con me le tue.»

Lui sbuffò.

«D'accordo, anche se non capisco come questi possano essere affari tuoi. Sì, quasi tutte le domeniche e un paio di sere a settimana.»

«E trascorrete il tempo a leggere e scopare.»

Lui sogghignò.

«Più a scopare che a leggere.»

… e a chiacchierare osservando la pioggia fuori dalla finestra. Ad assaggiare bizzarro cibo d'asporto babbano, guardando, acciambellati insieme sul divano, bizzarri programmi babbani sul televisore. Ascoltando musica, che fosse babbana sullo stereo di Granger o magica sulla radio. Una volta perfino a fare il bagno insieme, tra cumuli di schiuma alla vaniglia, che era finita tutta sul pavimento quando lei gli si era messa a cavalcioni e aveva iniziato a…

Sì, quelle appena trascorse erano state sei settimane… interessanti.

«Vorrei avere con me la macchina fotografica per immortalare la tua espressione in questo momento, Severus.» Non v'era traccia di irrisione o disapprovazione, nel tono di Narcissa, che era stranamente dolce. «Tu non hai idea da quanto tempo aspetto che succeda.»

«Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando.»

«Sto parlando del fatto che condividi con lei cose che non hai mai condiviso con nessuno. Che ti stai affezionando a lei.»

«Affezionando? Forse. Credo che stiamo diventando… amici. _Scopamici_ , come dicono i giovani d'oggi.»

«Ed è veramente tutto qui?» insistette lei.

«Sì, Narcissa. È veramente tutto qui.»

“E allora perché non mi guardi in faccia? Perché sei perfino arrossito? Perché quando parli di lei, il tuo viso si illumina?” avrebbe voluto chiedergli la donna.

Non lo fece, però.

Forse, lui non aveva ammesso nemmeno a sé stesso cosa stava succedendo. Forse, anche se il suo cuore aveva preso una strada nuova, la sua mente non era ancora pronta a lasciar andare Lily. Nonostante fossero passati venticinque stramaledetti anni e quella stronza spocchiosa l'avesse accantonato come un giocattolo vecchio alla prima occasione disponibile.

Narcissa sperò che Hermione Granger ricambiasse il sentimento in boccio che poteva scorgere negli occhi neri di quell'uomo così riservato… o, almeno, che non gli facesse troppo male.

In ogni caso, doveva alla giovane strega una certa gratitudine perché, comunque andasse a finire, era riuscita a smuovere qualcosa nelle emozioni congelate del suo amico.

E forse, forse lui avrebbe imparato che la vita non era quel disastro insopportabile che pensava.


	30. 29

**Chinatown, Londra, 4 Dicembre 2005**

  
  


Quella mattina, al suono della sveglia, Hermione si tirò subito a sedere, con addosso una strana agitazione.

Se da ragazzina era sempre schizzata fuori dal letto alle prime luci dell'alba, da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare, aveva iniziato anche ad apprezzare le occasioni in cui poteva poltrire a letto fino a tardi e, a volte, nel weekend, faticava ad aprire gli occhi anche quando aveva qualcosa di urgente da fare.

Anche l'agitazione non le era caratteristica: dopo la terapia con la psicologa maganò, aveva imparato a gestire le proprie ansie e a rilassarsi a sufficienza per godersi nottate di sonno indisturbato.

Quel giorno, però, c'era qualcosa di diverso e l'agitazione non riguardava lei. Non direttamente, almeno.

Stropicciandosi gli occhi, ripensò agli eventi del pomeriggio precedente.

Subito dopo pranzo si era precipitata al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place, per sentire come fosse andata la riunione finale di Harry con gli assistenti sociali, in programma per la tarda mattinata.

Aveva trovato i suoi amici in cucina, che contemplavano le profondità del caffè che avevano tra le mani, persi nei propri pensieri. Un silenzioso Kreacher si aggirava saltellando per la stanza con un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio appuntito all'altro.

«Beh?» aveva chiesto lei dalla soglia, indecisa su come prendere l'incongruenza tra il comportamento dell'elfo domestico e quello dei suoi datori di lavoro.

Harry aveva sollevato lo sguardo dalla tazza, incontrando quello di Hermione con un sorriso gioioso ma cauto.

«Dicono che potrò adottare Teddy, che l'udienza col Wizengamot programmata per febbraio sarà solo una formalità…»

«Harry, è una splendida notizia!»

«… a una condizione.»

Lei si era seduta, leggendo l'inquietudine nello sguardo dell'amico. Ron continuava a guardare nel suo caffé.

«E sarebbe?»

Harry aveva lanciato un'occhiata in tralice al suo uomo.

«Sarebbe che Teddy, come tutti i bambini, ha bisogno di stabilità emotiva. Gli assistenti sociali sono stati molto chiari: non sono disposti ad accettare come genitore adottivo una persona che salta da un partner all'altro. Quindi le cose sono due: o ufficializzo la mia relazione con Ron, fissando una data per il matrimonio prima che scadano i termini della Legge di Percy, o rinuncio alla relazione non ufficiale nella quale sono coinvolto e mi faccio trovare un coniuge dal Ministero, con l'implicita promessa di rimanere fedele alla persona cui mi faranno sposare anche se non la amo. Oltretutto, l'ufficializzazione dovrebbe arrivare almeno entro il venti gennaio, in modo che gli assistenti abbiano il tempo di organizzare dei colloqui di valutazione coi Weasley prima dell'udienza.»

Hermione aveva fatto passare lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra.

«Beh, quindi perché quelle facce lunghe? Avevate comunque deciso di sposarvi entro la scadenza della stupida Legge, no? Questa cosa non dovrebbe modificare in modo radicale i vostri piani.»

«Sì. Non fosse che _qualcuno_ ha paura di parlare coi suoi.»

Ron aveva sollevato uno sguardo risentito.

«Conosci mia madre. Come pensi che la prenderà?»

Hermione aveva tirato la sedia più vicina alla sua, passandogli un braccio confortante intorno alle spalle.

«So che è difficile, tesoro. Qui sei l'unico che ha ancora… dei genitori» gli aveva detto, sentendo la solita tristezza avvolgerla «e capisco che tu non voglia aprire un conflitto, ma purtroppo è necessario. E rimandare non aiuterà, anzi. Più li tieni all'oscuro, più si risentiranno.»

«Lo so» aveva mugugnato, e poi aveva raddrizzato le spalle. «E va bene, lo farò. Domani a pranzo, approfittando del fatto che Harry è di turno al Quartier Generale.» Si era rivolto al suo compagno, prendendogli la mano sopra il tavolo. «Scusa, amore, ma preferisco parlare loro senza di te, la prima volta. Forse sarà più semplice così. Però tu» aveva continuato, voltandosi verso Hermione «dovrai essere lì con me, a darmi man forte.»

Beh, non c'era da stupirsi se Hermione aveva sognato per tutta la notte Molly Weasley che la inseguiva, brandendo un mattarello.

  
  


**La Tana, 4 Dicembre 2005**

  
  


Se qualcuno dei Weasley si era accorto del nervosismo di Ron, che per i suoi standard quasi non aveva toccato cibo – infatti non si era servito una seconda porzione di nessuna portata – non l'aveva dato a vedere.

Dopo che Molly ebbe riempito l'ultimo piatto di dolce e tutti ebbero iniziato ad assaporarlo, a parte le figlie di Bill e Fleur che già da un po' giocavano in un angolo della stanza, Ron, senza toccare il proprio, si schiarì la voce.

Hermione gli strinse il ginocchio sotto al tavolo, comunicandogli la propria vicinanza.

«Gente, c'è una cosa che vi devo dire.»

Tutti drizzarono le orecchie e Ginny, Draco, George e sua moglie Olivia, che erano a conoscenza della relazione con Harry, lanciarono discrete occhiate preoccupate in direzione di Molly.

Quest'ultima fece passare lo sguardo da suo figlio a Hermione, seduta molto vicina a lui, e sorrise. “Finalmente hanno messo la testa a posto” pensò. Erano anni ormai che la donna aspettava questo momento.

«Io, ecco… ehm, da qualche tempo ho intrapreso una relazione seria, con una persona che ho intenzione di sposare prima che scadano i termini della Legge Matrimoniale. E questa persona è…»

Gli occhi di Molly luccicarono, posandosi con affetto su Hermione.

«…Harry.»

L'unico suono che si sentì nella stanza – a parte le risate delle bambine intente in chissà quale gioco – fu il clangore della forchettina da dolce di Arthur Weasley che rimbalzava contro il piatto.

Tutte le teste scattarono in quella direzione.

La visione dell'uomo, occhi sbarrati e bocca spalancata, con la mano ancora ferma a mezz'aria dove si era bloccata, a metà del movimento per portare un pezzo di torta alla bocca, sarebbe stata comica non fosse stato per il timore con cui tutti quanti spostarono lentamente lo sguardo sulla moglie accanto a lui.

E a ragione.

Lo sguardo affettuoso di Molly si era tramutato in uno tagliente come la lama di un coltello. Sembrava sul punto di iniziare a lanciare _Avada Kedavra_ a destra e a manca.

«Che cosa. Hai. Detto» sibilò.

«Mamma…» tentò Ginny.

«Sta' zitta tu, signorina, non sto parlando con te» la fulminò la madre, ignorando il fatto che sua figlia non era più una “signorina” da un bel pezzo.

«Ho detto che sto con Harry» rispose Ron, pacato. Hermione poteva sentire la tensione irradiarsi da lui, ma fu orgogliosa del modo in cui il suo amico la stava tenendo sotto controllo.

«Tu stai vaneggiando. Tu, tu… piccolo ingrato, tu e quel tuo amico capace solo di far danni, non avete di meglio da fare che prendere in giro due poveri vecchi?»

«Non stiamo prendendo in giro nessuno, mamma. Lo amo, lui ama me, e vogliamo passare il resto della nostra vita insieme.»

«Non dire stronzate.»

«Mamma!» stavolta fu George a protestare, stranito dall'utilizzo di quel termine proprio da lei.

Molly lo ignorò.

«Non puoi sposare quel… quel _rovinafamiglie_.»

«Cosa stai dicendo, mamma? Hai sempre amato Harry come un figlio» provò a blandirla Bill, che era piuttosto stupito dalla bomba che il suo fratellino aveva appena sganciato, ma che al contempo non voleva si aprisse una faida famigliare.

«E cosa mi ha portato, amarlo? La sofferenza di vederlo rivoltarsi contro di me, ecco cosa!»

Ron si alzò in piedi.

«Tutto questo non ha niente a che fare con _te_! Sono i _miei_ sentimenti e la _mia_ vita, quelli che sono in gioco qui!» rispose, dandosi un colpo sul petto a ogni pronome possessivo.

«Oh no, no, no no no. Questo ha tutto a che fare con me. Tu devi sposare una ragazza, hai capito? Anzi, devi sposare Hermione!»

Quest'ultima sobbalzò, sentendo salire al volto una vampata di calore. Rabbia, incredulità e dispiacere.

«Molly, quella relazione è finita anni fa e non c'è motivo per resuscitarla. Voglio bene a Ron come a un fratello e sarò sempre al suo fianco, ma è tutto qui.»

«Un fratello?» Molly assottigliò lo sguardo. «Tu _lo sapevi_ , vero? Chi altro?» girò un'occhiata assassina alla tavolata.

Improvvisamente, Ginny, George, Draco e Olivia si mostrarono molto interessati al ricamo sulla tovaglia.

«Siete degli ingrati. Dovrei diseredarvi! Non è possibile che io sia sempre l'ultima a sapere le cose. E che cose, poi! In ogni caso, Ronald, tu non sposerai Harry.»

«Non puoi impedirmelo, mamma.»

«Posso, perché non accetterò mai questa relazione. Mai, hai capito?»

Ron fece un passo indietro, facendo cadere la sedia. Nei suoi occhi azzurri bruciavano rabbia e delusione.

«E allora dovrò fare senza di te. Non stupirti se sei sempre l'ultima a venire a conoscenza delle cose, se devi sempre reagire in questo modo, contrastare ogni scelta e pretendere che tutti facciano come dici tu come se avessimo ancora tre anni. Addio.»

Con tutta la dignità che gli riuscì di trovare, si avviò alla porta e se la sbatté dietro le spalle.

Dopo tre, quattro lunghi secondi di silenzio, Ginny si alzò e corse dietro al fratello.

Molly si prese la testa tra le mani.

«Non doveva andare così» gemette, rivolta a tutti e a nessuno. «Lui doveva sposare una b-brava ragazza come Hermione e darmi tanti n-nipotini» singhiozzò.

Inaspettatamente, fu Percy a intervenire, allungando una mano per stringere il braccio della madre.

«Mamma, non fare così. Innanzitutto lascia in pace Hermione, lo sai che lei e Ron non sono più innamorati da sei anni, non è ora di lasciar andare l'idea?» chiese con gentilezza. «Quanto ai nipoti, non credo che ti mancheranno. Ne hai già tre meravigliosi» disse, indicando le bimbe di Bill e Fred che dormiva in braccio a Draco, «e uno in arrivo» accennò con la testa alla pancia di Olivia, che iniziava a mostrare i primi segni della gravidanza. Lei e George si erano sposati a fine giugno. «In ogni caso, Ron e Harry dovranno adottare almeno due bambini per legge. È così importante che siano di sangue Weasley? Non conta di più che vengano cresciuti da loro, come parte integrante di questa famiglia? Per quanto io sia sconvolto da questa rivelazione, se ci penso bene non c'è niente di male. E poi Harry è già di famiglia.»

Solo a quel punto Arthur si riscosse dalla sorta di trance nella quale era caduto.

«Anche se non riesco ancora a concepire che mio figlio sia… gay» l'uomo si rigirò quella parola nella bocca come se non ne comprendesse del tutto il significato, «Percy ha ragione, cara. E poi in fondo vivono già insieme da sei anni.»

«Oh, non mettertici anche tu!» esplose lei, che si alzò e si ritirò in cucina, seguita da tutti i piatti, i bicchieri e le stoviglie presenti sul tavolo. Poco importava se qualcuno non aveva ancora finito il dessert.

Arthur colse l'occasione per defilarsi, lasciando i figli ed Hermione a discutere in termini pacati della novità.

Poco più tardi Ginny fece ritorno, da sola.

«È incazzato nero, ovviamente» annunciò senza preamboli «e anche molto, molto spaventato. _Quindi_ tutti voi, nei prossimi giorni, gli farete sentire la vostra vicinanza e il vostro appoggio. Chiaro?»

Tutti annuirono, anche mogli, mariti e fidanzate.

«Un'altra cosa: finché le acque non si sono calmate, Ron e Harry preferiscono che non si sappia in giro della loro relazione, e io sono d'accordo.» Sospirò. «Ci manca solo che qualcuno fermi mamma nel bel mezzo di Diagon Alley per chiedere dettagli. Pertanto, acqua in bocca con chiunque, parenti amici e amanti compresi.»

Questa volta, le teste annuirono ancora più vigorosamente. Nessuno voleva essere responsabile di un eventuale cratere fumante del diametro di cinquecento metri nel centro di Londra.

Uno alla volta, i vari Weasley se ne andarono, finché non rimasero solo Hermione, Ginny e Draco, che giocava sul divano con Fred, il quale si era svegliato da poco. Molly non era ancora emersa dalla cucina.

«Dici che è il caso di provare a parlarle?» chiese Hermione.

Ginny sogghignò.

«Prima tu. A te non oserà lanciare oggetti appuntiti. Spero» aggiunse in un ripensamento.

Hermione raccolse il suo coraggio da Grifondoro e marciò fino alla porta. La maniglia cedette, e lei infilò la testa tra il battente e lo stipite, pronta a ripararsi in caso le fosse piovuta addosso una grandinata di coltelli.

«Posso entrare?»

Le arrivò un profondo sospiro.

«Vieni.»

Molly era seduta al tavolo, con una tazza fumante tra le mani mentre alle sue spalle le stoviglie si lavavano da sole nell'acquaio.

Era impressionante quanto quell'immagine ricordasse a Hermione quella del figlio, della mattina precedente. Sperò con tutto il cuore che i due risolvessero la faccenda in fretta: nessuno di loro si meritava di soffrire, non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato.

«Da quanto?» le chiese Molly senza alzare lo sguardo.

«Quasi quattro anni» rispose, sapendo bene a cosa la donna si riferisse.

«E tu sapevi tutto fin dall'inizio, immagino.»

«Sì.»

Hermione sedette di fronte a lei.

«E ti sta bene?»

«Sì, certo. Stanno bene insieme, molto più di quanto non stessimo io e Ron.»

«Non c'è proprio modo di tornare a quell'epoca, eh?»

«No, mi dispiace. Tuo figlio sarà sempre uno dei miei migliori amici, sarò sempre lì per lui quando ne avrà bisogno, ma non ci amiamo.»

«Hai qualcun altro?»

Il viso di Severus le balenò nella mente.

«Non proprio, ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che tra me e Ronald c'è solo un amore fraterno, e le cose resteranno così.»

«Quindi, dato che non hai “proprio” un altro ragazzo, sposerai qualcuno che non ami sul serio o qualcuno scelto per te dal Ministero, giusto? E allora, scusa, tanto vale sposare Ron.»

Molly la guardò speranzosa, e a Hermione venne voglia di prenderla per le spalle e darle un sonoro scossone.

«No, Molly, “tanto vale” un corno. Primo: preferisco passare la vita con uno sconosciuto che essere obbligata a sposare qualcuno cui voglio bene, ma con cui so già che finiremmo per litigare tutto il tempo, com'è successo quando stavamo insieme. Secondo: tuo figlio non è qualcuno che non sa con chi sposarsi, da coinvolgere in un'unione di convenienza in mancanza di altre opzioni. No, lui ama un'altra persona, è riamato da quella persona, sono fatti l'uno per l'altro, perché dovrei mettermi in mezzo?»

«Perché sarai tu che dovrai mettere al mondo i figli che tuo marito ti metterà nella pancia, per le brache macchiate di Merlino! E non è meglio che sia qualcuno a cui tu stessa ammetti di voler bene?»

«Non se quella persona è già in una relazione stabile e soddisfacente, no.»

Molly la studiò per qualche istante.

«Beh, allora perché non Percy? Andate d'accordo, no? È intelligente, ha un buonissimo lavoro, ti tratterebbe con il massimo riguardo e i vostri figli sarebbero dei piccoli genietti. Dovresti pensare a loro, al padre che vuoi dar loro.»

Ci volle tutto l'autocontrollo di Hermione per non esplodere.

«Anche Percy è in una relazione stabile e soddisfacente. Hai presente quella ragazza che era seduta accanto a lui a pranzo, quella che ti sta ampiamente sulle scatole? Il fatto che i fidanzati dei tuoi figli non ti piacciano, però, non è un buon motivo per metterti in mezzo, o per cercare in tutti i modi di convincere _me_ a sposarne uno.» Si alzò in piedi e, anche se amava Molly come una seconda madre, non poté trattenere una stoccata. Che la donna si meritava ampiamente. «E comunque, anche se la tua preoccupazione per le mie creature fosse sincera e non un goffo tentativo di manipolarmi, sta' tranquilla: non credo che ne metterò al mondo.»

«Ma come? E la legge?»

«Ho un accordo con Luna Lovegood. Ci sposeremo tra di noi, e adotteremo tanti bambini quanti ci sarà richiesto» rispose lei, con un sorriso dolce a mascherare l'irritazione. Molly non sembrava essere in grado di recepire il fatto che anche gli altri fossero dotati di una volontà propria, diversa dalla sua, e questo Hermione non era più disposta a tollerarlo.

«Luna…» si strozzò la signora Weasley. «Ti prego di andartene.»

Hermione si fermò sulla porta.

«Spero che riuscirai ad accettare che il benessere dei tuoi figli non passa necessariamente attraverso i tuoi piani per il loro futuro. Così come il mio. Che tutti siamo adulti e capaci di prendere le nostre decisioni e, se eventualmente fossero sbagliate, di pagarne le conseguenze. Ron ti vuole bene, e anche io, ma la vita è la nostra. E la scelta di stare con Harry _non_ è sbagliata.»

Si chiuse il battente alle spalle e scosse la testa rivolta a Ginny e Draco.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Dopo aver trascorso il pomeriggio a Grimmauld Place a consolare Ron, Hermione rincasò che era quasi l'ora di cena.

Per fortuna, il pomeriggio precedente inviato un gufo al reparto pozioni per avvertire Severus che non si sarebbero visti: le sarebbe spiaciuto costringerlo ad aspettarla inutilmente.

Anche se si sforzò di cenare, non aveva molta fame: la discussione con Molly e la preoccupazione per il benessere di Ron e Harry e per l'adozione di Teddy Tonks avevano preso possesso della sua mente.

Osservando la nebbia vorticare umida nella strada due piani più sotto mentre sorseggiava una tisana dopo cena, si trovò a pensare a ciò che aveva detto Molly in merito ai figli, e alla risposta che lei le aveva dato.

“Non credo che ne metterò al mondo.”

Non le dispiaceva l'idea dell'adozione, né avrebbe fatto una tragedia se mai fosse saltato fuori che era sterile, però… ecco, in fondo al cuore aveva sempre desiderato sentire una creatura crescere nel proprio grembo e, se da un lato l'accordo con Luna la metteva al riparo da tutte le cose negative che potevano venire dallo sposare un perfetto sconosciuto, dall'altro rendeva quel desiderio molto difficile da realizzare.

Guardò il proprio riflesso nella finestra, e provò a immaginare che un ventre da ottavo mese le tendesse il maglione. Si passò la mano sulla pancia e la Hermone del riflesso immaginario ne accarezzò l'accentuata rotondità.

Inspirò, mentre la fantasia prendeva vita, rimandandole la sensazione del peso sul davanti, del leggero mal di schiena all'altezza delle reni, di un piccolo movimento sotto le dita… della presenza maschile alle sue spalle, che la avvolgeva nella protezione del proprio calore.

Alla mano sul ventre della Hermione immaginaria se ne sovrappose una più grande e pallida, dalle dita fini, eleganti. E accanto al viso di quella Hermione ne apparve un altro, circondato da un alone di capelli neri.

Il viso di Severus Snape che la guardava con aria tenera.

Hermione sbarrò gli occhi, che non si era accorta di avere chiuso.

Era un'idea assurda, eppure…

Eppure avrebbe risolto un sacco di problemi.

Ma si trattava solo di quello? Di una soluzione _pratica_?

Non lo sapeva più.

O forse faceva solo finta di non saperlo.


	31. 30

**Chinatown, Londra, 18 Dicembre 2005**

  
  


Non erano ancora le quattro del pomeriggio e già, fuori, era caduta la sera.

La città era vestita a festa, con luci colorate sparpagliate un po' ovunque, ma Severus Snape le osservava dalla finestra della stanza di Hermione Granger con un distacco che era diventato parte di lui fin da quando, a cinque anni, aveva capito che Babbo Natale non avrebbe risposto al suo desiderio di far diventare buono il suo papà.

Per lui, la magia del Natale era evaporata quel giorno, per non tornare più.

Quell'anno non faceva differenza, nonostante la donna che, lo sentiva, aveva smesso di leggere per puntare lo sguardo su di lui.

Non faceva differenza perché anche lei, come Babbo Natale, sarebbe evaporata entro la fine di febbraio, forse prima.

Non si stupì quando, pochi minuti dopo, lei lo raggiunse avvolta in una vestaglia blu.

«Non hai freddo?» gli chiese, passandogli una mano delicata sul braccio.

Si era infilato i pantaloni, senza nemmeno curarsi di indossare i boxer, ma per il resto era nudo. Scrollò le spalle.

«Non sono freddoloso.»

«Beato te.»

Osservarono insieme la pioggia cadere, frammista a qualche pesante fiocco di neve.

«Stanotte ho fatto un sogno» gli disse lei a un tratto, rabbrividendo e non per la temperatura. «Un incubo, anzi. Ho sognato… Nagini e la Stamberga Urlante.»

Stavolta fu lui a rabbrividire.

«Tu fai mai… sogni… su quel periodo?» continuò lei.

“Ogni notte, Granger. Ogni fottutissima, lunga, disperata notte.”

«… a volte.»

«È una cosa di cui non ci libereremo mai, vero? La guerra. Pensavo di aver superato il grosso del trauma, di aver imparato grazie alla psicologa ad affrontare le mie ansie fino a farle scomparire, e poi capita qualcosa come questa e rimango scombussolata per una giornata intera.»

«Non lo so. Spero che il tempo possa far sbiadire certi ricordi.»

Severus si massaggiò la cicatrice che gli aveva lasciato quel bastardo di serpente, domandandosi per l'ennesima volta come faceva a essere ancora in vita.

Poi gli venne in mente.

Lei era stata lì. Aveva visto l'attacco. Forse…

Si girò a guardarla.

«C'è una cosa che mi sono sempre chiesto. Come ho fatto a uscire vivo da quel posto?»

Lei gli rivolse un'occhiata incuriosita.

«Non lo sai?»

«Se lo sapessi, non lo domanderei a te, Granger. Ho chiesto, a San Mungo, ma nessuno ha saputo rispondermi.»

Non aggiunse che, quando aveva indagato, la sua intenzione era stata quella di visitare il ficcanaso che l'aveva privato della sua agognata fine, per comunicargli di persona, in punta di bacchetta, il proprio… _parere_ sull'accaduto.

«Scusa. Beh, sì, si dà il fatto che sono a conoscenza di come tu sia sopravvissuto.»

Una strana espressione divertita le aleggiò sul viso.

«Beh? Che c'è da ridere?» si offese lui.

«C'è che… è stato Ron.»

«Con Ron intendi quello zuccone patentato di Ronald Weasley?» ribatté, incredulo. Di tutti i rompicoglioni, idioti che potevano mettersi a interferire…

«Sì. Harry voleva darsela a gambe al più presto per non rischiare che Voldemort tornasse e ci trovasse lì. Io ero paralizzata, sconvolta da quello che avevo visto, da tutto il sangue, il _tuo_ sangue. E Ron si è piantato le mani sui fianchi e ha detto: “non vorremo mica lasciarlo morire così, scappare alla giustizia? Questo stronzo traditore deve pagare per aver ucciso Silente.” Ovviamente Harry non aveva ancora guardato i tuoi ricordi, quindi non sapevamo del tuo ruolo di spia e che Albus ti aveva chiesto di porre termine alle sue sofferenze. Comunque, prima che potessimo dire “bè”, era in ginocchio accanto a te e ti ficcava in bocca il bezoario che avevamo comprato qualche tempo prima proprio in vista di un eventuale attacco di Nagini. Tutti e tre ne avevamo uno. Poi ti ha cacciato giù per la gola una pozione per riformare il sangue anche se, dato quanto continuavi a sanguinare, era praticamente inutile. A quel punto l'ho spinto via e ho provato a chiudere le ferite, ma non ci riuscivo. Troppo agitata, troppo veleno e il bezoario non aveva ancora fatto effetto. Allora ti ho avvolto in un incantesimo di stasi e siamo corsi via. Finita la battaglia, abbiamo mandato Poppy e Pomona a prenderti. Sono state loro a prestarti le prime vere cure e a stabilizzarti prima di mandarti al San Mungo, ma è stato il bezoario e soprattutto la volontà di Ron a salvarti.»

«Sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse fatto gli affari suoi.»

Hermione si irrigidì.

«Cosa intendi dire?»

Lui continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, come se stessero conversando del tempo, ma lei riuscì a intuire, nel riflesso sul vetro, la grande stanchezza che gli offuscava lo sguardo.

«Intendo dire che lo scopo della mia esistenza era esaurito. Che era giusto che io morissi in quel momento.»

«Stai scherzando, vero? Tu, più di chiunque altro, meritavi la possibilità di continuare a vivere, finalmente libero.»

Severus si voltò a fissarla con uno sguardo furente.

«Libero? _Libero?_ E di fare cosa, sentiamo? Di trascinarmi giorno dopo giorno in un'esistenza grigia che non riesco a sopportare, in mezzo a gente che finge di non vedermi? Che ancora mi odia?»

«Non tutti ti odiano, Severus.»

«No, è vero. Quattro o cinque idioti mi sopportano per pietà.» Lei si ritrasse come se l'avesse schiaffeggiata, ma lui non se ne accorse. «Lo sapevi che avrei voluto aprire il mio laboratorio, come quel cretino di Tansyoil? Lo sapevi che ci ho provato, ma nessun privato si fidava a sufficienza da comprare anche la più semplice delle pozioni da me? Che anche al Ministero hanno dovuto mantenere il riserbo sulla mia identità per _mesi_ , prima di rivelare da chi arrivassero quelle pozioni così efficaci?»

La mano di Hermione volò a coprirle la bocca.

«Non lo sapevo. Mi dispiace un…»

«Non mi serve la tua pietà» la interruppe lui. «Ma non è nemmeno quello, a farmi desiderare ogni fottuto giorno di essere morto. È il fatto che hanno ragione.»

«In-in che senso?»

Lui le passò accanto, andando a sedersi sul letto. Appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si prese il viso tra le mani, nascondendo la propria espressione alla vista.

Una figura arresa.

«Lo so che nel tuo universo di unicorni e fiorellini non c'è spazio per certe brutture» la irrise «ma forse è il caso di ricordarti che stai respirando la stessa aria di un _assassino_. Che permetti a un _torturatore_ di toccarti. Che accogli nella tua fica il cazzo e il seme di un uomo che ha picchiato, mentito, ingannato. Dato fuoco a case, assistito a stupri senza fiatare. Sempre con in faccia la stessa stupida maschera impassibile. Che abbracci e baci e ridi con un uomo che ha inglobato dentro di sé l'oscurità più nera e senza ritorno.

Dovresti scappare il più lontano possibile da me, Principessa Grifondoro, mente geniale del Golden Trio, eroina del nostro mondo. Dovrei farti schifo!»

L'ultima parola, gridata come un colpo di fucile, rimase sospesa nell'aria tra loro.

«Quanto di ciò che hai fatto è scaturito dalla tua volontà?» chiese infine lei, pacata.

Lui sollevò la testa e lei quasi precipitò nei pozzi neri che erano divenuti i suoi occhi. Un sorriso sarcastico gli contorse il viso.

«Che differenza fa?»

«Fa tutta la differenza del mondo.»

«Stronzate!» Severus si alzò in piedi, nonostante il peso che gli opprimeva il petto. Un peso che era lì dal momento in cui aveva scelto di incontrare per la prima volta il Signore Oscuro e che non aveva fatto che accrescersi da allora. Un peso cui ormai era abituato ma che, a volte, si ritrovava a non riuscire più a sostenere. «A nessuno, là fuori, interessano le mie motivazioni, e sai cosa? Non interessano nemmeno a me! Queste mani sono coperte di sangue e dolore. Le ho fatte, quelle cose. Non mi sono rifiutato. Non mi sono fermato nemmeno quando ho dovuto fare fuori il mio migliore amico, quello che consideravo alla stregua di un padre! Dovevo morire ammazzato nella Stamberga, Granger.» Si passò le mani tra i capelli, e improvvisamente apparve più vecchio, più stanco. Consumato. «Quella doveva essere la mia punizione e il mio sollievo, ed era giusto così. Lo capisci? Me lo meritavo!

E se proprio non potevate lasciarmi crepare come il cane che sono, allora aveva ragione il tuo prezioso Ronald: avrei dovuto pagare, sarei dovuto finire ad Azkaban a espiare i miei peccati per i maledetti giorni che mi erano rimasti!»

«Non sono peccati, se sei stato costretto da terzi a commetterli» bisbigliò Hermione, sentendosi minuscola davanti a quelle emozioni titaniche.

«Questo è uno dei tuoi tanti errori, ragazzina» la irrise di nuovo «nessuno mi ha costretto a unirmi a Voldemort.»

«No, ma ti hanno costretto a rimanere accanto a lui anche quando… quando volevi altrimenti» ribatté lei.

«Anche quella è stata una scelta. Ho _scelto_ il ruolo che mi è stato affidato» sbottò lui. «L'ho scelto sapendo che avrei dovuto ammazzare, torturare e distruggere. Le cose che ho visto, le cose che ho fatto… ognuna di quelle colpe mi frantuma il cuore col suo peso e mi soffoca con la consapevolezza che non potrò mai essere punito abbastanza.»

Si fissarono, a due passi distanza che a lui sembravano un abisso. Aveva il fiatone, come se avesse corso per mezz'ora, come se… come se avesse dovuto sostenere tutti i pesi del mondo per una vita intera.

Era proprio così.

Una vita intera passata da solo, trascorsa a fare scelte sbagliate e a commettere atti atroci. Una vita che l'aveva spinto all'angolo fin da quando era nato. Una vita che lui non voleva, che non sentiva di meritare. Una vita i cui unici raggi di sole erano stati Lily, Albus e… la donna che gli stava davanti e lo osservava con un'espressione imperscrutabile.

Peccato che lui aveva causato indirettamente la morte della prima, ammazzato il secondo, e avrebbe perso la terza entro un paio di mesi al massimo.

Cosa gli sarebbe rimasto, dopo, se non l'urlo delle persone che aveva fatto soffrire, per sempre impresso nella sua mente?

Hermione guardava le emozioni avvicendarsi su quel viso che aveva imparato a conoscere e che, per una volta, non si nascondeva dietro una maschera di liscio marmo impassibile. No, questa volta Severus Snape era un libro aperto, un libro che raccontava una storia di privazioni e dolore e odio verso sé stesso. Di scelte che non erano scelte, di momenti difficili che si erano avvicendati gli uni dietro gli altri senza soluzione di continuità per troppo tempo, e che lui aveva affrontato con un coraggio senza pari, un coraggio che lui stesso non era in grado di riconoscere.

Non si stupiva che fosse così chiuso, così incapace di accogliere gli altri nella sua vita: non aveva fatto altro che prendere calci, a volte letteralmente, fin da quando era troppo piccolo per poter capire. Né si stupiva che si barricasse dietro un sarcasmo pungente che non era altro che un'armatura, che si era costruito nel corso degli anni, per difendere un cuore troppo sensibile dagli attacchi del mondo.

E ora, leggendo la profondità del senso di colpa che si portava appresso, Hermione trovò anche la spiegazione del perché lui non avesse mai cercato sfogo nell'edonismo: non pensava di meritarsi nemmeno quello. Nemmeno la magra consolazione data dall'euforia dell'oblio di un'intera bottiglia di whisky incendiario giù per lo stomaco o delle cosce di una donna compiacente. Figuriamoci qualcosa come una relazione, fosse anche solo fisica.

… fino a che non era arrivata lei.

Perché lei?

Forse perché, finalmente, una parte di lui iniziava a sentire di poter andare avanti.

Chiuse di un passo la distanza che li divideva e allungò la mano a sfiorargli il viso.

«Non credi di esserti già punito a sufficienza, Severus?»

Lui sussultò ma non si ritrasse. Chiuse gli occhi per non vedere il calore di quelli marroni di lei che lo fissavano, pieni di una compassione che non voleva e non si meritava.

«Credo di non essere stato punito affatto» buttò fuori attraverso i denti serrati, e lei percepì… _qualcosa_ , nella sua voce.

Una brama, che le riportò alla mente un ricordo di quattro anni prima.

Due occhi verde ghiaccio e un anelito simile a quello che percepiva ora.

«Se ti dicessi che sono convinta che ciò che hai fatto, l'hai fatto perché incastrato in un gioco di cui non hai dettato tu le regole e che quindi non ti sei “guadagnato” alcuna punizione, e che non sono solo io a pensarla così ma tutte le autorità del mondo magico e tutte le persone che ti hanno conosciuto… non servirebbe a niente, vero?»

Lui rimase immobile, adamantino. Muto.

Lei sospirò.

«Allora non mi lasci altra scelta. _Accio_ sciarpe. _Incarcero!_ »

Prima che lui potesse anche solo capire cosa gli fosse piovuto addosso, si ritrovò steso sul letto, i polsi legati tra loro e vincolati alla testiera, le caviglie avvolte singolarmente da due foulard colorati che, sotto la spinta dell'incantesimo, si erano annodati saldamente alla pediera.

Inerme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** C'è una canzone che mi ha sempre ricordato da vicino Severus. Non credo che i Metallica e JK Rowling si siano mai messi d'accordo su questa cosa, però provate a leggere il testo di “The Unforgiven” e ditemi se non descrive proprio lui :) **
> 
> What I've felt  
> What I've known  
> Never shined through in what I've shown  
> Never free  
> Never me  
> So I dub thee unforgiven 
> 
> https://genius.com/Metallica-the-unforgiven-lyrics   
> https://youtu.be/Ckom3gf57Yw


	32. 31

  
  


**Weybridge, Surrey, 14 Marzo 2001**

  
  


«Perché vuoi che io faccia… tutto questo, Adam?»

«Perché ne ho bisogno, Hermione. Perché a volte tutte le cose che _devo_ fare mi rodono dentro, come l'aquila che squarcia il petto di Prometeo per nutrirsi del suo fegato. Perché solo in questo modo riesco a tirare fuori quel dolore.

Perché solo così torno a respirare.»

  
  


**Chinatown, Londra, 18 Dicembre 2005**

  
  


Con due altri movimenti di bacchetta, la pesante vestaglia blu di Hermione si era trasformata in una di raso nero, più corta, e i pantaloni di Severus erano semplicemente svaniti.

Lui la guardò, perplesso ma non spaventato. Non ancora. Il cuore, però, gli batteva in un modo strano nel petto, quasi sussultando.

Quando lei si avvicinò, con un'espressione gelida e severa sul viso circondato dalla massa ribelle dei suoi capelli castani, gli parve di perdere il respiro.

Hermione gli fece scorrere la punta della bacchetta sul fianco, dall'anca al petto e una serie di brividi gli si scatenò a fior di pelle.

«Dimmi, Severus…» la bacchetta salì lungo il collo, premendo abbastanza da dare fastidio, ma non al punto di fare male, per fermarsi proprio sotto il mento «vuoi davvero venire punito?»

Lui si leccò le labbra improvvisamente secche. Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, ma un _bisogno_ che l'aveva tormentato per anni premeva contro la gola, lottando per emergere.

«Sì.»

La sua voce, poco più di un sussurro che a malapena riusciva a sovrastare il rombo del sangue nelle vene.

Sul viso di Hermione si dipinse un sorriso che lui non aveva mai visto. Adulto, consapevole e quasi crudele nel suo distacco.

«Allora avrai ciò che desideri.» La bacchetta premette più forte la carne tenera sotto il mento, la scossa di improvviso dolore gli corse per tutto il corpo e lui l'accolse, con un sollievo che non avrebbe mai pensato di provare. «Ci sono solo tre regole. Primo: io sono la Signora indiscussa del tuo dolore. Sono io che decido la tua punizione, io che decido quanto e come soffrirai. E soffrirai, Severus, credimi.

Secondo, e questa è la regola più importante quindi prestami tutta la tua attenzione: c'è una sola cosa che puoi decidere tu, ed è quando tutto ciò finirà. La parola d'ordine è “bezoario”: pronunciala, e smetterò immediatamente di fare qualunque cosa io stia facendo e ti libererò. È chiaro?»

Severus era perplesso – se doveva essere punito, non sarebbe toccato a Hermione stabilire quando la sua punizione avrebbe avuto termine? – ma annuì.

«E terzo…» la bacchetta riprese a muoversi, senza allentare la pressione, scavandogli un solco di fuoco lungo il collo e il petto, giù per le costole e il fianco, di traverso sull'inguine fino a piantarsi con una nuova scossa alla base del pene, che ebbe un inaspettato fremito. «Sono io che decido quando vieni. Niente orgasmi senza il mio permesso.»

«Or…gasmi?»

«Oh, sì.» Con un sorrisetto saccente e cattivo Hermione gli impartì un colpetto sull'asta. Scossa. Fremito. «Anche la privazione dell'orgasmo è una tortura, non lo sapevi? E ora bando alle ciance e iniziamo.»

Lui non ebbe il tempo di dire niente, prima di venire colpito da una serie di incantesimi non verbali che lo sollevarono di una spanna dal letto, trasformarono i foulard in anelli rigidi che veleggiavano a un centimetro dalla sua pelle, incatenandolo senza toccarlo. Poi una nube nera gli avvolse il viso, privandolo della vista.

La voce di Hermione gli giunse come da lontano.

«Ricordati della parola d'ordine, bezoario. Se senti di non farcela più, gridala e io ti sentirò.»

Poi, un nuovo incantesimo lo avvolse, togliendogli anche i sensi dell'olfatto e dell'udito, e Severus non riuscì più a percepire nulla. Niente colori, niente rumori, niente odori, niente a toccare la sua pelle. Non provava nemmeno freddo, o caldo: sembrava essere avvolto in una capsula di vuoto.

Hermione si soffermò a guardare l'uomo immobile, con le braccia legate sopra la testa e le gambe leggermente divaricate, apprezzandone ancora una volta la bellezza insolita e troppo spesso nascosta. Pensando a quanto il dolore e l'isolamento avessero dato forma alla sua vita, a quanto il senso di colpa avesse pesato sulle sue scelte e sulla sua felicità. O forse era meglio dire, mancanza di felicità.

Sperò con tutta sé stessa di riuscire a donargli una valvola di sfogo, un modo sano e sicuro per espiarlo, quel maledetto, assurdo, _sbagliato_ senso di colpa. Più tardi o il giorno dopo, gli avrebbe suggerito di consultare uno psicologo, ma già sapeva che la risposta sarebbe stata una battuta sarcastica sulle persone che non si sanno fare i fatti propri.

Era certa che lui, come tante, troppe altre persone sia nel mondo magico sia in quello babbano ritenevano un disonore insostenibile il rivolgersi a un terapeuta, una manifestazione di debolezza. Eppure si recavano senza patemi né vergogna dal medico o dal medimago per fratture o malattie virali… Come se ci fosse chissà quale differenza tra le due cose.

Sospirò e andò a truccarsi con cura, tenendo le orecchie tese nel caso Severus avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, poi calzò un paio di autoreggenti e di decollété rosse col tacco e, da sopra l'armadio, prese una scatola che non pensava avrebbe più usato, disponendone il contenuto su un basso tavolino che celò alla vista piazzandogli davanti il servomuto su cui aveva drappeggiato un telo rosso.

Un incantesimo del tempo le disse che erano passati trentacinque minuti: sapeva che, totalmente privato degli stimoli esterni, a Severus sarebbero parsi molti di più.

Inspirò a fondo. Il trucco, l'abbigliamento, l'atto di maneggiare gli oggetti necessari avevano già contribuito a farla calare nel ruolo, ma aveva bisogno ancora di qualche istante per spostare il suo equilibrio verso quello della donna più matura, consapevole e sicura di sé che emergeva solo in quei frangenti. Una donna forte e capace che non concedeva spazio a incertezze e tentennamenti.

Una donna in grado di prendere su di sé la responsabilità totale del benessere di un altro essere umano.

Severus non la sentiva trarre quei respiri sempre più profondi e più lenti.

Severus non sentiva niente ed era strano, inquietante e, in qualche modo, confortante.

Per i primi minuti di quella strana condizione, si era aspettato di ricominciare a sentire qualcosa da un momento all'altro. Era stato teso, sapendo che presto _qualcosa_ l'avrebbe riscosso da quello stato.

Quel qualcosa però non era arrivato, e lui pian piano aveva accettato l'assenza e l'aveva fatta propria. Il suo cervello, allenato alla disciplina e alla resistenza, si era predisposto a una lunga attesa mantenendo un livello minimo di attenzione mentre concedeva al corpo e allo spirito di godere di quel dono inaspettato.

Perché non sentire _niente_ , per Severus Snape, non era necessariamente una tortura.

Poteva essere anche un _sollievo_.

Anche se aveva l'impressione che fossero passati secoli, quando finì, fu comunque troppo presto.

Il mondo gli esplose intorno in un bailamme di luce e anche il semplice contatto con le manette che gli stringevano gli arti lo fece sussultare. Si ritrovò inginocchiato sul letto, con le cosce leggermente divaricate, il busto piegato in avanti e le braccia protese oltre la testa. Un cumulo di cuscini sotto il suo petto lo manteneva in posizione.

«Sei pronto per la tua punizione, Severus?»

La voce gli giunse all'orecchio come uno squillo di tromba, anche se la donna che l'aveva pronunciata l'aveva fatto in un tono basso, pacato seppure perentorio.

Voltò la testa e la vide entrare nel proprio campo visivo.

Era Hermione, eppure non lo era: la testa si reggeva in una posa più arrogante, il trucco intenso ma non volgare la faceva apparire più grande, il suo passo era più sicuro e scandito.

Tra le mani, oltre alla bacchetta, reggeva un lungo frustino dalla punta sfrangiata.

Lui si leccò le labbra e _sentì_ anche quel semplice gesto come fosse amplificato. _Tutto_ era amplificato, dopo quell'assaggio di nulla cui lei l'aveva sottoposto.

E allora comprese a fondo il motivo del regalo di quei minuti di quiete.

La sua tortura sarebbe stata cento, mille volte più intensa.

«Sono pronto» sussurrò, lasciandosi andare contro i legami che lo trattenevano. Abbandonandosi all'idea che finalmente, finalmente avrebbe ricevuto ciò che meritava.

Non aveva paura: era sopravvissuto a mille battaglie, mille ferite, ad altre torture. Sarebbe sopravvissuto anche a quello e, sperava, ne sarebbe uscito mondato.

Accolse con gratitudine il primo sibilo che fendette l'aria, la prima striscia di fuoco che comparve sulla sua natica sinistra, in alto, quasi all'altezza delle reni. Il tocco di una mano che massaggiava il bruciore, per rendere la sua pelle ricettiva al colpo successivo.

E a quello dopo.

E a quello dopo ancora.

Non emise un suono, Severus, limitandosi ad ansimare quando una striscia finiva per sovrapporsi a quella precedente. A ricevere con gioia la sua punizione.

Fu solo quando un colpo lo prese vicino all'interno coscia e una delle frange del frustino finì per sfiorargli lo scroto, causandogli una scossa di dolore molto più intensa ma anche inaspettatamente piacevole che gli strappò un ansito più forte, che si rese conto che la faccenda non sarebbe stata semplice come pensava… e allora le parole di Granger sull'orgasmo iniziarono ad assumere un significato ben preciso. Proprio mentre il suo pene fremeva e iniziava a ergersi.

Hermione sentì salire un sorriso soddisfatto, quando vide l'effetto che il suo colpo ben calibrato aveva sortito.

Sapeva che Severus sarebbe stato un osso duro, che non le avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vedere reazioni plateali. Non si sarebbe aspettata, però, una risposta così pronta dopo un solo contatto coi genitali.

Modificando leggermente la presa sul frustino e allungandone le frange con un colpo di bacchetta, lo colpì ancora, allo stesso modo ma poco più sotto. E ancora, e ancora, finché l'erezione non fu completa.

«Bene, bene, cos'abbiamo qui?» chiese, convogliando un distacco e un disgusto che non provava.

Gli afferrò il pene, scoprendo la punta in un gesto deciso, per poi iniziare a massaggiarlo, non delicatamente. Lui ansimò ancora, spingendo il membro nella sua mano.

«Ricordi cosa ti ho detto, Severus?»

«Ni-niente orgasmi.»

Lei fece un sorriso crudele.

«Bravo, impari in fretta. Meriti un premio» e, senza lasciargli il tempo di prepararsi, lo colpì sul glande lucido con la punta delle frange del frustino. Non così forte da causare danni o lasciare segni, ma abbastanza da fargli sentire il morso del cuoio. Sapeva di stare correndo su una linea sottile. Severus aveva sopportato di tutto, i segni sulla sua pelle ne erano testimonianza, e lei doveva impartire un'intensità sufficiente ad attirare la sua attenzione, a fargli sentire di stare espiando le colpe che pensava di avere, ma non tale da portargli alla mente ricordi orribili… il tutto mentre lo stuzzicava a livello sessuale.

Stavolta quello che gli scappò dalle labbra era un gemito. Un gemito di piacere e atavico bisogno, testimoniato dalla goccia di liquido preseminale che sgorgò dall'uretra.

Ed Hermione era completamente intenzionata a soddisfare quel bisogno, anche se non nel modo in cui lui probabilmente si aspettava lo facesse.

Si allontanò dal letto, lasciandolo a domandarsi cosa sarebbe venuto dopo.

Si infilò il frustino nella cintura – non aveva ancora finito con esso – e prese dal tavolino due piccole pinze dentellate collegate da una catenella. Con un breve movimento della bacchetta, ne modificò la molla, regolandola in modo che non stringesse eccessivamente: era meglio andarci piano, le prime volte.

Tornò verso di lui, i tacchi che ticchettavano sul pavimento e, sempre senza degnarlo di uno sguardo in faccia, ridimensionò i cuscini in modo che gli sostenessero il tronco lasciando libera non solo l'area del ventre, ma anche quella dei pettorali, dove si affrettò ad agganciare le pinze ai capezzoli.

Percepì due respiri spezzati, l'equivalente, per lui, di un grido, quando le chiuse sulla base, in modo che le punte arrossate sporgessero dal metallo. Conosceva bene, per averlo provato su di sé, il morso di quei dentini di acciaio, e sapeva anche bene che l'istante più intenso _non_ era quello nel quale le mollette venivano applicate…

Passò la punta ruvida del frustino sui capezzoli così agghindati, e notò distintamente il brivido che colse Severus, l'oscillare della sua erezione.

«E così ti piacciono i miei giocattoli» constatò, impartendo una frustata più forte sulle natiche che mostravano ben evidenti i segni arrossati a zig zag dei colpi precedenti. «Vedremo se sarai ancora di quel parere, quando avrò finito con te.»

«Non credo che…»

«Silenzio!» Una seconda frustata – che lui non percepì affatto come delicata, ma che di fatto fu tale perché Hermione non voleva certo procurargli dei veri danni fisici – lo prese in pieno sull'asta, e lui insieme alla fitta di dolore che gli portò via il fiato provò ancora quel fremito assurdo. «Non ti ho dato il permesso di parlare. Ancora una parola fuori posto e ti imbavaglio.»

Senza aspettare risposta, Hermione si allontanò ancora.

Quello che prese tra le mani era un oggetto liscio, in silicone, con una particolare forma arcuata, la punta ingrossata e una sorta di maniglia all'altra estremità. Dopo aver ponderato per qualche istante, la ragazza ne ridusse leggermente il diametro con un colpo di bacchetta, lasciando invariata la lunghezza.

Vi applicò del lubrificante, vi srotolò sopra un preservativo e, infine, unse abbondantemente anche quello.

Sapeva che i suoni che stava producendo, alieni per qualcuno nato sì nel mondo babbano, ma cresciuto esclusivamente in quello magico dall'età di undici anni, avrebbero incuriosito e messo all'erta Severus. E anche in quello stava il bello di quel gioco.

Tornò da lui, che non si era mosso, e riprese ad accarezzargli la schiena col frustino, prima di menare un altro paio di colpi a sorpresa. Poi, quando lui era ancora impegnato a combattere gli effetti del bruciore, ne approfittò per spremere una dose consistente di lubrificante lungo il solco tra le sue natiche.

Severus sussultò per l'improvvisa e umida sensazione di freddo.

«Ho pensato di usare su di te uno dei miei giochini preferiti, Severus.» Il tono di Hermione era annoiato, le sue mani insistenti sulle natiche rese sensibili dalle scudisciate. Ogni tocco era una nuova scossa che lui percepiva a fior di nervi… e che assurdamente sentiva riverberare nel cazzo. Non poteva vedere cosa fosse quel famoso gioco, ma sospettava che l'avrebbe capito presto. «Mi hai dimostrato di saper reggere bene il dolore fisico, ma ci sono altre punizioni più… divertenti che ti posso impartire. Più divertenti per me, intendo.»

Mentre lei parlava, qualsiasi cosa gli avesse fatto colare addosso era scivolato verso il basso, a bagnargli l'ano e il perineo e, sull'ultima parola, la donna accostò un dito alla sua apertura posteriore e… spinse.

Severus sussultò, emettendo un verso di sorpresa, che venne prontamente ignorato. Cercò di avanzare col bacino, di sottrarsi a una pratica che, seppur non particolarmente fastidiosa, gli pareva umiliante, ma la posizione nella quale era bloccato non gli consentiva di sfuggire a quel dito curioso che, dopo essere penetrato lentamente, sembrava voler… frugare… cercare… qualcosa… _quello!_

Un nuovo gemito gli sgorgò dalle labbra, mentre una scossa intensa e potente come non l'aveva mai provata si diffondeva da un punto imprecisato dentro di lui, saettando lungo lo scroto e il membro in un'esplosione assurda di piacere.

Lei continuò a massaggiare quel punto particolare, e lui si ritrovò quasi a _sbavare_ per l'intensità della sensazione che gli provocava, per la tensione che sentiva nei testicoli, il bisogno improvviso di venire…

«Credo che sia opportuno ripetere la regola numero tre, Severus» disse Hermione in tono distaccato, seccato, mentre gli impartiva una sculacciata con la mano libera. «Tre volte, se non ti dispiace.»

«Niente orgasmi senza il tuo permesso» ringhiò lui, sussultando quando alla parola “orgasmi” lei forzò il suo ano con un secondo dito e premette con maggior decisione _quel_ punto. Iniziò a masturbargli il pene. «Niente… orgasmi senza il tuo permesso. Niente… orgasmi… senza il tuo permesso.» La terza volta, dovette pronunciare quella manciata di parole tra i denti serrati. Il bisogno di lasciarsi andare, di eruttare tutta la propria essenza sul copriletto di Granger, si era fatto disperato. Ormai non vedeva più la stanza che lo circondava, la vista era appannata da lampi rossi di piacere, il corpo pervaso da scosse incontrollabili, la fronte imperlata di sudore. La mente, invasa dallo stupore che una pratica così aliena e umiliante potesse renderlo una massa amorfa di godimento.

«E hai il mio permesso, Severus?» chiese lei, melliflua.

«N-no» ansimò lui.

«Esatto. Perché non te lo meriti. Non sei stato ancora punito abbastanza.»

All'improvviso come aveva iniziato, la donna smise di solleticarlo. Lasciò andare il pene congestionato, sfilò le dita e lasciò Severus ad ansimare e sudare, con lo sfintere che si contraeva da solo intorno al vuoto e il glande che lacrimava.

Il suo sollievo non durò molto. Pochi istanti dopo, infatti, percepì qualcosa di freddo e arrotondato che premeva sull'orifizio che le falangi avevano appena abbandonato, e una sensazione di rigida pienezza si fece strada nel suo basso ventre. L'oggetto invasore raggiunse _quel_ famoso punto e lì si fermò, premendo leggermente.

Di nuovo, Severus sentì il pene tendersi – non che si fosse di molto rilassato, nei pochi secondi in cui non aveva ricevuto stimoli – ma fu il primo bruciante impatto del palmo della mano di Granger sulla natica già infiammata a far tornare, in pieno, il bisogno di venire.

Il dildo aveva una forma specifica per stimolare la prostata di chi lo indossava, ed Hermione iniziò a muoverlo in modo da creare una pressione pulsante proprio nel punto bersaglio. Ogni volta che spingeva in avanti, impartiva una sculacciata.

«E così per tutti questi anni hai cercato di sfuggire alla tua giusta punizione, eh?» _Smack!_ «Beh, quest'oggi ti è andata male» _smack!_ «Oggi pagherai per le atrocità che hai commesso» _smack_ «per la sofferenza che hai causato» _smack_ – “più a te stesso che a chiunque altro” pensava Hermione nel mentre, ma non glielo poteva dire, non in quel momento, non senza rovinare tutto il lavoro fatto fin lì – «e finalmente espierai i tuoi orrendi peccati!» _Smack, smack, smack!_

La mano colpiva, il dildo scavava e Severus… Severus si mise a ridere, anche se era un suono spezzato, faticoso da forzare attraverso la gola contratta da un perverso e dolente godimento.

«È tutto qui quello che sai fare, Granger?» la provocò. «Due sculacciate sul sedere come a un bambino?»

Lei si interruppe e assottigliò lo sguardo.

«Mi sembrava di essere stata chiara sul parlare, Snape. _Accio_ ball gag!»

In un lampo, lei gli aveva forzato dietro ai denti una pallina di gomma bucherellata, che gli aveva fissato sulla nuca con una cinghia. Mentre lui si rendeva conto che, con quell'oggetto in bocca, non sarebbe riuscito a emettere alcun suono di senso compiuto, senza farsi notare Hermione controllò che potesse respirare correttamente e che la sfera non fosse così grossa da causargli crampi o addirittura slogature alla mascella.

«Ooh, molto meglio, non trovi?» chiese girandogli intorno e rimirando il suo bel corpo prono, il rossore delle natiche che spiccava contro il pallore della sua pelle, la grossa erezione scura che oscillava tesa contro il ventre, i testicoli gonfi. Aveva l'acquolina in bocca – e non solo in bocca – ma sapeva di dover aspettare ancora un po', prima di prendersi la propria soddisfazione, mentre donava a lui la sua.

La catarsi, per Severus, doveva essere completa, e in quel momento avevano solo iniziato.


	33. 32

**Chinatown, Londra, 18 Dicembre 2005**

  
  


«Ti sculaccio come un bambino, Severus, perché è quello che ti meriti. Ma non ti preoccupare: non abbiamo certo finito, qui.»

Si allontanò in un ticchettio di tacchi, spostandosi temporaneamente in cucina per lasciarlo un pochino a chiedersi cosa sarebbe venuto dopo. Ne approfittò per bere un bicchier d'acqua e tirare fuori un paio di pizze dal congelatore. Avrebbero avuto bisogno di cibo, _dopo_.

Quando tornò, lui seguì i suoi movimenti con occhi pieni di sfida e di bisogno, e lei sorrise. Sì, era sulla strada giusta.

Trafficò sul tavolino per qualche istante, e ne riemerse con un pentolino che le veleggiava al fianco.

Non profferì verbo, preferendo lasciare al frustino il compito di parlare al posto suo. Lo colpì sul sedere già infiammato, sulle cosce che fino a quel momento aveva risparmiato, sui polpacci, sulla schiena, perfino sulla pianta dei piedi dove finalmente ebbe la soddisfazione di vederlo contorcersi, ansimando pesantemente attraverso i fori della ball gag.

Di nuovo, Severus accolse quelle sferzate come qualcosa che aveva atteso a lungo, come qualcosa che si era meritato, guadagnato con le sue azioni. E come qualcosa che gli dava un sottile, assurdo, perverso piacere.

Hermione sembrò trovare un ritmo, costante e ipnotico, e lui vi si abbandonò. Gli pareva che ogni colpo riverberasse a tre livelli: quello della pelle, che doleva e bruciava. Quello del cazzo, che sussultava e lacrimava.

E quello dello spirito, che si sentiva sempre più leggero.

Il bruciore di qualcosa di arroventato che gli colava sulla spina dorsale, all'altezza della curva lombare, arrivò inaspettato, e lui prese un respiro più lungo e faticoso. Ma non era finita lì.

No, perché una nuova goccia rovente lo prese in pieno sulla natica destra, infiammata e resa estremamente sensibile dal trattamento ricevuto poco prima. Il dolore, diverso da quello provocato dal frustino, si propagò come un incendio intorno al punto di contatto, diffondendosi fin dentro alle fibre dei muscoli. Ansimò più forte, ma Hermione non si fermò.

No, continuò a far colare quella sostanza bollente sulla sua pelle, finché lui non percepì il dolore come lampi che lo attraversavano tutto, che gli stringevano il pene e i capezzoli già congestionati in una morsa, pur senza che venissero a diretto contatto con quello che lei stava versando, e il cervello in una nebbia rossastra.

Era strano: nella sua vita aveva sopportato punizioni peggiori, ferite più gravi impartite con strumenti ben più terribili, eppure… eppure non aveva mai ceduto così a ciò che gli stava succedendo. Non si era mai lasciato invadere e _cullare_ dal dolore. E non l'aveva mai percepito come qualcosa che lo potesse davvero purificare.

Il fuoco liquido di ciò che lei gli stava versando addosso – forse cera? – però, pareva pervadergli i sensi fino a prendersi tutto, senza lasciare spazio a nient'altro. Nemmeno al senso di colpa.

Uno strattone ai capelli lo riscosse dallo stato di feroce beatitudine in cui era precipitato.

«Non abbiamo ancora finito, Snape.»

Un sibilo. Un morso sul collo, proprio sotto l'orecchio. Un brivido.

Si sentì ripulire con un incantesimo dalla cera ormai quasi fredda, e il mondo si ribaltò mentre Hermione lo girava.

Si trovò disteso supino, le gambe ancora più divaricate, le mani sempre fissate in alto, alla testiera del letto. La sua pelle infiammata venne assalita dal morso di una coperta di ruvida lana, appena apparsa sotto di lui, che sussultò.

La vide sorridere. Un sorriso compiaciuto e crudele.

Si fissarono.

Lei bellissima e terribile, col viso impassibile truccato alla perfezione.

Lui arrossato e sudaticcio, gli occhi neri due fosse profonde come quella delle Marianne.

Hermione sentì il cuore scalpitare quando gli sguardi si incontrarono e cozzarono con un'esplosione quasi udibile, ma resse la sfida implicita e la muta supplica per secondi che parvero estendersi all'infinito.

Poi sollevò il frustino e lo calò sui capezzoli ancora stretti nelle pinze, godendosi il sussulto di Severus, il modo in cui si contorse per mitigare l'effetto bruciante dello sfregamento della pelle infiammata sulla lana e quello stimolante del dildo che si muoveva a ogni spostamento del bacino. Il sibilo che esplose da dietro la ball gag.

Oh, sì, poteva passare alla seconda parte del piano, e la pozza di umidità che le si stava raccogliendo tra le cosce ne era inoppugnabile testimonianza.

« _Accio_ Magic Wand.»

Severus vide un oggetto oblungo, bianco, con una punta stondata separata dal resto e un lungo cavo attaccato all'estremità opposta volarle in mano da dietro il telo rosso.

Un _click,_ e un ronzio si diffuse per la stanza.

Hermione avvicinò la punta dello strano aggeggio a uno dei capezzoli arrossati, e una nuova, curiosa sensazione gli esplose sottopelle.

Una forte vibrazione gli morse la carne, diffondendosi lungo il petto e stimolando in maniera quasi insopportabilmente sublime la punta già infiammata.

Severus si contorse, indeciso se sottrarsi o premersi contro la superficie vibrante. Incapace di contenere gli effetti del bruciore sulle natiche, sul retro delle cosce. Di quel dannato sex toy che lei gli aveva infilato nell'ano e che continuava a premere implacabile contro _quel_ punto.

Fu Hermione a decidere per lui, allontanandola e poi avvicinandola all'altro capezzolo.

E poi partirono di nuovo i colpi di frustino, sulla pelle tenera dell'interno delle cosce divaricate. Ogni tanto una frangia gli lambiva lo scroto e lui non poteva impedirsi di scattare. Di sibilare. Di spingere ancora le cosce sulla coperta, ancora quel dannato dildo nel culo.

Lei afferrò tra le mani la catenella che collegava le pinze e tirò. Una linea di fuoco si dipanò tra il petto e il cazzo, e Severus non capì più niente

Non _esisteva_ più niente al di fuori di quella stanza, di quel letto, del dolore, del piacere e della donna che glieli stava impartendo.

Lui non era più Severus Snape, l'uomo solitario e odiato da tutti compreso sé stesso. No, lui era solo un fascio di terminazioni nervose che bruciavano di una luce troppo intensa.

Quando Hermione mollò il frustino per accostargli la punta del vibratore alla base del pene, sentì una scossa potente partire dal perineo e avvolgergli i testicoli.

«Ripeti la regola numero tre»ordinò lei, schiaffeggiandogli il glande.

Lui ci provò, ma dalla pallina che gli bloccava la mascella uscì solo un indistinto ululato.

«Non hai il permesso. Non te lo sei ancora meritato» ringhiò lei, premendo ancora più a fondo il vibratore contro la sua carne.

Lui si sarebbe morso la lingua, se avesse potuto. Invece serrò la bocca intorno alla ball gag e ricacciò indietro l'orgasmo.

Non che fosse servito a molto perché, come lei spostò la magic wand sullo scroto, il _bisogno_ si fece sentire ancora.

Ancora lei gli ordinò di non venire, e ancora lui riuscì a imporre la propria ferrea volontà sul corpo recalcitrante.

Ancora, lo stimolò senza pietà. Col vibratore e la catenella agganciata ai capezzoli. Masturbandolo con la mano mentre lo solleticava. Costringendolo a muoversi per sentire il morso della coperta e la spinta del dildo. E ancora lo costrinse a ingoiarsi il piacere che rischiava di soffocarlo.

Ancora, e ancora.

E ancora.

Hermione lo guardò. Il suo corpo segnato sembrava quasi risplendere, il suo membro così gonfio e lucido di liquido preseminale che quasi brillava.

«Ne hai avuto abbastanza, Severus?»

Lui scosse la testa, sfidandola.

Era sudato e forse nemmeno si accorgeva delle lacrime di frustrazione che gli sfuggivano agli angoli degli occhi. Occhi che a momenti sembravano appannati, come se non vedessero più la stanza intorno, ma che quando riprendevano il focus la fissavano con un bisogno così infuocato da mozzarle il respiro.

Gettò la magic wand sul materasso, sollevò l'orlo della vestaglia di raso e gli salì a cavalcioni. Senza chiedere né ordinare, si impalò su di lui.

Era così eccitata e bagnata che riuscì a prendere dentro di sé tutta l'erezione congestionata in un colpo solo e finalmente, _finalmente_ lo sentì gridare.

Finalmente, _finalmente_ era un tutt'uno con lui.

Gli occhi di Severus si serrarono da soli e, se non fosse stato per la ball gag, i denti gli avrebbero sbattuto per l'intensità della sensazione di quel corpo bollente intorno alla sua carne infiammata.

Sarebbe venuto in quell'istante, se solo avesse potuto. Se avesse avuto il _permesso_.

Invece la sua tortura non era ancora finita e, oh, quanto aveva avuto ragione, Granger, a chiamare in quel modo la privazione dell'orgasmo.

Il cazzo, le palle gli dolevano dal desiderio di venire. Il _culo_ gli doleva per lo stesso desiderio e pulsava così intensamente da fargli vedere le stelle.

Poi lei si mosse, cavalcandolo senza pietà. Tirando la catenella che gli tendeva i capezzoli come fossero redini, ficcandogli ancora più a fondo il dildo ogni volta che scendeva con tutto il peso sul suo bacino. Non c'era parte del suo corpo che non fosse in qualche modo stimolata. Che non dolesse, non bruciasse, non gli trasmettesse stilettate di piacere così intenso da farlo piangere.

Dolore e piacere, piacere e dolore senza soluzione, senza fine.

La sua punizione e la sua gloria.

Hermione giudicò che era giunto il momento di impartire l'ultima stoccata.

Rallentando i movimenti delle anche, si protese in avanti e strinse i minuscoli manici delle pinzette, aprendole.

Riconobbe senza sforzo il momento in cui il morso dei dentini si allentò e il sangue ricominciò a fluire nelle estremità irritate dei capezzoli, accompagnato da un'ondata di dolore sublime di un'intensità disarmante. Fu quando Severus sbarrò gli occhi e rovesciò indietro la testa, lasciandosi andare a un urlo ancora più forte, ancora più selvaggio, seguito da una serie di ansiti spezzati che le diedero alla testa.

Calò un'ultima volta sul suo pene e si lasciò andare all'orgasmo che fin dall'inizio le premeva contro il ventre. Gemette anche lei, strizzandogli la carne con la carne, ma riuscì comunque a ringhiare: «Non hai ancora il permesso!»

Lui pensò di stare per morire, quando si trovò a dover lottare contro il godimento che gli straziava il perineo e lo scroto. Contro le deliziose contrazioni di Hermione. Contro l'esplosione bruciante ed eterna dei capezzoli. Contro il piacere strisciante del dildo nel retto, della ruvida lana sulla pelle segnata.

Contro l'inesorabile carezza della vagina che ancora gli avvolgeva il pene e che non sembrava voler arrestare il proprio moto di su e giù.

Non poteva farcela. Non sarebbe riuscito a resistere a un'altra ondata di sensazioni tali da straziare il corpo e il cuore.

«Mmm…mmm!» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a gridare contro la ball gag. Non si era mai abbassato a implorare, ma quella volta… beh, quella volta lo fece.

Ed Hermione, quella strana, matura Hermione, splendida nella vestaglia di raso che si era aperta a scoprire il seno candido e arrossato, si fermò e gli rivolse un nuovo sorriso crudele.

«Non ho ancora finito, con te» sussurrò. Dolce e minacciosa.

Poi allungò la mano a prendere quel maledetto vibratore.

Glielo accostò ai testicoli, proprio mentre ricominciava a muoversi. Proprio mentre si chinava in avanti a mordere un capezzolo sensibile.

E il mondo sparì di nuovo dietro una pesante cortina di dolore e piacere, piacere e dolore senza soluzione, senza fine.

La sua punizione e la sua espiazione.

Di nuovo lo portò sull'orlo dell'orgasmo, un nuovo picco così alto che lui temette che sarebbe precipitato per sempre. Lo tenne lì, con le dita e la magic wand. Con la lingua e la fica.

E poi gli tolse la ball gag.

«Grida Severus. Grida e vieni.»

E lui fece proprio quello.

Inarcandosi sotto di lei, senza accorgersi che i legacci che gli avevano bloccato gli arti erano spariti. Senza accorgersi che anche lei stava venendo con la stessa forza.

Aggrappandosi a lei e gridando tutto ciò che aveva dentro, che aveva tenuto dentro per sette anni, per venticinque anni, per trent'anni, per tutta la vita.

Libero, finalmente libero.

Venne, e fu così intenso da annullargli i sensi, i pensieri, la volontà. L'anima.

Venne, e continuò a muoversi dentro di lei anche quando l'ultima goccia di seme fu uscita. Continuò anche quando fece male, e poi venne di nuovo.

Fu più dolce,stavolta, e forse perfino più liberatorio.

Infine, si trovò stretto tra le braccia di Hermione, il viso affondato tra il collo e la spalla di lei, a piangere tutte le sue lacrime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Unforgiven II, sempre dei Metallica, sembra invece la descrizione perfetta di questa relazione… con anche un piccolo spazio per la figura di Lily.
> 
> Yeah, what I've felt, what I've known  
> Sick and tired, I stand alone  
> Could you be there  
> 'Cause I'm the one who waits for you  
> Or are you unforgiven too? 
> 
> https://genius.com/Metallica-the-unforgiven-ii-lyrics   
> https://youtu.be/G-Bn_kD6QN4


	34. 33

**Chinatown, Londra, 18 Dicembre 2005**

  
  


Hermione lo cullò a lungo, stringendo a sé quel corpo forte che aveva imparato ad amare, accarezzando i capelli sudati e le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi, lasciandolo sfogare. Permettendogli di lasciar andare per quanto possibile attraverso le lacrime i pesi che lo avevano oppresso per anni, e di uscire coi suoi tempi dallo spazio mentale del masochista, del sottomesso.

Senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse, l'aveva liberato del dildo e ripulito con un colpo di bacchetta e poi aveva tirato addosso a entrambi la coperta dopo averla resa di nuovo soffice, per creare un nido caldo e accogliente in cui lui potesse sentirsi al sicuro.

Inalò l'odore pungente del lubrificante e del sudore e del sesso, e si lasciò andare anche lei, rilassandosi in quello stesso abbraccio e abbandonando pian piano il mindset della mistress, per tornare a essere semplicemente Hermione.

Hermione, che era sempre più legata e affezionata a Severus, e che avrebbe voluto prendere su di sé tutti i pesi che gli ammorbavano lo spirito, per liberare lui. Senza avere ancora il coraggio di dare, a quel sentimento, il nome che gli spettava.

Pian piano i singhiozzi si calmarono, e il respiro di Severus tornò alla normalità.

«Come ti senti?» gli chiese alla fine.

Lui scostò la testa quanto bastava per guardarla in faccia. Aveva le guance chiazzate di rosso e di lacrime, le pupille ancora dilatate negli occhi lucidi.

«Dolorante. Svuotato. Pulito. _Leggero._ » L'ultima parola la mormorò con stupore. Perché era vero. Era come se tutto ciò che l'aveva oppresso fino al momento in cui lei l'aveva legato fosse svanito. Non sapeva se sarebbe durato o quanto, ma… era meraviglioso. «È per questo motivo che hai fatto… tutto questo?»

«Sì. Ma mancano ancora gli ultimi due step.»

«Cioè?»

«Cioè un bel bagno caldo e profumato e la cena.» Sapeva che sarebbero arrivate molte domande, ma voleva posticiparne il momento a quando fossero stati entrambi puliti e con la pancia piena. «Posso lasciarti qualche minuto, mentre preparo la vasca?»

«Non ho due anni, Granger.»

Lei sorrise. Riecco il suo Severus sarcastico.

«Lo so, ma è importante che tu ti senta coccolato, ora.» Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ti spiego tutto dopo, promesso.»

«D'accordo, ma allora… sbrigati.»

Quando lei lo aiutò a immergersi, Severus sentì sulla pelle ancora irritata il morso dell'acqua calda e sibilò.

«Se vuoi un consiglio, aspetta domattina a far svanire i bruciori.»

«Perché?»

«Perché sentirli ti aiuterà a ricordarti che è stato tutto vero. A prolungare il silenzio mentale… e a imprimerti nella mente la sensazione di liberazione che hai provato.»

Lei si lavò in fretta, poi lo lasciò a rilassarsi in mezzo alla schiuma e a riflettere su quanto successo e su quello che gli aveva detto, mentre lei infornava la pizza e apparecchiava il tavolino davanti al divano, avvolta nella vestaglia che era tornata blu, e di felpa.

Cenarono accomodati tra i cuscini, coscia contro coscia, con lei che a volte lo imboccava scherzosamente, ma che non smetteva neanche per un istante di controllare che stesse bene. Di toccarlo, di fargli sentire la propria presenza.

Alla fine del pasto bevvero in silenzio un bicchiere di whisky incendiario, con il fuoco che ardeva nel caminetto, la neve che fuori cadeva più fitta e un album dei Dire Straits in sottofondo.

Infine si misero più comodi, Hermione semiriversa sulla chaise longue, Severus steso su un fianco sul divano con la testa in grembo a lei che gli carezzava dolcemente i capelli. Lui aveva lo sguardo rivolto in su, oltre le pieghe della vestaglia, e osservava il viso sereno di quella donna dalle risorse inaspettate.

Si sentiva ancora bene, maledettamente bene. Forse perfino _troppo_ , in quella casa, tra le braccia di quella ragazza che… Si rese conto con un moto di panico che una parte di lui desiderava che quel momento si estendesse all'infinito. Per tutta la vita.

«Non è la prima volta che fai questa… cosa, vero?» chiese, cercando di sviare i suoi stessi pensieri e dando la stura a una delle tante domande che premevano per uscire.

«No, non è la prima volta.» Hermione prese l'ultimo sorso di whisky, se lo rigirò in bocca, lo buttò giù e infine iniziò a raccontare. «Ho incontrato Adam all'inizio del 2001 a Cambridge, nel periodo in cui stavo facendo quel master in chimica applicata all'università babbana. Una sera avevo appuntamento in un bar con una delle mie compagne di corso, ma lei ha avuto un contrattempo e non è potuta venire. Io stavo finendo la mia birra da sola al bancone quando il tizio accanto a me, un babbano, mi ha rivolto la parola. Era molto bello, affascinante e siamo finiti a pomiciare nella sua auto. Era un periodo piuttosto… licenzioso, per me, quello, per vari motivi.

Per farla breve, abbiamo iniziato a vederci a casa sua, nel Surrey. Aveva trentotto anni, all'epoca – come vedi, non ho mai avuto problemi a frequentare uomini più vecchi di me – e un lavoro pesante dal punto di vista psicologico: era un tagliatore di teste.»

«Che cosa?!» sussultò Severus.

Lei rise.

«Non in senso letterale. Lavorava per uno studio che rimetteva in sesto le aziende sull'orlo del fallimento e lui era quello che doveva decidere chi veniva licenziato e chi no. La maggior parte delle persone reggono lo stress di dover rovinare la vita al prossimo per pochi anni, o addirittura pochi mesi, lui era un decennio che faceva quel mestiere, perché era molto redditizio e lui aveva bisogno di soldi per il suo altro lavoro, una startup che aveva messo insieme e dirigeva tutto da solo, con tutto lo stress che ne consegue. Aveva bisogno di una valvola di sfogo. Un luogo sicuro dove non dover pensare. Qualcuno di fidato cui cedere il comando di tutto, comprese le sue reazioni fisiche. Qualcuno che lo punisse per il male che era costretto a fare alle persone che venivano licenziate su suo suggerimento.

Il BDSM era la sua valvola di sfogo.»

«BDSM?»

«Bondage e Disciplina, Dominazione e Sottomissione, Sado-Masochismo. Il tutto fatto con delle regole ben precise, per la sicurezza e il benessere psicofisico di tutti i partecipanti.»

«È quello che abbiamo fatto noi stasera? Questo BDSM?»

«Sì. Ho imparato da Adam come prendermi cura del mio… sottomesso. Come legare affinché non si faccia male, che strumenti usare per massimizzare il piacere e il dolore senza infliggere veri e propri danni. Cosa fare prima e soprattutto dopo. La fase di cura è molto importante per il benessere di chi è stato dominato»

Lui sembrò ponderare quelle parole, ma quando parlò, fu per seguire il filo precedente.

«Lo vedi ancora?»

«No. Alla fine lui _era_ un sottomesso e un masochista, nel senso che quello era parte fondante della sua identità. Ma io non sono una vera dominatrice, non sul serio: è un ruolo che mi piace ricoprire una volta ogni tanto, e che a quanto pare mi riesce anche bene, ma non fa parte della mia _identità_ _._ Non so se mi riesco a spiegare.»

«Eppure tutti a Hogwarts ti davano della dispotica» scherzò lui, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«È diverso. È vero, mi piace che le cose siano fatte come dico io, ma… fino a un certo punto.»

Lui annuì e lei proseguì.

«Adam aveva bisogno di qualcosa di diverso, quindi a un certo punto abbiamo smesso di vederci. In seguito ho frequentato una _dungeon_ , un club BDSM qui a Londra, ma non era la stessa cosa: ho capito che non mi piaceva dominare tizi a caso, senza alcun coinvolgimento emotivo, e che non avevo voglia di avere un sottomesso a tempo pieno. Ho provato anche l'altro lato della barricata, ed è stato divertente e istruttivo, ma non è qualcosa che ho voglia di ripetere. Alla fine ho chiuso i miei attrezzi in una scatola e l'ho messa sopra l'armadio. Era un pezzo che non la toccavo più.»

«Però stasera l'hai tirata fuori.»

«Il tuo bisogno ha risvegliato quel mio piccolo lato dominatore.»

«Pensi che io sia un… sottomesso?»

Lei scosse la testa, sorridendo di un piccolo sorriso consapevole. Senza smettere per un istante di carezzargli i capelli, di avvolgerlo col suo calore.

«No. Credo che sia una situazione contingente, non il tuo modo di essere. Penso che tu soffra per il senso di colpa che ti porti dietro. Che non sei capace di perdonarti, anche se gli altri ti hanno perdonato. E che sia questo a spingerti a cercare il dolore, sotto diverse forme.»

C'erano tanti di quei sottintesi, dietro quell'ultima affermazione… e una capacità incredibile di _comprendere_ , che gli riempì il petto di calore.

Chi era quella donna, e perché faceva tutto quello per… per lui?

«Mi piacerebbe che fossero sufficienti le parole, una conversazione razionale e affettuosa per aiutarti a lasciar andare ciò che ti opprime» proseguì lei, tracciando la linea della mascella dove iniziava a sentirsi la ruvidità della ricrescita della barba, e poi quella assurda del suo odioso naso. «Ma mi sono resa conto che le tue ferite sono troppo profonde e allora… ho provato a mostrarti un tipo diverso di catarsi.»

Lui sospirò, sentendo il corpo pulsare e dolere dove lei l'aveva colpito. Una pulsazione che gli ricordava gli attimi in cui si era sentito finalmente libero.

«Non so se durerà ma per ora ha funzionato.»

Il sorriso luminoso che Hermione gli rivolse gli fece mancare un battito, e una nuova ondata di panico lo avvolse.

Non poteva restare lì. Non poteva _illudersi_.

Ciò che era successo non significava che lei sarebbe rimasta con lui. Era solo un'amica che aiutava un amico.

«Ne sono felice» rispose lei, inconsapevole del fatto che la maschera era tornata al suo posto. «Credo però che… non arrabbiarti, ok? Se vuoi possiamo rifarlo, se ne senti il bisogno, però penso che sarebbe più efficace rivolgerti a un terapeuta come quella che ha aiutato me, per imparare ad accettare. Ad accettarti.»

Lui si rimangiò una risposta salace. Se da quel pomeriggio era emerso qualcosa di utile, era che la sua visione del mondo e di sé poteva essere scossa. Mutata. Forse… in meglio.

Avrebbe avuto il coraggio?

Si tirò a sedere, anche se la sua pelle pianse per la perdita del contatto col calore di lei, col suo corpo morbido. Col suo profumo che gli legava lo spirito con tentacoli di fumo resistenti come acciaio.

«Ho bisogno di pensare a tutto ciò che mi hai detto, a quello che è successo. Da solo.»

«Severus…»

Lui si alzò e solo quando fu abbastanza lontano da essere circondato solo dall'aria fredda le rivolse di nuovo la parola.

«Ti ringrazio per tutto quello che hai fatto, Hermione. Non ho parole per esprimere cosa abbia significato per me. Però devo andare.»

Lei rimase immobile sul divano, guardandolo sparire in camera da letto e riemergere poco dopo vestito di tutto punto.

«Ci vediamo domani» sussurrò lui, chinandosi a sfiorarle le labbra. Poi si chiuse la porta d'ingresso dietro le spalle e solo l'eco dei suoi passi giù per le scale rimase a farle compagnia, ancora per qualche istante.

Solo quando anche l'ultima eco sparì, lei si alzò e si versò meccanicamente un altro bicchiere di whisky incendiario.

Si sentiva svuotata e arrabbiata e… risentita. Sì: risentita.

Severus non si fermava mai oltre una certa ora. Non avevano mai dormito nello stesso letto, nella stessa maledetta _stanza_ nemmeno una volta.

Non andavano mai a casa di lui, anzi: non sapeva nemmeno dove stracazzo abitasse. Non si era mai degnato di connettere i loro camini con la Metropolvere, preferendo camminare fino al Paiolo Magico sotto la pioggia e la neve e nella merdosissima nebbia londinese piuttosto che rivelarle il suo indirizzo.

Come se lei fosse solo la scopata di una sera anziché…

“Anziché cosa, Hermione?”

Le tornarono alla mente le parole che lei stessa gli aveva detto solo un mese e mezzo prima, la sera di Halloween.

“So che al cuore non si comanda e il tuo appartiene a lei. Io sono semplicemente la donna che stuzzica la tua libido e occupa il tuo letto. Forse sono quella che ti sta traghettando verso una vita più completa e appagante, ma non ho la pretesa o l'illusione di rubare un posto che è già occupato.”

Peccato che iniziava a non essere più vero già nemmeno allora.

E adesso… adesso si rendeva conto che voleva qualcosa di più e che forse, in fondo, l'aveva voluto fin dall'inizio.

Fino da Fez, e dall'istinto di protezione che aveva iniziato a sviluppare nei suoi confronti quando l'aveva visto malato. Quando lui le aveva permesso di entrare nella sua mente, accordandole una fiducia inimmaginabile.

Voleva qualcosa di più, ma lui non sembrava essere dello stesso parere, anzi. E lei era gelosa da morire. Di Lily Evans Potter e di tutte le donne più adulte di lei, più belle e interessanti, che lui avrebbe sicuramente incontrato sul suo cammino. Donne che avrebbe potuto guardare con occhi diversi, ora, più consapevole del proprio potenziale.

Chiuse gli occhi, ricacciando indietro il groppo che le si era formato in gola.

Perché era una stupida, e non riusciva a mettere a tacere il desiderio che, anche se in condizioni normali sarebbe stato troppo presto, lui le chiedesse di sposarlo, in modo che la stupidissima legge matrimoniale non interferisse col sentimento che sentiva svilupparsi in fondo al cuore.

Si era innamorata.

Come una stupida.


	35. 34

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 23 Dicembre 2005**

  
  


«Mastro Severus, hai un minuto?»

Lui alzò lo sguardo dall'ennesimo, noiosissimo report che gli veniva imposto di compilare – alla fine dell'anno, quelli dell'Amministrazione sembravano impazzire, non che durante gli altri mesi fossero particolarmente normali – posò lo sguardo sulla sua ex apprendista che si sporgeva dalla porta e sogghignò.

Anche lei si era fatta prendere dalla pazza atmosfera natalizia che quella mattina, l'ultimo venerdì di lavoro prima di nove giorni di agognate ferie, sembrava aver preso in ostaggio l'intero Ministero. Tranne lui, ovviamente.

Con indosso uno striminzito maglione verde con un Babbo Natale di paillettes, Hermione non era ridicola. No: era deliziosa e decisamente scopabile.

Severus posò la penna e chiuse il barattolo dell'inchiostro.

«Entra, Granger.»

Si alzò e, non appena lei si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle, la sbarrò e silenziò con tutti gli incantesimi di protezione e impedimento che conosceva.

Tempo dieci secondi e lei era riversa sulla scrivania, la gonna arrotolata in vita e le gambe calzate di autoreggenti che gli stringevano i fianchi, mentre lui affondava nel suo dolce calore.

Era un pezzo che Hermione non si curava più di indossare le mutandine al lavoro. Non che lui trovasse qualcosa di cui lamentarsi in questo fatto: era deciso a godersi tutto di lei, finché poteva. E, beh, ormai godeva tutto di lei con cadenza più che quotidiana.

Da qualche giorno, lo faceva con una gioia e una leggerezza che non pensava possibile… e che Hermione gli aveva donato in punta di frustino. Assurdo, ma cosa, nella sua vita, non lo era?

Assurdo, come il profondo piacere che provava nel tenerla stretta a sé, dopo aver fatto cantare il suo corpo e il proprio, trattenendola tra le braccia, avvolto dal suo profumo, finché il fiato ritrovava il suo ritmo normale e la vita quotidiana tornava a infiltrarsi in quegli attimi che non sarebbero nemmeno dovuti esistere.

Quando Hermione si fu rivestita, iniziò a giocherellare con l'orlo della manica del maglione.

«Volevo chiederti una cosa, ma sentiti libero di rifiutare se non ti va, ok?» si affrettò a chiarire.

«Lo sai che non mi faccio problemi in questo senso» sogghignò lui.

«Perché sei un misantropo» lo rimbeccò lei, sbuffando esasperata.

«E orgoglioso di esserlo. Cosa volevi chiedermi?»

«Io, ecco… C'è una mostra di Klimt e Schiele, in questi giorni, in un museo babbano. Vorrei andare a vederla, ma mi piacerebbe farlo in compagnia e, come puoi ben immaginare, nessuno dei miei amici riuscirebbe nemmeno a capire _perché_ io voglia andarci.»

«Così impari a circondarti di teste di legno, Granger.»

«Beh, almeno una non-testa-di-legno tra le mie amicizie c'è, o sbaglio? Infatti non ho detto niente a nessuno di loro e sono venuta dritta dritta da _te_ » rispose lei incrociando le braccia sul petto.

«Quando vorresti andarci?»

«Il 28, nel primo pomeriggio.»

«Ok.»

«Ok?»

«Sì, Granger.»

Gli occhi le brillarono e lui… lui provò una strana euforia.

Chissà perché, poi. Era solo una mostra.

D'accordo, piena di babbani festanti, bambini frignanti e gente che non sapeva cosa fosse l'igiene personale ma, appunto, solo una mostra.

Già.

«C'è un'altra cosa… Quella stessa sera ci sarà il Lago dei Cigni alla Royal Opera House. Ho due biglietti. Ti va?»

«Gli zucconi non apprezzano neanche quello?»

Lei rise.

«Oh, ti assicuro che in questo caso un paio di zuccone sarebbero venute più che volentieri a sbavare sui muscoli di Roberto Bolle.»

«Chi?»

«Un ballerino italiano. Piuttosto giovane e con… diciamo, delle notevoli caratteristiche fisiche.»

«E tu vuoi privare le tue amiche di cotale visione e andarci con me.»

«Sì.»

L'euforia aumentò.

E lui era uno stupido.

«D'accordo.»

  
  


**Diagon Alley, Londra, 24 Dicembre 2005**

  
  


Hermione passò lo sguardo da un ciondolo all'altro, soppesandoli nelle mani.

Molly avrebbe preferito quello verde o quello azzurro?

«Tu che dici, Luna?»

Aveva imparato nel corso degli anni che la sua amica, se messa davanti a una scelta limitata, dimostrava un inaspettato buon gusto. L'importante era non darle carta bianca.

«Quello verde. L'azzurro è troppo freddo, cozzerebbe col colore dei capelli della signora Weasley.»

«Hai ragione. E verde sia. Finalmente, questo era l'ultimo regalo: sono distrutta. Ti va di bere qualcosa?»

«Volentieri. Andiamo da Hannah?»

«Certo!»

Il locale era strapieno, ma le due ragazze ebbero la fortuna di arrivare proprio quando due signore si stavano alzando, e riuscirono a infilarsi in un tavolino così piccolo che Hermione ebbe l'impressione che Hannah avesse deciso di dividere in quattro quelli che solitamente arredavano la pasticceria, in modo da accomodare più clienti.

Davanti a una tazza fumante di cioccolata con panna, Hermione sentì che non poteva più rimandare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto parlare con Luna. In fondo, avevano fatto un patto, no?

«Senti, c'è una cosa importante che ti devo dire.»

Luna le rivolse un sorriso dolce.

«Sono qui per questo.»

«Ecco, io… mi sto vedendo con un uomo.»

«Oh, Hermione, è bellissimo! Lo conosco?»

Lei si sentì avvampare. Anche se Ginny e Draco lo sapevano, e Harry, Ron e soprattutto Ernie lo sospettavano – e non la finivano più di fare insinuazioni – non era ancora facile parlarne.

Non che si vergognasse di lui ma… beh, sapeva che era una persona difficile, che non stava simpatico a molti e poi c'era la faccenda della differenza di età, che era sicura avrebbe suscitato molte perplessità. Sapeva che, se le cose tra loro fossero diventate più ufficiali, avrebbe dovuto subire critiche più o meno celate e affrontare discussioni sulle proprie scelte e non ne aveva granché voglia.

«Beh, sì.»

«Si tratta di Severus Snape, non è vero?»

«E tu come hai fatto a capirlo?»

Luna fece un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto.

«Beh, un uccellino mi ha detto che frequenti piuttosto spesso il suo laboratorio… e poi non sono rimasti molti maghi single, ultimamente.»

«Per quello, c'è sempre il caro Gregory Goyle» rispose Hermione con una smorfia esasperata.

«Non dirmi che ti ha mandato ancora qualche lettera» sogghignò Luna.

«Sì. E le sue capacità grammaticali, ortografiche e sintattiche sono inversamente proporzionali alla sua disperazione.»

Luna scoppiò a ridere.

«Scherzi a parte, non so se questa… cosa tra noi andrà in porto, ma ritenevo giusto avvertirti. Per il nostro patto e tutto quanto.»

«Non è un uomo facile, in effetti. Se funzionasse, avresti dei bei kneazel da pelare per il resto della tua vita. Però ti vedo felice, in questo periodo.»

«È strano, perché frequentare una persona scorbutica e brontolona non dovrebbe farmi questo effetto, eppure è vero. Ma tu che farai?»

Luna le rivolse un'espressione più sognante del solito.

«Ricordi quando ti dicevo che vorrei un uomo che non mi derida per il mio modo di essere? Sai… forse l'ho trovato.»

Hermione sentì un sorriso spontaneo stirarle le labbra.

«Sono felice per te! Di chi si tratta?»

«Si chiama Rolf ed è un magizoologo. Quest'anno accompagnerà me e papà per tutto il nostro viaggio natalizio.»

«Bene! Già questa è una buona base di partenza. Ma vi state frequentando?»

«Beh, decisamente sta frequentando il mio letto. E io il suo. E il pavimento del suo salotto, e il tavolo in cucina…»

«Sì, ok, non ho bisogno di _tutti_ i dettagli!» si affrettò a interromperla Hemione, mentre i suoi pensieri vagavano sui ricordi di luoghi analoghi dove aveva intrapreso contatti decisamente carnali con Severus.

«Comunque non lo so, se alla fine ci accorderemo su qualcosa di più permanente. Credo che questo viaggio ci aiuterà a capire.»

Hermione annuì.

«Anche se il tempo stringe, non è saggio affrettarsi troppo.»

«E comunque, c'è sempre il nostro accordo. Cosa ne dici se facciamo il punto al mio ritorno, dopo il 15 gennaio?»

«Direi che va bene. Anche perché se non siamo arrivate al dunque entro quella data, sarà dura che succeda nelle due settimane successive.»

«Ok. Ora devo andare, ho ancora le valige da preparare.» Le ragazze si alzarono e si abbracciarono. «Stammi bene, amica mia, e in bocca alla manticora con Severus!»

«In… bocca alla manticora anche a te, Luna.»


	36. 35

**Chinatown, Londra, 25 dicembre 2005**

  
  


La mattina di Natale, il sole sorse in un cielo terso, completamente privo di nuvole. Hermione, però, non lo vide fino ad almeno un paio d'ore dopo.

Quando si svegliò, si rigirò nel letto mugugnando tra sé e sé, piena del pentimento della mattina dopo. Quello che ti viene nel momento in cui tenti di aprire gli occhi ma un mal di testa martellante appena dietro le tempie ti impedisce di sollevare le palpebre anche solo di un millimetro. Quello che ti fa ricordare _esattamente_ quanti bicchieri di troppo hai bevuto quando sapevi benissimo che sarebbe stato meglio fermarsi.

Barcollò fino al bagno, aprì l'antina dove teneva le pozioni medicamentose e si affrettò a ingollare quella che aveva inventato apposta per annullare gli effetti del post-sbornia.

Dannato George che aveva continuato a riempirle il bicchiere.

Dannato Ministero e la sua legge del cazzo, che le aveva fatto venire voglia di ubriacarsi pur di non pensarci.

E dannato Severus Snape, che continuava a vivere nel passato, anche se scopava nel presente.

Quando finalmente le si schiarì la vista e il cervello ricominciò a funzionare in maniera quasi normale, si ricordò che giorno fosse e corse in salotto.

Quella era una delle cose che le piacevano moltissimo dell'essere una strega: i regali che si recapitavano da soli la mattina di Natale. Forse era infantile, ma adorava trovare lo spazio sotto il suo minuscolo alberello pieno di pacchetti. Come quando da piccola credeva ancora a Babbo Natale.

Si lanciò su quello in cima alla pila – il solito, morbidissimo maglione da parte di Molly – e spacchettò e spacchettò con gioia, ridendo e sorridendo per i pensieri dei suoi amici, finché non rimase solo un regalo sul pavimento, avvolto in una semplice carta nera con un nastro argentato.

Il suo sorriso si approfondì e si fece più dolce, mentre accarezzava la stoffa liscia che profumava di spezie e pozioni. Severus.

Merlino, era proprio partita, se solo una traccia del suo profumo faceva cose strane al suo stomaco…

Aprì il pacchetto con cura, senza strappare la carta come aveva fatto con gli altri e, quando si ritrovò tra le mani un libriccino antico, quello che aveva cercato per _mesi_ senza trovarlo da nessuna parte, aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi.

“Tractatus de veneficiis”, anno 1684.

Aprì la copertina e trovò un biglietto all'interno, vergato di una scrittura minuta e precisa che conosceva bene.

_Hermione, ho rinvenuto questo tomo in fondo alla mia libreria. Mi è giunta voce che avresti voluto possederne una copia. Spero di aver soddisfatto questo tuo piccolo desiderio._

_Severus_

  
  


Nel rendersi conto che Severus si era separato da un libro che era in suo possesso da chissà quanto tempo, Hermione sentì il cuore che perdeva il ritmo, accelerando oltre i limiti dell'umana capacità. Era un regalo senza prezzo.

  
  


**Newcastle Upon Tyne, Regno Unito, 25 dicembre 2005**

  
  


L'alba del giorno di Natale trovò Severus nel suo laboratorio, intento a studiare una nuova pozione per tingere i capelli che non avesse effetti collaterali o permanenti.

Da qualche tempo si era rimesso a lavorare su progetti di quel tipo. Progetti intesi per il grande pubblico. Da qualche tempo, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il pensiero che forse avrebbe potuto ritornare a considerare l'idea di mettersi in proprio.

Che forse, con l'approccio e l'atteggiamento giusti, ce l'avrebbe fatta.

Anche se lo metteva a disagio ricordare che quei pensieri erano tornati ad affollare la sua mente dopo che una certa strega gli aveva mostrato che anche per lui poteva esserci qualcosa di diverso dalla solitudine.

Intorno alle undici si lavò le mani e salì al piano di sopra. Avrebbe pranzato con Narcissa, come l'anno precedente e quello prima ancora, poi lei avrebbe raggiunto Draco alla Tana e lui sarebbe passato a visitare Lucius prima di tornare a casa e ricominciare a lavorare.

Tabby, la sua elfa domestica, non era riuscita a esimersi dal predisporre un albero di Natale in un angolo dell'androne principale, nonostante lui da anni le chiedesse di evitare. L'unica concessione che la creatura aveva fatto ai desideri del suo datore di lavoro erano i colori del dannato ammennicolo: l'albero era nero, le palline e la stella d'argento.

Fermò i suoi passi lì davanti e si ritrovò a contemplare i pacchi arrivati mentre lavorava. Per la prima volta, lo fece senza il consueto moto di fastidio, anzi: c'era quasi una sorta di… trepidazione, mentre sollevava il primo regalo.

Era di Minerva che, come sempre, gli inviava un volume di poesie. Questa volta si trattava di “Foglie d'erba” del babbano Walt Whitman.

Draco gli aveva preso un foulard, di un grigio pallidissimo e damascato. Narcissa, un piccolo calderone dalla forma peculiare, molto alto e con l'imboccatura stretta, che sapeva già avrebbe messo a buon uso nel suo laboratorio.

In genere, i regali che riceveva si fermavano lì, ma quell'anno… quell'anno ce n'era un quarto.

Ne sfiorò con le dita la carta rossa, che aprì con cura.

Dentro c'erano uno strano aggeggino babbano – un apparecchietto di pochi centimetri con un cavo biforcato e, attaccato con un pezzo di scotch, un foglio di istruzioni – e un biglietto.

  
  


_Caro Severus, ho incantato questo lettore MP3 in modo che non si rovini con la magia. Si tratta di un apparecchio per sentire la musica, ti ho allegato anche le istruzioni, sottolineando le parti che spiegano come farlo funzionare._

_Dentro troverai le canzoni che mi è parso ti piacessero, quando le hai sentite a casa mia, e altre che credo potrai gradire. Ciascuna è indicata col titolo e l'autore, così che tu possa sapere cosa stai ascoltando. Spero che la musica ti tenga compagnia mentre lavori._

_PS: sì, lo so che lavori anche a casa! E non dovresti!!_

_Un bacio grande,_

_Hermione_

  
  


Lei gli aveva fatto un regalo personalizzato. Non semplicemente qualcosa che sapeva gli sarebbe piaciuto, come Minerva e Draco e Narcissa, che comunque erano abbastanza attenti da prendergli qualcosa che si allineasse coi suoi desideri e le sue passioni. No, Hermione era andata oltre, e aveva preparato qualcosa fatto _apposta_ per lui e _solo_ per lui.

Non aveva mai ricevuto un regalo così.

Si strinse l'oggettino al petto, senza accorgersi del modo in cui le sue dita tremavano.

  
  


**La Tana, 25 dicembre 2005**

  
  


Hermione aveva trascorso gli ultimi sette Natali con la famiglia Weasley e in tutti quegli anni non aveva mai percepito un'atmosfera così tesa. Nemmeno il primo Natale dopo la guerra, quando il posto di Fred, vuoto, aveva reso pesanti i cuori di tutti.

L'affetto reciproco e il desiderio di aiutarsi a vicenda di allora contrastava nettamente con il clima da guerra fredda che si respirava quel giorno.

Molly non aveva nemmeno salutato Ron e Harry, li aveva fatti sedere all'estremità del tavolo più lontana da lei e non aveva rivolto loro la parola neanche una volta. Era arrivata perfino a _comprare_ loro due maglioni come regalo, anziché lavorarli a maglia personalmente come sempre. Praticamente un insulto mortale.

«Quando Ron ieri mi ha detto che tua madre li aveva invitati entrambi al pranzo di oggi, pensavo che fosse finalmente riuscita a superare il trauma» mormorò Hermione a Bill, mentre sorseggiavano un amaro accanto al camino. L'atmosfera, a Grimmauld Place, era stata piuttosto tesa nelle ultime due settimane, dato che l'invito di Molly tardava ad arrivare.

«Macché. Continua a dire a chiunque la voglia ascoltare – e ormai perfino Percy gira alla larga, e credo che papà si getti un _Muffliato_ a rovescio sulle orecchie ogni volta che entra in casa – che Ron si sta rovinando la vita e che tornerà piangendo da lei non appena passerà questa “fase di ribellione”.» Bill fece una smorfia.

«Ha per caso comprato il Manuale del Perfetto Omofobo?»

Lui giocherellò col suo bicchiere.

«Bah, non credo che sia quello il problema. Cioè, se Ronnie fosse arrivato dieci anni fa a dire che era bisessuale, probabilmente l'avrebbe accettato con più facilità. Dirlo ora che è un uomo adulto è stato… un fulmine a ciel sereno. Credo che si sia sentita ingannata, come se lui le avesse mentito per tutta la vita, e poi ora, con la pressione della Legge Matrimoniale è tutto più complicato.»

«Appunto, potrebbe fare uno sforzo.»

«Magari lo sta facendo. Sarebbe potuta andare peggio.»

«Non farmici pensare.»

«Ti dirò, ci sono rimasto male anche io quando ho scoperto che mio fratello mi aveva tenuta nascosta una parte così importante della sua vita per quattro anni. _Quattro anni_ , Hermione. E nessuno di voi ha detto niente. Fleur e io,e Charlie e Percy, ci siamo sentiti… esclusi.»

C'era un velo di autentica tristezza negli occhi del più grande dei rampolli Weasley.

«Mi dispiace, Bill. Davvero.»

Lui scosse la testa.

«Lascia stare, razionalmente capisco il motivo della segretezza, soprattutto dato che si parla del Bambino Sopravvissuto. Non è mai stato facile, per lui, vero? Neanche… dopo. E neanche per te e Ron.»

«Diciamo che Skeeter ci ha dato del bel filo da torcere.»

«Già. Senti, proverò ancora a parlare con la mamma. Troveremo il modo di convincerla. Ma mi faranno santo, sappilo.»

Lei sogghignò.

«Lo so, lo so.»


	37. 36

**Chinatown, Londra, 28 dicembre 2005**

  
  


Severus gettò un'occhiata all'orologio babbano che aveva indossato per il pomeriggio alla mostra.

Mancavano dodici minuti all'ora dell'appuntamento e lui era già arrivato sotto casa di Granger. Era quasi un miracolo che fosse così in anticipo, dato che si era cambiato d'abito almeno cinque volte, continuando a vedere nello specchio sempre lo stesso spaventapasseri sfregiato, qualunque stupido pezzo di tessuto si gettasse addosso.

Iniziò a camminare per ammazzare il tempo ma, quando si rese conto che era la quarta volta che faceva la spola tra la panchina e il cestino della spazzatura, si impose di fermarsi.

Non era possibile che fosse così agitato. Non lui, che per quasi diciott’anni aveva affrontato i MangiaMorte, fingendosi uno di loro. Non lui, che per quasi diciott’anni aveva mentito a uno dei Legilimenti più potenti del mondo. Non lui, che aveva dovuto dare il colpo di grazia all’unico vero amico che avesse mai avuto dopo Lily e prima di intraprendere quello strano rapporto con Granger; non lui, che aveva affrontato battaglie, duelli e un dannatissimo serpente di tre metri che gli aveva praticamente staccato la giugulare.

Non lui, che aveva giurato a sé stesso che avrebbe chiuso ogni emozione in un baule senza fondo, e buttato via la chiave.

E adesso si ritrovava a fare avanti e indietro sotto a un portone, come un adolescente la prima volta che usciva con una ragazza. Non che sapesse davvero come si sentisse, un adolescente alla prima uscita: nessuna, all’epoca, aveva mai accettato di avvicinarsi a meno di due metri da lui, figuriamoci accettare di accompagnarlo da qualche parte.

In ogni caso, quella non era la sua prima uscita, accidenti. Aveva portato fuori a cena diverse di quelle stupide cacciatrici di dote, anni prima, prima di capire quale fosse il loro gioco.

E poi, si trattava di Granger, per la barba unta di Merlino. Anche se non si incontravano dalla Vigilia, in genere la vedeva ogni giorno al Ministero. La _scopava_ ogni giorno al Ministero. E a casa di lei. Passava un sacco di tempo a casa di lei.

E quella non era un’uscita… _uscita_ , ma solo un incontro tra colleghi. Solo uno stupido giro a una stupida mostra.

Quindi non c’era motivo per essere nervoso.

Perché cavolo era nervoso?

Quando finalmente arrivarono le quattordici e trenta, prese un respiro tremulo e pigiò il pulsante del citofono.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Hermione lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio.

Maledizione, mancavano solo quindici minuti all'appuntamento ed era ancora in mutande. Sul letto c'era un cumulo di vestiti che praticamente arrivava al soffitto, e lei si ritrovava a trattenersi a stento dal gridare: “non ho niente da mettermi!”

Per fortuna si era già almeno truccata. Poco, e con colori neutri che si sarebbero adattati a qualunque cosa avesse scelto di indossare.

 _Se_ fosse riuscita a scegliere qualcosa…

Alla fine, alle 14:27 si infilò un paio di jeans neri, un golf verde con scollo a barchetta, molto caldo e che riusciva a riproporzionare otticamente le spalle ai suoi fianchi abbondanti, e un paio di anfibi Doctor Martens.

Un cenno della bacchetta e tutti gli altri abiti marciarono ordinatamente nell'armadio. Quando il campanello suonò, sussultò ma era pronta.

Forse.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Il museo era piuttosto affollato. Per il caldo – generato sicuramente dall'effetto stalla – Hermione si era tolta il cappotto, rimanendo con un maglioncino delizioso, aderente e che le lasciava scoperte le spalle.

Severus doveva trattenersi a forza dal chinarsi e baciare quella distesa di pelle setosa. Dal passare possessivamente un braccio dietro le sue reni e tenersela vicina. Dall'abbracciarla da dietro tirandosela al petto mentre contemplava le opere d'arte esposte, torturando il labbro inferiore com'era solita fare quando era concentrata.

Era sempre più difficile, e lui si sentiva sempre più rigido.

Da quando erano entrati, Hermione aveva percepito una sorta di tensione irradiarsi da Severus, che sembrava farsi più intensa man mano che si muovevano per il museo. Si diede della stupida per aver proposto quell'uscita: era chiaro che una persona solitaria come lui si sentiva a disagio in mezzo alla gente. Avrebbe dovuto pensare a qualcos'altro, per convincerlo a trascorrere un pomeriggio con lei fuori dal letto.

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male nel trascorrerlo a letto, pensò lanciando un'occhiata alla figura al suo fianco.

Anche lui aveva indosso dei jeans neri. Quelli che aveva scelto erano abbastanza aderenti da fasciare le sue cosce snelle, e il leggero golf a righe sottolineava l'ampiezza delle spalle e il modo in cui la sua schiena si stringeva man mano che scendeva verso i fianchi, in una forma perfettamente mascolina.

Sì, forse non era bello in senso convenzionale, ma era sexy da morire, con quel suo fisico slanciato e l'aria altera e distante che lo contraddistingueva quando si trovava in pubblico.

Uscirono da una sala e si trovarono invischiati in mezzo a un gruppo di turisti cinesi che occupava tutto il corridoio. D'istinto, Hermione fece scivolare la mano in quella di Severus, per non rischiare di perderlo in quel caos.

E perché ne aveva voglia, da quando avevano varcato la porta di casa sua per buttarsi insieme nel bailamme colorato e chiassoso che era Londra durante le festività.

Lui sentì le dita fresche di lei solleticargli il palmo e poi intrecciarsi alle sue. Un'emozione fortissima gli strinse la gola.

L'ultima volta che qualcuno l'aveva preso per mano – Lily, sua madre – era ancora un bambino e si era trattato di gesti del tutto innocenti. Nessuna ragazza aveva mai voluto nemmeno toccarlo, figurarsi farsi vedere mano nella mano con lui, e le poche donne con le quali era uscito al massimo si erano fatte prendere a braccetto.

Hermione, invece, fendeva la folla aggrappata alla sua estremità con la massima naturalezza. Come se annunciare a chiunque potesse vederli – e poco importava che si trattasse di babbani sconosciuti – che si accompagnava a lui fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Non lo era, non per lui.

E ora il suo cuore era gonfio di qualcosa che non sapeva, o non voleva, riconoscere.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


«È stato davvero un pomeriggio meraviglioso, grazie per aver affrontato la folla per me, Severus» sorrise Hermione non appena si fu chiusa la porta di casa alle spalle. Aveva le guance arrossate dal freddo e gli occhi che scintillavano.

«Il piacere è stato mio, madama» scherzò lui, facendo un profondo inchino. E davvero, in quelle ore trascorse mano nella mano con lei non aveva sentito il peso dell'umanità intorno, semplicemente perché non vi aveva fatto caso.

L'arte e lei, soprattutto lei, avevano assorbito tutta la sua attenzione.

Lo faceva anche adesso, avvicinandosi a lui coi capelli che sapevano di vaniglia e d'inverno, sollevandosi sulla punta dei piedi per baciarlo.

La strinse a sé, con una disperazione che sorprese perfino lui.

«Abbiamo ancora tempo, prima che sia ora di uscire di nuovo.»

Solo un mormorio contro le sue labbra, ma fu sufficiente a completare dolorosamente la sua erezione. A riempirlo di un folle bisogno di lei.

«Fai strada fino in camera da letto, strega, o ti fotto qui, in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza» ringhiò, stringendole le dita della sinistra sul fianco, mentre con la destra faceva svanire gli abiti di entrambi. La sua voce profonda, resa più roca dal desiderio. Le sue parole volgari quasi a sfidarla.

«Oh, dio, sì, fallo. Ora» gemette lei, lasciando che lui la sollevasse stringendola per le natiche. Lasciandosi scivolare sul suo membro teso, aggrappata alle sue spalle.

Lasciando che la testa le si rovesciasse all'indietro per il piacere, mentre iniziava a muoversi su e giù, puntellandosi con le gambe, incontro alle spinte che Severus menava dal basso.

Ansimò, gemette, e infine gridò quando lui la portò fino al divano e si stese sopra di lei, continuando a prenderla con foga crescente. Con una _passione_ che era sua e solo sua, e che sembrava accrescersi a ogni incontro. Che le faceva venire le lacrime agli occhi per l'emozione di vederlo così, selvaggio e appassionato sopra di lei. Perso in lei.

Mentre la marea la prendeva, portandola sempre più su, tenne gli occhi spalancati sullo spettacolo meraviglioso di lui che si lasciava andare. Uno spettacolo che non aveva prezzo e che, qualunque cosa fosse successa, si sarebbe portata nel cuore per tutta la vita.

Mentre giacevano, allacciati e pigri dopo il coito, Hermione si perse a osservare il fremito delle sue ciglia nere e folte contro le guance pallide, mentre se lo teneva con la testa appoggiata sul petto.

Merlino, quanto desiderava di poter rimanere così per sempre.

Aprì più volte la bocca per dirglielo. Per dirgli che lo voleva al suo fianco, che voleva diventare il cuscino che lo riparava dal mondo, e che la cosa che bramava di più era che lui diventasse la roccia che le dava fondamento.

Non lo fece, perché c'era un pensiero che la tormentava, un fantasma che si interponeva tra loro.

Lily Evans Potter.

Non spettava a lei, chiedergli se se la fosse finalmente lasciata alle spalle. No: era Severus a dover parlare, di sua iniziativa. Altrimenti sarebbe stato sbagliato, una forzatura. E lei avrebbe avuto per sempre il dubbio di essere al secondo posto.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Severus non era un esperto di arti babbane, ma nel corso degli anni si era interessato alla pittura, alla letteratura e alla poesia. In tempi più recenti, Hermione l'aveva introdotto alla musica, ma doveva ammettere di non aver mai dedicato un singolo pensiero a qualcosa come il balletto. Beh, pensò mentre uscivano dalla Royal Opera House mano nella mano, avrebbe dovuto rimediare. La grazia dei ballerini, l'apparente facilità con la quale eseguivano movimenti impossibili, l'avevano colpito.

Doveva ammettere, però, di non aver prestato a quello spettacolo tutta l'attenzione che a esso sarebbe spettata. Si era lasciato distrarre dalle piccole dita che avevano trascorso la serata a giocare con le sue, intrecciandosi, accarezzando. E si era chiesto più volte come fosse possibile, dopo aver vissuto due mesi e mezzo di intimità ben più profonda con una persona, essere così incantato da quei tocchi lievi e quasi casti.

Perché, dopo aver visto il viso di Hermione contrarsi nell'estasi, aprirsi in sorrisi luminosi, corrucciarsi nella concentrazione e chiudersi nella tristezza, ancora lui si ritrovasse sperso a guardarla mentre seguiva affascinata ciò che succedeva sul palco.

La stessa euforia che aveva provato nei giorni precedenti gli invase il petto, strettamente allacciata a un'altra emozione: una strisciante paura, così sfaccettata che lui stesso faticava a riconoscerne tutte le origini. La paura di vedersi scivolare quelle piccole felicità dalle dita. La paura di permettere a sé stesso di provare qualcosa di più, di illudersi. La paura di perdere Lily.

No, non voleva pensare a tutte quelle cose, quella sera. Quella sera voleva tornare a casa di Granger e sfilarle di dosso l'abito blu che indossava – era così bella, con quel vestito addosso, che gli era quasi venuto un infarto quando l'aveva vista entrare in salotto pronta per uscire, ma pensava che stesse comunque meglio quando era vestita solo del suo corpo che affondava in lei – e fare finta ancora per un po' che tutto fosse semplice.

Semplice come il sesso e non complicato e potenzialmente distruttivo come l'… come i sentimenti.

Erano quasi arrivati davanti al portoncino quando dalla borsetta di Hermione iniziò a uscire il trillo del telefono.

Merlino, Severus odiava quell'aggeggio.

Sbuffando internamente per l'interruzione di quella che si era rivelata una serata stupenda al di là di ogni aspettativa, lei lo tirò fuori e guardò il display. Aggrottò la fronte.

«È Harry. Scusa, Severus, ma se chiama a quest'ora dev'essere successo qualcosa di grave.»

Lui annuì anche se avrebbe voluto uccidere il piccolo rompiscatole, e la guardò allontanarsi di diversi metri e girarsi di spalle.

La vide annuire e sussultare e scuotere la testa.

Alla fine, la vide tornare con in viso un'aria dispiaciuta.

«C'è una piccola emergenza. Mi spiace, ma devo andare a Grimmauld Place e non so quanto ci dovrò rimanere. Ci sentiamo domani?»

«Domani sarò impegnato, Granger. Buonanotte.»

Lei rimase con tanto d'occhi a guardarlo allontanarsi a grandi passi.

Ma che razza di problema aveva?


	38. 37

**Chinatown, Londra, 30-31 Dicembre 2005 – 1 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


La sera del penultimo giorno dell'anno Hermione andò a letto con un mal di testa incipiente e, addosso, un senso di oppressione di cui da un paio di giorni non riusciva a liberarsi. Da quando aveva salutato Severus prima di andare da Harry, dopo il Lago dei Cigni.

Quando era arrivata a Grimmauld Place, aveva trovato il suo amico sull'orlo delle lacrime: Ron se n'era andato dopo l'ennesimo litigio in merito al matrimonio e non era ancora tornato, anche se era ormai notte fonda.

Davanti a una tazza di tè, Harry le aveva spiegato cos'era successo: in ansia per via della richiesta degli assistenti sociali – ormai mancavano poco più di due settimane allo scadere del termine – aveva insistito per iniziare a organizzare il matrimonio: fissare una data, buttare giù una lista degli invitati, decidere dove tenere il ricevimento, trovare un catering per il cibo e qualcuno che organizzasse gli addobbi.

Sì, Harry era cresciuto al punto da volersi addirittura mettere con anticipo a pensare alla logistica delle cose…

Ron, però, non era d'accordo: voleva aspettare ancora, nella speranza che sua madre finalmente rinsavisse, perché ci teneva a coinvolgerla nell'organizzazione.

La discussione era presto degenerata in lite, condita da accuse di egoismo da entrambi i lati. Harry alla fine aveva sbroccato e aveva dato a Ron del bamboccio viziato, arrivando addirittura a insinuare che volesse aspettare Molly in modo da potersi lavare le mani di tutta la faccenda e farsi vedere solo quando tutto fosse stato pronto. Ron aveva rilanciato accusando Harry di volerlo solo usare per ottenere l'affido di Teddy e se n'era andato sbattendo la porta. Era successo intorno alle cinque, Ron non era più rientrato da allora e non rispondeva al telefono né ai Patronus.

Hermione, dopo aver provato a sua volta a contattarlo, invano, aveva trascorso buona parte della notte sul divano nel salotto di Harry, a guardare quest'ultimo camminare avanti e indietro fin quasi a consumare il tappeto.

Alla fine, in preda alla desolazione più nera, erano entrambi andati a dormire. Lei non si era nemmeno trascinata a casa, preferendo crollare nella stanza che aveva occupato nel periodo in cui era stata ospitata a Grimmauld Place.

Ron era rincasato solo intorno all'ora di pranzo del 29, senza dire dove fosse andato e da quel momento lui e Harry non si erano quasi rivolti la parola.

Anche se lei era finalmente rincasata, entrambi, però, l'avevano cercata più volte, per parlare, sfogarsi, chiedere consigli o anche solo semplicemente per poter strepitare con qualcuno senza il rischio di fare danni. Erano stati due giorni estenuanti.

E Severus non si era fatto sentire nemmeno una volta.

Non capiva perché se la fosse presa tanto, ed era arrabbiata perché non le aveva dato il tempo nemmeno di spiegare.

Fu svegliata alle prime luci dell'alba dalla prima, lancinante fitta di un mal di testa feroce.

Gemette.

Era una cosa che le capitava un paio di volte l'anno: iniziava qualche ora prima con qualche debole avvisaglia, poi di botto si intensificava fino al punto da diventare un martellio continuo dietro le tempie, impossibile da ignorare o da contrastare e talmente forte che le veniva la nausea.

In genere il dolore non le dava tregua per cinque o sei ore, costringendola a stare al buio, in silenzio, raggomitolata su sé stessa ad ansimare, tranne quando si riversava sul secchio che in quei casi teneva accanto al letto per vomitare.

Non c'era pozione né medicina babbana che tenesse.

Passato il peggio, per tutto il resto della giornata e parte della successiva le rimanevano addosso uno strisciante malessere e una debolezza che le imponevano di stare a riposo.

Fece quindi uno sforzo titanico per mandare un Patronus a Harry e Ron e avvisarli della sua condizione – i due sapevano benissimo di non doverla disturbare in quelle ore, e di dover avvertire gli altri amici in modo che a nessuno venisse in mente di sfondarle la porta perché non rispondeva a messaggi e missive – spegnere il telefono, staccare il citofono, bloccare la Metropolvere e piazzare accanto al letto il secchio e una bottiglia d'acqua.

Infine si appallottolò sotto le coperte e si predispose ad affrontare la sua ordalia.

Ne riemerse, sudaticcia e malandata, nel primo pomeriggio.

Un bagno caldo la aiutò a rilassare i muscoli che aveva teso fino allo spasmo nel tentativo vano di contrastare le ondate di dolore, e una tazza di tè con un paio di biscotti le servì per riassestare almeno un pochino lo stomaco.

Avvisò tutti gli amici che il peggio era passato e che non avrebbe partecipato alla festa di Capodanno, quella sera. Non ne avrebbe avuto la forza.

Era spiaggiata sul divano a guardare un programma senza senso alla TV, quando si rese conto che, contrariamente a quanto succedeva di solito, non aveva alcuna voglia di rimanere sola per tutta la giornata. Forse perché era l'ultimo dell'anno, forse chissà.

L'unica cosa che sapeva era che aveva voglia di vedere Severus, anche solo per qualche minuto.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Severus alzò la testa quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Aprì per trovarsi davanti l'Auror che era di turno a guardia dell'edificio – l'unica altra persona che era presente al Ministero quel pomeriggio – con un'aria piuttosto annoiata e una pergamena che gli penzolava tra le dita.

«Un gufo ha appena consegnato questa per lei.»

Ringraziò e si affrettò ad aprirla, perplesso.

  
  


  
  


_Severus, se non sei impegnato, ti va di passare a trovarmi dopo il lavoro? (sì, lo so che sei lì. Immagina i miei occhi rivolti al cielo.)_

_Oggi ho avuto uno dei miei mal di testa e mi sento un rottame, ma mi farebbe piacere un po' di compagnia._

_Hermione_

  
  


«Perché non lo chiedi al tuo preziosissimo Potter?» sbottò lui ad alta voce, gettando il foglio sulla scrivania. Lei non era rincasata, la notte dopo l'Opera: era passato presto la mattina successiva, prima di recarsi al Ministero, e non l'aveva trovata. Dove altro avrebbe potuto essere se non a casa del piccolo bastardo?

Chissà, magari aveva come abitudine di andare a dormire da Potter, dopo essere stata con lui…

D'altra parte, nessuno dei due aveva mai parlato di rapporto esclusivo: scopavano e basta, quindi che diritto aveva di prendersela se lei passava del tempo con qualcun altro? Se dava il suo cuore e la sua fica a qualcun altro?

Nessuno.

Lui, però, era un debole e un imbecille perché, finito il lavoro, anziché prendere la Metropolvere e tornare a casa, i suoi piedi lo portarono lungo la strada familiare verso Chinatown… e perché, una volta che se la trovò davanti in vestaglia, con i capelli scarmigliati e gli occhi arrossati e lucidi e il colorito pallido di chi non sta affatto bene, tutto ciò che riuscì a pensare era che doveva prenderla tra le braccia e stringerla a sé finché il malessere non fosse passato.

Si spogliò della cappa, delle scarpe, del foulard e del farsetto, rimanendo in camicia e pantaloni, poi si tirò addosso Hermione sul divano e coprì entrambi con una coperta.

La sentì sospirare e gli parve un suono di sollievo, forse perfino soddisfazione.

Rimase a lungo con la strega semiaddormentata sul petto, ad accarezzarle i ricci e a inalare il suo profumo. Si sentiva meravigliosamente e non avrebbe dovuto, ma non riusciva nemmeno a rinunciare a quelle folli, piccole gioie finché duravano.

Hermione si svegliò del tutto intorno alle ventuno, sentendosi affamata. Sentendosi bene.

«Ciao» sorrise, sollevando lo sguardo su Severus. Erano ancora entrambi distesi sul divano e lui si era aperto la camicia sul petto e reggeva un libro con la mano libera, mentre l'altra giocava coi capelli alla base della sua nuca.

Merlino, quanto era bello svegliarsi e trovarlo lì con lei.

Merlino, quanto era bello, Severus. E quanto erano cieche tutte le persone che non riuscivano a vedere la sua bellezza.

Incontrò il suo sguardo nero e brillante e sorridente e il suo cuore accelerò nel vederlo così a suo agio, così tenero. Così… suo.

«Ben svegliata. Come stai?»

«Meglio, grazie. Sei più efficace di qualsiasi pozione» rispose, accarezzandogli il mento, la guancia mentre strisciava su di lui per raggiungere la sua bocca con la propria. «Grazie» disse, prima di depositare un bacio dolce sulle sue labbra.

Severus la circondò anche con l'altro braccio e per qualche minuto non si sentì altro che il suono dei loro respiri in sincrono. Un bacio seguì l'altro, teneri come mai erano stati tra di loro. Sembrava che in quel momento la passione fosse un concetto remoto. Per la prima volta, era molto più importante un altro tipo di contatto… che fu interrotto da un rombo come di tuono.

Lo stomaco di Hermione aveva ripreso a funzionare.

Ridendo, Severus si alzò e rimboccò la coperta sotto il mento della ragazza.

«Stai qui tranquilla, alla cena ci penso io.»

Lei saltò su, improvvisamente allarmata.

«Che ore sono?» Guardò fuori, era buio pesto. «Sarà tardissimo! No, no, non preoccuparti per il cibo, avrai qualche festa a cui andare. Vai tranquillo, io mi arrangio.»

Lui rise di nuovo.

«Calmati, Granger. Il mio programma per la serata era di trascorrerla in poltrona con un libro.» Scrollò le spalle. «Non me n'è mai fregato nulla del Capodanno. Quindi mettiti lì buona e tranquilla e lasciami fare.»

In men che non si dica – in certi casi la magia veniva d'aiuto – aveva preparato una zuppa fumante e la servì sul tavolino ai piedi del divano, insieme a del pane che aveva trovato in freezer, del burro e un paio di “jacket potatoes” col tonno.

Cenarono discutendo di pozioni e libri, poi si raggomitolarono ancora insieme sul divano, ciascuno con una tazza di tè fumante in mano, guardando le fiamme nel camino in un silenzio confortevole, finché Severus non lo ruppe.

«Ho riflettuto molto su quello che mi hai detto quella sera, dopo il… BDSM» affermò bruscamente, come se volesse liberarsi in fretta di quelle parole, come se non fosse molto felice di parlarne.

Lei si raddrizzò, attenta.

«… e?» lo incoraggiò.

«E ho fissato un appuntamento con un magipsicologo» sputò fuori lui, in fretta. «Per la metà di gennaio.»

Hermione sorrise, tornando ad adagiare la testa sulla sua spalla.

«Ne sono felice. Credo che sia la decisione giusta.»

Avrebbe voluto dire un milione di altre cose ma, dal modo in cui lui aveva praticamente ringhiato quelle poche frasi, era chiaro che si trattava di un argomento che preferiva non approfondire. La Hermione dei tempi della scuola avrebbe insistito fino a costringerlo a parlare… scatenando un litigio di proporzioni epiche. _Questa_ Hermione aveva imparato ad aspettare e a rispettare gli spazi altrui, ingoiando l'impazienza.

Beh, era una cosa che le riusciva _quasi_ sempre, insomma.

«Questo significa che non mi permetterai più di giocare col frustino?» chiese infatti, infondendo un tono scherzoso alla domanda, anche se in fondo era seria.

«Non credo, Granger o almeno… non così presto. Credo che non sarebbe altrettanto… efficace. Però» la sua voce si fece più profonda, più intensa, come di melassa. Stirò la bocca in sorriso crudele, anche se i suoi occhi brillavano «magari lo userò io su di te, la prossima volta. Se me lo chiederai per favore.»

Un brivido forte, inaspettatamente piacevole le rubò il fiato per un istante. Sì, Severus Snape sapeva come essere un dominante, e lei… lei non voleva negarsi l'esperienza.

Stava ancora cercando una risposta salace, quando lo vide avvampare all'improvviso, e deglutire.

«Che succede?» gli chiese, incuriosita.

«Niente, Granger» fu la ruvida risposta.

Lei lo punzecchiò con un dito sotto il costato, sapendo che l'avrebbe infastidito.

«Dai, cos'hai pensato? Lo so che ti è venuto in mente qualcosa di indecente. E sai quanto adoro i pensieri sconci…» ridacchiò.

Lui sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Daaii!»

Lui distolse lo sguardo, concentrandosi sul cerchio che la sua tazza aveva lasciato sul tavolino.

«Il tuo giochino. Quello ricurvo. Magari possiamo… ?»

Il sorriso di Hermione si allargò. Sapeva che molti maschietti, una volta scoperto _quel_ particolare piacere, amavano ripetere l'esperienza. Anche se non erano gay o sottomessi. E chi era lei per mettersi tra un uomo e la sua ricerca del godimento?

Inoltre, Severus stava perdendo molta della sua rigidità e del suo riserbo, imparando a scoprire ed esplorare sé stesso, ed era una cosa bellissima da guardare.

«Quando vuoi, tesoro. Aspetta solo te.»

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Hermione soppresse l'ennesimo sbadiglio. Era stata una serata immensamente piacevole, trascorsa tra chiacchiere e coccole, ma il sonno iniziava a reclamarla in maniera piuttosto violenta, complice il bicchiere di vino che avevano bevuto a mezzanotte, per festeggiare l'arrivo del 2006.

«Che ne dici se andiamo a dormire?» chiese, e stavolta fu lo sbadiglio a vincere.

«Sì, direi che è giunta l'ora» sogghignò lui «anche perché sono certo che ti addormenteresti comunque, qualsiasi cosa io faccia.»

Si alzarono, e Severus si mise sotto braccio il cappotto e si chinò per prendere le scarpe.

«Cosa fai? Non intendevo scacciarti. Di là ho un letto abbastanza grande per contenere anche uno spilungone come te» scherzò lei, ma aveva il cuore in gola. Improvvisamente era diventato di estrema importanza che lui si fermasse. Che diventasse una presenza più fissa in quella casa, e non uno spettro evanescente che arrivava e subito dopo se ne andava.

Severus provò contemporaneamente tre sensazioni diverse.

Un desiderio profondo e crudo, quello di passare la notte col naso tra i capelli di Hermione e il suo corpo caldo stretto al proprio. Poco importava se non avrebbe potuto permettersi di chiudere occhio.

Un terrore primevo, che gli faceva contrarre lo stomaco per due paure opposte. Quella di assuefarsi a qualcosa che non sarebbe durato, e quella che i suoi spazi venissero invasi in maniera definitiva e completa, che il suo mondo tranquillo venisse ribaltato del tutto.

E infine il fastidio profondo nato sia dal sospetto di essere solo un tappabuchi, il supplente di Potter che di sicuro era fuori a divertirsi, sia dalla sensazione strisciante che lei stesse cercando di scalzare un posto che non le spettava, perché apparteneva a Lily.

«È meglio che io vada a casa mia, Hermione» disse, col cuore che gli martellava alla base della gola. «Ci sentiamo domani.»

In un fluttuare di stoffa, si era smaterializzato.

«È meglio per chi, Severus?» sussurrò Hermione in direzione del punto in cui lui era svanito un attimo prima.

Si lasciò cadere sul divano.

Perché si era illusa che le cose tra loro potessero evolvere?

No, lui restava sempre lo stesso uomo chiuso e imperscrutabile, in fondo. Lo stesso uomo non interessato a lei, al di fuori del sesso, perché il suo cuore era già preso, da prima che lei nascesse.

E lei non era altro che la povera scema che gli aveva mostrato le potenzialità del suo corpo. Un incrocio tra un'insegnante di ginnastica e un giocattolo.

Nonostante la stanchezza, quella notte il sonno tardò ad arrivare.

  
  



	39. 38

**Londra, 1 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


Severus non era tornato a casa, dopo essersi smaterializzato dall'appartamento di Granger: si era limitato a proiettarsi fuori dalla porta d'ingresso, sul pianerottolo, dove si era infilato le scarpe, il farsetto e il cappotto.

Era poi sceso in silenzio dalle scale ed era uscito nel gelo della notte londinese.

Fuori il mondo sembrava impazzito. Le strade erano piene di gente festante e semi-ubriaca – se non del tutto ubriaca – di musica, colori e rumore.

Lui fendette quel bailamme come un'ombra, giovando dell'aria fredda che gli schiaffeggiava i pensieri, diretto verso il Paiolo Magico e il punto di Apparizione.

L'idea era stata quella di schiarirsi le idee con una breve passeggiata, ma si rese conto di non avere sonno né voglia di andare a chiudersi in casa, in quella nottata che per tutto il mondo occidentale aveva un significato importantissimo ma di cui a lui non fregava nulla. Un altro anno cominciava, ma era solo uno stupido numero. Solo un cumulo di giorni tutti uguali che finivano per confondersi l'uno nell'altro.

“Quest'anno però non è iniziato come gli altri.”

Quel pensiero gli risuonò ossessivo nella mente mentre si faceva largo tra i babbani, camminando senza meta per le strade di Londra. I piedi lo portarono verso il Tamigi, ma lo fecero allontanare dalla zona del London Bridge e del Big Ben, troppo piene di gente per i suoi gusti, pur in un momento come quello, nel quale quasi non si accorgeva di chi gli stava intorno, nera figura che passava in silenzio tra i capannelli di persone allegre, come un presagio di morte e sventura.

“Quest'anno è partito in modo diverso.”

Il pensiero lo terrorizzava al punto da togliergli quasi il fiato.

Il suo mondo tranquillo e anestetizzato aveva ricevuto una scossa potente, che si chiamava Hermione Granger.

Hermione, che occupava troppi dei suoi pensieri.

Hermione, che rischiava di sconvolgere ancora di più la sua esistenza, di invadere i suoi spazi.

Hermione, che stava lentamente invadendo il suo cuore e che avrebbe lasciato solo macerie, quando se ne fosse andata. Perché se ne sarebbe andata, questo era chiaro.

“C'è un modo per far sì che non se ne vada.”

Si fermò sui suoi passi, rischiando che la coppia che camminava dietro di lui gli sbattesse contro la schiena e lo buttasse a terra. I due lo superarono borbottando, ma lui nemmeno li sentì, congelato sul posto.

Era la prima volta che si permetteva di formulare esplicitamente quell'idea, anche solo sotto forma di pensiero.

Il cuore gli batté nel petto in maniera irregolare e forsennata.

“Puoi sfruttare la legge matrimoniale a tuo vantaggio.”

“C'è Potter.”

“A 'fanculo Potter. Se l'avesse davvero voluta, se la sarebbe già presa.”

“Magari stanno progettando le nozze e lei semplicemente non te l'ha detto. Vuoi davvero metterti nella posizione di sentirti dire _no, mi spiace ma sto con lui? Sposerò lui?_ Un altro dannato Potter?!”

“Dov'è finito il tuo coraggio, Severus Snape?”

“Se l'è preso Nagini. Se l'è preso Voldemort. Se l'è preso Albus.”

“Stronzate.”

“E poi c'è Lily.”

“No, non è vero. Non più. Da quanto non pensi a lei per più di una manciata di minuti a settimana?”

Una rabbia profonda, insieme a una vergogna bruciante gli prese il petto e la gola, spingendolo a camminare.

Perché stava permettendo a una… a una _ragazzina_ di insinuarsi tra lui e la cosa più preziosa che aveva, quella che per anni era stata la sua unica ragione di esistere e di agire?

Doveva smetterla, smettere di avere determinati pensieri, prima che il danno divenisse permanente e Hermione Granger gli portasse via le uniche due cose che gli erano rimaste, la dignità e l'amore per Lily, senza dargli nulla in cambio.

Nulla.

Attraversò il Blackfriars Bridge e scese le scalette fino a una delle piccole spiagge sassose e umide che costeggiavano quel tratto di fiume. Con le punte degli stivali a pelo dell'acqua, tra l'odore sgradevole di alghe e la nebbiolina gelida che saliva dal Tamigi, si fermò a contemplare i riflessi cangianti della città sulla superficie nera e tranquilla.

«Oh, Lily, come vorrei che fossi qui» bisbigliò in direzione dell'acqua, sentendo il magone stringergli la gola.

Come mago, sapeva benissimo che in alcuni momenti le parole, specie quelle mormorate dal profondo di un cuore sofferente, hanno un potere. Sapeva anche che, in determinate occasioni, accadevano cose solitamente impossibili. E che durante la notte di Capodanno, quando milioni, anzi miliardi di persone festeggiano tutte la stessa cosa, la magia è più forte, più viva.

Non ci pensava, però: in quel momento, le nozioni teoriche erano quanto di più lontano potesse esserci dalla sua mente.

Fu per questo che restò sbalordito, quando vide l'acqua proprio davanti ai suoi piedi roteare e mischiarsi, in un caleidoscopio di riflessi colorati. Veloce, sempre più veloce, finché non iniziò addirittura a ribollire, prima di iniziare lentamente ad acquietarsi.

Sul pelo di quella massa in movimento, i colori iniziarono a separarsi e a prendere forme sempre più distinte, finché non si fermarono nelle sagome di un volto amato e familiare.

«Lily…» sussurrò Severus, prima di sfregarsi gli occhi. La stanchezza gli stava di sicuro tirando uno strano scherzo.

«Sono io, Severus, amico mio» rispose lei, con quella voce dolce che ricordava bene. «Sono io e non stai sognando. Questa notte, il Velo è più sottile e sono potuta venire da te.»

«Perché proprio me? Perché non… tuo figlio?»

«Perché mio figlio è sereno e ha accettato che io e suo padre non ci siamo più. Anche grazie a te, devo dire.»

«A me?»

«Sì, i tuoi ricordi gli hanno donato qualcosa di me e di James, qualcosa che gli ha fatto sentire che siamo stati reali, che siamo stati lì per lui quando serviva. Non sono qui per parlare di lui, però. Sono qui per parlare di te.»

«Di me?»

Si sentiva un ebete. Lei era con lui, finalmente, forse per l'ultima volta, e lui non riusciva a fare altro che balbettare monosillabi.

«Sì, tesoro. Io… ti sono grata per quello che hai fatto per Harry, so che l'hai fatto per me e ciò mi lusinga e mi fa sentire bene. Mi fa sentire bene sapere che mi hai perdonata.»

«Come avrei potuto non farlo? Sei l'unico amore della mia vita.» Crollò in ginocchio sulla ghiaia, fissando quel viso che tanto aveva amato. «E mi sento in colpa, perché la tua morte è stata colpa mia.»

«No» rispose lei, decisa. «C'è una sola persona che ha la colpa di ciò che è successo, e quella persona non potrà più nuocere a nessuno, anche grazie a te. Ma non è neanche di questo che sono venuta a parlare.  
Sev, è ora. È ora che mi lasci andare. È ora che cominci a vivere sul serio.»

«Lasciarti andare? Lily, non posso! Tu sei ciò che mi ha dato la forza di vivere, come posso dimenticarti?»

«Non voglio che tu mi dimentichi, e non è quello che intendevo. Anzi, spero di restare tra i tuoi pensieri ancora per tanti anni, però è giunto il momento di imparare che nel tuo cuore c'è un sacco di posto, amico mio. Che, per quanto grandi siano stati i tuoi sentimenti per me, io non ne occuperò che una fetta. E che il resto lo puoi donare agli amici, ai figli che un giorno avrai… e a un'altra persona speciale, quella che riempirà le tue giornate e finalmente dipingerà un sorriso sul tuo viso.»

«Avrei voluto che fossi tu, quella persona. E non ce ne saranno altre.»

«Ti sbagli. Ce n'è una, ora. Lo so, lo sento.»

«Sarebbe solo un'altra te. Un'altra che se ne andrà con qualcuno di più… accettabile di me.»

«Io credo che dovresti avere un po' più di fiducia in lei. Ma soprattutto, un po' più di fiducia in te stesso.»

Una rabbia sorda gli pulsò nel petto. Proprio lei gli diceva di avere più fiducia in sé? Lei, che gli aveva calpestato l'autostima fino a ridurla a polvere finissima dispersa dal vento?

«Non avrei mai voluto farti del male, Severus» continuò lei, forse percependo il suo stato d'animo. «Ero una ragazzina stupida che non aveva capito che il suo amico soffriva. Che non aveva capito di stare facendo un danno irreparabile. Ti volevo bene e te ne voglio ancora, anche se non nel modo che avresti voluto tu, e mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto. _Lei_ , però, non è come me.»

Lui fece una risata amara.

«E invece ti sbagli, è come te. Anche lei sta per farsi portare via da un Potter. Anzi, è peggio di te, perché sta solo giocando con me, e con tuo figlio.»

L'immagine di Lily sospirò.

«Oh, Severus. Ci sono così tante cose che non sai e…» Un rumore alle spalle di lui la fece interrompere. «Mi dispiace, il mio tempo qui è scaduto. Pensa a quello che ti ho detto, amico mio, tesoro mio, fratello mio. Pensaci e _vivi,_ finalmente.»

Il viso sul pelo dell'acqua si distorse e si infranse in mille scintille.

«Lily? Lily, ti prego, torna. Non andartene, non lasciarmi solo!» implorò lui, sentendo le lacrime traboccare dagli occhi.

«Non sei solo…»

Un sussurro, poco più che foglie smosse dal vento, poi più niente.

Severus restò immobile, in ginocchio, gelato fino al midollo, svuotato.

«Signore?» Qualcuno lo scosse per la spalla. «Signore, si sente bene?»

Lentamente, girò la testa, incontrando lo sguardo preoccupato di un ragazzetto che non poteva avere più di sedici anni. Dietro di lui, quattro o cinque coetanei lo guardavano straniti.

Severus si tirò in piedi e, con tutta la dignità che gli rimaneva, scosse i pantaloni dalla polvere e si asciugò le lacrime.

«Sto bene, grazie. Cercate…» gli si ruppe la voce. «Cercate di tenervi stretti gli amici» concluse, e si avviò su per la scaletta, lasciando gli adolescenti perplessi a fissarlo.

Lily aveva torto.

Era solo, lo era sempre stato e, alla fine di febbraio, lo sarebbe stato ancora di più.

Perché Lily se n'era andata e, come lei, Hermione Granger non era mai stata davvero sua.


	40. 39

**Londra, 1 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


Quel giorno il suo laboratorio al Ministero gli pareva soffocante.

Si sentiva addosso una strana energia, come se i suoi nervi fossero più sensibili del solito, infiammati, come se ci fosse un pericolo imminente e lui non sapesse da che parte sarebbe arrivato l'attacco. Gli sembrava di essere sul punto di esplodere per una frustrazione che non aveva origine.

Non si era sentito così agitato nemmeno negli anni in cui aveva dovuto mentire a Voldemort. Anzi, in quel periodo la consapevolezza che tutto dipendeva dalla sua capacità di mantenere il sangue freddo aveva contribuito a mantenere sempre alta la concentrazione e la calma.

Ora invece non c'erano nemici da combattere, strategie da portare avanti, non c'era niente se non i suoi pensieri in tumulto come mai lo erano stati nella sua vita. Era lui stesso, il nemico.

Dopo aver rischiato di rovesciare per la seconda volta il calderone, gettò a terra lo straccio in un moto di stizza, indossò il cappotto e uscì.

Si trovò di nuovo a vagare e i piedi lo portarono verso la zona di Chinatown.

Sotto casa di Hermione, come un fottutissimo cucciolo abbandonato in cerca dell'ennesimo calcio in culo.

Calcio che arrivò puntualmente quando, dopo dieci minuti che se ne stava impalato da perfetto cretino accanto all'albero sul marciapiede di fronte, il portoncino si aprì e Harry Potter fece la sua comparsa, come l'attore di una commedia di quart'ordine.

Senza guardare né a destra, né a sinistra, il ragazzo si avviò a passi frettolosi verso il Paiolo Magico.

Con una sonora imprecazione, Severus prese la direzione opposta e si perse nella nebbia che, lentamente, stava avvolgendo la città.

  
  


**Chinatown, Londra, 10 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


Granger aveva trascorso tutta la settimana precedente e i primi giorni di quella appena iniziata ad Amburgo per una stupida conferenza alla quale il Ministero aveva costretto tutti i pozionisti più giovani a partecipare.

Era rientrata solo quel pomeriggio, ma il giorno precedente aveva trovato il tempo per mandargli un gufo in cui gli faceva gli auguri e gli chiedeva se gli andasse di festeggiare il compleanno con lei, quella sera, seppur con un giorno di ritardo.

Non la vedeva da Capodanno e non aveva intenzione di ammettere nemmeno con sé stesso che gli mancava.

Né aveva intenzione di riconoscere le cause della trepidazione che provava nel suonare il suo citofono.

La trovò al solito posto sul divano, con davanti una piccola torta al cioccolato, su cui aveva messo una candela che aveva incantato in modo che la fiamma prendesse la forma di un “46”.

Fu in quel momento che si rese conto – o forse tornò a ricordare, dopo che lei per mesi gliel'aveva fatto dimenticare – di quanto fosse vecchio.

No, non in termini generali, su quello Hermione aveva ragione: come mago era ancora piuttosto giovane. Era vecchio in confronto a lei, però. Un vecchio stupido che non aveva alcun diritto di desiderarla e che, nonostante questo, la desiderava con un'intensità tale da far male.

Sentì il corpo gonfiarsi e fremere e quasi non la fece parlare. La prese in braccio mentre lei rideva, e si avviò verso la camera da letto.

«C'è solo un regalo che voglio, stasera, Granger» le disse roco.

Poi la depositò sul letto e se lo prese, quel regalo. Due volte.

All'unico scopo di soffocare nel piacere la brama assurda e disastrosa che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa di più profondo.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Quando Severus se ne fu andato, Hermione si ritrovò sul divano, nuda, a finire la torta che avevano avanzato.

Era patetico, sfogare le frustrazioni nel cioccolato?

Probabilmente sì.

Non le importava.

Lui se n'era andato per l'ennesima volta, portandosi dietro il regalo che non si era nemmeno degnato di aprire.

E pensare alla fatica che aveva fatto per trovare quel mestolo speciale, ad Amburgo.

Contemplò l'idea di chiedergli lei di sposarla, la prossima volta che si fossero visti: l'avrebbe posta come una proposta di comodo, per evitare di finire entrambi in matrimoni infelici, in modo da ripararsi dallo scherno e mantenere la propria dignità intatta in caso di rifiuto.

Rabbrividì: sarebbe equivalso a supplicarlo e lei… no, non poteva abbassarsi a tanto.

C'era anche un'altra cosa, un pensiero doloroso come una scaglia di ghiaccio conficcata nel cuore: trascorrere il resto della sua vita accanto all'uomo che amava, ma che non ricambiava il sentimento, l'avrebbe uccisa con una lenta, terrificante, umiliante agonia.

Sarebbe stato un destino peggiore della solitudine.

  
  


**Diagon Alley, Londra, 13 gennaio 2005**

  
  


Severus aveva riflettuto molto quando, la sera dopo il suo compleanno, era uscito da casa di Granger col cuore pesante. Pesante perché pieno di qualcosa che non sarebbe dovuto essere lì.

Le sue riflessioni durate un'intera nottata l'avevano portato a una conclusione, e si era dato dell'idiota per non averci pensato prima.

Hermione era l'unica donna con cui avesse mai sperimentato il sesso. L'unica in presenza della quale si fossero scatenate le dopamine, le endorfine e l'ossitocina conseguenti a un rapporto sessuale. Pertanto quelli che provava per lei non erano improbabili sentimenti romantici. No: era semplice assuefazione.

O forse era solo così sfigato da incollarsi all'unica persona che gli avesse mai dato soddisfazione in questo senso.

In ogni caso, il suo attaccamento aveva una spiegazione _razionale_.

Motivo per cui aveva preso una decisione: sarebbe uscito con un'altra donna, l'avrebbe sedotta – come, non gli era ancora del tutto chiaro, ma in qualche modo avrebbe fatto – e se la sarebbe scopata. Liberandosi così dell'ossessione per Hermione Granger.

La perfetta candidata per quell'esperimento gli era balenata per la mente qualche ora dopo, mentre preparava una pozione allevia-prurito: Amelia Sachs, un'amica di Narcissa.

Vedova quarantottenne, esentata dalla legge matrimoniale in virtù del fatto che aveva tre figli già grandi, di bell'aspetto e anche tollerabilmente sveglia. La primavera precedente la strega si era mostrata piuttosto interessata a lui e Narcissa aveva tentato più volte di indurlo a uscire con lei, ma lui si era sempre rifiutato, per paura che fosse l'ennesima cacciatrice di fama.

Stavolta però non gli importava più di tanto che fosse così: non intendeva costruire con lei una relazione duratura, gli bastava portarsela a letto e forse, con la nuova consapevolezza di sé che aveva sviluppato in quei mesi – anche se non gli piaceva pensare a chi l'avesse aiutato in tal senso – vi sarebbe anche riuscito.

E avrebbe dimostrato a sé stesso che Granger non era affatto insostituibile.

Non si era aspettato, però, che fosse così difficile convincere Narcissa a fare da tramite.

Quando le aveva fatto la sua richiesta, il giorno precedente a pranzo, l'amica l'aveva guardato come se le avesse detto che intendeva sgozzare bambini purosangue per far piacere ai babbani.

«Ti ricordo che eri tu quella che insisteva affinché uscissi con Amelia» le aveva fatto notare lui.

«Beh, ma allora era allora e adesso è adesso. Mi sembrava che i tuoi… interessi vertessero in un'altra direzione, ultimamente» gli aveva risposto Narcissa, una chiara domanda implicita nella sua affermazione.

Lui aveva stretto più forte la maschera intorno al viso e aveva scrollato le spalle.

«Era solo uno svago.»

Narcissa l'aveva fissato a lungo, ma lui non aveva abbassato lo sguardo sotto quello scrutinio. Aveva tenuto testa a maghi ben più potenti di lei.

«Amelia non ti potrà mettere al riparo dalla Legge Matrimoniale, non come…»

«No.» Una sola sillaba, che era risuonata come un ordine. «È inutile che insisti, non parleremo di questo argomento.»

Lei aveva sospirato.

«Come vuoi.»

Quella sera stessa, Severus aveva ricevuto via gufo la conferma che Amelia aveva accettato il suo invito.

Così ora si trovava di nuovo fuori, per le strade di Londra con una bella strega al braccio, per la seconda volta in pochi giorni.

Stavolta non aveva avuto problemi a scegliere l'abbigliamento più idoneo: era andato sul sicuro, indossando la sua vecchia “divisa”, dove solo il bianco dei polsini e del colletto della camicia interrompevano la distesa di nero. Niente cappotti babbani, ma un caldo e avvolgente mantello nero.

Il Pipistrello dei Sotterranei in libera uscita.

Amelia non ne era parsa delusa, anzi: gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata di apprezzamento da sotto l'elegante cappello viola.

Avevano consumato un piacevole aperitivo, conversando amabilmente di piante e pozioni – Amelia aveva l'hobby di preparare da sé i propri filtri, pur non essendo una pozionista vera e propria, e aveva un grande giardino dove coltivava personalmente le erbe necessarie, nonché un erbario di tutto rispetto – e ora si stavano dirigendo verso il ristorante all'ultima moda dove Severus aveva prenotato un tavolo.

Erano quasi in corrispondenza dell'incrocio con May Alley, quando il mago si ritrovò davanti le ultime due persone che avrebbe voluto vedere.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Hermione era esausta, quella sera.

Dopo una settimana impegnativa alla conferenza di Amburgo, che era perdurata anche nel weekend lasciandole poco tempo per riposarsi, una volta tornata aveva dovuto recuperare gli arretrati al Ministero. Come se ciò non bastasse, le sue rare ore libere erano state impegnate da telefonate-fiume con Harry o Ron.

Aveva visto Severus solo di sfuggita, ma il pensiero di lui aveva affollato le sue notti, privandola del sonno.

Aveva sperato che il weekend si prospettasse migliore, ma da come stava procedendo quel venerdì, aveva motivi fondati di dubitarne.

Uscita dal lavoro alle 17:30 aveva dovuto affrontare una visita a sorpresa di Molly Weasley, che l'aveva aspettata nell'atrio del Ministero per manifestare per la milionesima volta il proprio disappunto riguardo l'imminente matrimonio tra Ron e Harry.

Hermione non ce l'aveva più fatta a trattenersi e le aveva comunicato senza mezzi termini che non avrebbe più tollerato discorsi border-line sull'omofobo né insulti, velati o meno, nei confronti dei suoi due migliori amici, tantomeno avrebbe sopportato ulteriori tentativi di manipolarla. Aveva poi proceduto ad informarla che una brava madre non si sarebbe comportata come lei, ma sarebbe stata felice per il proprio figlio, soprattutto in considerazione del fatto che quest'ultimo era innamorato di una persona rispettabile e degna, che Molly stessa aveva chiamato figlio fino a un mese prima, non certo di un avanzo di galera che se ne andava in giro a molestare i bambini o cose simili.

Infine, dato il suo desiderio di essere nonna di una frotta di nipoti, le aveva suggerito di cambiare atteggiamento, se ci teneva a essere parte della vita dei bambini che suo figlio avrebbe adottato.

Non aveva alzato la voce né usato una parola fuori posto, ma forse proprio questo aveva reso il suo discorso ancora più efficace.

Molly se n'era andata paonazza in volto e con lacrime trattenute negli occhi. Hermione non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di tirare il fiato, perché quasi subito il cellulare aveva iniziato a suonare: Ron, che si lamentava dell'ennesimo litigio con Harry.

Infine, calmato l'amico, si era incontrata con Harry stesso, per fare un giro a May Alley, la traversa di Diagon Alley dove si concentravano tutti gli esercizi commerciali relativi a ricevimenti, matrimoni eccetera.

Il giovane Auror, stufo di aspettare che la sua futura suocera tirasse fuori la testa dal culo (parole sue) e che di conseguenza il suo fidanzato si decidesse a partecipare all'organizzazione delle nozze, aveva deciso di fare una prima scrematura dei servizi di catering e decorazione, soprattutto in considerazione del fatto che, con lo scadere dei termini di Legge, sarebbe stato sempre più difficile trovarne uno libero.

Hermione l'aveva accompagnato con cuore pesante. Col proprio futuro così incerto, e un matrimonio che incombeva sulla sua testa che lei lo volesse o no, le aveva fatto male seguire il suo amico, innamorato e ricambiato, nella propria ricerca del ricevimento perfetto.

Non aveva mai sognato un matrimonio in grande stile, lei, con un abito che l'avrebbe fatta sembrare una meringa e abbastanza fiori da rovinare un ecosistema, ma l'idea che con tutta probabilità le sue nozze si sarebbero ridotte a un mero ottemperamento burocratico la riempiva di tristezza.

«Che ne dici se andiamo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, 'Mione?» chiese Harry, uscendo dall'ultimo negozio. «Sono quasi le otto…»

Il suo sguardo preoccupato continuava a posarsi sull'amica ignara. Si era pentito di averla portata con sé, vista e considerata la sua situazione: era stata una richiesta insensibile, e ora voleva rimediare, offrendole la cena e occupandosi di lei da bravo amico, così come lei si era occupata di lui in quei giorni, anzi, in tutti gli anni della loro amicizia.

Hermione non gli aveva voluto dire nulla, ma lui sospettava da un po' cosa stava succedendo e, anche se Ginny si era rivelata un osso duro e non aveva risposto alle sue domande, il modo in cui le aveva evitate gli aveva detto tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere: Hermione aveva una relazione con nientepopodimeno che Severus Pipistrello Snape, ma era evidente dal viso pallido e dalle occhiaie scure che le cose non si stessero evolvendo come lei aveva sperato.

E il tempo stringeva.

«Non lo so, Harry, sono stanca e vorrei andare a dormire.»

«Torniamo presto, promesso» la blandì lui, prendendole la mano e stringendole le dita in un gesto confortante mentre giravano l'angolo su Diagon Alley «e dopo cena ti compro un tortino al cioccolato di Hannah.»

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso divertito.

«Questo si chiama ricatto, Harry James Potter.»

Fu allora che lui, guardando in avanti, Harry lo vide. Anzi, _li_ vide.

E gli venne voglia di cambiare strada, di smaterializzarsi altrove, di… mollare un cazzotto sul naso adunco e prominente di Mastro Snape.

Non fece in tempo a fare niente di tutto ciò, perché sentì distintamente accanto a sé la sua amica risucchiare il fiato.

Hermione si sentì avvampare, mentre il cuore dava un battito doloroso.

Severus passeggiava tranquillo in mezzo alla strada, a braccetto con una strega bellissima. _Sorridendo_ a una strega bellissima.

Una strega adulta, matura, raffinata. Coi capelli rossi e gli occhi verdi, proprio come…

Come Lily Potter.

Lui, che non aveva mai nemmeno accennato a voler uscire a cena con lei, che solo pochi giorni prima aveva accettato per la prima volta un suo invito per qualcosa che non fosse “stiamo a casa a scopare”, se ne andava in giro felice come una Pasqua per la maledetta Diagon Alley con una donna stupenda al fianco.

Era la prima? Pensò, mentre un dolore intollerabile le invadeva il petto, tagliandole il fiato. Era la prima _volta_? O da chissà quanto tempo, mentre scopava con lei…

Incontrò lo sguardo di lui, imperscrutabile e nero dietro quella maledetta maschera che era solito indossare, e sentì un brivido di freddo. Il freddo della solitudine.

«Sai che ti dico, Harry?» disse con un tono di voce un po' troppo alto, un po' troppo gioviale, un po' troppo stridulo, aggrappandosi così forte alle dita del suo amico da bloccargli la circolazione. «Ho proprio voglia di quel tortino, anzi due. Ma prima una bella cena! Ciao, Severus» concluse passandogli accanto senza fermarsi.

Per le corna ramificate che Nimue aveva messo sulla testa di Merlino, se ne sarebbe mangiati _quattro_ , di quei cavolo di tortini, pensò marciando lungo Diagon Alley come se volesse perforare la pavimentazione stradale coi tacchi.

«Severus, è tutto a posto?»

La voce bassa e leggermente roca di Amelia riscosse il mago dai pensieri che avevano preso a vorticargli nella testa.

Hemione mano nella mano con Potter, che usciva proprio da May Alley, di tutti i posti.

Più chiaro di così…

Più _doloroso_ di così.

E lui più stupido di così non poteva essere.

Prese un respiro, ricacciando indietro i tentacoli di filo spinato che gli dilaniavano il petto e la pancia, negando il significato di quella sofferenza e chiudendola in una scatola in fondo alla mente.

«Sì, è tutto a posto. Vedere la mia collega mi ha ricordato di una cosa che devo fare al lavoro.»

Amelia rise, tirandolo scherzosamente per il braccio.

«È venerdì sera. Ci penserai lunedì.»

Ma lui sapeva benissimo che ci avrebbe pensato per tutta la notte, non appena rimasto solo.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


La cena era stata abbastanza piacevole da permettergli di non pensare a Granger e Potter. Finito di mangiare, erano andati in un altro locale a bere qualcosa, poi Severus aveva preso il coraggio a due mani e aveva chiesto ad Amelia se poteva accompagnarla a casa.

Lei aveva compreso perfettamente il sottinteso e, una volta arrivati davanti al portone del palazzo in fondo a Diagon Alley dove risiedeva d'inverno, l'aveva fatto salire per un caffè.

Ora si trovavano nel suo salotto, arredato con gusto ed eleganza, entrambi si erano tolti i mantelli e del caffè non c'era nemmeno l'odore.

Amelia si avvicinò, arrivando a sfiorargli le gambe con l'orlo della lunga gonna da strega che indossava.

Aveva un profumo dolce, di cannella e patchouli, e labbra carnose e lucide mentre si avvicinavano alle sue.

Lui chiuse gli occhi e la distanza che ancora li separava, stringendo il corpo formoso della donna mentre assaltava la sua bocca. Il suo sapore, dolce come il suo profumo, gli invase i sensi insieme al calore e al piccolo suono di piacere che venne prontamente affogato dal bacio.

Severus avvertì un fremito al basso ventre e strinse ancora più forte la donna, premendole una mano alla base della schiena, proprio sopra la natica, mentre lasciava che la lingua di lei gli invadesse la bocca.

Era bella, era intelligente, capace, interessante. Era tutto ciò che un uomo potesse desiderare…

Era _sbagliata_.

Sbagliato il suo profumo, che non sapeva di vaniglia, sbagliato il suo sapore. Sbagliato il seno così voluminoso contro il suo petto e sbagliati i capelli lisci e sottili sotto le dita.

Il fremito avvizzì e morì, e Severus fece un passo indietro, ansimando.

Non ci riusciva. Maledizione.

Amelia lo guardò, con la bocca già arrossata e occhi perplessi.

«Severus…?»

Lui si passò le mani tra i capelli, arretrando ancora.

«Perdonami, Amelia. Tu sei bellissima, ma io… non… ho la predisposizione mentale giusta.»

La bocca di lei si piegò in un piccolo sorriso, consapevole e mesto.

«Che tradotto in inglese significa che hai un'altra per la testa.»

Per la testa. E lo stomaco, e la pancia, e il cazzo…

«Mi dispiace.»

«Credo che sia meglio che tu vada.»

Severus annuì, prese il mantello e si smaterializzò.

Una volta nella solitudine del suo salotto, fece qualcosa che non faceva da tempo.

Caricò un pugno, e lo schiantò contro il muro.

Il colpo non fu sufficiente a schiarirgli la mente. Né a togliergli dalle narici il profumo di Hermione, o l'immagine di lei mano nella mano con Potter.


	41. 40

**Grimmauld Place, 14 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


Hermione chiuse i tendaggi della signora Black senza nemmeno guardare nella sua direzione, attraversando l'ingresso a passo di marcia.

Quel giorno aveva un diavolo per capello: non aveva dormito un cavolo, tanto per cambiare, perché l'immagine di Severus con _quella donna_ era tornata a tormentarla ancora e ancora, al punto da farle desiderare di scartavetrarsi le retine.

Era stata una completa idiota a permettere a sé stessa di innamorarsi di lui… eppure non riusciva a impedirsi di continuare a sanguinare.

Aveva cercato di distrarsi leggendo per tutto il giorno, aveva perfino iniziato una sessione di pulizie e riordino a casa, ma non era riuscita a trovare pace, e aveva accolto con sollievo l'invito di Ron a raggiungerlo a Grimmauld Place per cena.

Fu stupita di trovare lui e Harry in cucina che apparecchiavano insieme, lavorando in un confortevole silenzio rotto solo dalla musica proveniente dallo stereo, come avevano fatto per anni, prima del processo di adozione di Teddy, delle richieste degli assistenti sociali, delle reazioni scomposte di Molly.

Kreacher stava tirando fuori qualcosa dal forno e appariva molto più rilassato di quanto non l'avesse visto negli ultimi tempi.

«Allora, Hermione… si può sapere cosa diamine hai detto a mia madre?» le chiese Ron a bruciapelo, serio, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Lei avvampò, ricordando le parole decisamente impietose che aveva rivolto alla donna. Merlino, aveva per caso peggiorato la situazione?

«Io, ehm…»

Lui sorrise da un orecchio all'altro, precipitandosi a stringerla tra le braccia.

«Qualunque cosa fosse, ha funzionato!» esclamò, sollevandola e iniziando a girare su sé stesso con lei stretta al petto. «Sei un genio, amica mia, te l'ho sempre detto e non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo.»

«Ron, mettimi giù. Mi gira la testa! _Ron!!_ »

Quando finalmente il ragazzo la lasciò andare e si accomodarono tutti a tavola, fu Harry a spiegare.

«Molly è passata di qua, stamattina. È venuta a scusarsi, e a dirci che anche se probabilmente non sarà mai del tutto felice della scelta di Ronald, non ha più intenzione di opporsi alle nostre nozze.»

«E che ci darà una mano a organizzare tutto.»

«Siamo corsi subito dagli assistenti sociali non appena è andata via.»

«Non abbiamo ancora fissato la data definitiva ma… una data ci sarà.»

«Ho già iniziato a mostrare a Ron le _brocures_ che abbiamo preso ieri.»

«E lunedì andiamo a prendere appuntamento per gli abiti.»

I due erano così eccitati e felici da parlare quasi insieme, accavallandosi l'uno sull'altro.

Erano anche teneri e goffi, ed Hermione rise, lasciando che il sollievo la invadesse. Il sollievo, e una profonda gioia per i suoi amici.

«Stronzetti, perché non me l'avete detto subito?»

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata così rovente che lei si sentì di troppo.

«Beh, ecco» rispose Harry quando finalmente tornò a guardarla, passandosi una mano nei capelli mentre un lieve strato di rosso gli imporporava le guance «siamo stati impegnati a fare pace. Ehm. Per tutto il pomeriggio.»

Lei alzò le mani.

«Ok, ok, non ho bisogno dei dettagli.»

  
  


**Chinatown, Londra, 15 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


Il pranzo domenicale a casa Weasley era stato più chiassoso del solito. Finalmente Ron e Harry vi erano stati riammessi, e tutti avevano accolto con grande gioia la notizia che Molly si era infine ricondotta a più miti consigli.

Finito il pranzo, approfittando del fatto che Ron doveva iniziare due ore prima di lui il turno al Quartier Generale, Harry era venuto a casa con lei, perché era l'unica che possedesse un PC. Voleva fare una sorpresa al suo fidanzato, prenotando il viaggio di nozze in un villaggio babbano _all inclusive_ in qualche posto caldo, romantico e soprattutto lontano da tutto e da tutti, e avevano deciso di fare una prima scrematura cercando su Internet.

Mancava poco alle quattro, quando Harry si stiracchiò.

«Puoi salvare da qualche parte gli indirizzi di questi ultimi due resort, per favore? È ora che io vada.»

Lei annuì, fece come le era stato chiesto e spense il computer, accompagnando l'amico alla porta.

«'Mione, lo sai che ti sono grato per tutto quello che fai per noi, da sempre, vero?» le chiese lui all'improvviso, quando già aveva la mano sulla maniglia.

«Lo so, tesoro» sorrise lei.

«È solo che… ecco, vorrei che mi permettessi di esserci anche io, per te, come tu ci sei sempre per me e per Ron. È chiaro che c'è qualcosa che ti turba e vorrei che ne parlassi con me o con lui. Non ti fa bene tenerti tutto dentro e poi mi piacerebbe che ti lasciassi aiutare.»

Hermione lo abbracciò di slancio.

«Ti voglio bene. Un sacco. Sei la mia famiglia. Tu e Ron lo siete.»

«Penserai a quello che ti ho detto, quindi?»

«Promesso.»

Lo guardò scendere le scale pensando che, anche se il suo amico fosse sopravvissuto al colpo di sentire che si era innamorata di Severus, non avrebbe potuto comunque aiutarla a trovare un modo per indurre il mago più grande a guardarla con occhi diversi.

Sospirò, rientrando e guardando l'orologio.

Aveva avvertito Severus di venire dopo le quattro. Aveva riflettuto a lungo, prima di contattarlo, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di vederlo ancora. Alla fine, aveva ceduto alla debolezza. Al desiderio di illudersi che potesse essere solo suo, almeno per qualche ora.

Merlino sapeva che quell'illusione sarebbe stata spezzata senza rimedio di lì a un mese e mezzo, se non prima.

Anche Severus era stato indeciso se rispondere all'invito di Hermione.

Gli bruciava averla vista con Potter, gli bruciava non essere riuscito a combinare nulla con Amelia. Gli bruciavano le parole e l'abbandono di Lily.

Cosa stava facendo?

Stava sconvolgendo tutta la sua vita, l'equilibrio precario che si era guadagnato con così tanta fatica, e per cosa poi? Per niente. Per rimanere col solito, sterile pugno di mosche in mano.

Alla fine si era comunque incamminato lungo le strade di Londra, con le mani chiuse e ficcate nelle tasche del cappotto, troppo debole per resistere alla tentazione di averla ancora una volta. Troppo infatuato e ansioso perfino per aspettare che fosse l'ora giusta prima di incamminarsi.

Ovviamente arrivò in vista di casa sua con un certo anticipo.

Aveva appena svoltato l'angolo, pronto a disporsi ad aspettare tra il solito albero e il solito cestino della spazzatura, quando vide qualcuno uscire dal portoncino di Granger. Gli cadde il fondo dello stomaco quando si rese conto che si trattava ancora di lui, Harry maledetto James Potter.

Si infilò in un androne per attendere che il bamboccio se ne fosse andato, poi chiuse la distanza che lo separava dalla porta con lunghi passi furibondi e premette il citofono come se fosse tutta colpa del pulsante.

Entrò in casa in uno svolazzare di stoffa nera – anche se il cappotto non faceva lo stesso effetto della cappa – e senza nemmeno salutare, afferrò Hermione per le spalle e la sbatté contro la porta.

In un attimo la sua bocca famelica era su quella di lei. Voleva cancellare ogni ricordo dell'altro mago, voleva imprimere il proprio odore, il proprio sapore sulla pelle di Granger, sulle sue labbra, nella sua memoria.

La spinse contro il battente con ancora più foga. I denti cozzarono, la sua coscia si fece strada tra quelle di lei.

Le prese le mani e gliele tirò sopra la testa, intrappolandole i polsi.

La voleva, voleva strapparla a quel piccolo ingrato incapace. Voleva tenerla in quella casa per sempre, solo loro due. Voleva…

Premette su di lei con ancora più ferocia. Hermione annaspò e gemette e lui, mentre le bloccava ancora i polsi con una mano, afferrò una manciata di vestiti con l'altra e tirò come per strapparli. Stavolta il gemito fu di protesta.

Fu come una doccia fredda, che gli fece tornare il raziocinio che era evaporato in una nuvola rossa alla vista di Potter.

Lentamente, lasciò andare Hermione, che si massaggiò i polsi guardandolo confusa.

«S-severus, se vuoi giocare al dominatore forse è il caso che prima…» iniziò lei, la voce malferma.

 _Giocare_. Fu l'unica parola che sentì di quella frase, l'unica che contava. Il loro rapporto era questo, per lei, ormai gli era più che chiaro, senza nemmeno che fosse necessario accantonare per una volta le remore etiche e morali e usare le sue capacità di Legilimante. Un gioco: questo e solo questo. E lui era il suo giocattolo. Il suo _sex toy_.

«No, lascia stare» la interruppe, fissando un punto oltre la sua spalla. «Credo che sia meglio che io vada.»

«Vada? Ma sei appena arrivato.»

Hermione non capiva più niente. Cos'era successo? Perché un attimo prima Severus le si buttava addosso con una frenesia quasi disperata, e quello dopo ergeva un muro tra loro?

«Beh, puoi sempre richiamare il tuo _amico_ Potter, così non ti annoi.»

Lei si scocciò. Cosa diamine c'entrava Harry, adesso? E comunque, era mai possibile che dopo tutti quegli anni, Severus provasse ancora così tanta antipatia nei suoi confronti?

«Harry è al lavoro. Ci dobbiamo vedere domani per organizzare il benedetto matrimon…» Si tappò la bocca con una mano.

Anche se Molly non era più a rischio eruzione vulcanica, i futuri sposi avevano stabilito che fosse meglio continuare a mantenere il segreto: se a Skeeter fosse arrivato sentore che il Bambino Sopravvissuto stava per sposare un uomo, nonché eroe di guerra e suo amico d'infanzia… nessun membro della famiglia e nessun amico o collega avrebbe più avuto un attimo di pace per chissà quanto tempo. Già la giornalista iniziava a girare intorno a tutti loro come uno squalo che ha fiutato il sangue, cercando di capire con chi si sarebbero sposati quelli che erano rimasti single fino a quel momento…

Non che pensasse che Severus sarebbe andato in giro a spettegolare, ma aveva _promesso_.

Presa dall'imbarazzo per aver quasi rivelato un segreto che non le apparteneva, non si accorse dell'effetto che quella parola nemmeno finita stava avendo su Severus.

La conferma di tutti i suoi sospetti, detta chiara, alla luce del sole.

«Ecco, brava. Concentrati sul lieto evento. Non sta a me distrarti ulteriormente» ringhiò, prima di girare su sé stesso e smaterializzarsi.

Lei rimase con un palmo di naso a guardare il punto vuoto dove lui era stato fino a un attimo prima.

“Ma si può sapere quanti limoni gli hanno servito per pranzo?!”

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Severus si materializzò nell'ingresso di casa propria, ansimando.

La rabbia era come lava che gli ribolliva nel petto, mescolandosi alla delusione in un composto dalle potenzialità esplosive.

Quasi si strappò il cappotto dalle spalle, buttandolo sull'attaccapanni in malo modo. Nel farlo, colse il proprio riflesso nel lungo specchio lì accanto.

Distolse lo sguardo, non amava guardare sé stesso, poi però si costrinse a farlo. Si costrinse a osservare ogni dettaglio del suo brutto muso, del suo naso assurdo, della sua pelle cadaverica, della devastazione che era il suo collo.

Quello che aveva detto a Granger tre mesi prima – Merlino, erano passati solo tre mesi? – restava valido. Era un mostro, destinato alla solitudine.

Anche il ricordo di Lily l'aveva abbandonato, ed era tutta colpa di quell'insopportabile secchiona che gli aveva invaso l'esistenza per divertimento. Ed era colpa sua che gliel'aveva permesso.

Era ora di tornare sui suoi passi, però, di blindare la sua anima e non permettere più a nessuno di aprirsi un varco.

Prima di poterci ripensare, si spostò nel suo studio e aprì con violenza il cassetto della scrivania, per tirare fuori la lettera che aveva ricevuto solo il giorno prima.

Non si curò nemmeno di prendere un foglio nuovo per rispondere: vergò il suo assenso sul retro della missiva e la consegnò al suo gufo.

Poi mandò due Patronus e, mentre attendeva la risposta, si recò in camera da letto a preparare il necessario.


	42. 41

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 16-17 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


Hermione era particolarmente irritata.

Non le era andato giù il modo in cui Severus si era comportato il giorno precedente, né riusciva più a sopportare l'idea di non essere in grado di contattarlo quando non era nel suo laboratorio al Ministero.

Quell'uomo assolutamente irritante non le aveva mai detto dove abitava e non possedeva un telefono, e a lei non era parso il caso di mandargli un Patronus per dirgli di andare a quel paese.

Forse perché, più che altro, era arrabbiata con sé stessa per avergli permesso di entrare così tanto sotto la sua pelle, senza concederle niente di sé in cambio, nemmeno uno stramaledetto indirizzo.

Era sempre più chiaro che, per Severus, lei non era altro che un trastullo. Aveva semplicemente approfittato della prima donna che gli avesse mai dimostrato di voler condividere un certo tipo di intimità, usandola come una rampa di lancio nel mondo del sesso. E ora che c'era Amelia Sachs, ricca vedova quarantottenne con la passione delle pozioni – sì, si era informata sull'identità della strega dai capelli rossi – il mago non aveva più bisogno di accontentarsi di una ragazzina.

No, non gli aveva mandato un Patronus, ma dopo una mezza giornata d'indecisione, finalmente aveva trovato il coraggio di affrontarlo faccia a faccia e dirgli che era uno stronzo.

Davanti alla porta del suo laboratorio, prese un bel respiro prima di alzare la mano e bussare. Nessuna risposta.

Aspettò un attimo e ritentò.

Niente.

Spazientita dal giochetto di fingere di non esserci per non avere rompiscatole tra i piedi, abbassò la maniglia, ma la porta non si aprì.

Bussò ancora, e ancora, chiamandolo per nome, ma non ricevette risposta, finché non si arrese e andò a indagare presso i colleghi: saltò fuori che nessuno, in reparto, lo vedeva dal venerdì, nemmeno Mastro Beerbrush.

La rabbia lasciò il posto alla preoccupazione: lui non mancava mai dal lavoro. _Mai_. Probabilmente sarebbe venuto anche con un arto amputato di fresco. Dove diamine era finito?

Terminato l'orario di lavoro, prese il cellulare e chiamò Draco, domandandogli se lui o sua madre sapessero qualcosa in merito all'assenza del suo padrino. Anche da lui ebbe risposta negativa.

Inutile dire che quella notte dormì molto male.

La mattina dopo stava espletando delle pratiche burocratiche, troppo nervosa per mettersi a preparare anche la più semplice delle pozioni, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta del laboratorio che divideva con Ernie.

«Avanti» rispose quest'ultimo.

«Buongiorno, pozionisti» li salutò la signora Collins entrando «Volevo avvisarvi che Mastro Snape non sarà presente in reparto per sei settimane. Ho parlato col signor Witcheheazel e abbiamo deciso che…»

La penna cadde di mano a Hermione dopo la prima frase, macchiando il foglio che le stava davanti. Si affrettò a ripulire tutto con un non verbale, e a chiudere la bocca che le si era spalancata.

«Come sarebbe, per sei settimane?» interruppe.

«È quello che ho detto, signora Granger. Non preoccuparti, però: non dovrete supplire voi a tutto il suo carico di lavoro: ha promesso che si occuperà comunque di una parte di esso dal laboratorio di Hogwarts.»

«H-hogwarts?»

La Collins le gettò un'occhiata scocciata.

«Se mi lasciasse finire di parlare… La Preside ha richiesto la sua presenza alla scuola, poiché l'attuale Professore di Pozioni, Theodore Nott, che se non ricordo male è del vostro stesso anno, è diventato padre di due gemelli questo sabato e ha chiesto, appunto, sei settimane di congedo per poter assistere sua moglie in questo periodo così delicato. Mastro Snape terrà le lezioni al posto suo ma, essendo esonerato da tutti gli altri obblighi che la professione di professore comporta, non essendo più lui tale, avrà tutto il tempo di preparare i filtri più complicati richiesti dal Ministero e dall'Ospedale. Il signor Witcheheazel ed io abbiamo deciso che voi due, insieme al gruppo di Mastro Beerbrush, prenderete in carico gli altri ordini. Questo» tirò fuori un rotolo di pergamena dalla manica «è l'elenco di quelle che spettano a voi. Se non ci sono altre domande…»

La donna lanciò a Hermione un'occhiata significativa, e lei si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

«Tutto bene, Herm?» le chiese Ernie non appena la responsabile delle Risorse Umane fu uscita.

«Sì. Sì, Ernie, non preoccuparti. È solo che siamo già pieni di lavoro, non ci voleva anche questa» rispose lei debolmente.

«Sicura che sia solo quello? Non è che ti sta venendo un'influenza o qualcosa del genere? Di solito la mole di lavoro non ti preoccupa.»

«No, tranquillo, non mi sto ammalando.»

Ernie la scrutò ancora per qualche istante poi tornò alla propria pozione per curare il mal di stomaco. Lei riprese in mano il modulo, fissandolo senza vederlo.

Severus era partito.

Per sei settimane.

Senza dirle niente, neanche un accenno.

Non che lei avesse qualche diritto di opinione o veto sulle sue decisioni, ma non informarla su uno spostamento così esteso, non chiederle di scrivergli in quel periodo, equivaleva a dirle forte e chiaro che non la voleva più sentire.

Severus aveva reciso ogni comunicazione, e sarebbe tornato solo alla vigilia dello scadere della Legge Matrimoniale.

Non avrebbe potuto mandarle un messaggio più lampante.

Mordendosi le labbra per non scoppiare a piangere in pubblico, Hermione corse in bagno. Si chiuse in un cubicolo e infuse le pareti di tutti gli incantesimi di protezione e silenzio che conosceva: solo allora diede libero sfogo alle lacrime, lasciando che il petto venisse squassato dai singhiozzi che provenivano dal freddo vuoto che improvvisamente aveva dentro.

  
  


**Diagon Alley, Londra, 18 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


Quando Hermione entrò trafelata da Hannah, dopo un'intensa giornata lavorativa durante la quale si era gettata nella preparazione di pozioni complicate all'unico scopo di non _pensare_ , Luna era già arrivata.

Hermione la guardò e sorrise. L'amica aveva i suoi famosi Spettrocoli in testa a mo' di cerchietto, e i lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in uno chignon fermato da diverse forchette di plastica colorata. Stava leggendo l'ultima edizione della Gazzetta del Profeta, ovviamente a testa in giù. Vista dal di fuori, la loro amicizia era la cosa più improbabile sulla faccia della terra: dove l'una era eccentrica e apparentemente svanita, l'altra era precisa e coi piedi per terra. E anche un po' noiosa, a ben guardare. Eppure il legame che le teneva vicine era più forte dei rispettivi caratteri e delle rispettive preferenze: era una profonda fiducia, nata dall'aver combattuto fianco a fianco.

La ragazza si rese conto di quanto fosse fortunata. Erano poche, le persone al mondo che potevano vantare amicizie profonde e incrollabili come quelle di cui godeva lei: Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George e Neville erano persone che sarebbero rimaste sempre al suo fianco, perché avevano affrontato insieme l'inferno e avevano imparato a contare gli uni sugli altri, sempre.

Comunque fosse andata la conversazione che quella sera doveva sostenere con Luna, sapeva che avrebbe sempre potuto contare su di lei anche se, come pensava e sperava, avrebbe sposato Rolf Scamander.

Qualunque mago il Wizengamot avesse deciso di rifilarle, sapeva che avrebbe potuto contare sui suoi amici, la sua famiglia per scelta, che non l'avrebbe lasciata sola in balia di un pazzo, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di metterle i piedi in testa o tarparle le ali.

Lo sapeva, perché lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso per loro.

Ne ebbe la conferma meno di dieci minuti dopo.

«Mi dispiace, Hermione. Ero davvero convinta che tu e Severus…»

«Non era cosa, ormai è chiaro» rispose lei a denti stretti.

Luna si alzò e girò intorno al tavolo, abbracciandola.

«Anche se sposo Rolf, qualsiasi cosa succeda sono con te. La porta di casa mia sarà sempre aperta per te. E chiunque sia il tuo futuro marito, metterò in chiaro fin dal giorno zero che dovrà vedersela con me per ogni gesto o parola fuori posto.»

La luce d'acciaio nel suo sguardo normalmente limpido fu tutta la rassicurazione di cui Hermione aveva bisogno.

  
  


**Grimmauld Place, Londra, 21 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


«'Mione, sei sicura di stare bene?»

Lei sollevò lo sguardo dai campioni di stoffa per tovaglie che stava esaminando, incontrando due occhi azzurri che la guardavano preoccupati.

Un altro paio di occhi, verdi, era fisso su di lei da diversi minuti.

«Sì, sto bene, perché?» rispose, con un tono forse più acuto di quanto sarebbe stato credibile.

Ron sospirò, sedendosi accanto a lei.

«Perché stai guardando lo stesso straccetto giallo da tipo un quarto d'ora, ecco perché. E la tua testa è chiaramente altrove.»

Certo che era altrove. Era proiettata verso la Scozia, verso Hogwarts. Verso un uomo che da una settimana non si faceva sentire.

Verso un uomo che, probabilmente, non si sarebbe fatto sentire mai più.

Fece un sorriso tirato, cercando di riscuotersi.

«Scusatemi, ragazzi, ero un po' distratta. Prometto che ora mi concentro sulla scelta delle tovaglie. In fondo, il tempo stringe.»

I suoi amici avevano deciso di sposarsi il primo marzo, il giorno del compleanno di Ron, e quasi rimpiangevano il periodo in cui Molly si rifiutava di accettare la loro unione: la matriarca del clan Weasley aveva decretato che il ricevimento semplice e discreto che avevano in mente il figlio e il futuro genero non era affatto accettabile. Ovviamente.

«Oh, chissenefrega di queste stupide tovaglie!» esclamò Ron, togliendole di mano il campionario. «Quelli del catering le possono mettere rosa con stampati degli unicorni verdi, se vogliono. Siamo preoccupati per te, Hermione.»

Quando usava il suo nome senza abbreviarlo, significava che il ragazzo era mortalmente serio.

«Per me? Non sono io che sto organizzando il matrimonio del secolo» rispose, e forse non riuscì del tutto a celare un fondo di amarezza.

«Nemmeno noi stiamo organizzando il matrimonio “del secolo”, anche se mia madre ha idee diverse, ma non è questo il punto.»

«Quello che Ron sta cercando di dirti, è che è chiaro come il sole che non stai bene. Sei dimagrita, sei pallida, hai sempre gli occhi arrossati.»

«Sarà raffreddore.»

Ron sbuffò.

«Sei una pozionista che produce filtri per l' _ospedale_ , 'Mione. I tuoi raffreddori durano dieci minuti. La smetti per un minuto di raccontare balle?»

Harry allungò una mano, per posarla sulla sua.

«Stai così da quando Snape è andato a Hogwarts» constatò in tono pacato.

Lei sentì una contrazione dolorosa al petto e chiuse gli occhi.

«Non mi va di parlarne.»

«'Mione…»

«Ho detto che non mi va di parlarne!» ripeté con veemenza. «E adesso pensiamo a quelle benedette tovaglie.»

I due amici non si scomposero davanti al suo moto di stizza, anzi. Si avvicinarono entrambi, stringendola in un serrato abbraccio a tre.

«Noi ci siamo, Hermione. Per _qualsiasi cosa_.»


	43. 42

**Grimmauld Place, Londra, 27 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


Harry passò la mano sul coperchio dell'ennesimo baule impolverato.

«No, non è nemmeno questo. È tutta roba dei Black, questa e chissà da quanto tempo è qui.»

«Bah, almeno un paio di secoli, a giudicare dalla quantità di polvere che c'è incrostata sopra» borbottò George dall'altro capo della soffitta. «Sei proprio sicuro di non voler fare a meno di quei gemelli?»

«Sono quelli coi quali si è sposato papà» rispose Harry per la centesima volta, «ci terrei a usarli per lo stesso scopo.»

«Ehi, credo di averli trovati» arrivò la voce un po' soffocata di Ron da dietro un vecchio paravento sbilenco.

Quando Harry aveva deciso di vendere la casa di Godric Hollows, cinque anni prima – non ci teneva affatto a risiedere nel posto in cui erano morti i suoi genitori e nel quale lui stesso aveva rischiato la vita – tutto ciò che essa aveva contenuto era stato trasferito a Grimmauld Place. Mentre Harry e Ron avevano distribuito nelle stanze più opportune le cose immediatamente utilizzabili, Draco e Arthur avevano trasportato i ricordi e il ciarpame in soffitta, dove erano rimasti per tutto quel tempo senza che nessuno vi mettesse più piede.

Lui e George raggiunsero Ron, e tre giovani fecero luce con la bacchetta su una catasta di scatoloni e bauli leggermente meno vecchi degli altri che riempivano la soffitta.

 _Ovviamente,_ nessuno aveva pensato di scrivere all'esterno cosa contenessero.

Un'ora dopo, i tre scesero trionfanti e sporchissimi la scaletta sgangherata che riconduceva all'interno della casa, con in mano i famosi gemelli e uno degli scatoloni, che conteneva libri e quaderni di scuola di James e Lily. Harry aveva pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto dare un'occhiata, magari tra le pagine avrebbero trovato fotografie o bigliettini, insomma, qualcosa che gli permettesse di sentirsi più vicino a come i suoi genitori erano stati negli anni di Hogwarts.

Dopo che George se ne fu andato, i due futuri sposi si fecero una necessaria doccia e poi si accomodarono in salotto a curiosare tra i contenuti dello scatolone.

Fuori era ormai notte fonda e scendeva una fitta nevicata, ma nessuno dei due sembrava avere voglia di andare a letto. Faticavano un po' a dormire, in quel periodo, tra i mille pensieri per le nozze e soprattutto per le ultime fasi dell'adozione di Teddy che, se tutto fosse andato bene, sarebbe venuto a vivere con loro alla fine di marzo, quindi entrambi ritennero utile cercare un minimo di distrazione nei ricordi del passato.

«Ehi, guarda cos'ho trovato» esclamò Ron dopo un po', distogliendo Harry dai tentativi di interpretare una specie di messaggio in codice tra Sirius e Remus, che aveva trovato tra le pagine di un quaderno di Aritmagica.

Il ragazzo stava sventolando un libriccino dalla copertina verde.

«Cos'è?»

«Credo che sia un diario. Di tua madre.»

Eccitato, Harry mollò il bigliettino.

«Dai, fammi vedere!»

Saltò fuori che si trattava davvero di un diario, tenuto in maniera piuttosto sporadica ma che copriva il quinto, il sesto e parte del settimo anno a Hogwarts.

Harry si fece portare da Kreacher una tazza di tè e si mise a leggere, continuando anche quando Ron, stufo di frugare nello scatolone, si ritirò a dormire.

Si trovò a ridere delle buffe descrizioni che la madre aveva fatto dei compagni di scuola e dei professori, a indignarsi con lei per la cattiva condotta di James Potter e della sua combriccola, e a vivere come se fosse stato lì con loro tutta la fase in cui lei e suo padre si erano stuzzicati a vicenda prima che lui le chiedesse di uscire.

L'ultima pagina del diario descriveva il momento in cui James le aveva chiesto di diventare la sua ragazza.

Chiudendo il libriccino con un sospiro, Harry raggiunse il suo amore tra le lenzuola, felice di avere trovato quel piccolo gioiello che lo aveva fatto sentire più vicino ai suoi genitori.

Prima di cedere al sonno, decise che avrebbe condiviso quel dono con le uniche due persone ancora abbastanza legate a Lily da essere interessate a leggerlo: sua zia Petunia e Severus Snape.

  
  


**Hogwards, Scozia, 30 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


Harry emerse dal camino nello studio della Preside, con una borsa a tracolla che, tra le altre cose, conteneva una copia del diario di sua madre.

L'altra copia che aveva fatto, l'aveva portata il pomeriggio precedente a sua zia insieme all'invito per il matrimonio.

I rapporti tra di loro si erano un po' ammorbiditi nel corso degli anni, soprattutto grazie a Dudley che, una volta partito per il college e quindi lontano dall'influenza dei genitori, sembrava essere rinsavito e aver sviluppato qualcosa di assimilabile a un cervello e una coscienza. Harry sospettava che buona parte dei progressi fatti potessero essere imputati al fatto che, fuori dall'ambiente famigliare, il cugino era stato sottoposto a parecchie delle vessazioni che per tutta l'infanzia e l'adolescenza aveva inflitto agli altri, lui in primis.

Beh, in ogni caso una sorta di rapporto distaccato e cortese era stato costruito su basi traballanti e, sebbene Harry non scoppiasse dalla voglia di frequentare gli zii, era comunque contento di non aver perso del tutto il legame con la famiglia di sua madre.

Anche se zia Petunia aveva trattato il diario con lo stesso sdegno con cui guardava ogni singolo oggetto proveniente dal mondo magico, tornando dal bagno Harry l'aveva colta ad accarezzarne la copertina, quando pensava che lui non la stesse guardando, e aveva sorriso soddisfatto.

Ora, in un lunedì di tempesta, si apprestava a consegnare la seconda copia a uno scorbutico Mastro Pozionista.

«Ciao Harry, vieni, accomodati! Come stai? È un po' che non ti fai vedere» lo salutò la Preside McGonagall.

«Mi spiace, professoressa, purtroppo è stato un periodo molto impegnativo, tra l'adozione e il matrimonio.»

«Mi stavo giusto domandando come mai non avevo ancora letto sulla Gazzetta delle tue nozze… chi è la fortunata?»

«Ehm, in realtà è un fortunato. Ron.»

La donna sbarrò gli occhi, ma si ricompose in fretta.

«Beh, in fondo siete sempre stati legati… anche se la cosa mi sorprende: non avevate mai dato segno di questo tipo di, diciamo, preferenze, a scuola.»

Harry fece una risatina imbarazzata.

«Forse perché ne abbiamo entrambi preso coscienza solo dopo.»

«Sono comunque molto felice per voi, Potter.»

«Grazie, Professoressa. A proposito» si mise a frugare nella borsa, estrasse una pergamena arrotolata e la spinse sul tavolo davanti alla donna «questo è il suo invito.»

Lei fece un sorriso caldo e gioioso.

«Oh, grazie! Verrò con immenso piacere.»

«Purtroppo è di mercoledì pomeriggio, seguito da un ricevimento per cena. Sa, con la Legge in scadenza i weekend erano intasati.»

Lei sventolò la mano.

«Non c'è problema, la scuola non crollerà se mi assento per mezza giornata.»

«Lei e anche Hagrid.»

«Ovviamente.»

«C'è un'altra cosa: data la natura, ehm, particolare della nostra scelta, abbiamo deciso di non diffondere la notizia. Vorremmo che a una certa giornalista non arrivasse voce né di chi sposerò, né della data, pertanto le chiedo di non farne parola con nessuno, nemmeno coi colleghi.»

Minerva Mc Grannit ammiccò.

«La data di cosa, Potter? Non so di cosa tu stia parlando… Allora» proseguì, facendo apparire un servizio da tè «raccontami come vanno i preparativi e come stanno Ron, i Weasley e tutti gli altri.»

Chiacchierarono amabilmente per quasi un'ora, poi Harry tirò fuori la copia del libriccino di Lily.

«C'è un altro motivo che mi ha spinto a venire qui anziché mandarle l'invito via gufo. L'altra sera ho trovato un vecchio diario di mia madre e ho pensato che a Mastro Snape avrebbe fatto piacere averne una copia, e dato che in questi giorni è qui a scuola…»

«Mi rende felice vedere che sei diventato un uomo così gentile e attento, Harry. Ti fa onore avere questo tipo di premura nei confronti di una persona con la quale non sei mai andato d'accordo, per usare un eufemismo.»

«Beh, quei tempi sono passati e le memorie che mi ha dato quando pensava di stare per morire hanno cambiato la visione che avevo di lui. Lo trovo nel suo solito ufficio?»

«No, quello adesso è di Theodore. Lui, sua moglie e i bambini sono dalla madre di lei, in questi giorni, ma non mi sembrava corretto far invadere i loro spazi. A Severus abbiamo assegnato una delle stanze degli ospiti su questo piano. Sai, mi fa piacere averlo ancora qui, ma…»

La preside si interruppe, guardando la neve che cadeva fuori dalla finestra.

«Ma?» la sollecitò Harry.

La donna si riscosse.

«Ti devo avvertire che in questo periodo pare perfino più scontroso e chiuso del solito, il che visti i suoi standard è tutto dire. Fatica a parlare perfino con me, e spesso lo colgo a guardare nel vuoto con una strana espressione. Se non si trattasse di Severus, direi che sta soffrendo per patimenti amorosi piuttosto recenti. In ogni caso, ti consiglio di stare molto attento a quello che dici, perché sembra sempre sul punto di voler lanciare maledizioni a tutti.»

Harry si tirò il mento. “Vuoi vedere che…”

Ringraziò la preside e andò alla ricerca dell'ex professore.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta, Severus fu tentato di lanciare qualcosa di pesante contro l'ennesimo rompiscatole che non lo lasciava in pace. Aveva appena finito di far raschiare calderoni a un ragazzino che in classe buttava gli ingredienti addosso ai compagni anziché utilizzarli nel modo corretto quando era stato intercettato da Filch, il quale l'aveva trattenuto per mezz'ora per lamentarsi di come gli studenti fossero sempre più indisciplinati e per illustrargli quanto avesse sentito la mancanza di una mano ferma come la sua. Era stato difficile liberarsi del vecchio guardiano e ora non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a posare le terga in poltrona che qualcun altro veniva a tormentarlo.

Non fu affatto felice di vedere che si trattava di Harry Zuccone Potter.

Si rese conto che, dopo un'assurda pausa di qualche anno, era tornato a odiarlo ed era giusto così. Era giusto, perché quell'insulso ragazzino gli aveva portato via l'illusione che ci fosse qualcosa di buono anche per lui, in quel mondo di merda, esattamente come aveva fatto il suo insulso padre trent'anni prima.

«Cosa vuoi?» chiese, brusco, senza mascherare in alcun modo la sua irritazione né la sua avversione.

«Buonasera, Mastro Snape, le ho portato una cosa che credo potrà interessarle. Posso entrare?»

Severus strinse i denti per trattenersi dal farlo arretrare lungo il corridoio a calci nel sedere e si fece da parte.

Non lo invitò ad accomodarsi, ma lo affrontò con le braccia conserte.

«Sentiamo, cos'è che dovresti darmi?»

Il ragazzo frugò nella borsa che aveva a tracolla e gli porse un quadernetto, che lui guardò come fosse un serpente a sonagli.

«L'altra sera ho trovato un diario di mia madre in uno scatolone. Pensavo che potesse farle piacere leggerlo, così ne ho fatta una copia.

_Lily…_

Severus mantenne una facciata impassibile, anche se voleva chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare a un sospiro. E agguantare il quaderno per stringerselo al petto.

«È tutto?» chiese, protendendo una mano con studiata lentezza, palmo in su.

«Sì, è tutto» borbottò Potter passandogli il diario.

Sembrava seccato, e Severus non trattenne un sorrisetto. Dopo tutti quegli anni, era ancora divertente far saltare la mosca al naso al moccioso.

Potter lo superò per andarsene, ma si fermò sulla soglia, voltandosi a guardarlo.

«Io sto per sposare la persona che amo, professore, e le assicuro che non c'è niente di più meraviglioso. Credo che anche lei dovrebbe fare lo stesso, anziché rimanere a consumarsi nell'ombra.»

Una sorda rabbia gli pulsò nel petto.

«Levati dai piedi, Potter» sibilò.

«Professore, lei…»

«Io è già tanto se non ti Schianto fino alla prossima settimana, ragazzetto» lo interruppe lui, senza alzare la voce ma infondendo nelle sue parole tutta la cattiveria di cui era capace. Che non era poca. «Vedi di farti i cazzi tuoi. Non amo nessuno, nessuno ama me e tu sei proprio l'ultimo che deve parlare su questo argomento. E ora vattene.»

Concluse il discorso con uno spintone che mandò Potter a caracollare in corridoio. Chiuse la porta con violenza, senza nemmeno soffermarsi a controllare se il coglione fosse rimasto in piedi o meno.

Recuperato l'equilibrio, Harry restò a fissare la porta che vibrava ancora dalla forza con la quale era stata sbattuta, perplesso da quella reazione così scomposta.

Era mai possibile che Snape gli portasse ancora rancore per via di suo padre? Che provasse ancora qualcosa per sua madre? Iniziò a sospettare che forse dargli un diario che parlava dell'innamoramento tra i suoi genitori non era stata una buona idea.

E comunque… e allora, Hermione?

Per quanto l'amica negasse, per quanto Luna, Ginny, Draco e Narcissa facessero gli gnorri, era chiaro che c'era qualcosa tra di loro, che probabilmente c'era stato fin da quel viaggio di lavoro a settembre. Però non riusciva a credere che qualcuno come Snape avesse semplicemente giocato con lei. Con tutti i suoi difetti, non gli pareva il tipo. Non fosse altro che per il fatto che tollerava talmente poco il contatto umano da essere una delle persone più solitarie che gli fosse mai capitato di incontrare. E lui lo sapeva bene, dato che per anni era stato incaricato come Auror di sorvegliarlo: la cosa non era di dominio pubblico, ma tutti gli ex MangiaMorte, anche quelli convertiti, erano stati seguiti dappresso dal Ministero per un bel pezzo.

Insomma, era convinto che, se aveva intrapreso un qualche tipo di relazione con la sua amica, non era perché avesse semplicemente voglia di scopare.

Magari… magari provava davvero qualcosa, ed era solo combattuto tra lei e il ricordo di sua madre?


	44. 43

**Hogwards, Scozia, 30 Gennaio 2006**

  
  


Anche se sapeva benissimo che si trattava solo di una copia, Severus appoggiò con estrema delicatezza il diario sul tavolino, davanti alla poltrona che era solito occupare la sera per correggere i compiti degli alunni, leggere o affogare nelle proprie miserie.

Prima di accomodarsi si versò un bicchiere di whisky incendiario. Aveva preso a consumarne un paio ogni sera, prima di andare a letto, da quando quella che non osava nemmeno chiamare “relazione” con Hermione era finita.

Quella quantità non era sufficiente a ubriacarlo, né a riempire il vuoto che si sentiva dentro, ma riusciva a dargli un temporaneo calore e un senso di effimero, costruito benessere che gli erano in qualche misura di consolazione.

Hermione Granger aveva smantellato il muro di anestetizzata apatia che si era costruito, e ora gli rimaneva solo un'esistenza dolorante, incapace di tornare sui binari precedenti. E lui la odiava, così come odiava quel maledetto di Harry Potter.

Chissà, magari si stavano facendo delle grasse risate insieme, alle sue spalle.

A quel pensiero, le dita si contrassero attorno al bicchiere, così forte che gli si sbiancarono le nocche e poi, con un grido di rabbia, lo scagliò contro lo stipite del camino. Lì il vetro si infranse in un'esplosione di schegge e schizzi di liquore e lui restò a guardarli spargersi tutt'intorno, ansimando.

Non tollerava di essere di nuovo l'oggetto di prese in giro.

Non tollerava di essere…

Solo.

Lo sguardo gli corse al diario e, con l'occhio della mente, tornò alla notte di Capodanno, alla presenza di Lily così vicina, così tangibile. Lei gli aveva detto che doveva lasciarla andare, ma lui… come poteva, ora che era chiaro che Hermione non era mai stata sua?

Aveva bisogno di qualcosa cui aggrapparsi, come un naufrago in balia dei flutti.

Si lasciò cadere di schianto sulla poltrona e prese il quaderno.

 _Caro diario, non so perché ho deciso di prendere questa abitudine babbana,_ cominciava, _però ormai siamo qui, io te e una penna autoinchiostrante. Non so neanche se riuscirò a scrivere con regolarità, non sono costante e inflessibile come Sev, ma ci proverò._

Severus sorrise, ricordando la Lily quindicenne. Si mise più comodo e si versò un altro bicchiere di whisky.

Il sorriso gli morì a breve sulle labbra, man mano che proseguiva nella lettura e gli venivano riportati alla mente tutti gli episodi di bullismo che aveva subito.

Non era tanto la descrizione dei fatti, quanto il modo che Lily aveva di parlare di lui: l'amico d'infanzia un po' sfigato, un po' troppo serioso, un po' troppo… altezzoso.

A più riprese, trovò scritte considerazioni come: “se Severus fosse più accomodante e si sforzasse di più di essere come gli altri, non avrebbe tutti i problemi che ha”. Come se fosse stato _lui,_ la causa di quel che subiva, e non gli altri e la loro crudeltà.

Tutto il piacere provato nell'iniziare la lettura era svanito e lui aveva già il cuore pesante, quando arrivò all'episodio in cui la chiamava sanguemarcio. Nel diario, lei gli dava dello stronzo, dell'idiota, dell'ingrato, diceva che non lo voleva più vedere e che uno come lui non aveva altro possibile destino che rimanere per sempre solo.

Beh? Non era stata profetica?

In una delle annotazioni dei giorni successivi, diceva che Pandora Morgan aveva tentato di convincerla a non dare peso a quell'unico insulto, a cercare di capire la sua situazione, il suo punto di vista. Lily le aveva risposto che non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai perdonato, che non c'era niente da capire e che Severus era mille volte peggio di Potter.

In quella stessa annotazione, Lily ammetteva di sapere che Severus era innamorato di lei, ma non l'aveva mai ritenuto _alla sua altezza_. Severus non aveva mai avuto nessuna possibilità, perché non era bello, perché non aveva amici. Perché era quasi impossibile capirlo e difficile sopportarlo per via del suo carattere caustico.

Lui l'aveva immaginato, ma vederlo nero su bianco… faceva ancora più male di quanto avrebbe mai pensato.

I suoi occhi umidi si posarono sulla frase successiva.

“ _Prima che si rivelasse così stronzo, lo tenevo come amico perché mi faceva pena. Perché pensavo che anche qualcuno antipatico e rompiscatole come lui dovesse avere almeno una persona vicina, ma ora…”_

Severus chiuse di scatto il diario, mentre il suo cuore si spezzava un'altra volta.

Perfino l'amicizia con lei, quell'unico ricordo positivo della sua infanzia e della sua adolescenza, la luce che l'aveva fatto sopravvivere fino a quel momento, era stata un'illusione?

Cercò di dirsi che Lily era solo una ragazzina ferita, quando aveva scritto quelle cose, che forse non erano nemmeno vere, che quello che gli aveva detto la sua visione di Capodanno le smentiva… ma era stata poi vera, quella visione? O si era immaginato tutto?

Non riuscì a contrastare l'ondata di dolore che lo invase da capo a piedi, facendolo tremare.

Posò il diario: non aveva la forza di leggere oltre, di scoprire altre parole crudeli nei suoi confronti o di vedere dipanarsi la storia tra l'amore della sua vita e il suo acerrimo nemico di allora… di vedersi sbattuto in faccia tutto ciò che non aveva mai avuto e che mai avrebbe potuto avere.

Fu in quel momento che prese la decisione definitiva.

Se la donna che aveva amato più di ogni altro essere vivente non l'aveva mai considerato nemmeno un vero e proprio amico, se quell'unica altra che era parsa interessarsi a lui aveva avuto da sempre gli occhi su un altro, pensò mentre una stanchezza antica gli calava sulle ossa… allora forse si trattava semplicemente del fatto che lui non era in grado di scegliere le donne di cui infatuarsi. Era quindi opportuno affidare al Ministero il compito di trovargli una moglie.


	45. 44

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 1 Febbraio 2006**

  
  


Percy Weasley era appena arrivato in ufficio, a un'ora antelucana, quando sentì che bussavano alla porta. Gemette internamente: dall'inizio dell'anno non aveva requie. Con l'avvicinarsi del termine per presentare i moduli relativi alla Legge Matrimoniale, e la scadenza della stessa, aveva la scrivania invasa di carte e l'agenda piena di cerimonie a cui era tenuto a presenziare, in quanto Sottosegretario alla Famiglia e alle Politiche Sociali.

Era lui che doveva rispondere ai dubbi degli impiegati, alle richieste del Wizengamot, fare fronte alle proteste del pubblico e seguire come una balia la Commissione per gli Accoppiamenti – un gruppo di maghi esperti in connessioni magiche, valutazioni psicologiche e Divinazione, incaricati di valutare le tracce magiche e i curriculum vitae di tutti i single le cui richieste stavano arrivando in massa in quei giorni, per trovare le accoppiate migliori. Lui che doveva tirare le fila di un ufficio che dal 10 gennaio era aperto ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro.

Insomma, era un mese che tra una cosa e l'altra quasi non chiudeva occhio e non c'era speranza che la situazione migliorasse prima del tre marzo, data in cui tra l'altro anche lui si sarebbe sposato, per ultimo in modo che il suo viaggio di nozze non interferisse col lavoro.

La sua Audrey era una santa e lui era un uomo fortunato.

«Avanti» disse stancamente, ricacciando indietro i pensieri riguardo alla sua futura moglie per concentrarsi sul lavoro, ma fu sorpreso della persona che vide comparire sulla sua soglia.

«Ehi, ciao, come mai da queste parti?» salutò.

«Ciao, Percy, c'è una faccenda di cui ti vorrei parlare.»

«Dimmi tutto.»

L'ospite si accomodò nella poltroncina davanti alla scrivania e iniziò a raccontare.

  
  


**Chinatown, Londra, 2 Febbraio 2006**

  
  


Hermione era raggomitolata come una palla sul divano, con addosso una pesante coperta di pile e davanti a sé, sul tavolino ingombro di carte, una tazza di cioccolata fumante.

Non piangeva più, da qualche giorno. Da quando si era rassegnata al fatto che Severus non si sarebbe fatto vivo prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Non riusciva a smettere di guardare la fotografia, però. Quella che gli aveva scattato in Sudafrica. Quella in cui rideva di cuore. Quella che immortalava l'istante in cui, se ne rendeva conto solo ora, aveva iniziato a vederlo come qualcosa di diverso da un collega.

All'improvviso un moto di rabbia la colse. In fondo, invece, lui non era mai stato che quello. Un collega.

Si alzò di scatto, pensando di cestinare la foto, poi cambiò idea e marciò fino alla sua camera da letto. Aprì l'armadio e tirò fuori una piccola scatola di scarpe alla quale aveva applicato un incantesimo di estensione irriconoscibile e che usava come “soffitta”. Tolse di scatto il coperchio e gettò dentro la fotografia, prima di ributtare in malo modo la scatola in fondo all'armadio.

Infine tornò in salotto e, con un sospiro, prese in mano i moduli ministeriali che l'Ufficio per le Politiche Famigliari si era premurato di recapitarle all'inizio dell'anno. Era ora di affrontare l'ignoto che rappresentava il suo futuro.

Con una penna auto-inchiostrante riempì la pagina relativa all'equivalente magico dei suoi dati anagrafici, per proseguire con informazioni sintetiche sulla sua famiglia, sul suo stato di salute, sulla sua educazione, carriera e prospettive lavorative future. Le veniva richiesto anche di fare una descrizione sintetica della propria casa e degli eventuali motivi per cui avrebbe preferito risiedere lì piuttosto che altrove.

Fu poi il turno della pagina dedicata ai suoi hobby e ai suoi interessi, alle cose che le piacevano e a cosa si aspettava dalla vita matrimoniale.

Questa attenzione a ciò che lei voleva la rincuorò: forse non l'avrebbero semplicemente accoppiata al primo che passava. Forse sarebbero riusciti a trovarle un mago che non si aspettava che lei rinunciasse a tutto ciò per cui aveva lavorato per restare a casa a fare l'angelo del focolare.

Proseguì a compilare la parte in cui le si richiedeva una descrizione sintetica del suo uomo ideale (mise “colto, intelligente, capace di sostenere una conversazione di buon livello, meglio se amante della lettura”) cui seguiva lo spazio in cui inserire eventuali nominativi graditi e l'elenco dei maghi che non intendeva sposare. Quest'ultimo risultò piuttosto lungo, e il primo nome della lista era quello di Gregory Goyle.

Seguì la pagina delle preferenze riguardo alle nozze. Lei scrisse che le sarebbe piaciuto sposarsi il 1° marzo, nella stessa cerimonia che avrebbe unito i suoi amici Harry James Potter e Ronald Bilius Weasley. Era stata una proposta dei due: combinare le cerimonie, in modo da esserle accanto nel momento in cui sarebbe stata legata a un uomo che non aveva scelto.

Lei però aggiunse anche che preferiva non tenere alcun ricevimento. Inoltre non aveva richieste particolari in merito alle fedi o al viaggio di nozze, limitandosi a indicare un budget per entrambi nelle caselle preposte.

Il Ministero aveva deciso di imporre a tutte le coppie non formate spontaneamente di partire, subito dopo le nozze, per un viaggio di almeno dieci giorni, per permettere ai novelli sposi di conoscersi, avere uno spazio neutrale dove discutere dei dettagli pratici della propria unione e consumare il legame per renderlo effettivo. Per lei andava bene qualsiasi meta. In fondo, non sarebbe stato un viaggio di piacere. Soprattutto, temeva, la parte della consumazione.

Rilesse tutto diverse volte col cuore pesante, apportando un paio di correzioni e domandandosi se fosse giusto che il suo futuro fosse deciso così, tramite un modulo standard e una non meglio precisata affinità magica, stabilita da una non meglio precisata Commissione.

“Avresti dovuto pensarci prima, Hermione. Avresti dovuto ingoiare l'orgoglio e chiedere a Severus di sposarti, oppure non avresti dovuto sprecare tre anni appresso a storie di sesso fini a sé stesse. Hai avuto il tuo preavviso e quello che stai raccogliendo ora è il frutto di tre anni di rifiuto di accettare la realtà che ti stava aspettando” si disse.

Fu solo un attimo prima di arrotolare definitivamente il modulo e attaccarlo alla zampa del gufo che l'avrebbe consegnato all'ufficio del Sottosegretario alle Politiche Famigliari– che in quel periodo era aperto giorno e notte – che si decise a scrivere due parole in uno spazio che in precedenza aveva lasciato vuoto.

Infine, emozionalmente esausta, si trascinò a letto e pianse le lacrime che aveva trattenuto nell'ultima decina di giorni.

  
  


**Hogwards, Scozia, 2 Febbraio 2006**

  
  


Era ormai tarda notte quando Severus mise da parte la pila di penosi compiti che aveva appena finito di correggere.

Si sfregò gli occhi stanchi.

Non aveva mai dormito bene, soprattutto dalla morte di Lily, ma in quegli ultimi giorni sembrava che i pensieri e i ricordi tornassero a tormentarlo ancora più del solito. Forse non avrebbe dovuto rimandare l'appuntamento con quel dannato magipsicologo.

Forse, semplicemente, avrebbe dovuto togliersi dalle scatole l'incombenza di compilare quei dannati moduli ministeriali tempo prima, anziché arrivare sul limite della scadenza dell'indomani.

Aprì con rabbia il cassetto dove li aveva infilati e li sbatté sul tavolo, prima di alzarsi e andare all'armadietto all'angolo.

Tirò fuori una bottiglia di rum babbano e se ne versò una generosa dose: di sicuro avrebbe avuto bisogno di un po' di supporto per compilare il mucchio di stronzate che lo aspettava.

Rise senza alcun umorismo quando si trovò costretto a descrivere le proprie passioni. Ma davvero a qualcuno al Ministero interessava qualcosa di lui e dei suoi piani per il futuro, quando quel mucchio di decerebrati non faceva altro che intromettersi nella sua vita?

E poi, quali piani per quale futuro?

La voglia di lasciarsi morire era tornata a tutta forza.

Rimase a lungo a fissare, in compagnia di un altro bicchiere di rum, le righe dove avrebbe dovuto descrivere la sua donna ideale.

Avrebbe voluto scrivere “capelli ricci e incontrollabili, lingua inarrestabile, atteggiamento da so-tutto-io e i seni più perfetti dell'universo”. Lasciò lo spazio bianco.

Non avvenne lo stesso con quello in cui doveva elencare le maghe sgradite. Lì l'elenco era piuttosto lungo.

Fece molto in fretta, invece, con la parte relativa alla cerimonia: “non me ne frega un cazzo”, scrisse in uno stampatello molto chiaro e piuttosto grosso.

Solo dopo il quinto bicchiere di rum, si decise ad aggiungere tre parole in una sezione che fino a quel momento aveva lasciata vuota.

Prima di potersene pentire, si trascinò alla guferia e spedì il dannato plico al dannato ufficio del Ministero.

Dopo, si ubriacò per la prima volta nella sua orribile vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quella che segue è stata la mia canzone preferita per tanti anni. Spero che piaccia anche a voi e che la troviate adatta per questa storia :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/rjC4bwuiZ3Y
> 
> I cannot leave here, I cannot stay  
> Forever haunted, more than afraid  
> Asphyxiate on words I would say  
> I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue
> 
> Ther eare no flowers, no, not this time  
> There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
> I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
> I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me
> 
> I cannot stay here, I cannot leave  
> Just like all I loved, I'm make believe  
> Imagined heart, I disappear  
> Seems...no one will appear here and make me real
> 
> There are no flowers, no, not this time  
> There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
> I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
> I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me
> 
> I'd tell you how it haunts me  
> I'd tell you how it haunts me  
> Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams  
> I'd tell you how it haunts me  
> Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams  
> You don't care that it haunts me
> 
> There are no flowers, no, not this time  
> There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
> I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
> I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
> Just how much this hurts me  
> Just how much you...


	46. 45

**Chinatown, Londra, 20 Febbraio 2006**

  
  


Il suono del citofono le arrivò decisamente inaspettato.

Erano le sei di un piovoso lunedì sera e lei era appena rientrata dopo una giornata lavorativa piuttosto frenetica.

Aveva fatto a malapena in tempo a togliersi le scarpe e il cappotto, quando il fastidioso suono la distolse da pensieri riguardanti una bella doccia e una rapida cena.

«Sì?» rispose.

«Signorina Granger? Sono un funzionario dell'Ufficio delle Politiche Famigliari. Posso salire?»

Lei sospirò.

«Venga.»

Le comparve davanti un ometto che probabilmente le arrivava alla spalla, che con tutta evidenza non si voleva arrendere alla calvizie, date le dimensioni del riporto che gli copriva la parte alta della testa e che aveva tutta l'aria di qualcuno che non dormiva da almeno un mese, a giudicare dall'estensione e dal colore delle sue occhiaie.

«Si accomodi, posso offrirle  un caffè ?» chiese indicando il tavolo.

«No, no, la ringrazio,  ne  ho preso fin tropp o, oggi, e non so se dormirò stanotte. Lei è la quindicesima persona che visito» replicò lui con aria afflitta, sedendosi.

Lei avrebbe voluto rispondergli “ben ti sta, così impari a ficcare il naso nella vita sentimentale altrui” ma si trattenne.

«Acqua?»

«No, grazie.»

L'uomo tirò fuori una cartellina con un codice, dalla quale estrasse un foglio cui diede una rapida occhiata prima di posarlo sul tavolo a faccia in giù. Attese che lei si prendesse un bicchiere d'acqua e lo raggiungesse.

«Non so se è al corrente di questa particolare decisione del Sottosegretario, ma dato che sono successi diversi… incidenti, da un mese a questa parte la prassi è di _non_ informare le persone che, non avendo un fidanzato o una fidanzata, hanno compilato i moduli per l'Accoppiamento Ministeriale, in merito all'identità del futuro coniuge che è stato selezionato per loro.»

«Cosa?! Mi sta dicendo che non potrò sapere chi sia il mio futuro marito fino al giorno delle nozze?»

«Esattamente. Vogliamo, ehm, evitare che lei cerchi di ucciderlo o vada a minacciarlo o cose del genere. Ehm, scusi, non intendevo che penso che lei- _lei_ voglia farlo ma…»

L'ometto allargò le braccia ed Hermione si prese la testa tra le mani.

La faccenda diventava sempre più grottesca ogni giorno che passava.

«Vada avanti.»

«Sarò io a fare da tramite tra lei e il suo sposo per organizzare le nozze e il viaggio. Per questo motivo sono stato da lui questa mattina e ho raccolto le sue proposte e richieste.» Girò il foglio. «Vedo che lei ha espresso la preferenza di non avere alcun ricevimento, è corretto?» chiese aggrottando la fronte con aria di disapprovazione, come se non capisse per quale motivo una persona sana di mente si rifiutasse di festeggiare quella che di fatto era una condanna a vita.

«È corretto» rispose lei stancamente.

«Perfetto, il suo futuro marito si è dichiarato assolutamente concorde su questo punto.»

«Ciò dimostra che perlomeno si tratta di una persona intelligente, a differenza tua» borbottò lei a bassissima voce.

«Prego?»

«Niente, niente, prosegua pure per favore.»

«Ho informato il signore della sua preferenza per tenere la cerimonia in parallelo a quella dei suoi amici – senza informarlo sui nomi dei suddetti, come da sua richiesta – ed egli ha accettato. Per quel che riguarda il viaggio di nozze, invece, il signore mi ha chiesto cortesemente di informarla che possiede uno stabile in una località balneare estera, pertanto se per lei va bene propone di trascorrere lì la vostra luna di miele.»

“La nostra luna di stupro reciproco, vorrai dire” pensò lei, stringendo le mani a pugno sotto il tavolo.

«Mi è dato almeno sapere dove si trova questo stabile?»

«Sì. È su un'isola nell'oceano Indiano.» L’uomo fece scorrere lo sguardo sul foglio. «Ecco, Mauritius, si chiama.»

Hermione rischiò di sputacchiare l'acqua che stava bevendo.

«Il mio futuro marito ha una casa a _Mauritius_?» esclamò quando fu riuscita a deglutire.

Lui la guardò incuriosito.

«Sì, è un problema?»

«N-no, credo di no» biascicò lei. Evidentemente il funzionario non era molto informato sulle mete turistiche preferite dai babbani.

L'uomo le chiese poi se avesse preferenze in merito alle fedi – “no” – , ai fiori e alla musica – “vanno bene quelli che hanno già scelto i miei amici” – o indicazioni sull’abbigliamento dello sposo – “può venire pure nudo, per quel che mi interessa”.

Più andavano avanti, più l’ometto la guardava con aria di disapprovazione, più Hermione si irritava: ma davvero quella sottospecie di patetico aspirante Cupido pensava di trovarla entusiasta e pronta a organizzare quelle nozze come se fossero il giorno più bello della sua vita?

La prima volta che avesse visto Percy, gliene avrebbe cantate quattro. Se proprio era necessario che il Ministero intervenisse così pesantemente nella vita dei cittadini, quantomeno poteva procurarsi dei funzionari dotati di empatia o almeno di un po’ di raziocinio, che cavolo!

Quando finalmente il tizio se ne andò, Hermione trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Non sapeva quanto altro avrebbe resistito prima di pietrificargli le chiappe.

C'era solo un pensiero a consolarla: se il suo futuro marito possedeva un immobile a Mauritius, almeno non era povero in canna.

Non era molto, ma era già qualcosa.

  
  


**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 27 Febbraio 2006**

  
  


Hermione aveva la testa tra le nuvole.

Beh, non si poteva certo dire che non fosse giustificata: la data in cui la sua vita sarebbe cambiata per sempre si avvicinava e lei non poteva fare niente per modificare un destino che non voleva, ma che stupidamente non aveva fatto nulla per prevenire finché era stata in tempo.

Da g iorni  si aggirava per il laboratorio quasi senza meta,  al punto che Ernie l’aveva relegata alla scrivania, a occuparsi delle pratiche burocratiche, o al limite  di qualche pozione che anche un ragazzino del primo anno a Hogwarts sarebbe stato in grado di realizzare senza creare danni.

Quella mattina, era la terza volta che il collega, senza che lei se ne accorgesse, la coglieva con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e l’inchiostro che colava dalla punta della penna. La capiva, la capiva eccome: anche lui, se fosse stato costretto a sposarsi senza nemmeno conoscere in anticipo l’identità della sposa, sarebbe stato nelle medesime condizioni, se non addirittura peggiori.  G li faceva rabbia vedere come il Ministero non prendesse nemmeno in considerazione concetti basilari come la libertà individuale e il rispetto della volontà dei suoi cittadini, e allo stesso tempo ringraziava ogni giorno Merlino e tutti i maghi dell’antichità per avergli fatto conoscere in tempo la sua Lucy.

«’Mione» richiamò gentilmente la sua attenzione « Perché non vai a portare questo scatolone di Anti-prurito per il San Mungo al Reparto Spedizioni? Penso che ti farebbe bene fare quattro passi.»

«Uh? Scusami, non ho sentito» sussultò lei.

Ernie scosse la testa, intristito, e ripeté ciò che le aveva appena detto.

Hermione scrollò le spalle, prese la scatola e si avviò. L'unica nota positiva della giornata era che non le sarebbe toccato avere a che fare con Gregory Goyle, che si era forzosamente sposato la settimana precedente e in quel momento era in “viaggio di nozze” con la poveretta che gli “esperti” del Ministero avevano pensato bene di accoppiargli. Hermione sperò che fosse stupida e grezza quanto lui, almeno non si sarebbe accorta del pacco che la vita le aveva prontamente rifilato.

Stava tornando con tutta calma verso il laboratorio quando, girato l'angolo del suo corridoio, si trovò davanti l'ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere.

O che avrebbe _voluto_ vedere.

Oh, ma chi stava prendendo in giro? Il dolore che provava in mezzo al petto, forte, lancinante e disperato, era dimostrazione inoppugnabile del contrario.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa, urlare, picchiarlo. Avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere. Avrebbe voluto saltargli addosso e baciarlo e perdersi nel profumo di erbe che le era così familiare. Che era così… Severus.

A cosa sarebbe servito? Solo a farla apparire patetica agli occhi di lui e a spezzarle il cuore ancora di più.

Lo superò senza rallentare, e senza dare segno di aver riconosciuto la sua presenza, anche se nella sua mente si era incisa a fuoco l'immagine degli occhi scuri nei quali aveva amato perdersi, di un volto pallido e di un'espressione di ghiaccio. Tirò dritta mentre dentro di lei tutto urlava e, quando finalmente si fu chiusa la porta del laboratorio alle spalle, vi si appoggiò contro, chiudendo gli occhi per cacciare indietro le lacrime.

Per fortuna Ernie era in magazzino e non la poteva vedere.

Severus si fermò in mezzo al corridoio, incapace di far fronte al sordo, violento pulsare del cuore c ontro la gola.

S i costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, a inspirare. Ad aprire le mani che aveva strette a pugno.

A ricacciare indietro l’intensa ondata di desiderio e nostalgia che rischiava di spazzarlo via.

Lei aveva scelto, e se c’era ancora bisogno di una conferma, il modo in cui aveva finto di non vederlo gliene forniva una più che certa.

Hermione Granger non lo voleva e poco importava che lui, in quello spoglio corridoio ministeriale, si fosse reso conto che avrebbe voluto fermarla, prenderla tra le braccia e scappare lontano da tutto e da tutti. Con lei. Per sempre.

Come un automa, si impose di riprendere a camminare. Di riprendere a sopravvivere in quella vita vuota che non aveva alcun senso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you come home and stop the pain tonight?  
> Stop this pain tonight   
> https://youtu.be/s1tAYmMjLdY


	47. 46

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 1 Marzo 2006**

  
  


Com'era sua abitudine, Severus era arrivato al Reparto Politiche Famigliari del Ministero con largo anticipo.

La farsa sarebbe iniziata alle 15 in punto ma lui, dopo aver trascorso la mattinata al lavoro, era rincasato prima di mezzogiorno e, da quel momento, aveva iniziato a girare per le stanze come un leone in gabbia, lanciando occhiate furiose a quegli ambienti nei quali era abituato a stare da solo – salvo la presenza discreta di Tabby – e che quel giorno per l'ultima volta sarebbero stati così vuoti e quieti, così esclusivamente _suoi_.

Come avrebbe fatto a sopportare l'invasione dei suoi spazi e della sua privacy da parte di una perfetta sconosciuta, non lo sapeva ancora.

Sempre se la “dolce mogliettina” avesse accettato di vivere lì…

Dopo due ore, durante le quali non aveva nemmeno mangiato da tanto era nervoso ed era solo a stento riuscito a trattenersi dall'ubriacarsi per riuscire a superare in qualche modo il pomeriggio, si era infilato sotto la doccia cercando di calmarsi e poi si era vestito. Alle 14:30 era pronto; alle 14:40 dopo aver percorso a grandi passi un paio di volte ancora tutte le stanze della casa, era arrivato al Ministero via Metropolvere.

Lo fecero accomodare, da solo, in una sorta di sala d'aspetto, con come unica compagnia il mormorio e i passi delle persone che percorrevano il corridoio. Il quarto d'ora che trascorse lì dentro gli parve uno dei più lunghi della sua vita.

Sussultò quando un funzionario venne a chiamarlo, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di quanto, esattamente, fosse nervoso. Solo il suo passato da spia gli permetteva di non avere le mani percorse da tremiti incontrollabili.

«Signor Snape, se vuole seguirmi, la condurrò nella Sala dove si terrà la cerimonia. Scusi per l'attesa, ma la coppia che sarà unita contemporaneamente a lei e alla sua sposa ha fatto richiesta di segretezza e abbiamo iniziato solo ora a far entrare gli ospiti dopo un rigoroso controllo.»

Lui scrollò le spalle e si incamminò dietro all'addetto. Non gli poteva importare di meno delle fisime degli amici della sua futura moglie.

Arrivarono davanti a una porticina, dove stazionava addirittura un Auror in divisa, un ragazzo che non conosceva ma che evidentemente conosceva lui, dato che nel vederlo annuì e si fece da parte aprendo la porta per farlo entrare.

«Congratulazioni!» lo salutò il suo accompagnatore prima di andarsene, e Severus si trattenne a stento dal colpirlo con una fattura che l'avrebbe mandato per tutto il giorno a cagare. Letteralmente.

Invece prese un gran respiro, raddrizzò le spalle e avanzò do un passo oltre la soglia che conduceva all'anticamera della sua nuova, “fantastica” vita.

E rimase pietrificato dove si trovava, mentre un incubo che nemmeno aveva contemplato gli crollava addosso con il peso e la potenza di un'incudine che cadeva dal decimo piano.

Davanti a lui, sulle sedie decorate destinate agli ospiti, una distesa di rosse teste Weasley. E poi Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas. Ernie McMillan e Cho Chang. Minerva Mc Gonagall e Hagrid. Andromeda Tonks. Perfino Draco e Narcissa, coi quali non si sentiva da quando era partito per Hogwarts e che non si sarebbe certo sognato di invitare a quella farsa.

La visione peggiore di tutte, però, era quella di Potter, con un elegantissimo tight babbano grigio antracite e una rosa bianca appuntata al taschino, che camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro davanti al tavolo riccamente ornato e pieno di fiori dal quale sarebbe stata officiata la cerimonia, tirandosi le maniche della camicia che sporgevano dai polsini.

“No!” gridò qualcosa dentro di lui. Un lacerante urlo di dolore.

Non era possibile.

No, il destino non poteva davvero odiarlo _così tanto_ da farlo sposare contemporaneamente all'unica donna che avesse davvero… desiderato negli ultimi anni. Da costringerlo a guardare mentre veniva unita a un altro.

Voleva sparire, _morire_ , uscire da lì, scappare e non tornare più.

Eppure i suoi piedi non risposero al comando di girarsi e tornare per la strada dalla quale era venuto perché non poteva.

Non poteva rinunciare alla magia e non aveva lo stomaco di farsi vent'anni ad Azkaban pur di risparmiarsi quella cocente umiliazione.

Codardo che non era altro.

Anziché andarsene, si trovò a ritirarsi nell'ombra, confondendo il proprio stupido corpo da spaventapasseri vestito di nero con la sagoma scura di un tendaggio accanto alla porta.

Nessuno l'aveva visto entrare e nessuno badò a lui.

Per distrarsi e riuscire di nuovo a respirare, cercò di riflettere su chi potesse essere la donna con la quale stava per essere incastrato per tutta la vita.

Aveva chiesto di sposarsi insieme ai suoi amici, quindi doveva essere qualcuna nella cerchia di Granger e Potter, ma chi?

Non la Weasley, che era la moglie di Draco, né la Chang, che si era sposata l'anno precedente e che in quel momento sedeva tra gli invitati. Il suo sguardo venne catturato dalla chioma bionda di un mago che stava percorrendo lo spazio tra le sedie diretto verso lo sposo: Xenophyllus Lovegood.

Severus pensò che sarebbe svenuto.

Luna Lovegood… che non si vedeva da nessuna parte e che, a quanto ne sapeva lui, era ancora single.

Si ritrovò a far fatica a deglutire. Se si trattava di lei… sarebbe impazzito entro una settimana.

Dopo un tempo che parve infinito al suo stomaco annodato, ma che probabilmente non era stato più di un paio di minuti, Percy Weasley, che indossava sopra la veste la fascia ufficiale di Sottosegretario e aveva in mano due pergamene arrotolate, entrò dalla porta di fronte a lui e si accomodò dietro il tavolo, accompagnato da altri due funzionari.

All'improvviso tutti si affrettarono a raggiungere le proprie sedie, Potter fermò i propri passi davanti a Percy, e Severus si rese conto che quello era il segnale che l'ora era arrivata.

Coi visceri che gli si contorcevano in un unico nodo di ansia e dolore, fece un passo avanti e uscì allo scoperto.

Ci fu una sorta di fiato collettivamente trattenuto quando i presenti posarono gli occhi su di lui, ma fece uno sforzo per ignorare tutto ciò che lo circondava e avanzò verso il tavolo.

Non riuscì però a ignorare Potter, il quale osservava la sua avanzata con in viso un sorriso così soddisfatto che gli fece venire voglia di ucciderlo e uccidersi, lì sul posto.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Hermione aveva dovuto assumere una pozione soporifera per riuscire a chiudere occhio, quella notte, e aveva approfittato della licenza concessa dal Ministero, che comprendeva anche la mattina delle nozze, per dormire fino a tardi.

Dormire e dimenticare.

Per questo era fresca e riposata, quando arrivò al Reparto Politiche Famigliari intorno alle 14:45, ma quella era l'unica cosa positiva che poteva dire di sé quel giorno.

Era agitata, nervosa, aveva un diavolo per capello e stava lottando con sé stessa per non mangiarsi le unghie.

Nonostante le sue proteste, Ginny le aveva fermato dei boccioli bianchi di rosa nei capelli prima di truccarla, e lei li odiava. Odiava quel che significavano, il pizzicare dei gambi contro il cuoio capelluto e quel dannato profumo che le era sempre piaciuto ma che da un'ora non sopportava più.

Di lì a poco il suo corpo non le sarebbe più appartenuto e aveva dei merdosissimi fiori tra i capelli.

Ron, anche lui nervoso di un nervosismo ben diverso dal suo, l'aveva stretta a sé appena varcata la soglia della stanzetta adiacente alla sala dove si sarebbero tenute le nozze, e non l'aveva ancora lasciata andare dieci minuti dopo.

Elegantissimo in una veste turchese che faceva risaltare magnificamente i suoi occhi, era l'immagine stessa dello sposo felice ed Hermione si sentiva in colpa perché non riusciva a provare la giusta gioia per lui e Harry, anzi, per colpa sua quello che doveva essere il giorno più bello dei suoi amici era piagato dalla paura e dall'ansia.

«Mi dispiace, Ron» sussurrò, appoggiando la fronte alla spalla del suo amico.

«E di cosa?»

«Perché rovinerò il vostro matrimonio con la mia tristezza. Perché vi voglio un bene dell'anima ma oggi non riesco proprio ad avere voglia di festeggiarvi…»

Lui la scostò da sé quel tanto che bastava per guardarla in faccia, poi le sfiorò la guancia con un bacio delicato.

«Pensi che se ti fossi sposata in un altro momento, ieri o domani, noi non avremmo comunque avuto il pensiero? Ce l'abbiamo perché ti vogliamo bene, e sei qui oggi perché sei parte della nostra vita come noi lo siamo della tua e vogliamo esserti vicini in un momento così delicato. Non rovinerai niente, perché sei parte della nostra famiglia, è chiaro?»

Lei annuì, poco convinta.

«Eppoi sono ottimista e voglio pensare che là fuori ci sia una persona che ti piacerà.»

Ron aggiustò una delle rose che le decoravano la testa. C'era una cosa che non le aveva detto, che Harry gli aveva fatto promettere di non dirle, ma che gli faceva sperare che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e che la donna più importante della sua vita sarebbe davvero potuta essere felice.

Anche se i gusti della suddetta amica gli parevano decisamente strani.

Luna, che stava sbignando fuori dalla porta socchiusa, si girò verso di loro. Dietro le spalle di Hermione, che era tornata ad appoggiare la testa contro la spalla di Ron e non poteva vederla, annuì e strizzò l'occhio.

Percy era arrivato, _lui_ era presente e tra pochi istanti…

Le prime note della marcia nuziale si diffusero nell'aria e Luna spalancò le porte, facendosi da parte per permettere loro di uscire.

Hermione si raddrizzò, dipingendosi in viso un'espressione impassibile, prese il gomito di Ron e, insieme, i due amici si avviarono lungo il tappeto rosso che li avrebbe condotti verso le loro nuove vite.

La ragazza non poté non pensare, con una certa amarezza, quanto diversi fossero i destini che li attendevano all'altra estremità della passatoia.


	48. 47

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 1 Marzo 2006**

  
  


Teso come una corda di violino, Severus aspettava il momento. _Quel_ momento.

Quello in cui avrebbe visto Hermione comparire in fondo al tappeto rosso e avrebbe ricevuto  una delle mazzat e al diaframma più gross e della sua vita,  seconda solo a quella che gli aveva inferto Lily quando aveva scelto James Potter.

Non avrebbe mai pensato, però, che anche in questo caso potesse fare _così_ male.

Quando le porte si aprirono e lei fece un passo avanti, a braccetto di un elegantissimo Weasley, gli sembrò che il cuore gli si contraesse fino a dimensioni subatomiche, per poi esplodergli subito dopo nel petto, riempiendo la cassa toracica di schegge di metallo incandescente.

Era semplicemente bellissima, in un abito corto, rosso mattone, di taglio babbano che le fasciava il corpo e lui, lui non poteva respirare.

Perché era semplicemente bellissima, e stava per sposare un altro.  Il suo cuore apparteneva a un altro.

Non riuscì a staccarle lo sguardo di dosso, seguendo ogni movimento lungo la passatoia con un'avidità che rasentava l'assurdo. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto occupare la mente con altri pensieri, per esempio quello della sua futura sposa che probabilmente, proprio in quel momento, attendeva il proprio turno di entrare dietro le porte che si erano richiuse.

Era talmente distratto e concentrato su Hermione, che non si accorse nemmeno che da quelle porte era sgattaiolata fuori proprio Luna Lovegood,  la quale era corsa a prendere posto tra suo padre e suo marito, con un sorriso enorme stampato in faccia.

Talmente preso dal suo tormento da non ricordarsi nemmeno di tenere a bada la propria espressione, che rifletteva tutto il dolore e la disperazione che provava in quel momento.

Talmente preso dal senso di perdita, da non chiedersi nemmeno perché la ragazza avesse lo sguardo basso e dipinta in faccia una sorta di maschera impassibile.

Hermione, dal canto suo, quando varcò la soglia della sala in un primo momento pensò di avere le allucinazioni.

Non poteva essere Severus, l'uomo che aspettava  vicino a Harry davanti al tavolo e a Percy. L'uomo che il Ministero aveva deciso di farle sposare.

Provò una dolorosa contrazione al petto.

Il destino non poteva essere così crudele da costringerla a passare tutta la vita con un uomo che non la amava e che, anzi, l'aveva piantata in asso senza una parola spezzandole il cuore.

Uno sconosciuto l'avrebbe sopportato: almeno, sarebbero partiti alla pari. Così invece…

Quando fu abbastanza vicina da cogliere la sua espressione, lo stomaco le si torse dolorosamente e sprofondò del tutto negli abissi dello sconforto.

Severus la guardava, e il suo viso era contratto in un'espressione dolente come se qualcuno gli stesse ficcando delle schegge di bambù sotto le unghie. Disperato.

Disperato alla prospettiva di sposarsi proprio con _lei_.

_Questo_ era  ciò che il destino le aveva riservato.

Abbassò lo sguardo, costringendo i muscoli facciali ad atteggiarsi a un vacuo vuoto.

Nemmeno la stretta di Ron sulle sue dita e lo sguardo affettuoso di Harry, i suoi migliori amici, le sue rocce, riuscivano a essere di conforto.

Perché nessuno ti può confortare, nel momento in cui ti trovi a contemplare il destino di un amore a senso unico, che si dipana davanti a te all'infinito, lungo come tutta la vita.

Arrivati in fondo alla passatoia, a pochi passi da Harry e da Severus, Ron diede una strizzata alle sue dita. Poi, incurante di tutti, gli officianti, gli ospiti, gli sposi, la fece girare verso di sé e la strinse in un abbraccio fortissimo.

«Andrà tutto bene, Mi. Ne sono sicuro» le sussurrò all'orecchio. Quando la lasciò andare, Hermione provò un senso di gelo che la pervase tutta, nonostante la stoffa pesante dell'abito e il bolerino di lana cotta color avorio che portava sopra.

Severus non avrebbe mai pensato che, una volta morto Voldemort, si sarebbe ritrovato ancora a sentirsi come se la carne gli venisse strappata dalle ossa. Eppure era quello che provava, mentre guardava Weasley abbracciare Granger e poi lasciarla andare.

Ecco, adesso lei sarebbe volata tra le braccia di Potter e lui… lui…

Quel poco che era rimasto del suo cuore gli si arrestò nel petto.

Perché Hermione non stava andando da Potter.

No, era _Weasley_ che stava chiudendo in tre rapide falcate lo spazio che lo divideva dal Bambino Sopravvissuto, il quale lo attendeva con un sorriso luminoso e una mano protesa. E poi successe qualcosa che, se si fosse trovato in uno stato mentale normale, probabilmente avrebbe fatto stramazzare Severus per la sorpresa: i due si strinsero in un abbraccio e si scambiarono un bacio delicato.

Weasley e Potter?!

 _Weasley_ E _Potter_.

Confuso, Severus spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Hermione la quale, stringendo una singola rosa tra le dita – lui non poteva saperlo, ma la stava quasi stritolando, quella rosa – osservava i suoi amici con espressione imperscrutabile.

Poi la ragazza sembrò riscuotersi, raddrizzò le spalle inspirando, e infine si voltò verso di lui, fissando gli occhi su un punto da qualche parte intorno alle sue ginocchia.

Ginocchia che Severus sentì quasi cedere, quando si rese conto che la ragazza stava avanzando verso di lui.

Per un istante, il suo cervello, quella potente macchina che l'aveva fatto sopravvivere a due guerre e a dieci anni di conflitto tra due megalomani, andò in tilt.

Come, cosa…?

Hermione lo raggiunse, affiancandoglisi, e a quel punto tutto il sangue che si era volatilizzato dalle sue vene quando l'aveva vista entrare le riempì di nuovo con uno scroscio, rombandogli nelle orecchie, imporporandogli le guance.

Era _lei_ la sua sposa?

Era lei la _sua_ sposa!

Una potente ondata di qualcosa di pericolosamente simile alla felicità gli si schiantò sulle membra, frastornandolo.

Fu solo un istante, poi lo sguardo gli cadde sulla guancia di Hermione, solcata da una lacrima solitaria. Sulla sua espressione, gelida e triste come quella della statua di marmo di un'eroina tragica.

L'onda di felicità si ritirò, lasciandolo svuotato di tutto tranne che di una pesante, profonda amarezza.

Non riuscì a sentire quasi nulla del lungo discorso che il Sottosegretario Percy Weasley tenne prima di iniziare la cerimonia vera e propria, riuscendo a cogliere solo qualche parola qua e là.

Tutta la sua attenzione e il suo dolore erano concentrati sulla donna al suo fianco, che non aveva nemmeno voluto incontrare il suo sguardo e ora restava rigida e composta al proprio posto, rivolta fissamente in avanti.

Era chiaro che voleva essere ovunque tranne che lì, con chiunque tranne che lui.

Severus non poté che chiedersi, ancora e ancora in un loop senza fine, cosa fosse stato davvero lui, per lei, nei mesi appena trascorsi. _Cosa_ , se la prospettiva di passare la vita con lui le appariva così insostenibile da non riuscire nemmeno a lanciargli un'occhiata in tralice?

Borbottò i suoi voti a memoria senza nemmeno pensare a quel che stava dicendo, lei lo fece con voce sottile. Entrambi rimasero impassibili e immobili mentre la magia dell'unione si riversava su di loro sotto forma di un calore dorato che non gli diede alcun conforto.

Alla fine, quando Percy Weasley dichiarò suo fratello e Potter “marito e marito” e lui e Hermone “marito e moglie”, dando loro il permesso di baciarsi, i primi due si lanciarono l'uno sull'altro senza la minima esitazione, anzi, con la foga di chi sta coronando il sogno di una vita.

Le parole di Potter, quella sera a Hogwards, gli risuonarono nella mente.

“Io sto per sposare la persona che amo, professore, e le assicuro che non c'è niente di più meraviglioso. Credo che anche lei dovrebbe fare lo stesso, anziché rimanere a consumarsi nell'ombra” gli aveva detto.

Ebbene, Severus stava facendo la cosa più simile a sposare la persona che amava che la vita gli avesse concesso. Eppure, nonostante questo o forse _proprio_ per questo… col cuore pesante, si rese conto che non avrebbe avuto altro destino che quello di consumarsi nell'ombra, vittima per sempre di un… affetto che non veniva ricambiato.

Quando si chinò meccanicamente a sfiorare le labbra di Hermione nel bacio di rito, gli parve di sentire il Fato che rideva, facendosi beffe di lui.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Percy Weasley si avviò lungo il corridoio, diretto a un'altra Sala dove doveva celebrare altre tre unioni in rapida successione. Avrebbe voluto fermarsi a festeggiare suo fratello, ma il dovere lo chiamava: avrebbe raggiunto gli sposi al ricevimento, un paio d'ore dopo.

Mentre camminava, venne raggiunto da Pauline Jenkins, che quel giorno gli era stata assegnata come vice-officiante.

«Abbiamo tempo per un caffè?» chiese quest'ultima.

Lui guardò l'orologio da taschino, pensando che gli ci sarebbe voluta una cisterna, di caffè, dato che da due mesi girava come una trottola.

«Cinque minuti, non di più.»

Raggiunsero la sala mensa e consumarono in silenzio le loro bevande, poi si incamminarono di nuovo lungo il corridoio.

«Sottosegretario, mi toglie una curiosità?» gli chiese la donna mentre camminavano. «Come mai la Commissione ha deciso di accoppiare due persone così… diverse come Hermione Granger e Severus Snape? Lui potrebbe essere suo padre.»

«Per la verità, questo matrimonio è frutto di una segnalazione, non di una decisione della Commissione, anche se quest'ultima ovviamente l’ha approvata.»

«Ah sì? E chi dei due ha richiesto di sposarsi con l’altro, se posso essere indiscreta? Voglio dire, nessuno dei due mi sembrava particolarmente entusiasta, poco fa.»

“Non che si siano visti molti entusiasti, tra coloro cui è stato imposto un coniuge” aggiunse tra sé e sé, ma non era il caso di dirlo al suo diretto superiore.

«In effetti non capisco come mai fossero tutti e due così rigidi e sconvolti dato che, non dovrei dirlo ma... la richiesta è arrivata da parte di entrambi. Con un piccolo aiutino da parte di un improbabile Cupido.»

Percy fece una piccola smorfia.

Se le espressioni di Hermione e di Mastro Snape erano una buona indicazione del loro stato d'animo, Harry Potter sarebbe stato ricordato dai posteri come il Bambino-Sopravvissuto-Due-Volte-A-Voldemort-Solo-Per-Venire-Polverizzato-Dalla-Sua-Migliore-Amica-E-Dal-Di-Lei-Recalcitrante-Consorte.


	49. 48

**Ministero della Magia, Londra, 1 Marzo 2006**

  
  


Hermione non riusciva a incontrare lo sguardo di Severus. Non aveva il coraggio di leggere nelle profondità di carbone dei suoi occhi il fastidio o la repulsione.

Perché lei non era Lily Evans, e non era nemmeno Amelia Sachs.

No, lei e ra solo una stupida ragazzina con metà dei suoi anni e una parlantina inesauribile che lui non faceva mistero di non sopportare, buona per una o più scopate e poco altro, e non  si faceva alcuna illusione in merito a quel matrimonio: solo “grazie” al fatto che a prima era morta e la seconda non rispondeva ai requisiti per la legge matrimoniale, a lei era toccato il privilegio di essere lì accanto a lui, con un anello al dito.

Quando la cerimonia finì, restò impalata al proprio posto e lui  rimase rigido al suo fianco . Non riuscì a pensare a niente, mentre i presenti si affollavano intorno a Harry e Ron. Anche lei sarebbe dovuta andare da loro, abbracciarli, dire loro quanto era felice per la loro unione, ma non ci riusciva…  era un’amica di merda, ma in quel momento l’unica cosa che provava era i l  senso di vuoto causato dalla prospettiva di una vita infelice.

F inché non si trovò avvolta nel più caldo e travolgente degli abbracci.

«Andrà tutto bene, amica mia, non preoccuparti, vedrai che andrà tutto bene» le mormorava Ginevra in un orecchio, tenendola a sé con fare materno, mentre dall'altro lato anche Luna la stringeva, accarezzandole il braccio in maniera confortante.

Hermione non lo sapeva, ma entrambe le amiche erano state messe a parte del piano di Harry quella mattina, col divieto di parlarne alla diretta interessata. Entrambe erano state felici che Percy si fosse lasciato convincere ad accoppiare lei e Severus ma ora… ora nessuna delle due era più sicura che fosse stato un bene. Non se la loro amica era in lacrime, non se il Professor Snape  aveva la faccia di qualcuno che aveva appena visto il proprio famiglio investito da un'auto babbana.

«Lui non mi ama» sussurrò Hermione abbassando il capo in modo che solo le altre due potessero capire cosa stesse dicendo.

Luna le massaggiò la schiena.

«Forse no, tesoro, ma è una brava persona e sono sicura che col tempo imparerà a volerti bene.»

«E poi almeno sai che potete andare d'accordo, che avete degli interessi in comune e che c'è almeno un tipo di… intesa tra voi. È più di quello che potresti avere con uno sconosciuto, no?»

Hermione si morse un labbro.

«Non lo so, Ginny… È _Snape_ , sai che potrebbe rendermi la vita un inferno, se pensasse che sono solo una rottura di scatole. E poi… e se non mi bastasse? Se volessi qualcosa di più perché… perché _provo_ qualcosa di più?»

Entrambe le ragazze  avverti rono una fitta di preoccupazione allo stomaco. Fu Ginevra la prima a riprendersi. Si staccò di un passo e incrociò le braccia, investendo l'amica più alta del suo sguardo più determinato.

«Sei una Grifondoro e la donna più coraggiosa e intelligente che io conosca. Lotta e conquistalo. E cerca di avere pazienza. Soprattutto pazienza.»

«Non posso lottare contro un fantasma…»

A quello, nessuna poté controbattere. Luna e Ginny si limitarono a stringerla ancora, facendole sentire tutto il calore della loro amicizia. Facendole sentire che, qualunque cosa fosse successo, non era sola.

Severus non riuscì nemmeno a guardare le amiche di sua moglie – e quanto era amara ora, quella parola, nei suoi pensieri – consolarla come se qualcuno le avesse detto che aveva una malattia terminale. Ma forse era proprio così che lei vedeva quel matrimonio.

Ritirò le mani nelle lunghe maniche della sua veste nera, per non far vedere alle persone intorno che stava stringendo i pugni così forte da sbiancare le nocche.

«Severus.»

Non si era nemmeno accorto che Draco e Narcissa si erano portati al suo fianco.

L a donna gli sfiorò il braccio in una manifestazione d’affetto, l’unica che lui le concedesse, poi borbottò “ oh,  al diavolo” e lo strinse in un abbraccio profumato. Lui si irrigidì ma non si scostò. Era buffo, era assurdo, ma quel contatto gli diede un conforto inaspettato.

«Sono contenta che sia lei» gli disse dopo averlo rilasciato.

L ui strinse i pugni ancora più forte.

«Vallo a dire a Granger» sibilò.

Narcissa sospirò.

«Ascoltami, Severus, perché credimi quando ti dico che so di cosa sto parlando. Io non avevo chissà quale voglia di sposare Lucius, lo sai benissimo anche tu. Era più grande, non mi aveva mai rivolto nemmeno uno sguardo anche se eravamo entrambi in Serpeverde e, anche se non lo trovavo brutto o antipatico, la sua alterigia mi spaventava. È stato mio padre a combinare il matrimonio. Quel giorno ero tesa e triste, come probabilmente Hermione  oggi,  ma non era per via di Lucius . »

«No?»

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio in una delle sue migliori espressioni sarcastiche.

«No. Era perché ero stata deprivata della possibilità di _scegliere_. Non dirmi che non provi lo stesso fastidio, anche se lei ti piace.»

«Lei non mi piace» ringhiò lui in un vago tentativo di preservare la propria dignità, sentendosi patetico.

«Sì, sì, lo so, la trovi tollerabile. E credo che lei trovi… tollerabile te. Quello che voglio dire è, dalle il tempo di adattarsi all’idea, di abituarsi a te, prima di pensare che questo matrimonio ti rovinerà la vita. Lucius e io… prima che il suo coinvolgimento col Signore Oscuro lo prosciugasse di tutto ciò che era, siamo stati felici, abbiamo imparato a volerci bene. Succederà anche a te.»

« E se non le bastasse? Se non  _mi_ bastasse?»

Narcissa fece un sorriso molto Serpeverde.

«Oh, finalmente un varco nella corazza del vecchio cinico pipistrello.»

«Va’ a quel paese.»

«Anch’io ti voglio bene, caro. In ogni caso… cerca di avere pazienza, ok? Ricordati che non è colpa sua, così come non è colpa tua. Siete in questa cosa insieme.»

«E soprattutto» intervenne Draco, pacato, ma con una luce molto seria negli occhi «non trattarla come una delle tue studentesse o come la tua ex apprendista. Alla pari. Devi trattarla alla pari. Lei è un genio, come te, e ne ha viste e superate tante, come tutti noi. È una donna adulta, e sminuirla, deriderla o trattarla con condiscendenza come facevi con noi ragazzi a scuola non ti porterà da nessuna parte. Che ti piaccia o no, adesso è la tua compagna di vita. Pensa a lei come tale, da subito.»

«Se avete finito con la rubrica “consigli per cuori infranti”, ve ne sarei grato.»

Qualcuno si schiarì la voce lì vicino, prima che uno dei due potesse aggiungere qualcosa. Si voltarono, per trovarsi davanti un addetto del Ministero che brandiva  un vaso di fiori.

«La Passaporta, come da vostra richiesta. Si attiverà tra cinque minuti esatti.»

«Grazie» disse Severus, afferrandola bruscamente.

Si girò, cercando Hermione, col cuore che gli batteva forsennato nel petto. Tra poco sarebbero stati soli e lui non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa sarebbe successo.

Aveva una paura fottuta, però.

Il che, per uno come lui, era tutto dire.

Lei era circondata dai suoi amici, compresi Potter e Weasley – beh, c’erano almeno tre o quattro Weasley – che parlavano in toni sommessi, tutti con la chiara intenzione di offrirle conforto.

Già, nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di offrire delle congratulazioni alla poveretta costretta a sposare il pipistrello dei sotterranei…

Si avvicinò, in tempo per sentire Ronald che chiedeva: «Sei davvero sicura che non volete partecipare al ricevimento?  A noi farebbe piacere, lo sai. »

Si fece avanti e, soprattutto, si fece coraggio. Narcissa e Draco avevano ragione: se non voleva passare il resto della propria esistenza in uno stato di costante dispiacere, forse doveva sforzarsi di essere un po’ meno… Severus. Di essere almeno un pochino accomodante.

«Se vuoi possiamo andare con loro, Gr… Hermione» disse, anche se gli si attorcigliavano i visceri al pensiero di trascorrere una serata con il clan dei Weasey in festa, a guardare una coppia felice scambiarsi effusioni, soprattutto quando era chiaro che la sua situazione era del tutto opposta.

F inalmente lei lo guardò, solo per un istante prima di distogliere gli occhi, ma fu come  ricevere  un pugno.  E un altro pugno arrivò dal tono piatto della risposta.

« Ti ringrazio, Severus, ma  preferisco attenermi al piano originale.»

Hermone non ce la faceva a rimanere coi suoi amici. A guardarli festeggiare felici mentre lei, l’unica idiota che non era stata capace di trovarsi da sola un marito, soffriva in silenzio fingendo di sorridere.

O meglio, sapeva che nessuno si aspettava che lei sorridesse, ma si sentiva in obbligo lo stesso e quel sorriso le avrebbe spezzato la faccia e il cuore.

Meglio andare via subito e affrontare a testa alta il proprio destino, da vera Grifondoro.

E poi, almeno sarebbe stata a Mauritius. Anche se non sapeva ancora perché qualcuno come Severus possedesse una casa proprio lì.

Oh, beh, l’avrebbe scoperto abbastanza in fretta e, in ogni caso, almeno quel pensiero la stava distraendo dalle proprie miserie.

Salutò tutti e poi allungò la mano verso la Passaporta che lui stringeva tra le dita.


	50. 49

**Î** **le au Benitiers, Mauritius** **, 1 Marzo 2006**

  
  


Quando sentì di nuovo terreno solido sotto i piedi, Hermione attese ancora qualche istante prima di aprire gli occhi, anche se finì per barcollare un pochino.

Prese un respiro profondo.

Ok. Quelli erano i primi istanti della sua nuova vita.

Ok, non sarebbe andata come lei l’aveva programmata, ma quando mai succedeva?

Ok, Severus non la amava e lei non ci poteva fare nulla. Meglio partire col piede giusto e far sì da costruire un rapporto basato almeno sul rispetto e la fiducia. Cose che c’erano già state e che, forse, avrebbe potuto far risorgere dalle ceneri dell’ultimo mese e mezzo.

Se le sarebbe fatte bastare, anche perché le alternative non erano poi molte.

Aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno.

Si trovava in una stanza ampia ma non enorme, con un tavolo apparecchiato e illuminato da una miriade di candele, chiusa sui tre lati da muri di pietra grezza dipinta di bianco, sui quali erano affisse altre candele la cui luce saliva fino a un tetto di paglia. Ogni parete aveva una porta bianca, chiusa.

Il quarto lato era aperto su una specie di patio dove campeggiavano diverse poltroncine, un divano in paglia e due amache brasiliane, il quale a sua volta dava su un terrazzo con una piccola piscina,  anch’essa circondata di candele,  oltre che da quattro sedie a sdraio .

Più oltre, nel buio della notte – Hermione si era informata: Mauritius era quattro ore avanti rispetto a Londra e, in quella stagione, il sole tramontava alle 18:30 ora locale, quindi non la stupiva che fosse già buio – scintillava la distesa dell’oceano. Il profumo della salsedine le riempì le narici e, solo in quel momento, si rese conto di avere caldo.

Si tolse il bolero, appendendolo allo schienale di una sedia, poi si fece coraggio e si voltò verso suo marito, che non aveva ancora detto una parola.

«Cos’è questo posto?» chiese, sia perché era genuinamente incuriosita –  cosa diamine ci faceva Severus Snape con un bungalow di quel tipo?! –  sia perché in qualche modo doveva  pur rompere il ghiaccio, dato che lui non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto.

«È un resort. Per babbani e maghi,  ovviamente in due aree separate .»

«Cioè, mi stai dicendo che c’è un intero villaggio così?»

Hermione non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie.

«Sì, più o meno. Non proprio così, questa è una delle suites più grandi» rispose lui, laconico. Non aveva ancora incontrato il suo sguardo, limitandosi a guardare fuori, verso il mare.

«Ed è tuo?»

«Sì.  Prima che tu tu chieda se sono impazzito, non l’ho comprato io, ovviamente.  L’ho ereditato da mio nonno. Nonno Prince. Quando ha redatto il testamento, poco prima di tirare le cuoia  due anni fa , non poteva tenermi del tutto fuori anche se avrebbe voluto, la legge non glielo permetteva. Così gli è venuta questa idea spiritosa di lasciarmi questo  albergo, piuttosto che denaro o immobili in Inghilterra.  Pensava che avrei rinunciato, piuttosto che possedere qualcosa di così  _frivolo_ . » Scrollò le spalle. «Ho assunto un manager, ogni tanto ci vengo in vacanza e h o degli utili che sarebbero sufficienti per poter smettere di lavorare, se volessi.»

Hermione richiuse di scatto la bocca che non si era accorta di avere spalancato.

Chissà perché Severus passava tutto il tempo al Ministero, se poteva permettersi di non farlo…

Esitò prima di chiederglielo, e lui la anticipò riprendendo a parlare.

«Ho fatto mettere i bagagli che hai consegnato al Ministero nella cabina armadio, credo che gli elfi abbiano già sistemato tutti i vestiti. È il caso di indossare qualcosa di più leggero, non credi? Mi spiace, ma questa non è la stagione migliore per l’isola: sono gli ultimi giorni di monsone, fa molto caldo ma piove spesso, quindi c’è tantissima umidità.»

«C-credo che sopravviverò» ribatté Hermione, ancora sorpresa.

«Qui sono le otto di sera, ma forse per noi è un po’ presto per cenare. Puoi fare un bagno in piscina o nella laguna, se vuoi, prima.»

Aveva parlato al singolare, con un tono di voce cortese ma piatto che le grattò sui nervi.  Sembrava un uomo che si trovava costretto a fare qualcosa che non gli piaceva per niente, e che stava facendo uno sforzo  titanico  in nome dell’educazione.

Eppure, fino a Capodanno non c’era stata una tensione così gelida tra loro. Non c'era mai stato imbarazzo. Prima di Capodanno, lui si era trovato abbastanza a suo agio da chiacchierare, ridere,  _confidarsi_ .

Ora invece… ora lei era sua moglie, e sicuramente era quello il problema.

Annuì, anche se probabilmente quel bagno non le avrebbe dato chissà quale piacere.

«Tu non vieni?» chiese, sperando che la sua voce non suonasse patetica e implorante come le sembrava.

«In mare preferirei di no, col buio. Ma non voglio che tu ti senta obbligata a stare qui sul terrazzo.»

Di nuovo quella fredda cortesia.

«Beh, sai, sarebbe proprio un destino crudele, dover fare un bagno rilassante in una piscina privata su un terrazzo a Mauritius…» rispose, incapace di bloccare la frustrazione crescente, ma riuscendo a incanalarla nella sua vena più sarcastica.  «Il mare può tranquillamente aspettare domani, l’idea dei pesci che m i girano intorno senza che io possa vederli  mi inquieta un po’» concluse, conciliante.

Severus la precedette aprendo la porta sulla destra.

Entrarono in una camera da letto anch’essa dal tetto in paglia, con un’ampia finestra che dava su un terrazzino che guardava a sua volta sull’oceano.

Entrambi si rifiutarono di guardare il letto, coperto di petali di rosa e circondato da altre candele.

Il mago aprì una delle porticine che davano sulla stanza.

«Questa è la tua cabina armadio, la porta accanto è la mia e l’altra è quella del bagno.»

Lei annuì e si affrettò a chiudersi dentro.

Le tremavano le mani mentre toglieva l’abito, le calze e la biancheria e faceva svanire le dannate rose dai capelli.

Trovò i costumi in un cassetto, insieme al pareo, lo stesso che aveva indossato a Panama, il giorno in cui lui le aveva offerto la cena per festeggiare il suo compleanno. Appoggiò la fronte a uno scaffale, sospirando. Le sembrava che fosse avvenuto una vita prima, da tante cose erano cambiate tra loro da allora.

Perché i sentimenti di lui non erano potuti evolvere come i suoi? Si chiese, battendo ripetutamente la testa sul legno.

“Perché ama un’altra. Per anni ha affrontato l’inganno, la tortura e la morte per un’altra. Rassegnati, non c’è spazio per te.”

Con un respiro tremulo si raddrizzò e indossò il costume.

Severus decise che la mossa più saggia sarebbe stata quella di aspettare Hermione già immerso in piscina.

In quel modo, sarebbe stato più semplice nascondere l’erezione che, era sicuro, sarebbe sorta prepotente non appena la ragazza – sua _moglie_ – avesse fatto la propria comparsa in un qualche striminzito costume come quello che aveva indossato a Panama.

Sospirò scivolando nell’acqua tiepida. Per assurdo, era stato tutto più semplice allora, quando l’unica cosa che temeva era di venire ridicolizzato perché provava attrazione fisica nei confronti di una donna che era fuori dalla sua portata.

Adesso, quell’attrazione fisica era l’unico aspetto semplice di una situazione che rischiava di diventare un tritacarne.

Non che al suo pene importasse molto di tutto ciò, come dimostrò pochi istanti dopo, quando si mise prontamente sull’attenti alla vista di Hermione in un bikini blu marino dal reggiseno decorato con ricami di perline. Perché sì, erano _proprio_ le stupide perline che stava guardando come un assetato.

Merlino, quanto era patetico.

Mentre avanzava verso la piscina, Hermione ringraziò Circe e tutte le maghe più famose per aver scelto di indossare un costume con una leggera imbottitura sulle coppe: quanto sarebbe stato imbarazzante, se Severus avesse notato il modo in cui i suoi capezzoli si stavano tendendo, solo per il fatto che lui la stava guardando con un certo tipo di  _calore_ che lei aveva imparato a riconoscere durante l’autunno?  Fece per mordersi il labbro inferiore, ma riuscì a trattenersi all’ultimo minuto.

L’acqua era piacevole, così come piacevole era l’effetto della luce delle candele sul terrazzo di legno e pietra. Prese posto sulla panca che correva tutt’intorno la piccola vasca, non troppo vicina a Severus ma nemmeno troppo lontana, e lasciò andare all’indietro la testa, contro il bordo.

«C’è l’idromassaggio, se vuoi» la informò lui. «Dovrebbe esserci un pulsante alla tua destra.»

Quelle furono le uniche parole che si scambiarono, mentre il silenzio si faceva sempre più denso sopra il borbottio delle bolle che lei aveva attivato. Nessuno dei due sembrava voler p arlare del l’elefante in mezzo alla stanza, o forse nessuno dei due ne era in grado.

Dopo più di un’ora trascorsa a mollo, lo stomaco di Hermione sembrò risvegliarsi e lo annunciò al mondo con un sonoro brontolio.

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Fame? A casa sarebbero le cinque…»

Lei fece un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato.

«Non ho praticamente pranzato ma, Merlino, mi sto trasformando in Ron.»

Lui sogghignò  e lei nonostante tutto ne fu sollevata, perché fu come se una delle barriere che si erano innalzate tra di loro si fosse incrinata, lasciando spazio a un dialogo che, se non amichevole, poteva quantomeno essere classificato come qualcosa di più di parole vuote dettate dalla cortesia .

«In effetti il signor Weasley ha sempre avuto un appetito… notevole. Io però non mi preoccuperei, se fossi in te: la mia elfa domestica ha insistito per seguirci qui e occuparsi di noi al posto dei suoi colleghi che lavorano al resort. Dice che nessuno è bravo come lei. E sono sicuro che abbia cucinato per un esercito.»

«Tu hai un elfo domestico?» chiese Hermione, senza nascondere la sorpresa né il fatto che continuava a pensare che schiavizzare esseri magici fosse una pratica barbara.

«Sì, Tabby» rispose lui mentre si alzava e saliva i pochi gradini per uscire dalla vasca. «Regolarmente assunta e a degu atamente pagata. Così come tutti coloro che lavorano qui. Vogliamo accomodarci a tavola?»

Lei annuì,  sollevata,  cercando mentre usciva a sua volta dalla piscina di non fissare il torace tonico che Severus stava asciugando con vigore con uno degli asciugamani bianchi che erano stati lasciati su una delle sdraio .

L ui si agganciò il telo intorno ai fianchi, poi fece qualcosa che la sorprese: si avvicinò con un altro telo e glielo avvolse intorno, massaggiandole le braccia e le spalle  da dietro, attraverso la stoffa.  Come rispondendo a un riflesso spontaneo,  lei  si lasciò andare all’indietro contro il suo petto, inalando quel profumo di spezie che neanche un prolungato bagno in piscina riusciva del tutto a mascherare, e provando una fitta di disperata nostalgia per qualcosa che materialmente aveva, ma che non poteva avere  _davvero_ .

Lo sentì sospirare  contro i capelli .

«Ascolta, Hermione,  so che nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto sposarsi. Se non fosse stato per questa legge  idiota , ciascuno di noi avrebbe fatto le proprie scelte coi propri tempi,  però… ora siamo qui e al Ministero non interessa niente della nostra opinione in merito.  L’ unica cosa che possiamo fare è cercare di ricavare tutto il buono possibile da questa unione.  So che sono un uomo difficile, abituato alla solitudine e con un carattere poco accomodante, ma cercherò di fare uno sforzo per il bene di entrambi.  E, forse, abbiamo già una base da cui partire, a differenza delle altre coppie che sono state decise a tavolino: sappiamo già di avere alcuni interessi in comune e  di essere… fisicamente compatibili. È già qualcosa. »

E rano le cose giuste da dire, eppure per qualche motivo a Hermione suonavano sbagliate.

Forse perché avrebbe voluto che lui le dicesse “sono felice che sia tu, perché ti amo.” Dio, non era più nemmeno in grado di stabilire se si sentiva più stupida o più patetica .

“Già. _Sopporti_ il mio tocco” avrebbe voluto rispondere, ripensando a ciò che lui le aveva detto una vita prima, alla festa di Narcissa. A cosa sarebbe servito, però? Si girò, trovando il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Non riuscì a leggerli, troppo mobili nella luce oscillante delle candele.

«Le serate a leggere in compagnia mi… piacevano molto» riuscì ad articolare alla fine.

«Anche a me» rispose lui, e sembrava sincero.

Almeno riuscirono a cenare senza farsi andare il cibo di traverso.


	51. 50

**Î** **le au Benitiers, Mauritius** **, 1 Marzo 2006**

  
  


Dopo che l’ultimo cucchiaino del budino più buono che avesse mai assaggiato le fu scivolato giù per la gola – Severus aveva ragione, Tabby era davvero un’ottima cuoca – Hermione si lasciò andare indietro contro l’alto schienale della sedia, massaggiandosi lo stomaco.

«Rettifico: non mi sto trasformando in Ronald. Lui sarebbe riuscito a fare il bis di tutte queste ottime portate senza battere ciglio.»

«Per quanto io trovi il signor Weasley molto meno irritante rispetto a qualche anno fa, professo con veemenza la mia felicità nel non dover più guardare lui, o una sua copia, consumare un pasto.»

«Immagino.»

Entrambi si trovarono a fissare la luce delle candele che erano ormai quasi tutte agli sgoccioli. La cena si era prolungata per più di due ore ma, anche se erano riusciti a imbastire una conversazione quasi piacevole, ora che la lunghissima serie di portate si era interrotta, sembrava che i due, privati di uno scopo, non sapessero più cosa dirsi.

I secondi scivolarono via in un silenzio sempre più i mbarazzante ,  che sembrava condensarsi sul fondo del torace di Hermione in un plumbeo disagio .

Pesante, sempre più pesante finché qualcosa, dentro di lei, scattò.

Quella era la sua prima notte di nozze, porca miseria, e se c’era una cosa di cui aveva la certezza in quello stupido matrimonio, era l a chimica che c’era tra di loro. Se non poteva avere altro, almeno avrebbe avuto quello.

Le avrebbe spezzato il cuore passare notte dopo notte a fare l’amore con qualcuno che invece la scopava e basta, lo sapeva, ma il pensiero di non poterlo nemmeno toccare faceva ancora più male.

Si alzò in piedi, sapendo che le candele alle sue spalle avrebbero reso la sua sagoma meno distinta, più sensuale. Sperando che lui non l'avrebbe rifiutata.

Calmò il tremito delle mani e se le portò alle spalline del vestito leggero che aveva indossato sopra il costume. Le fece scivolare lungo le braccia con un movimento deliberato e lasciò che l’abito si arricciasse intorno ai suoi piedi scalzi.

«Hermione» sussurrò lui, e lei non riuscì a cogliere l’inflessione con la quale il suo nome era stato pronunciato. Ricacciando indietro ogni esitazione, aggirò il tavolo e si portò a un soffio da Severus,  che si era voltato verso di lei .

Permise ai ricordi di invaderle la mente insieme al suo profumo, lasciando che il fantasma del suo tocco le riverberasse in tutto il corpo. Il fremito che ne ricavò le diede il coraggio di prendergli le mani e portarsele sui seni, sopra il reggiseno.

« Hermione» ripeté Severus, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono accuratamente neutro, che non rivelava l'intensità della b rama che per quasi due mesi aveva represso e che in quel momento riprese pieno possesso delle sue membra, mano nella mano col dolore lancinante di sapere che non poteva avere più di questo, da lei.

Beh, almeno questo se lo sarebbe preso.

Seguì con le dita l’orlo del costume fino al centro della schiena, dove rilasciò il gancetto che lo chiudeva. Nuda, aveva bisogno di sentirla nuda.

Aggredì un capezzolo con la bocca, lasciandosi sfuggire un grugnito soddisfatto quando lo trovò già teso. Mentre succhiava, fece sparire le mutandine di lei e tutto ciò che lui stesso indossava, prima di cercare il suo calore per immergervi due falangi.

Non fu gentile, non fu delicato, ma lei lo ripagò con un gemito di piacere che gli fece tendere il pene  a l punto da fargli temere di non avere più sangue nel resto del corpo.  La scopò con le dita mentre le divorava il seno con le labbra e i denti, sentendo la tensione crescere nei muscoli di lei e dei propri.

Sapeva come far vibrare il suo corpo, sapeva come portarla fino al limite e quando fermarsi per lasciarla ansimante e arrossata, con gli occhi appannati che faticavano a mettere a fuoco. Sapeva che, ogni volta che accadeva, a lui rimaneva solo lo sprazzo di lucidità necessario a muoverla fin dove la voleva, prima di sprofondare dentro di lei e perdersi.

Quella volta non fece eccezione, anche se faceva male sentire il proprio nome sgorgare  a ripetizione dalla sua gola, sapendo che non poteva essere amore ciò che le faceva vibrare la voce, ma solo lussuria.

Anche i pochi passi che li dividevano dal letto furono una tortura tutta particolare, ma non appena la schiena di Hermione toccò il materasso, lui aveva già affondato la faccia tra le sue cosce, inalando il suo sapore come fosse una droga.

Solo quando la sentì inarcarsi sotto e intorno a lui, implorando un sollievo che non era ancora intenzionato a darle, si arrampicò lungo il suo corpo allineandovi il proprio. Le tirò le mani sul cuscino, ai lati della testa, intrecciando le sue dita alle proprie mentre si appoggiava sui gomiti.

Voleva guardarla negli occhi mentre la penetrava. Mentre penetrava l’unica donna che avesse mai avuto e l’unica che, lo sapeva, avrebbe scelto di avere per il resto della sua vita, anche se lei non provava lo stesso desiderio, la stessa dedizione.

Entrò in lei lentamente, godendosi ogni centimetro di quel percorso, bevendo ogni respiro e il gemito gutturale che le sfuggì dalle labbra, gemello del proprio. E lentamente si mosse.

Lentamente fece l'amore con lei, nonostante il rifiuto esplicitato dalle sue lacrime di poche ore prima. Nonostante non fosse in grado di ammettere nemmeno con sé stesso che era quello, ciò che provava.

Nonostante il dolore e la paura e il vuoto.

Perché era per lei che qualcosa dentro di lui cantava.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Lo sciabordio ipnotico delle onde contro i pali che sorreggevano il bungalow riempiva la stanza, ora illuminata da una sola candela.

Hermione era scivolata dolcemente nel sonno mezz'ora prima, appena dopo il secondo amplesso, più irruento e giocoso del primo ma non per questo meno intenso.

Almeno, non per Severus, che ora la osservava dormire senza riuscire a prendere sonno a sua volta.

Gli era sembrato di sentire il proprio cuore spezzarsi ogni volta che lei pronunciava il suo nome, un attimo prima dell'orgasmo. Ogni volta che lo stupido organo tentava di illudersi che fosse qualcosa di più degli ormoni, a parlare. E anche adesso che lei gli si era addormentata addosso come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, adesso che il suo viso si era rilassato nel più dolce dei sorrisi, lui non era capace di non desiderare che quel sorriso fosse causato da lui, rivolto a lui.

“Un sorriso tutto per il pipistrello dei sotterranei, per il mago oscuro che ha avuto abbastanza pelo sullo stomaco da ammazzare Silente” ricordò a sé stesso con uno sberleffo. “Come no.”

Le accarezzò i capelli un'ultima volta, poi la scostò con delicatezza, facendo sì che la sua testa scivolasse sul cuscino prima di sfilarsi da sotto il suo braccio. Lei mugugnò qualcosa, si rigirò ma continuò a dormire.

Lui si alzò e si infilò nella cabina armadio, dove prese un cambio pulito d'abiti e una piccola scatola. Muovendosi in silenzio sui piedi scalzi, attraversò il soggiorno e raggiunse la seconda camera da letto della suite.

Lasciò la porta socchiusa, in modo da sentire se Hermione si fosse svegliata e avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, e accese un'unica candela.

Non gli serviva molta più luce, per comporre la combinazione che chiudeva la scatola e tirare fuori la foto di Lily.

Una volta rientrato a Londra da Hogwarts era riuscito a trovare la forza di finire di leggere il suo diario. Aveva trovato, come temeva, un resoconto dettagliato e zuccheroso come solo le adolescenti sanno fare, di come Lily si fosse innamorata di Potter… ma non solo. La sua amica a un certo punto si era pentita di come l'aveva trattato e di ciò che aveva scritto di lui. Solo la tristezza per l'insulto, e il timore di sentirselo ripetere – e, sì, anche un pochino di orgoglio – le avevano impedito di cercarlo e chiarirsi.

Le parole che aveva letto gli avevano fatto sentire più vero il ricordo della notte di Capodanno e dell'affetto che lei gli aveva dimostrato e, quasi senza accorgersene, aveva ricominciato a “parlare” con lei.

Accarezzò con un dito i contorni del viso sorridente della sua unica amica.

«Cosa faccio, Lily? Come faccio ad averla intorno tutto il giorno, a sentire la sua pelle sulla mia senza che quel poco che rimane di me vada in pezzi?»

La fiamma della candela guizzò per un refolo di vento entrato dalla finestra spalancata e, per un istante, parve che la donna nella foto alzasse gli occhi al cielo. Quasi a dire, “ma allora non mi ascolti”.

«È inutile, rassegnati» le rispose lui, con un sorriso amaro. «Ti sei sbagliata. Non c'è nessuna per me. Nessuna che possa… amarmi. Anche se adesso sono sposato, sono comunque solo, come sono stato finora.»

La foto di Lily sorrise, come era solita fare, ma lui sapeva che se lei fosse stata lì in carne e ossa avrebbe insistito per portare avanti il proprio punto di vista.

Lui scosse la testa, ripensando al viso tirato di Hermione, alla sua espressione atterrita quando l'aveva visto accanto a Harry. Alle sue lacrime silenziose. Rivederla nell'occhio della mente gli fece provare una profonda oppressione al petto, tale da far fatica a respirare.

«Lei piangeva, Lily» disse con voce rotta. «Piangeva, mentre Percy Weasley la dichiarava mia moglie.»

Quasi non se ne accorse, ma un velo era salito a offuscare anche la sua vista.

Si sentiva da schifo, e non poteva farci niente.

La fotografia rimase silenziosa.

Con un sospiro rassegnato, gettò un incantesimo silenziatore sulla stanza, poi si dispose a fronteggiare l'ennesima notte popolata dai demoni del suo passato. Sperò che, essendosi spostato lì, almeno sua moglie non sarebbe stata disturbata.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Il canto sconosciuto di un uccellino sul balcone, a pochi passi dal letto, fu ciò che strappò Hermione dalle braccia di Morfeo.

Da anni il suo sonno si era fatto così leggero che quasi qualunque rumore lo disturbava. Fece per tirarsi un cuscino sulla testa e provare a tornare a dormire, quando si accorse che qualcosa non quadrava.

Era da sola nel letto, ma non avrebbe dovuto.

Dov'era Severus? Era lì, quando lei si era addormentata.

Ancora un po’ confusa, si alzò per vedere dove si fosse cacciato. Magari non si sentiva bene…

Nuda e scalza, uscì dalla camera da letto e si guardò intorno nel soggiorno ancora illuminato da un paio di monconi di candela, ma non lo vide. Uscì nel portico e poi sul terrazzo, accendendo la punta della bacchetta e rabbrividendo per l’aria fredda e umida che proveniva dal mare, ma anche lì non c’era nessuno.

La seconda porta che aveva notato arrivando dava su una passerella che portava verso il resto del villaggio. La richiuse prima che qualcuno la vedesse senza niente addosso.

La terza era socchiusa e lei la spinse con delicatezza, sporgendo la testa oltre il battente.

Tristezza e solitudine le franarono addosso quando lo vide.

Dormiva, le lenzuola attorcigliate intorno al corpo nudo, il viso rivolto verso la parete opposta, la pelle leggermente sudata illuminata del giallo caldo del moccolo sul comodino, i capelli scuri scomposti.

Dormiva. Lontano da lei.

Non aveva mai voluto fermarsi a casa sua per la notte quando erano stati amanti e, anche ora che il Ministero li aveva costretti a sposarsi, non sembrava comunque intenzionato a concederle un gesto intimo come addormentarsi al suo fianco.

Strinse la presa sulla bacchetta, cercando da qualche parte dentro di sé il coraggio che aveva fatto decidere al Cappello Parlante di metterla in Grifondoro e si ricordò ciò che le aveva detto Ginny. “Pazienza” si disse “devi avere pazienza. Dargli il tempo di abituarsi a te.”

Stava per ritirarsi, quando lo sguardo le cadde su un rettangolo bianco che giaceva sul cuscino accanto alla testa di Severus.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, che qualsiasi cosa ci fosse scritta su quel biglietto erano affari di Severus, ma non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione. Mosse la bacchetta per un _Accio_ non verbale e il foglietto le volò silenziosamente in mano.

Non era un biglietto.

Qualcosa le si lacerò dentro nel posare lo sguardo sugli occhi verdi e sul sorriso dolce di una Lily Evans diciottenne.

Senza emettere un suono, fece planare di nuovo la fotografia al proprio posto, poi accostò in silenzio la porta e uscì sul terrazzo, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera per guardare il mare, che scintillava di schegge d’argento sotto una falce di luna circondata dalle nuvole.

Severus era andato a dormire con _Lily_. Lily la perfetta, Lily che aveva preso per sé tutto il suo cuore.

Non c’era spazio per lei e, se prima l’aveva solo temuto, ora ne aveva la prova.

«Mi spiace, Ginny. Non posso lottare contro i mulini a vento» mormorò, mentre una lacrima le scivolava oltre il mento, finendo per mischiare il proprio sale con quello dell’oceano.

  
  



	52. 51

**Î** **le au Benitiers, Mauritius** **,** **5** **Marzo 2006**

  
  


La mattina dopo il matrimonio, Severus si era alzato prima dell’alba per assicurarsi che Hermione non si accorgesse che aveva dormito altrove. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare il discorso, spiegarle che non avrebbe mai potuto dormire con lei perché le avrebbe impedito di chiudere occhio coi suoi incubi, che lo portavano a urlare e ad agitarsi, a volte fino a strappare le lenzuola. Aveva paura che condividere con lei quella sua ennesima debolezza l’avrebbe allontanata ancora di più, diminuendo le sue già scarse possibilità che un giorno Hermione potesse guardarlo con affetto, se non con amore. Inoltre non voleva caricare quell’ulteriore peso sulle spalle di una ragazza costretta a sposare un vecchio e a rimanere incinta di suo figlio entro dodici mesi.  Di un figlio che forse nemmeno voleva…

Hermione era emersa dalla camera da letto intorno alle otto, ora locale, un po’ insonnolita e del tutto adorabile. Severus aveva provato un desiderio folle di stringerla tra le braccia, tenersela addosso su una delle sdraio sul terrazzo e rimanere per ore con lei a contemplare il mare, con l’odore dei suoi capelli tra le narici e il suo calore a scaldargli la pelle.

Aveva anche ripensato alla mattina al B&B di Nelly, quando lei gli era montata a cavalcioni marcando il suo destino, e il suo cuore aveva preso a palpitare nel petto. Beh, non era stato il solo organo a palpitare.

Lei però l’aveva praticamente ignorato, procedendo a consumare la propria colazione e dando il via a una routine che avrebbe caratterizzato i giorni a venire.

P assavano le giornate a sguazzare nella piscina o in mare – Hermione gli aveva perfino insegnato a fare snorkeling, con l’ausilio di un tubo di schiuma colorata – o a leggere ciascuno sulla propria brasiliana, ma sempre con un certo distacco.

Sparita l’amicizia in boccio che si era sviluppata tra di loro nel corso dell’autunno, sparito lo spirito cameratesco che aveva caratterizzato il viaggio a caccia di ingredienti, sparita perfino la confidenza che avevano costruito nei mesi da insegnante e apprendista: ogni gesto di Hermione era caratterizzato da una distaccata cortesia che gli stava strappando la pelle dal corpo.

S e si fosse immaginato come si sarebbe comportata la ragazza se al posto suo fosse stata costretta a sposare un perfetto estraneo, beh… sarebbe stata proprio quella, l’immagine mentale che si sarebbe costruito.

I momenti peggiori, però, non erano quelli in cui Hermione si teneva a distanza, assicurandosi di non sfiorarlo nemmeno per sbaglio. No, i momenti peggiori venivano dopo cena, quando  lei lo invitava a raggiungerla in camera, spogliava entrambi con gesti efficienti e poi gli indicava di sdraiarsi supino sul letto. E lo montava, una, due volte, prendendosi il suo piacere e regalando a lui un godimento così doloroso da lasciarlo spossato e svuotato. Lo faceva tenendogli le mani accanto alla testa sul cuscino così come lui aveva fatto con lei la prima sera, mantenendo il proprio corpo staccato da quello di lui se non per il punto in cui permetteva al suo cazzo di sprofondare dentro di lei. I suoi occhi si serravano quasi subito quando si calava su di lui, per riaprirsi solo  _dopo_ , per i pochi secondi necessari ad augurargli la buonanotte prima di girarsi sul fianco e lasciarsi prendere dal sonno.

L o faceva impazzire non riuscire a capire perché lei si comportasse in quel modo. Perché andare a letto con lui, se toccarlo era diventata una tortura così insostenibile da non riuscire nemmeno più a guardarlo mentre lo accoglieva dentro di sé?

N on era costretta a farlo, non ancora: il Ministero aveva magnanimamente concesso alle coppie “non spontanee” di rimandare di un mese l’inizio della ricerca di una gravidanza, per dare loro il tempo di abituarsi alla reciproca presenza, quindi avrebbe potuto rifiutare ogni contatto fisico ancora per un po’… e invece era lei che lo cercava.

E lui, lui perché si lasciava usare a quel modo? Come uno stupido dildo sul quale muoversi per ricavarne un paio di orgasmi senz’anima?

Perché era ubriaco di lei, dipendente dal suo odore e dal contatto della sua pelle, ecco perché. Perché come un cane affamato si accontentava delle briciole ammuffite che lei gli sbatteva addosso.

Perché era un idiota incapace di costruire un rapporto normale, che poteva solo mendicare l’affetto di persone che con tutta evidenza non glielo volevano dare.

Diventava sempre più difficile non far affiorare il tumulto di emozioni che aveva dentro, dolore, paura, senso di perdita, desiderio. Sempre più difficile stare fermo, aspettare che fosse lei a dare il via ai giochi, quando le sue dita non volevano altro che percorrere all’infinito le curve di Hermione, la sua bocca non voleva altro che baciare ogni centimetro di lei, e il suo cazzo non voleva altro che affondare in lei ancora e ancora e ancora fino a far male.

Faceva già male.

E così ora si trovava a seguire con lo sguardo ogni suo movimento dalla propria postazione sul divanetto.  Un toy boy, ecco cos'era, un patetico sex toy lasciato in un angolo a prendere polvere finché non fosse venuto il momento di usarlo ancora.

“È così che vuoi passare il resto della tua vita, Severus?” gli chiese la sua voce interiore, mentre Hermione usciva dalla piscina e lui guardava con la bocca arida le gocce d’acqua che le percorrevano la pelle, i piccoli capezzoli che spingevano contro la stoffa del costume. “A sbavare per lei, senza nemmeno provare a riprenderti almeno ciò che avevi fino a pochi mesi fa?”

A  quel pensiero, qualcosa dentro di lui scattò.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Hermione stava andando in pezzi e non sapeva più come fare a tenersi insieme. Ogni mattina si svegliava, sola, e si riproponeva di affrontare Severus, in un discorso nel quale gli avrebbe detto che sapeva che lui amava ancora Lily e gli avrebbe proposto un accordo in base al quale ciascuno avrebbe vissuto la propria vita separatamente, incontrandosi solo a scopo procreativo.

Era ormai certa che solo lontana da lui sarebbe riuscita a mantenere un minimo di sanità mentale. Forse.

Stare in quel posto, muovendosi in uno spazio ristretto pregno del suo profumo, incrociare ogni pochi minuti il suo sguardo era una tortura. Era una tortura guardarlo seduto sul divano, con indosso un paio di pantaloni leggeri e una camicia di lino aperta sul petto, senza poterlo toccare.

Oh, avrebbe potuto, lo sapeva… ma se l’avesse fatto, se avesse ceduto alla tentazione, si sarebbe persa del tutto. Gli avrebbe confessato che lo amava, e lui avrebbe perso la poca voglia che aveva di condividere il proprio tempo con lei.

Ogni sera, però, si ritrovava incapace di resistere oltre. Allora lo spingeva in camera e lo prendeva, tenendolo fermo, tenendo gli occhi chiusi per timore di vedere l’indifferenza sul suo viso, chiusi per poter immaginare un mondo in cui era lei, l’oggetto del suo amore, anziché essere solo il buco nel quale svuotarsi le palle, nemmeno degno di dormirci accanto.

Solo il rumore dolce e costante del mare riusciva a trasmetterle un minimo di serenità. Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto, una volta tornata in Inghilterra. Dove avrebbero abitato, poi, non lo sapeva ancora. Non ne avevano nemmeno parlato.

Sospirò, spegnendo l’idromassaggio. Era a mollo nella piscinetta da più di un’ora, se fosse rimasta ancora lì le sarebbero venute le branchie. Doveva trovare il coraggio di parlare con Severus, al di là dei sentimenti c’erano delle questioni pratiche di cui dovevano discutere, ma ogni volta che posava lo sguardo su di lui, l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era l’immagine per sempre incisa nelle sue retine, di lui che dormiva con la foto di Lily.

Uscì dall’acqua e, bagnata com’era, si avviò verso la camera per prendere l’asciugamano che aveva dimenticato lì.

Quando arrivò all’altezza del divanetto in paglia, lo sguardo di Severus le bruciò la pelle,  ma lei si sforzò di ignorare il brivido che la percorreva da capo a piedi e il dolore che le stringeva il diaframma e continuò a camminare .

Lo sentì alzarsi  e, prima che potesse reagire in qualche modo, un braccio forte le aveva circondato il ventre, bloccandola.

Annegò nel suo odore, nel calore del suo petto contro la schiena bagnata.

«Hermione.»

L’ombra di un bacio sul collo, la pressione di una mano sul costato, proprio sotto al seno.

Non riusciva a muoversi. Riusciva solo ad appoggiarsi a lui, con le ginocchia molli e il cuore a mille.

«Dimmi che non ti piace più» mormorò lui, baciandole ancora il collo a fior di labbra. La sua mani salì fino a sollevare l’orlo del reggiseno, a sfiorare la pelle morbida della mammella. «Dimmi che non vuoi più che ti tocchi.» Un altro bacio, dietro all’orecchio. Un brivido inarrestabile. L’altra mano che scivolava verso il basso, oltre l’elastico degli slip. Giù, fino al monte di Venere e oltre, a lambire in punta di dita la sua intimità bagnata. «Dimmi che non sei eccitata.» Un morso sulla clavicola. Dita che si stringevano sul capezzolo già teso. Altre dita che scivolavano lungo le sue pieghe madide, stuzzicandola, fermandosi davanti alla sua apertura. La pesante rigidezza del suo membro contro la schiena. «Dimmi che mi devo fermare.» Due dita la penetrarono a fondo, e lei gemette, oscillando il bacino.

«Fermami, Hermione.»

Iniziò a scoparla con le dita, con forza, premendo in tutti i punti giusti mentre le torturava il seno e il capezzolo, le divorava il collo e l’orecchio. Lei non poté che ansimare senza ritegno, rispondendo ai suoi movimenti, premendosi contro le sue mani e la sua erezione. «Fermami, perché io non ho alcuna intenzione di fermarmi. »

Lo voleva, Merlino se lo voleva, ma non era capace di dirglielo.  Lei, che aveva sempre preso tutto di petto  con la potenza di uno schiacciasassi, ora era come plastilina nelle sue mani e nelle mani di un amore disperato.

Lui la spinse in avanti, facendola camminare senza smettere di toccarla, finché il tavolo del soggiorno non le sbatté contro le cosce e lei si accorse che aveva chiuso gli occhi.

Li riaprì di scatto, giusto in tempo per scostare la brocca dell’acqua mentre lui la faceva reclinare sulla superficie lucida e le scostava le mutandine.

“Sì, Merlino, sì” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare, prima che lui accostasse la punta del glande alla sua apertura e spingesse.

Severus affondò con decisione, quasi con rabbia, lasciando che dalle labbra gli sfuggisse un gemito gutturale, primevo.

Se era un sex toy che lei voleva, pensò, era quello che avrebbe avuto. Il miglior sex toy al mondo, quello che non le avrebbe dato pace. Quello che le avrebbe fatto provare gli orgasmi più intensi, quello che l’avrebbe presa finché non avesse chiesto pietà, e anche oltre.

Il pensiero in qualche modo lo infiammò, e si trovò a scoparla come mai aveva fatto prima, con una foga quasi distruttiva, che rasentava la violenza. Con una mano le stringeva i seni dai capezzoli duri come la pietra, con l’altro le stuzzicava senza pietà il clitoride già gonfio. Ogni colpo le strappava un “sì” che lo incitava a continuare, a prenderla con forza crescente. Andò avanti per diversi minuti, fino a sentirla contrarsi, venire sussultando come una cavalla imbizzarrita; sentì i suoi succhi esondare e bagnargli le palle e le cosce, ma non si fermò. Continuò a muoversi, ad affondare, finché la sentì prepararsi a venire di nuovo, e anche lui si lasciò andare al piacere, svuotandosi con furia dentro di lei.

E ancora non si fermò, troppo carico per il desiderio infiammato dalla reazione di lei, per perdere anche solo di una frazione la propria rigidezza.  La sentì gemere parole incoerenti, ma il bacino che oscillava venendogli incontro a ogni spinta gli diede lo sprone per continuare.

Le fece allargare un po’ i piedi, piegò le ginocchia per riuscire a compiere un movimento più ampio, uscendo fino alla punta per poi schiantarsi in lei fino alla radice. Le sue dita agili non smettevano di stringere e sfregare il clitoride infiammato e lei iniziò a gridare. Le contrazioni dei suoi muscoli, ormai incessanti, si fecero più intense, stringendolo in una morsa che lo stava precipitando a velocità incontrollata verso un baratro profondo come non l’aveva mai provato, nemmeno la volta in cui lei l’aveva legato e torturato. E rispose con colpi ancora più secchi, più profondi.

«SEVERUS!» urlò lei, un attimo prima di lasciarsi andare a un orgasmo che la fece sobbalzare e scalciare e sobbalzare ancora.

Fu il suo nome, gridato come una preghiera, ad aprirgli i cancelli del Paradiso. La scossa che gli si trasmise dallo scroto fino alla punta del pene fu la più potente che avesse mai provato, e il mondo intorno a lui divenne nero mentre veniva, sussultando e gridando.

Si accasciò in avanti, sulla schiena sudata di Hermione, lottando per riprendere fiato mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lei, più dolcemente, più lentamente, finché il suo pene non iniziò a rimpicciolirsi.

Solo allora si fermò, ma senza uscire da lei. Appoggiò la fronte tra le sue scapole, passandole un braccio sotto lo stomaco per stringerla. Non voleva più lasciarla andare.

Infine sollevò la testa.

Lei si era voltata a guardarlo.

Aveva gli occhi spalancati e arrossati e una strana espressione in viso. Sembrava che le sue iridi castane contenessero tutta la sofferenza del mondo.

Fu come ricevere una doccia gelida all'improvviso.

«Oddio, piccola, ti ho fatto male?» riuscì ad articolare, mentre la sollevava. In due passi era sul divanetto, con Hermione in grembo, appoggiata al suo petto.

« Hermione, ti ho fatto male?» ripeté, sentendo il panico montare. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, se nella foga l'avesse ferita.

Lei scosse la testa, una, due volte, tenendo il viso affondato nell’incavo del suo collo, e lui sentì la tensione abbandonarlo.

L e accarezzò i capelli, la schiena nuda, mentre il respiro di entrambi lentamente si calmava. Non riusciva a pensare che a lei, a quanto fosse perfetto il suo peso addosso, il calore della sua pelle contro la pelle. Così perfetti che avrebbe voluto tenerla in quel modo per sempre.

  
  



	53. 52

**Î** **le au Benitiers, Mauritius** **,** **5** **Marzo 2006**

  
  


Erano su quel divano da almeno dieci minuti. Nel bungalow risuonavano solo i loro respiri lenti, e il ticchettio della pioggia che aveva iniziato a cadere.

Hermione si sentiva una stupida, che non riusciva a smettere di illudersi che la tenerezza con la quale lui la stava accarezzando fosse qualcosa più della semplice soddisfazione post-orgasmica.

Stupida e vigliacca, perché non era ancora riuscita a parlare con lui di… di niente, in fondo. Per tre giorni avevano vissuto in una sorta di freddo limbo che non li stava portando da nessuna parte.

Cercò di riordinare i pensieri.

Il cuore non era importante, si disse. No, quello che contava era che lui la rispettasse e non si sentisse così soffocato da lei e da quel matrimonio che non aveva voluto, da finire per disprezzarla.

Sollevò la testa, abbandonando con rimpianto l'incavo del suo collo e il suo odore.

«Severus… ho bisogno di parlarti di una cosa» iniziò, insicura.

Lui la fissò con occhi imperscrutabili e annuì.

«Io… ecco… lo so che questa non è la situazione ideale, ok? Però mi sembrerebbe giusto che, finché non abbiamo… adempiuto alle richieste di Legge, manteniamo questo rapporto sessualmente esclusivo. Dopo…» chiuse brevemente gli occhi, facendosi coraggio, e proseguì guardandosi le mani. «Dopo puoi fare quello che vuoi, anche costruirti una vita parallela. Non pretendo che tu ti senta legato a me in quel senso, se non vuoi. Solo… solo ti chiedo, per rispetto nei miei confronti, di farmi sapere come… come stanno le cose. Preferisco che ci sia chiarezza, preferisco non vivere nella menzogna.»

Era una delle cose più difficili che le fosse mai toccato dire, e il solo pensiero di lui con un'altra donna le dilaniò il petto come gli unghioni di un ippogrifo.

Sarebbe stato peggio non sapere, però.

Severus le piantò in faccia due occhi che si erano fatti gelidi. Il nero profondo della notte siderale. La fece scivolare dal proprio grembo sul divano e lei sentì subito la mancanza del contatto tra loro, del suo calore.

«Molto scaltra, signora Granger» disse, guardandola dall'alto in basso. «Mi concedi la libertà, ma il tuo scopo è sempre stato quello di avere tu la tua, non è vero? Per poter portare avanti le tue abitudini… licenziose. Anzi, c'è già qualcuno, immagino?»

Hermione spalancò gli occhi davanti alla bassezza di quell'attacco del tutto gratuito. Ferita, aprì e chiuse la bocca come un pesce fuor d'acqua, soffocando il desiderio di piangere.

«Parlavo solo di te. Io… non credo che avrò mai più la voglia di cercare oltre» si ritrovò a mormorare, abbassando lo sguardo. «Sto già soffrendo abbastanza per via dell'uomo che amo. Non credo che avrò la fortuna di dimenticarlo e di innamorarmi ancora.»

Severus si sentì gelare.

Sospettare che lei amasse un altro era un conto, saperlo con certezza… Merlino, il morso di Nagini aveva fatto meno male.

L'istinto lo spinse ad agire come un animale ferito. Agguantò un braccio di Hermione, stringendolo fino a sentire l'osso.

«E sentiamo… perché, se sei innamorata di questo perfetto coglione, non sei con lui? Perché sei qui a prendere per il culo me?»

Lei si divincolò, sottraendo il braccio alla sua presa. Nel farlo, le sue unghie le graffiarono la pelle, ma lei nemmeno le sentì.

«Prendere per il culo? Ma si può sapere cosa stai dicendo? Ti ricordo che è stato il Ministero a decidere la nostra unione» sibilò, balzando in piedi. «E comunque, se c'è qualcuno che sta prendendo per il culo qualcun altro, quello sei tu che provi talmente schifo nei miei confronti da non degnarti nemmeno di dormire nel mio stesso letto.»

Lui fece per aprire la bocca, ma lei lo bloccò.

«No, non m'interessa. Risparmiami le tue patetiche spiegazioni.» Si voltò e si avviò a grandi passi verso la camera da letto, fermandosi solo quando raggiunse la porta. Si girò a guardarlo con occhi furenti.

«Sai perché sto soffrendo, grandissima testa di cazzo? Perché sono sposata al “perfetto coglione” che non ricambia il mio amore, perché muoio dentro ogni giorno un po' di più sapendo che non ho speranza, e sono talmente cretina che non penso nemmeno di essere in grado di superarla!» gridò, prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle.

Severus rimase a fissare il battente che vibrava per la violenza con la quale lei l'aveva schiantato contro il telaio.

Per lunghissimi istanti, non riuscì nemmeno a capire cosa esattamente lei gli avesse detto.

Poi una frase gli rimbalzò nel cervello.

“Sono sposata al perfetto coglione che non ricambia il mio amore. Sono sposata…”

Era lui?

Hermione era innamorata… di _lui_?!

Il pensiero gli cadde addosso come una frana monumentale. Incredulo, si trovò a boccheggiare.

“Vuoi darti una mossa, idiota?” gli disse la sua voce interiore, che per qualche motivo in quel momento somigliava tanto a quella di Lily.

“Una… mossa?”

“Insomma, vai da lei!”

“Da lei?”

“Merlino, svegliati! Per dirle che la ami, no?”

“Ma io… ma… io…” Se si ritrovava a balbettare perfino nella sua testa, doveva essere proprio alla frutta. Poi la realizzazione lo colpì come un treno in corsa.

«Io la amo» mormorò, stupito come un bambino.

“Alleluja!” rispose la sua voce interiore-Lily.

«E lei ama… me» sussurrò, faticando ancora a comprendere appieno quel concetto. Di capire che finalmente, per la prima volta nella sua vita, qualcuno ricambiava il suo amore. Che, finalmente, non era più solo.

Beh… se riusciva a sistemare quel casino.

Annaspò verso la porta, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che non si era nemmeno riallacciato i pantaloni.

Lo fece e afferrò la maniglia, anche se non sapeva ancora quello che avrebbe detto. Non importava: l'unica cosa che importava era andare da lei, prenderla tra le braccia e non lasciarla andare mai più.

La porta era chiusa.

«Hermione, apri per favore» la pregò.

«No!» rispose lei, da qualche parte appena dentro la stanza.

«Hermione…»

«Lasciami in pace, Severus! Voglio stare da sola.»

La sua voce era quella di qualcuno che stava piangendo, e Severus si sentì una merda. Sua moglie stava piangendo per colpa sua.

«Per favore, parliamone.»

«Credo che abbiamo già detto abbastanza. Credo di essermi già _umiliata_ abbastanza.»

«Umiliata? Ma cosa stai dicendo?»

Silenzio.

Severus si lasciò scivolare a terra contro lo stipite.

«Non me ne vado da qui finché non uscirai a parlare con me.»

«Mettiti comodo» fu la risposta che colava sarcasmo.

«Non ho fretta.»

Altri attimi di silenzio, poi: «Perché non puoi lasciarmi in pace?»

Lui sospirò. Non avrebbe voluto farlo attraverso una porta, senza poterla guardare in faccia, ma non pensava di avere molta scelta. O almeno, non gli venivano in mente altre soluzioni. Si passò le mani tra i capelli. Perché doveva essere un tale disastro, nei rapporti con le persone e soprattutto con l'altro sesso?

«Perché ti amo.» Ammetterlo ad alta voce gli provocò una sorta di vertigine, e un nodo di paura e di esaltazione al diaframma.

«Non dire stronzate.»

Severus sussultò.

«Non dico stronzate.»

«Ah no? E allora cos'è, pietà?» la voce si era fatta più vicina, più triste e più cattiva. «Non ho bisogno della tua pietà, Severus. Lo so che non posso battere un fantasma. Lo so che lei occupa tutto il tuo cuore, e anche se ci fosse una briciola di spazio per me, perderei comunque il confronto. Perché sono viva, e quindi posso commettere errori mentre lei non può più. E a quanto pare sbaglio in continuazione e a infastidirti e…»

«Non c'è bisogno di battere nessuno» interruppe lui. «Vorrò sempre bene a Lily, ma adesso… adesso amo te. È con te che voglio trascorrere il resto della mia vita.»

Lei fece una risata amara.

«Non è che tu abbia chissà quale scelta, o sbaglio? E poi, con me trascorrerai solo i giorni, immagino. Perché le notti, le notti sono di Lily. Lo so, ti ho visto. Ti ho visto dormire con la sua fotografia accanto.»

Severus sentì il cuore contrarsi nel petto. La prima notte, lui si era addormentato prima di riuscire a metterla via e lei doveva essere andato a cercarlo. Che idiota era stato a non parlarne prima! E ora lei pensava che lui…

Doveva rimediare.

«È imbarazzante, ma permettimi di spiegare. Lily, oltre alla donna che ho amato per quasi trent'anni, è stata anche la mia unica vera amica. Quindi a volte, quando ho bisogno di vedere le cose in una prospettiva diversa… parlo con la sua fotografia. Sì, lo so che non mi può rispondere, ma immagino quello che lei mi direbbe se fosse ancora viva.»

«E sentiamo, cosa le avresti chiesto in queste notti?»

«Le ho chiesto aiuto. Perché ero terrorizzato dal pensiero di trascorrere il resto della mia vita ad amare una persona che mi disprezza.»

Di nuovo, lunghi attimi di silenzio sospeso.

«Beh, però Amelia Sachs è una donna in carne ed ossa. E nemmeno con lei posso competere. Lei è bella, ricca, colta e non è… una _ragazzina_. Lo capisco, che tu preferisca lei.»

«Chi ti ha detto che preferisco lei?»

«Con me non sei mai uscito in Diagon Alley, non hai mai voluto farti vedere dagli altri maghi mentre eri con me. Hai rifiutato tutti i miei inviti tranne quelli per eventi babbani.»

«Tu avresti voluto…?»

«Io sarei stata _orgogliosa_ di farmi vedere al tuo fianco.»

Di nuovo, una mano gigante gli strizzò il cuore nel petto. Merlino, non aveva capito niente. Niente.

«Pensavo… che tu e Potter… eri sempre con lui e poi, il modo in cui gli sei saltata al collo quando siamo tornati dal viaggio… Credevo che stessi con lui.»

«Fammi capire, Severus.» Il suo sibilo era ben distinguibile anche attraverso il legno del battente. «Per tutti questi mesi hai pensato che io stessi giocando con te e con lui? Che fossi, cosa? Innamorata di lui, ma così lasciva da volerlo cornificare _sei volte a settimana_? Che gran bella opinione hai di me.»

«Cosa dovevo pensare? Ogni volta che andavi da qualche parte, c'era lui. Pranzate insieme quasi tutti i giorni, e poi ci sono quei pranzi di famiglia dai Weasley, e le serate che trascorri a casa sua.»

«È il mio migliore amico, Severus. Lui come Ron. Non che pretenda che tu comprenda questo concetto.»

_Ouch!_

«Era la prima volta che uscivo con Amelia, la sera in cui ci hai visti. E quando ho visto te, mano nella mano con _lui_ , sai cosa ho pensato? Che ero io, quello che per te era buono solo per scopare, o al limite per uscire in mezzo ai babbani. Perché tutti i tuoi inviti sono sempre stati di venire con te a qualche festa come _amico_.» Sputò fuori l'ultima parola con tutta l'amarezza del mondo. «Anche tu ti vergognavi a uscire con me. E allora ho pensato che, se per te ero solo un giocattolo, potevo trovare qualcosa di più con qualcun'altra. Sono andato a casa con Amelia, quella sera ma… una volta lì, non ci sono riuscito. Perché lei non era te. E sai come mi sono sentito? Come un perfetto idiota, perché tu invece non esitavi a piantarmi in asso per raggiungere Potter ogni volta che chiamava! Come quella sera dopo il balletto, quando mi hai lasciato lì, in mezzo alla fottutissima strada come un idiota!»

La sua voce si era alzata un pochino a ogni frase, finché alla fine non stava praticamente urlando tutta la sua frustrazione.

«Ah sì? Proprio tu parli di piantare in asso, tu che scappavi da casa mia ogni sera come se temessi di trasformarti in una zucca se fossi rimasto un istante di più? Perfino la notte di Capodanno mi hai lasciata sola!» gridò lei di rimando.

«Me ne andavo perché i miei incubi ti avrebbero impedito di dormire. Lo facevo per te!»

«Oh, che magnanimo! Beh, avresti anche potuto chiedermelo, _parlarmi_ di quegli incubi anziché rinfacciarmeli adesso, anche se non ne sapevo niente. Ma no, il Professor Snape sa sempre cosa sia meglio per gli altri, vero? Perché trattarmi come un'adulta quando può prendere tutte le decisioni al posto mio?»

«Avresti preferito non chiudere occhio per tutto l'autunno e l'inverno?»

«Avrei preferito sapere e poter scegliere!» esclamò lei, picchiando per terra con una mano per sfogare la frustrazione. «Avrei preferito esserti accanto quando avevi bisogno di me» aggiunse poi in un tono molto più pacato, ma che per qualche motivo lui percepì come una coltellata molto più profonda al centro del petto.

Chiuse gli occhi, sbattendo la testa contro lo stipite, una, due, tre volte.

«Ero geloso» ammise alla fine, poco più di un sussurro. «Geloso e spaventato. Avevo paura che, qualunque cosa avessi fatto, avrebbe potuto allontanarti da me. Non volevo ricoprire la parte dell'amante bisognoso, che implorava di restare. E temevo di venire umiliato un'altra volta, quando mi avresti detto: “non ho più voglia di scopare con te. C'è… c'è Harry nella mia vita.”»

Silenzio.

«Quando sono entrato in quella sala al Ministero, l'altra mattina, e ho visto Potter davanti al tavolo, vestito di tutto punto ho pensato che stesse aspettando te. Che avrebbe sposato te. In quel momento ho desiderato di essere morto.»

Un click e la porta si aprì.

Severus guardò in su.

Il viso di Hermione era arrossato e chiazzato di lacrime, gli occhi gonfi. Si era gettata addosso una T-shirt ampia e stropicciata.

«Era per questo che avevi quell'espressione, quando mi hai vista entrare?»

«Quale espressione?»

«Sembravi un uomo che stava per essere sottoposto alla tortura più crudele e dolorosa che si possa immaginare.»

Lui si alzò, ponendosi di fronte a lei. Le sollevò il mento con un dito, costringendola a guardarlo in faccia.

«Perché era proprio così. Perché essere presente mentre sposavi un altro sarebbe stata una tortura inimmaginabile. Quando poi ti sei messa accanto a me e mi sono accorto che stavi piangendo, io…»

«Piangevo perché pensavo che non mi volessi, Severus.»

«Hermione, tu sei quanto di più bello mi potesse capitare. Come potrei non volerti?»

«Hai respinto molto di me, per tutti questi mesi.»

«Sono stato uno stupido, e avevo paura di soffrire ancora. Però adesso per qualche miracolo sono qui e intendo restarci, per tutto il resto della mia vita.»

Severus si perse negli occhi grandi e luminosi che lo guardavano con una timida speranza. No, non è vero: non si perse. Ritrovò finalmente sé stesso, perché era dove voleva essere. Con lei.

Si chinò e le sfiorò appena le labbra, ma quel contatto così breve fu più intenso di qualsiasi amplesso.

Lei fece un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato.

«Non è stato un miracolo. Io… ecco… ho scritto il tuo nome sul modulo del Ministero. E _solo_ il tuo» si affrettò a specificare.

La felicità gli esplose nel petto come un fuoco d'artificio e lui abbracciò quella sensazione così aliena, proprio mentre abbracciava lei.

«L'ho fatto anch'io, amore» mormorò nei suoi capelli.

«C-come mi hai chiamata?»

«Come intendo chiamarti da questo momento in poi, amore mio.»

Lei lo tenne stretto più forte e lui poté sentire il battito forsennato del suo cuore contro il proprio.

Quando si staccarono, lui le sfiorò un ricciolo che le accarezzava la fronte. Nonostante tutto, si sentiva ancora un po' impacciato.

«Io… se per te va bene… vorrei portarti sul letto e baciarti come si deve. E tenerti tra le mie braccia fino a domani» propose, timido.

«Non vuoi fare l'amore con me?»

«Anche. Dopo. Però adesso… adesso ho bisogno di sentire che sei davvero qui. Il sesso l'ho avuto per mesi, ma è la tenerezza… è la tenerezza che mi manca.»

C'era un antico dolore, una _fame_ così profonda in quelle parole, che Hermione li sentì riverberare fino in fondo alle ossa. E si sentì esplodere dal desiderio di dare a quell'uomo meraviglioso tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

«Tutto quello che vuoi, amore mio. Per tutto il tempo che vuoi.»

  
  



	54. 53

**Î** **le au Benitiers, Mauritius** **,** **5** **Marzo 2006**

  
  


Fuori era buio, e la pioggia scrosciava contro il tetto e le foglie delle palme, producendo una melodia che sembrava isolare il loro bungalow dal resto del mondo.

Erano rimasti abbracciati per tutto il pomeriggio, baciandosi come adolescenti e scambiandosi ogni tipo di tenerezza, poi avevano cenato seduti sulla stessa sedia, da tanto era il desiderio di non allontanarsi nemmeno per un istante.

Quando erano tornati a letto, non era stata necessaria nemmeno una parola: di comune accordo, si erano spogliati a vicenda e avevano fatto l'amore guardandosi negli occhi e lasciando che fossero i cuori a parlare.

Era stato dolce e intenso. Lento, ma profondo. E quando l'ultima ondata dell'ultimo orgasmo si era ritratta, li aveva lasciati spossati ma più vicini di quanto non fossero mai stati prima.

«È tardi. Sei davvero sicura di volere che io dorma qui?» chiese Severus accarezzandole una guancia, quando si accorse che lei stava per cedere al sonno.

«I tuoi demoni sono anche i miei, adesso. Li terremo a bada insieme.»

«Non voglio rovinarti la salute.»

«Facciamo una cosa: ti prometto che se la situazione dovesse diventare insostenibile, te lo dirò e valuteremo il da farsi insieme, ok?»

«Ok» cedette lui, ma rimase sveglio a lungo, dopo che lei si fu addormentata, raggomitolata contro il suo petto. Ascoltava il suo respiro, pensando a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poter stare così tutte le notti, quando finalmente scivolò anche lui nel sonno.

«NO!»

L'urlo disperato fece sobbalzare Hermione, che si trovò a schizzare fuori dal letto lanciando furiose occhiate nella stanza buia, la mano stretta intorno alla bacchetta, alla ricerca di ogni possibile minaccia.

Un nuovo grido provenne dal letto e Hermione si rilassò. Alla luce dell'ultima candela, poteva vedere suo marito contorcersi tra le lenzuola. Non c'era nessun pericolo, Severus stava solo avendo uno degli incubi di cui le aveva parlato. Per quanto le facesse male, vederlo così, almeno sapeva che non stava succedendo niente di inaspettato.

In silenzio, tornò a letto e si avvolse letteralmente intorno a lui, stringendolo come si fa coi bambini per calmarli.

«Shh, amore, va tutto bene» mormorò, cullandolo. «Sei al sicuro. È passato, è tutto passato…»

Nel giro di pochi minuti Severus si calmò, il suo respiro si fece più regolare e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono in un sonno normale. Hermione lo seguì poco dopo nel mondo dei sogni.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Quando si svegliò definitivamente, Hermione si trovò da sola nel grande letto, ma stavolta non si sentì come se qualcuno l'avesse defraudata di qualcosa.

Aveva sentito Severus alzarsi poco dopo l'alba ma, come aveva promesso, aveva passato tutta la notte con lei.

Si stiracchiò come una gatta felice e si affrettò a raggiungerlo in soggiorno, senza nemmeno curarsi di mettersi addosso qualcosa.

«Buongiorno» lo salutò con un sorriso.

Lui abbassò la Gazzetta del Profeta e la scrutò, apprensivo.

«Com'è andata?»

Lei lo raggiunse sul divanetto, che sembrava essere diventato la sua postazione preferita.

«Magnificamente. Hai avuto due incubi, ma ti sei calmato molto in fretta e mi sono addormentata subito dopo, entrambe le volte.»

In effetti, Severus aveva dormito meglio di quanto non gli fosse mai capitato da quando era ragazzino. Non senza incubi, ma gli era sembrato di aver riposato più del solito. Aveva paura, però, che questo potesse significare che sua moglie ne avrebbe risentito.

Glielo disse.

Lei gli tolse il giornale dalle mani e gli si sedette in grembo, appallottolandosi sul suo petto e accarezzandogli il viso, giocando a sfregare le dita contro la ricrescita della barba che non aveva ancora rasato.

«Anche io ho i miei incubi, ogni tanto, lo sai. Eppoi non ho mai dormito una nottata di fila, neanche da ragazzina. Sono fatta così, per me è normale svegliarmi due o tre volte a notte. Ma, anche se non fosse così… è stato così bello poter dormire insieme a te, che sono disposta a sacrificare qualche minuto del mio sonno. Io ti amo, Severus, e questo vuol dire che voglio starti accanto anche nei momenti più difficili, non solo in quelli belli. E questo vale per gli incubi come per qualsiasi altra cosa.»

Lui la guardò con occhi che luccicavano in maniera sospetta.

«Sono stato solo per tutta la vita. Non sono abituato ad avere qualcuno che… che…» scosse la testa, incapace di parlare oltre.

Lei si tirò su, per baciarlo dolcemente sulla bocca.

«Non sei più solo. Sono qui. Sarò sempre qui. È una promessa.»

«Ti stancherai di questo vecchio brontolone bizzoso e misantropo» borbottò lui, per mascherare le emozioni.

Lei scosse la testa e gli accarezzò ancora il viso, seguendone i contorni.

«Mi innamorerò ogni giorno di questo mago potente e colto, di quest'uomo forte e coraggioso. E dell'anima delicata che nasconde al mondo. E quando questo corpo che adoro e che mi fa impazzire sarà diventato vecchio, continuerò ad amarlo come faccio ora.»

«Non credo di meritarmi una donna come te, Hermione.»

Lei fece un sorriso sghembo.

«Pensavo di averti curato da questa particolare convinzione col mio frustino.»

Lui le baciò il naso.

«Ha aiutato molto. Però» si alzò in piedi, sollevando anche lei che gli si aggrappò come una scimmietta, ridendo «per oggi ho ancora voglia solo di sesso _vanilla_ » concluse, stendendola sul tavolo, accanto alle stoviglie della colazione.

«Abbiamo studiato, eh?» ridacchiò lei.

Lui le sorrise, e procedette a dimostrarle che studente dedicato e capace fosse.


	55. Epilogo

**Grimmauld Place, Londra** **, 5 Marzo 2016**

  
  


«James Albus Potter, se non vieni qui immediatamente ti strozzo con queste mani!»

La voce di Harry risuonò forte e chiara giù dalle scale mentre la famiglia Snape usciva dal caminetto collegato alla Metropolvere nell'ingresso.

A volte Hermione aveva quasi nostalgia delle strida della signora Black – finalmente, grazie agli sforzi unificati di almeno venti maghi erano riusciti a spostarla in soffitta sei anni prima – ma c'era da dire che Harry era capace di compensare ampiamente per la mancanza.

Notando la luce accesa in cucina, Severus si avviò in quella direzione, spingendo davanti a sé i suoi figli.

All'interno, Ron stava aiutando Kreacher ad apparecchiare. L'elfo era ormai decrepito, ma non c'era modo di convincerlo ad andare in pensione.

«Zio Ron! Zio Ron!» urlarono le gemelle non appena lo videro, balzandogli addosso senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di posare i bicchieri che stava mettendo in tavola.

«Ehi, piccole pesti, datemi un attimo di tregua» protestò lui, ridendo e cercando di districarsi da un abbraccio degno del Tranello del Diavolo. A otto anni e mezzo, le due bambine sembravano già avere ereditato l'altezza del padre – oltre al cespuglio di capelli indomabili della madre – e iniziavano a diventare difficili da contenere, specie quando agivano in coppia.

Il piccolo David, invece, rimaneva aggrappato alla mano di Severus, osservando tutto ciò che avveniva con occhi acuti, ma senza partecipare. Hermione sperava che crescendo superasse l'innata timidezza che lo caratterizzava.

Sulla soglia, la donna osservò la propria famiglia con uno sguardo pieno d'amore.

Era stato difficile, per lei, concepire le gemelle, che erano arrivate dopo quasi un anno di tentativi infruttuosi: aveva scoperto che i _Cruciatus_ cui l'aveva sottoposta Bellatrix l'avevano danneggiata in modo irreparabile e, dopo un parto difficilissimo durante il quale aveva rischiato più volte la vita, i medimaghi le avevano comunicato senza mezzi termini che un'altra gravidanza – che pure a quel punto era diventata perfino più improbabile che in precedenza– avrebbe significato morte certa. Severus, che era impazzito di paura e preoccupazione in quella dannata sala parto, si era affrettato a gettare su entrambi tutti gli incantesimi contraccettivi che conosceva e anche alcuni che era appositamente andato a cercare su antichi tomi ripescati da chissà dove.

Anche se avevano fatto il loro dovere agli occhi del Ministero, producendo due eredi, in seguito lei e Severus avevano deciso di adottare un altro bambino, ed era stata la scelta migliore che avrebbero potuto fare, pensò lei, arruffando i capelli al piccolo di casa.

Un nuovo grido risuonò dal piano di sopra, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.

«Cos'ha combinato, stavolta?» sogghignò in direzione di Ron, che era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso le bambine.

James era una vera peste: un soldo di cacio di sette anni, tutto testardaggine e indipendenza. I suoi genitori e nonni, invece, erano sull'orlo della disperazione.

E pensare che, prima che arrivasse lui, tutti quanti si vantavano di quanto Teddy fosse un ragazzino così calmo e ubbidiente…

«Sembra aver deciso che lavarsi sia superfluo. Non c'è verso di fargli fare più di una doccia a settimana.»

«Bleaahh!» urlarono Lily Rose ed Emily in coro.

«Ecco, brave, andate a dargli il vostro parere» propose la signora Griffith, la governante a tempo pieno di Grimmauld Place, entrando in cucina. «Magari a voi darà retta.»

Senza esitare, le bambine si fiondarono su per le scale, tallonate da David, che sembrava aver deciso di non volersi lasciar sfuggire la scena interessante che ne sarebbe seguita. A quasi sei anni, non aveva le gambe lunghe delle sorelle, ma riusciva comunque a star loro dietro. Beh, quasi sempre.

«Allora, pronti per la partenza?» chiese Ron, annusando gli aromi che uscivano dalla pentola sul fuoco e sfregandosi le mani.

«Sì, abbiamo già inviato le valige e la passaporta si attiverà tra mezz'ora.»

«Oh, non vi fermate a cena?»

«Ti ringrazio, Ronald, ma ho organizzato una cena romantica per Hermione» borbottò Severus, imbarazzato. Anche se erano passati dieci anni, era difficile per lui abbandonare l'atteggiamento da misantropo in lotta col mondo. Con la moglie e i figli era tenerissimo, tra le mura domestiche, ma si trovava in difficoltà a dimostrare il proprio amore in pubblico. Ovviamente tutti i loro amici si divertivano un sacco a stuzzicarlo ogni volta che trovavano un appiglio.

Ron gli strizzò l'occhio.

«Insomma, 'Verus» rispose, ben sapendo quanto l'altro odiasse quel diminutivo. Anche se si era affezionato al vecchio pipistrello, non aveva perso il gusto di provocarlo. «Quando imparerai a rilassarti? Guarda che non ti cade il pisello se coccoli un po' tua moglie.»

«Ron!» lo sgridò Hermione, soffocando una risata. Poi notò l'espressione di Severus e non si trattenne più.

L'amico continuò imperterrito.

«Guarda, l'altra sera ho organizzato anche io una cena romantica per il nostro anniversario, e posso garantirti che è ancora tutto ben funzionante. Se vuoi, Harry ti può confermare.»

«Grazie, _Bilius,_ non occorre, ti credo sulla parola.»

«E grazie anche perché vi siete offerti di tenere i bambini, in questi giorni» intervenne Hermione. «Spero non vi facciano diventare matti.»

«Non c'è problema, ci divertiremo. E poi è solo una settimana. A proposito, come mai festeggiate oggi? L'anniversario era quattro giorni fa.»

Hermione e Severus si scambiarono un'occhiata piena di amore.

«Perché ci sono cose più importanti di un documento con il timbro del Ministero.»

  
  


**Î** **le au Benitiers, Mauritius** **,** **5** **Marzo 2016**

  
  


Quando il mondo smise di vorticarle intorno, Hermione sospirò con fare teatrale.

«Finalmente soli!»

Anche se amava i suoi figli con la ferocia di una leonessa, ogni tanto sentiva la mancanza della quiete e dell'intimità che avevano caratterizzato i primi mesi del suo matrimonio ed era grata a Harry e Ron che avevano permesso loro quella ripetizione della luna di miele. Già pregustava le giornate trascorse a letto, senza il rischio di trovarsi un bambino che tentava di aprire la porta…

Il suo sorriso però si trasformò in una risata stridula, quando Severus senza preavviso la sollevò e se la caricò in spalla come un sacco di patate.

«Sev, cosa stai facendo? Sev! Mettimi giù!!»

«Tu ti diverti a prendermi in giro coi tuoi amici?» rispose lui, continuando impassibile a camminare, incurante dei colpi scherzosi che lei gli stava dando sulla schiena. «Beh, io mi diverto a fare… questo!» Scese un paio di gradini della piscinetta senza nemmeno togliersi le scarpe e poi la lanciò in acqua, vestita com'era, e si buttò a sua volta.

Lei riemerse sputacchiando. La sua espressione severa e la sua posa rigida, con le mani sui fianchi, erano un po' rovinate dai capelli che colavano e dai vestiti appiccicati addosso.

«Dopo essere stato l'uomo più serio dell'universo per tutta la vita, proprio a cinquantasei anni devi iniziare a comportarti come un ragazzino?»

Lui non si fece intimorire, ma la sospinse contro la parete della vasca, intrappolandola col proprio corpo. Si chinò a baciarla, dapprima con delicatezza, poi con foga crescente.

Quando il bacio finì, si guardarono col fiato corto e lei affondò nei suoi occhi neri, quegli stessi occhi di cui era follemente innamorata da più di dieci anni. L'ancora che le permetteva di attraversare le tempeste della vita, la fiamma scura di una passione che non si era mai sopita.

«Dovrò pur mantenere vivo l'interesse della mia giovane, bellissima moglie, non credi?» La baciò ancora. «A questo proposito… Hai portato tutti i tuoi giocattoli, vero?»


End file.
